Pesadillas del Infierno
by Chica Joker
Summary: Sam ha desaparecido y Danny es el supuesto culpable. Pasaron tres años desde que la desgracia tocó a la puerta de los Manson y ahora Danny Fenton vive escondido, alejado de todo. Su amigo de toda la vida, Tucker lo perseguirá hasta encontrarlo y así poder acceder al poder como vicepresidente de EU. M por muerte, sangre, romance y uso de drogas. Posible lemmon.
1. Doloroso Pasado

**Danny Phantom.**

 **Pesadillas del Infierno.**

* * *

 _Hola, chicas y chicos. Me ha ganado la curiosidad por hacer un fic de esta serie tan genial después de muchos años de haberla visto por primera vez. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no debí tardarme tanto pero es que al ver los capítulos otra vez no pude evitarlo. Sam ha desaparecido y Danny es el supuesto culpable. Pasaron tres años desde que la desgracia tocó a la puerta de los Manson y ahora Danny Fenton vive escondido, alejado de todo. Su amigo de toda la vida, Tucker lo perseguirá hasta encontrarlo y así poder acceder al poder como vicepresidente de EU mientras que Vlad gana popularidad para la presidencia. ¿Aclarará Danny las cosas, o vivirá como un supuesto asesino? Ya lo veremos :3_

 _Notas: Esta serie tan genial es obra de Butch Hartman n.n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Doloroso Pasado.**

Han transcurrido casi tres años desde que la desgracia tocó de manera monstruosa mi vida. No dejo de pensar cada mañana en lo que perdí ese fatídico día, cuando por fin parecía que las invasiones de fantasmas marcaban cero. Ese día, por culpa de mi exceso de confianza y mi maldito ego, la chica que he amado con toda el alma ha desaparecido de mi vida. Sam Manson desapareció tras mi batalla contra uno de los peores enemigos que tuve en el pasado.

Llego al departamento que encontré en las afueras de Amity Park, lejos de todo, de todos... No he visto a mi familia por un tiempo. Dicen que me he vuelto antisocial, desadaptado, que ya no quiero verlos pero la verdad es..., es que temo perderlos como a ella. Sam... Samantha... Detestaba que la llamaran así. Dejo la bolsa de compras sobre la mesa en medio de la habitación, me tumbo en el sofá y prendo el televisor con el control remoto. No hay nada interesante excepto, excepto un programa especial, conmemorando un año más cuando el fantasma conocido como Inviso Bill destrozó media ciudad causando pérdidas materiales y la muerte de una chica.

Hubo mucha gente herida esa tarde, edificios caídos, autos destrozados y fantasmas escabullidos del portal por todos lados. Me culpo una y otra vez, dejando correr unas cuantas lágrimas sobre mis mejillas. Hace ya mucho tiempo que mi mejor amigo, Tucker Foley ya no me habla, no me contesta los mensajes de texto ni me recibe en su casa. Está estudiando en la Universidad de Amity Park, en una carrera de Ingeniería electrónica y pronto obtendrá su título en unos cuantos semestres. Supe por sus padres, quienes no me vieron en el supermercado, que ya está haciendo proyectos sobre nuevas aplicaciones electrónicas y puede que dentro de poco habra su propia empresa. Además de poder autofinanciarse debido a su puesto como el alcalde más jóven de la ciudad. Más bien diría yo, el tirano más jóven de Amity Park. Ha cambiado muchas leyes, aparte de robar un borrador de memoria de los Hombres de Blanco. Hizo que todo el mundo olvidara las hazañas de Danny Phantom y destruido las estatuas en mi honor, todo por rencor.

Hizo que Jazz, mis padres y todos olvidaran quien soy en secreto, lo cual me ha orillado a nunca más volver a transformarme, creo que después de todo fue buena idea. Las elecciones para nuevo alcalde se acercan y al parecer Tuck va por todo. Ha hecho grandes aportaciones para ser re-elegido por los ciudadanos a quienes les ha lavado la cabeza convenciéndolos de que los fantasmas son una peste. Y no solo eso, ha ordenado a mis padres cerrar para siempre el portal fantasma. Debe creer que huí a la zona fantasma una vez que toda la tragedia ocurrió. De hecho, ha puesto una recompensa por mí, o mejor dicho, por Danny Phantom. Por eso debo esconderme, por eso no visito a mi familia y casi no los llamo. Entre menos sepan de mí, es menos probable que Tucker y su ejército entrenado de caza fantasmas puedan dar conmigo.

Lo sé, tal vez todo esto me lo he buscado por mí mismo, pero vamos, solo soy un chico de 18 años que jamás creyó que la chica que amaba con todo su ser moriría por su culpa. No puedo dejar de sentirme como el mayor imbécil del mundo.

* * *

Los padres de Sam, por Dios, duele decir su nombre, han hecho de todo para que mis padres atrapen al despiadado Danny Phantom. Han acordado con el alcalde Foley que, a pesar de no dejarlos cazar fantasmas sin vigilancia alguna, tendrían su propia agencia de caza fantasmas aliada a los Hombres de Blanco. Los pocos fantasmas que se dejan ver son capturados con mucha facilidad que hasta impresiona. Pero lo peor de todo, es una arma ecto-destructora. Es una especie de lanza rayos ectoplásmicos capaz de destruir por completo toda sustancia o ser fantasmal. De hecho, me tocó hace poco ver a un fantasma ser liquidado por esa arma y no es para nada lindo. Aún recuerdo el baño de sangre fantasmal por todos lado, no quedó nada de él.

En fin, regresando a los padres de mi..., *suspiro* de Sam, han tratado por años dar conmigo. No descansarán hasta que el chico fantasma pague por lo que le hizo a su querida hija. Cada año, cientos de personas se reúnen en el centro de la ciudad y prenden muchas velas blancas y negras en honor a Sam, en torno a una estatua con su silueta. Este año fui a ver la ceremonia por primera vez y no pude resistirlo. Las palabras de odio de la gente, el discurso cada vez más rencoroso de Tucker incitando a la gente a capturarme, el llanto de la señora Manson, los gritos de justicia del pueblo entero...

Apago el televisor. Siento que es una tortura constante, pero el hecho de recordar aquél día tan horroroso me hace evitar la idea de volver a transformarme. Camino a la habitación. A pesar de ser apenas las siete de la tarde prefiero irme a recostar. Mi trabajo no es sencillo, pero al menos con eso puedo mantenerme. Trabajo con un viejo guardabosques en una zona protegida a unos diez kilómetros de la ciudad. Es una reserva que Sam amaba visitar. No va mucha gente, así me evito que alguien le avise a Tucker donde estoy y no pueda venir a por mí. Claro, es el único que conoce mi secreto.

Primero me doy una ducha y voy a mi cama. Cierro las cortinas púrpuras que conseguí para la habitación y me dejo llevar por la oscuridad. Me volví un tanto gótico, tal vez por nostalgia o porque algo de ella vive en mí. Esa tarde infernal acabábamos de salir de la última clase del último año de la secundaría. Estábamos a punto de salir de vacaciones, una vez que fuera la ceremonia de graduación. Estábamos tan felices, los tres iríamos a la preparatoria de Amity Park juntos. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese pasado ayer...

* * *

:: _Caminábamos directo a mi casa para celebrar nuestra pronta despedida de los libros por lo menos un par de meses. Mis padres estaban ocupados en el laboratorio y Jazz encerrada en su alcoba preparando su último proyecto a entregar de segundo semestre de la preparatoria. Llevábamos palomitas, refrescos y la última película Ataque Zombie En La Ciudad Maldita III._

 _-Vaya, Danny, jamás creí que este día llegaría._

 _-¿Te refieres a la graduación, Sam?_

 _-No, tonto, me refiero a este precioso dvd. Anhelaba desde hace unos meses que saliera a la venta y poder verlo con ustedes. No me preocupa la graduación, sabes que no iré a ese dichoso baile._

 _-¿Pero qué dices? Será la última vez que nos veamos juntos en la secundaria, estará todo mundo ahí. No puedes faltar._

 _-Danny tiene razón, Sam. Hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho. Puede que sea la última vez que podamos asistir a un baile como ese hasta terminar la preparatoria en unos años._

 _-Lo siento, Tucker, pero sabes lo enferma que me ponen esa clase de superficialidades-Sam se sentó sobre un puff con el tazón de palomitas-Esa clase de cosas tan antipáticas no van conmigo. Aunque..., debería tener una razón muy importante para asistir._

 _-Pues, bueno, creí que te gustaría tener ese último vals de secundaria conmigo.-Le dije algo ruborizado, tratando de sonreír._

 _-Eh, jijiji.-Sam desvió la mirada algo apenada.-Puede que sea cierto. Pero no iré por otro motivo, ¿entendieron?_

 _-Esa es la Sam que conozco.-Tucker sacó su móvil, mirando algo en la pantalla.-Oh, oh, planes de película cancelados, Vlad Plasmius está causando destrozos otra vez, en el centro de la ciudad._

 _-Ah, ese patán no aprende. Le hicimos el favor de hacer que la gente de toda la ciudad olvidara su doble personalidad ¿y para qué? Creo que es hora de hacerlo regresar al espacio exterior de donde no debió regresar. ¡Transformación!_

 _-Vaya, estaba tan emocionada pensando que veríamos una buena película y ahora hay que ver una en vivo y a todo color. Tucker, vayamos al vehículo para seguir a Danny._

 _No parecía ser nada del otro mundo. Derrotar a Vlad no era nada difícil. Sin embargo, esta vez no contaba con lo que estaba por ver. Vlad había creado un arma atómica sacada de nosedonde, pero poseía un poder inimaginable. Con ella podía convertir los edificios y personas en fantasmales espectros vegetales. Ver a Dash convertido en una zanahoria con piernas fue gracioso, no lo negaré, pero otros que no lo merecían padecían lo mismo que él. Tucker casi se vomita encima al ver brócolis y mazorcas. Sam le lanzaba rayos ectoplásmicos a Vlad desde el vehículo Fenton pero era casi imposible darle con alguno de ellos._

 _-Danny, debes hacer algo, está convirtiendo a la gente en vegetales._

 _-Sí, Danny, apresúrate, no vaya a ser que Sam quiera comérselos a todos, qué asco._

 _-¡Cállate Tucker!-Sam terminó por darle un codazo en el estómago._

 _-¡Auch, eso duele!_

 _-Ya, creo que tengo algo en mente. Chicos, será mejor que se alejen, esto se pondrá algo congelado._

 _Tomé aire hasta que mis pulmones se llenaron y soplé una ráfaga fría naciendo desde mi interior. Congelaba a las personas vegetales y los rayos que Vlad me arrojaba._

 _-¡Mocoso idiota, ¿crées que con esos poderes insignificantes vas a derrotarme?!_

 _-Hablando de insignificantes, creo que te haz olvidado de tu estadía en el espacio, ya nadie te recuerda como el gran Vlad Masters, así que quien no tiene significado alguno aquí eres tú._

 _Volé hasta él, le di un derechazo, luego un izquierdazo, un par de patadas en la barbilla y un golpe de energía en el estómago haciendo con ello que cayera al vacío, lo cual abrió un agujero en el suelo, llegando hasta un depósito radiactivo de un antiguo laboratorio manejado por él mismo. Su arma vegetal cayó en ella tansformando la zona en un lago contaminado._

 _Sam y Tucker salieron del vehículo Fenton acercándose sin mucho cuidado al lago radiactivo._

 _-¡Sam, Tuck, aléjense de ese lugar, es muy peligroso!_

 _Tucker comenzó a acercarse más a ver el cráter, viendo el lago verdoso en el interior._

 _-Oye, Sam, no sabía que esto estuviera bajo nosotros._

 _-¿Se supone que eres el alcalde y no tenías conocimiento alguno? Esto es una bomba de tiempo. Debes hacer que alguien se lleve esto a un depósito seguro. ¡¿Tienes una sola idea de lo contaminante que esto puede ser?! Muchos animales pueden morir._

 _-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no necesito que me grites. Te aseguro que esto será pan comido.  
_

 _Vlad, pateado y adolorido, maldecía desde el suelo la paliza que acababa de propinarle yo mismo. Bajé hasta él, puse mis manos sobre mis caderas, mirándolo con mucha soberbia. Para mí él ya no era alguien. Solo era un pobre viejo sin esperanzas ni futuro._

 _-Bien, Vlad...-Saqué el termo Fenton y lo destapé para apuntarlo a su cara-Es hora de decir hasta nunca, bobo..._

 _-¡Te arrepentirás, estúpido Danny Phantom! ¡Te aseguro que voy a vengarme, será un golpe en donde más te duele!_

 _No sé lo que pasó en ese instante. Sam y Tucker estaban muy cerca de nosotros, esperando a que Vlad fuera succionado por el termo y encerrado dentro de este. Cuando menos acordé, Vlad arrojó una bomba de humo verdoso e hizo a Sam su rehén, apuntando a su cuello con una navaja fantasma. Me detuve en seco. Sabía que Vlad Plasmius era malvado, pero ¿hacerle algún daño como ese a una adolescente? Ese demonio sí que estaba mal de la cabeza._

 _-¡Muajajajajajajaja, creo que es hora de decir, hasta nunca, bobo!_

 _-¡Saaam! ¡Sueltala, esto es entre tú y yo!_

 _-¡Daaaanny!-La oí gritar, espantada._

 _-Detente, Daniel, a menos que quieras ver a tu amiguita hecha pedazos..._

 _Levanté las manos al aire, manifestando que no haría nada._

 _-Bien, solo déjala ir._

 _-¿Acaso te piensas que soy idiota? Claro, si eres igual que tu muy retrasado padre. Pues te diré una cosa, Danny, tal vez te haz vuelto muy fuerte y ya dominas tus poderes en un porcentaje muy alto. Solo tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿puedes traer a la gente de la muerte? ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!_

 _-¿Qué? ¡Nooooo!_

 _Vlad se transformó en mí, arrojó a Sam a ese lago radiactivo en un solo parpadeo mientras que con unos anillos de ectoplasma me detuvo lo suficiente para que ella muriera. Me zafé luego de unos segundos y volé hasta ella olvidándolo a él, tratando de alcanzarla. Cuando el humo verde que lanzó se hubo dispersado, los habitantes aún conscientes de Amity Park pudieron ver a Sam caer al lago y al único que pudo haberla arrojado ahí, a mí. Vlad se había ido y todos comenzaron a susurrar que yo la había arrojado. Entré al lago pero nada pude hacer, se había desintegrado. Los padres de Sam, al oír todo el alboroto, se percataron de que hablaban de mí, alguien con un celular había grabado a Vlad y a Sam, pero él tenía mi forma._

 _-Vive con la culpa, Danny, ahora eres el asesino de esa chica, y la gente que quedó convertida en vegetal muy probablemente se quede así de por vida, ¡muajajajajajajaja, mi mejor venganza!-Me dijo el muy infeliz, antes de desaparecer ante mis ojos.  
_

 _-Mal...di...to...-Le dije apenas, en medio de tanto dolor._

 _Al salir del lago, Tucker, liderando a una muchedumbre, me apuntaba con su dedo índice._

 _-¡Eres un asesino, Danny, mataste a Sam!_

 _-¡No, Tuck, eso no es lo que parece! ¡Fue Vlad! ¡Él lo hizo, no yo!_

 _-¡Asesino, mataste a mi niña!-Me gritaba su padre, abrazando a su esposa._

 _-¡Un millón de dólares a quien me entregue la cabeza de Danny Phantom!-Gritó la madre de Sam, llorando muy adolorida._

 _No me quedó de otra mas que escapar. Sé que con eso hice evidente mi supuesta culpabilidad, pero no pude hacer otra cosa por el momento. Mis amigos me dejaron de hablar, mi familia estaba muy confundida al respecto y toda la ciudad estaba en mi contra, todo se había ido al demonio:_

* * *

Trato de relajarme, de poder dormir. No he recibido noticias de mis padres en semanas, solo espero que se encuentren bien. Tal vez, depués de todo, el que Tucker les haya borrado la memoria respecto a mis poderes fue algo bueno. No tendrán que sentir la vergüenza de saber que tienen a un delincuente por hijo. Vlad ahora se lanzará para Presidente de los Estados Unidos y está apoyado por Tucker, a quien le prometió más poder como vicepresidente en caso de ganar. Obviamente eso ha cegado a mi mejor amigo y ahora se ha motivado más para encontrarme.

Por la mañana, me levanto a las seis y media. Tomo un baño y me preparo un sandwich de crema de maní. Bebo un poco de jugo de naranja para ir al trabajo en la reserva cuando en el televisor veo un spot político de Vlad Masters. Lo que dice es algo que me hace casi perder el juicio.

-Queridos ciudadanos de este hermoso país, saben que es tiempo de cambiar el rumbo de nuestra nación, la cual ha sido azotada por años debido a esos repugnantes seres de la zona fantasma por años. Creo que debemos levantar los brazos y hacer algo DEFINITIVO en contra de esa plaga. Si votan por mí, no solo crearé una nueva enmienda para protegernos contra los ataques fantasmas, sino que además, les daremos su merecido por todos los daños que han causado. Este anuncio no es solo por mí, sino por todos nosotros, como sociedad, como familias, como individuos. Si queremos un futuro mejor, elíjanme como su presidente y les prometo acabar con las alimañas fantasmas. Empezando por Danny Phantom. Ese cruel y despiadado fantasma acabó de manera muy malvada con la vida de la jóven Samantha Manson, y eso es un acto que no quedará impune. Ahora que hemos avanzado en nuestras investigaciones, sabemos que quien tiene contacto con ese fantasma del infierno es un muchacho a quien conozco desde que era un niño, Daniel Fenton. Si lo traen a la alcaldía de Amity Park, les aseguro que sabremos donde se encuentra Danny Phantom. Así que, manos a la obra, y voten por mí.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Al parecer, como no ha podido dar conmigo, se ha empeñado en que la gente me encuentre ahora en mi forma humana. Como si no fueran ya muchos problemas, desearía a veces..., mientras estoy en medio de mis pensamientos pesimistas alguien llama a la puerta. Es el casero.

-Danny, abre la puerta, sabemos que estás en casa. ¡No nos hagas tirar la puerta!

Dios, seguro que vieron el spot de Vlad Masters. Debo escapar. Tomo una mochila, guardo lo más indispensable y me escabullo por la ventana que da a la calle trasera. Con el poco dinero que me queda pido un taxi apenas escapando de mis perseguidores. Ya no estoy seguro en ningún lado, Vlad puede que gane la presidencia y mi familia de seguro estará siendo molestada por mi causa. Mi celular suena. Es Jazz. No sé si contestarle o no. El móvil sigue sonando, mientras mi corazón late aceleradamente.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Comienza una trama tras los actos heroicos de Danny para salvar al mundo del desasteroide. En fin, sé que la serie se acabó hace mucho, pero luego de ver de nueva cuenta los capítulos me llegó la inspiración para hacer un nuevo fic (y eso que no he avanzado a los demás) pero prometo que trataré de actualizar pronto (al igual que los otros fics) No daré más detalles de la trama hasta el siguiente capítulo, espero poder hacer fanarts de esto. Bueno, ahí le dejo, nos vemos después.


	2. Captura

**Danny Phantom.**

 **Pesadillas del Infierno.**

* * *

 _Holitas, lamento haberme tardado pero he aquí el capítulo 2. En esta actualización, conoceremos un poco más sobre lo que Danny Fenton debe pasar ahora que Vlad Masters se ha lanzado como candidato a la Presidencia de los Estados Unidos y ha pedido a la nación entera dar con el "amigo" del chico fantasma. Espero que les guste como está quedando, espero aclarar dudas, recibir peticiones y saber si lo disfrutan tanto como yo al hacer esta historia. Sin más, les dejo el capítulo._

 _Notas: Esta serie tan genial es obra de Butch Hartman n.n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Captura.**

* * *

Pulso la tecla para responder la llamada entrante. Siento como un nudo se me hace en la garganta y trago saliva con dificultad. El conductor del taxi me lleva hasta un viejo hotel fuera de Amity Park en donde pienso resguardarme unos días para poder pensar en un plan.

-¿S-Sí?

-¡Danny, al fin respondes! Llevo muchos días tratando de comunicarme contigo y no das señales de vida.

-Perdona, sabes lo ocupado que estoy.

-¿Tanto como para no preguntar por tus padres?

-Lo siento...

Ella nota la culpa en mi voz.

-No, está bien. Como dices, eres una persona muy ocupada. A veces olvido lo mayor que es mi hermanito ahora.

Sonrío de medio lado, ella no deja de verme como un niño.

-Eh, sí. Cómo digas. ¿Pasa algo con mis padres?

-Bueno, sí. Como sabrás, han estado tratando de localizar al fantasma llamado Danny Phantom por años sin tener éxito. No les han dejado abrir el laboratorio y sabes que ellos trabajan para Tucker. Pues, resulta que Tucker los ha despedido. Al quedarse sin empleo el gobierno les quitó los recursos y desmantelado parte de la casa. Ya no existe el laboratorio y eso puso muy mal a papá.

-Oh, no...

-Ahora, Danny, uso la beca que me dieron de la universidad para ayudarles, no tenemos de donde subsistir. No te llamo por mí, sino por ellos, debemos hacer algo.

-¿Y mamá?

-Ella ha encontrado un trabajo como mesera en una cafetería ochentera. Trabaja hasta doble turno cuatro veces por semana para pagar las deudas.

-¿Deudas?

-Sí, Tucker les está cobrando las armas que se fabricaron y fueron dañadas al capturar fantasmas. Deben medio millón de dólares. Yo he conseguido empleo como recepcionista en unas oficinas dentro del ayuntamiento. Debo verle la cara a ese infeliz de Tucker a diario. Me impresiona lo mucho que ha cambiado y lo miserables que ha vuelto a mis padres. Están en la ruina, Danny.

-¿Así que no vas a la universidad? ¿Y mis padres deben mucho dinero? ¡No puede ser!

-Sí, hermanito..., lo lamento mucho, pero esa es la triste realidad. Sé lo mucho que los quieres, y créeme, ellos te ama. Papá te extraña mucho y mamá muere de ganas por verte de nuevo. Y yo, también quiero estar otra vez con mi hermano, en casa. Pero comprendo lo que te pasa. Vi ese spot de Masters, la verdad no creo que sepas algo de ese llamado Danny Phantom, sin embargo, no te atrevas a volver por el momento.

-Entiendo...

-Te sorprenderá ver las figuras de madera tallada que papá ha estado haciendo últimamente.

-¿Madera tallada? Eso es nuevo.

-Sí, es que..., mi padre no puede trabajar. Hace dos semanas sufrió un accidente. Fue muy raro, como si el conductor del auto hubiera querido arrollar a papá a propósito.

-Dios, parece que esto nunca va a terminar.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Te dejo. Estoy por entrar a mi turno de trabajo. Cuídate mucho.

* * *

Me siento terrible. La desgracia está en mi propia familia y ellos no pueden salir adelante solos. Necesito encontrar un trabajo en otro lado, en un sitio en donde nadie me conozca, cosa que no suena tan imposible dado a que Tuck hizo que todos olvidaran quien es en realidad Danny Phantom. Pasan un par de días y me aventuro en un viaje con un camionero quien transporta lavadoras de lavandería hasta Oakland. Dejar el estado de NY no es nada fácil para mí. He querido mucho Amity Park, ahí nací, crecí, obtuve mis poderes y pasé mis días con los mejores amigos que he podido tener. Y como olvidar, la chica que más he amado. Tras dos días de viaje, llegamos a Oakland, California. Compro un periódico y veo que solicitan un vigilante nocturno para trabajar ocho horas en el Museo de la ciudad. No me queda mucho dinero, y si no tomo el trabajo, estaré de mendigo por un tiempo.

Cambio el color de mi cabello a uno rojizo, mis ojos pasan a ser negros y presento papeles falsos con la identidad de un tal Franklyn Sullivan. Lamento tener que mentir, pero sé que no debo arriesgarme a que me localicen como Danny Fenton. Me presento en la oficina del museo dispuesto a pasar las pruebas y poder obtener el puesto. Y tal como esperaba, me dieron el trabajo. Aleluya, era lo que deseaba. Mi primera noche como vigilante no es mala. Todo está tranquilo, recorro los pasillos unas cuantas veces, observo las figuras de cera de los primeros pobladores del mundo, algunos esqueletos de dinosaurios, maquetas de ruinas de la prehistoria y algunos restos de ruinas ancestrales. Todo me es interesante, la verdad. Jazz se comunica conmigo tras unos días diciendo que ya se les ha vencido uno de los pagos que deben liquidar. Por fortuna he cobrado algo de dinero y se lo mando a nombre de Franklyn Sullivan. Ella es la única de la familia que conoce ese nombre, lo tomé de uno de sus libros de novelas románticas. No es que lo leyera, solo lo ojee un poco.

-Danny, ¿hasta cuando va a terminar esto? Es decir, viene una camioneta de los Hombres de Blanco muy seguido por la casa para ver si has aparecido. Han interrogado a mamá muchas veces y ella ya no sabe qué decirles. No sabemos donde estás, y créeme, aunque lo supiéramos no te delataríamos.

-Jazz, aunque no quieran delatarme, esos imbéciles tienen modos de hacer hablar a las personas de uno u otro modo. Estoy, ciertamente, lejos de ustedes, pero no demasiado como para no preocuparme de lo que les ocurre. Deseo que todo se resuelva, y poder volver a casa.

-...Danny..., solo quiero que seas honesto, al menos conmigo. ¿Conoces a Danny Phantom?

-Jazz, por favor..., no digas eso. sabes que..., que no.

-Bien...-Jazz se queda callada un momento-Es tu decisión. No puedo obligarte a decirme nada aunque lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas. Solo promete que vas a estar bien, ¿sí? Intentaré hablar con Tucker para que pare esto. Las elecciones para presidente están casi a la vuelta de la esquina y si Masters gana, todo se acabó.

-Lo tengo muy presente. ¿Haz visto a los padres de Sam?

-Sí, vinieron esta semana. Nos han exigido decirles en donde estás, pero mamá los confrontó diciendo que tú no tienes nada que ver, y que te dejen en paz. Que tú no eres el medio para hacer justicia y que son muy idiotas si pueden ser capaces de creerle a Tucker y a Vlad. Obviamente hubo gritos, y uno que otro tirón de cabellos entre mamá y la madre de Sam así que tuve que separarlas.

-Suena terrible. Nunca desee que eso pasara.

-Nadie, Danny. Y pues, como deberás entender, no me atreví a decirle a mamá que hablo contigo cada cierto tiempo. El dinero extra que nos mandas debo decirle que es por mi tiempo doble en el trabajo, lo lamento.

-Está bien, tómate ese crédito, lo mereces. Eres quien cuida de nuestros padres mientras yo estoy escondido como rata de alcantarilla. No te preocupes por esas nimiedades.

-Vaya, creí que te enfadarías.

-Claro que no. Por cierto, ¿regresaste a la escuela?

-No. Y creo que no lo haré en un tiempo pero no me lamento. En ocasiones como esta nuestro deber es velar por nuestros padres, ya luego podremos ir a la universidad.

-Entonces, prométeme que seguirás siendo fuerte, Jazz, hasta que se resuelva esto necesito que sigas siendo el sostén de la casa. Ya veré el modo de poder hablar con mamá y papá. Mientras tanto, no les digas nada sobre nuestras llamadas.

* * *

Una cosa es que Tucker quiera encontrarme en el mundo humano o en la Zona Fantasma, y otra muy distinta es que se desquite con mi familia. No sé como, pero pienso detenerlo. Pasa así un mes muy largo, en donde los recuerdos de Sam se aferran a mi mente como un poderoso imán al metal. Su sonrisa, la manera en que nos hacía reír a todos, su mirada cómplice y como no decirlo, su entrega total, esas son las cosas que más añoro de ella. A pesar de que solo era una chica de quince años, era tan madura, tan decidida y dedicada en todo lo que hacía. Siempre que me sentía solo, tomaba mi móvil y observaba la última foto que nos tomamos un día antes de su muerte. Sostenía uno de sus libros de literatura gótica mientras me sonreía sin imaginar que le tomaba una foto.

Los spots de Masters seguían pasando en los medios de comunicación todos los días, alertando a las personas del país que debían encontrar a Danny Fenton, y que sus padres lo estaban ocultando en algún sitio. No podía soportar por mucho tiempo, necesitaba saber la verdadera situación por la que mi familia estaba pasando, pues sentía que Jazz no era del todo honesta conmigo. ¿Estaba bien el haberme ido tan lejos de casa? No estaba tan seguro ahora.

No pude soportar más.

Volé desde Oakland hasta Amity Park, parando un poco para descansar. Al llegar, vi a mi padre sentado fuera de la casa, con un trozo de madera y una navaja. Estaba haciendo una figura de las que Jazz me habló. Me volví intangible para no ser visto por él, cuando llegó mi madre y lo abrazó. Iba vestida con un uniforme, de seguro de la cafetería en donde trabajaba.

-Cielo, entremos a casa. Jazz preparó la cena.

-No Maddie, aunque no lo creas, no tengo hambre. Estoy muy triste, extraño a Danny.

-Oh, Jack..., igual yo. Tengo tantas ganas de abrazar de nuevo a mi niño.

Algo se quebró dentro de mi interior. No esperaba verlos de ese modo.

-Querida, si tan solo pudiera saber donde está, porqué nos dejó... Sé que Vlad piensa que es amigo de ese chico fantasma, pero hay algo que me dice que no es así. Danny le tiene miedo a los fantasmas, les huye cuando los ve.

-Es cierto. Pero al esconderse solo logra preocuparnos y que los demás crean que es culpable. Además, tengo algo que decirte, querido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues...-Mamá baja la mirada, muy triste-Acaban de liquidarme del trabajo, y a otras dos compañeras también. Los horarios del trabajo se recortaron y pues, tuvieron que despedir empleados. Lo siento mucho...

-No, esta bien. No debes lamentarlo, son cosas que pasan.

-Sí, pero aun debemos mucho dinero. Creo que, debemos hipotecar la casa.

Cerré los puños con toda mi fuerza. Estaba totalmente furioso. Mis padres estaban a punto de perder su patrimonio y todo por culpa mía. Mi padre sin poder trabajar, mi madre desempleada y Jazz sin poder ir a la escuela... Sentí un coraje naciendo desde el fondo de mi ser, y sabía lo que debía hacer. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando apareció mi hermana bajando de un taxi.

-Mamá, papá, miren, me llegó mi último pago de la beca de la universidad. Quiero que lo usen para poder dar la mensualidad de la deuda.

-Oh, no, Jazz, ese dinero es tuyo. Guárdalo para cuando entres a la escuela.-Le decía mamá apenada.

-No, mamá, estamos en una situación difícil. Sin Danny aquí, nosotros debemos salir adelante. Anda, no quiero que lo rechacen.

Sin poder seguir escuchando, me dirijo a toda velocidad hasta el ayuntamiento. Tucker se haya en una oficina acompañado por dos chicas hermosas, quienes hacen algo que no me esperaba de él. Sin poder asomarme mucho, me pongo de pie frente el escritorio a unos metros alejado. Las dos mujeres están entretenidas complaciendo a Tucker mientras están de cuclillas frente sus pantalones. Me vuelvo tangible de nuevo, mirando el rostro lujurioso de quien antaño fuera mi mejor amigo.

-¿Disfrutando el momento, Tuck?

* * *

Ante el sonido de mi voz, Tucker abre los ojos de par en par, se puso algo pálido como si hubiera visto un ¿fantasma? Ja, vaya ironía.

-¿D-Danny?

No sé si lo que le sorprende es el cambio de mi aspecto físico que ha pasado a ser el de un adulto o, que lo haya agarrado en plena acción con un par de rubias de dudosa reputación. O tal vez lo que lo tiene sorprendido es que yo mismo me haya presentado voluntariamente ante él, ¿acaso no era eso lo que el muy infeliz quería?

-El mismo. Ahora mismo vamos a aclarar algunas cosas, señor alcalde.

Las rubias se ponen de pie, algo alteradas. Noto que una de ellas es Estrella, la chica que alguna vez salió con Tucker y lo dejó por Kwan. Vaya, el dinero y poder pueden convertir a un hombre de un perdedor a un campeón de la noche a la mañana. Las chicas dejan la habitación algo apresuradas y temerosas por mi presencia. Me acerco a Tucker un poco, de brazos cruzados y mi mirada encendida en ese verde brilloso que denota mi ira.

-Dame una razón para no liquidarte en este momento...

-P-Pues..., si lo haces..., todos sabrán que de verdad eres un asesino...

-Comprendo que me tengas rencor, y que hayas hecho mi vida un infierno, pero, ¿mis padres y Jazz?

-Oye, Danny, fuimos amigos, jejejeje...-Su nerviosismo llega al grado que un sudor frío recorre su frente con temor de mí-No creas que me da gusto esto, es idea de Vlad...

-Vlad siempre ha sido un infeliz, un desconsiderado viejo antipático y egocéntrico, pero ¿tú? ¡¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo maté a Sam?! ¡Sabes de sobra cuanto la amaba!

Levité hasta él, mostrando mi rostro encendido en rabia. Tucker retrocedió lo más que pudo, aferrándose a un librero detrás de su escritorio. Veía el miedo en su cara, temía que yo le pusiera un solo dedo encima.

-P-Perdona, Danny, pero..., a quien todos vimos en el video fue a ti..., y huir solo te delató...

-No, Tuck, esto es mucho peor... Sabes que nunca le haría algo a alguien inocente... Te has dejado influenciar por ese déspota de Masters, te creíste que de verdad puede cambiar el mundo y te lo has pasado matando fantasma por mera diversión. Yo nunca asesiné a ninguno de ellos, los regresaba a la Zona Fantasma y no los hacía volar en miles de pedazos como tú y tus amigos de blanco lo han hecho desde hace tres años.

-Danny, no hagas algo que..., lamentes después...

-¿Lamentarme? Jajajajajajaja, quien debe lamentar su existencia eres tú, maldita sabandija...-Preparé un rayo ectoplásmico en mi mano derecha.-Debería hacerte estallar aquí mismo y dejarte esparcido por todos lados, o tal vez, cortar tu horrenda cabeza y dejarla en la plaza para que todos vean quien eres en realidad. No te perdonaré lo que le haz hecho a mis padres y a mi hermana.

-¡Danny, por favor, lo siento! Vlad me prometió que sería el vicepresidente del país si lo ayudaba a ganar, y una de esas condiciones era que debía hacer que te persiguieran por la muerte de Sam, pero sé que eres inocente!

-¡¿Y aun así haz hecho que me persigan peor que a un perro?! ¡Debería matarte!

Me aparto de él con mucho dolor. Sabía que yo no maté a Sam y aun así preparó toda esa basura en mi contra. Unas lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos entristecidos resbalan sin pudor por mi rostro.

-No tienes idea de todo lo que he pasado, Tucker... Ver sufrir a mis padres por esa deuda, mi padre no puede trabajar y hoy corrieron a mi madre de su trabajo... Creí que algo valía nuestra amistad, que tu ira se abalanzaría solo sobre mí, pero te llevaste entre las patas a mi familia... A mí me puedes partir en pedazos todo lo que quieras, pero ellos... Ellos son intocables.

Escuché el repicar de un botón debajo del escritorio de Tuck, seguro estaba llamando a seguridad para sacarme de su oficina.

-Danny, jeje, puedo perdonar la deuda de tus padres, no te preocupes..., es decir, ahora mismo les llamo y les digo que ya no deben pagar nada..., solo no me mates...

Me vuelvo a él lentamente.

-No solo quiero que perdones la deuda hacia ellos, quiero que digas la verdad.

-¿Decir la verdad? No, no puedo... Eso enfadará a Masters...

-No me interesa. Si se enfada yo lo aniquilaré y le haré pagar el daño que le provocó a Sam. Si de verdad aprecias un poco la amistad que hemos tenido, solo te pido que seas honesto.

-Bien, lo haré.

En ese instante, siento una punzada de dolor justo en la espalda. Una serie de shocks eléctricos me dan una descarga que me dobla de dolor y caigo al suelo, algo entumecido. Al abrir los ojos, veo a uno de los hombres de blanco quien me dispara una red ectoplásmica que me deja encerrado y a su merced.

-Lo haré cuando las vacas vuelen, idiota...

La sonora risa estridente de Tucker inundó la habitación mientras que me tenían sometido.

-Danny, eres tan crédulo. Jamás de los jamases le diré al mundo la verdad. Ellos conocen una y así debe de ser. Ahora que te tengo, no hay necesidad de hacer pasar más tragos amargos a tus padres. Cuando Vlad vea lo que he atrapado, no dudará en tenerme como su única mano derecha. Las elecciones son en unos días y ten por seguro que el haberte atrapado convencerá a las masas de votar por él. Yo seré vicepresidente y dejaré este patético lugar.

-T-Tucker... Eres un...

-¿Ganador, inteligente estratega, nacido para el triunfo? Lo sé. Pero a ti no te espera nada lindo, te lo puedo asegurar.

Tucker toma un cilindro debajo de su escritorio. No puede ser, es un termo Fentom.

-Tu padre hizo algunas cosas buenas, Danny, como esta unidad de contención anti fantasmas. Te voy a entregar a Vlad, y suplica a los cielos que no sea muy cruel contigo, y que tu muerte sea rápida.

Mala idea, muy, muy mala idea venir a este sitio guiado por mi ira. Ahora Tucker me encierra en el termo y seguramente me enviará a Vlad. Solo espero que cumpla con su palabra y no haga más daño a mi familia... No sé qué giro pueda dar mi vida, pero mientras puedan mis padres y Jazz ser libres, será de provecho enfrentarme a Vlad una vez más.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Trataré de publicar pronto, pero no prometo nada. Saludos a todos.


	3. Venganza

**Danny Phantom.**

 **Pesadillas del Infierno.**

* * *

 _Hello, pues aquí he regresado con el capítulo tres. Gracias por leer, en especial a_ Gashicalmy. Pues ahora Danny ha sido capturado por Tucker, quien se ha propuesto a todo lugar ser el segundón oficial de Vlad Masters. Prometió que dejaría tranquilos a los Fenton, esperemos que cumpla con su palabra. A continuación, veremos lo que le depara a nuestro héroe ahora que es prisionero de su archienemigo número uno. Espero sus comentarios, dudas o peticiones, sino, solo lean que me harán feliz.

 _Notas: Esta serie tan genial es obra de Butch Hartman n.n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Venganza.**

* * *

Un resonar de pasos de unos zapatos de alto precio se dejan escuchar por los rincones de la Mansión Masters, en la ciudad de Amity Park. No debo ser idiota para saber en donde me encuentro, sé que Tucker, quien fuera antes mi mejor amigo, me ha traído con prisas hasta la casa de su amo. Para Vlad, el tenerme como su trofeo le asegurará que todos voten por él dentro de un par de semanas. Si este demente gana las elecciones, podremos despedirnos de la libertad y enfrentarnos a una inminente dictadura, porque, si conozco a ese rufián como creo conocerlo, ni de loco renunciaría a tanto poder. Oigo su voz, no comprendo mucho lo que dice, es como si un cristal me separara del exterior y las voces se escucharan muy lejanas. O tal vez se trate del efecto de alguna droga, no lo sé. Algo me dieron cuando me dispararon esos shocks eléctricos en la oficina de Tucker. Cuando creo que solo me tocará estar metido dentro de esa prisión en donde me hayo atado a una silla con una serie de grilletes ectoplásmicos, la puerta de hierro delante mío se abre y lo primero que veo es la horrenda cara de Vlad, su cabello luce el doble de largo, pero atado en una sola coleta, no parece tan viejo, al contrario, es como si hubiera rejuvenecido al menos unos cinco años. Sé que no puedo esperar otra cosa de su parte que no sea odio y golpes, pero al menos espero que si va a matarme, lo haga de manera rápida.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, definitivamente me han anestesiado con algo. Veo que he regresado a mi forma humana, claro, los grilletes no me permitirían permanecer mucho tiempo siendo fantasma sin antes hacérmelo pagar de un modo muy doloroso. Sus pasos se acercan a mí poco a poco, mostrando esa sonrisa altanera y soberbia. Sus ojos, encendidos en ese color rojo carmesí, me observa como los de un depredador sin el mínimo pudor de demostrar su cobardía al atacar a una presa indefensa. Trato de moverme, pero mis brazos apenas reaccionan. Giro un poco el cuello, pero ese movimiento me provoca una punzada de dolor.

Vlad está de frente a mí, a solo unos centímetros. Posa sus manos sobre sus rodillas inclinándose un poco para poder ver mi cara más de cerca. Cuando logro enfocarlo claramente, me muestra sus dientes en una sonrisa sádica y sedienta de provocar sufrimiento. Hago mi cabeza para atrás lo más que puedo, pero el respaldo de la silla me lo impide. No me queda de otra más que ser valiente y esperar lo peor.

-¿Cómodo, Daniel?

-No tienes idea...-Trato de articular las palabras lo mejor que puedo, siento la lengua rasposa y muy pesada.

-Te hemos administrado una droga para bajar los niveles de tu insolencia. Sabes que eres muy dado a ser muy soberbio, a querer pasar por un chico rebelde sin el mínimo respeto por los mayores. Debo darle crédito a tu amigo Tucker, sus ideas son buenas.

-Perfecto. No puedes solo, así que le pides ayuda a un loco tecnológico. Así eres, Masters, una alimaña que requiere de la ayuda de otros porque no puede hacer nada por su cuenta.

Con ese comentario solo consigo que Vlad me voltee la cara de una fuerte bofetada con el dorso de su mano. Un hilillo de sangre resbala por la comisura de mi labio inferior. Claro, digno de él.

-A eso me refiero, Daniel. Sueles decir las cosas sin medir ni un ápice las consecuencias. Creí que dejarte una semana en esa silla, inconsciente, mermaría en algo tus ganas de alzar la voz de manera tan odiosa, pero veo con desprecio que no. Sé, de todos modos, que el castigo físico no funciona en ti. Hay otras cosas que pueden dolerte más que una paliza, cosas que herirán tu ser de otra manera.

-¿Como matar a mi novia, infeliz?

Esta vez Vlad me da un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-Sin embargo...-Dice sobando sus nudillos-...darte un par de golpes sigue siendo muy satisfactorio.

Escupo algo de sangre. No sabía que estaba en esa posición desde hacía días, con razón me dolía todo el cuerpo. Miro a los ojos a Masters, siempre me han parecido burlones y escrutadores, como si quisieran examinar a detalle cada gesto que hago, cada gemido de dolor, hasta rastrear lo que pienso, si pudiera. De todos los villanos y enemigos que he tenido, debía ser éste a quien tuviera de frente, aquel que acabara con la persona que más he amado en todo el mundo y que ahora me tiene a su entera merced. ¿Cómo puede empeorar el sufrimiento que he vivido estos tres años?

-No me interesa el lastimar a un chico de dieciocho años, debes saberlo. Y menos de la manera en que pienso hacerlo. No solo llorarás, Daniel Fenton, te haré suplicar, me rogarás porque pare, me llamarás Señor Masters. Y lo mejor de todo, no podrás atacarme aunque te deje libre de esa silla.

-No se te ocurra liberarme de este aprisionamiento, Vlad, porque lo primero que haré será matarte...-Digo de manera muy fría, recuperando más la sensibilidad de mi lengua.

-Eso quiero verlo, Daniel. Pero antes, deseo, con toda el alma, que conozcas a la futura Señora Masters.

-¡No me interesa saber quien es la loca que estaría dispuesta a casarse contigo!

-Oh, vamos, es alguien a quien conoces de sobra. Darías la vida por ella. Y qué decir sobre tu amor a su persona.

De seguro blofeaba para verme caer, tuve un presentimiento de súbita muerte, si se trataba de ella, de la chica que tanto he amado..., no, Danny, no seas idiota... ella está..., ya sabes que no es posible... Aun así hablamos de Vlad, después de todo no hallaron su cuerpo, pero tal vez se desintegró con esas sustancias radiactivas y abrasivas. No, calma, de seguro es un juego de su parte.

-Esa persona te es muy relevante, ya una vez le fallaste al abandonarla, no serías un héroe si lo haces de nuevo.

-Ya te lo dije, no me interesa...-Decía tratando de convencerme de ello, cuando una voz me interrumpió.

-Danny...

No, no podía creerlo... Llevaba un vestido púrpura de seda, zapatillas negras y guanteletes de encaje negros. Un pesado collar de perlas adornaba su cuello y un par de aretes de diamantes pendían de sus orejas. Su mirada lucía triste, vencida. Pero lo que me dolió en lo más profundo del alma fue verla tomar del brazo a Vlad. Fue como si un terremoto mental me sacudiera. Todo a mi alrededor se derrumbaba, como las lágrimas que estaban por resbalar de mis ojos. Eso era lo más cruel que pudiera hacerme.

-¡Debe ser una broma, una maldita broma!-No podía evitar llorar, ella no...-M-Mamá...

-Danny, mi niño...

Se acercó a mí, tomando mi rostro lastimado, secando la sangre con un pañuelo de su bolso.

-Dijiste que no lo lastimarías, Vlad...

-Lo lamento, Maddie, te aseguro que no se repetirá, en tanto él no se lo gane.

-Hijo, mi Danny... Perdóname, nunca debí dejar que te hicieran esto.

-Mamá, Vlad es alguien malo, no dejará de serlo.

-No comprendes. Debo casarme con él. De otro modo, tu padre, tu hermana y tú se verán afectados. Prometió dejar a Jack en paz y permitir que Jazz estudie en la universidad de su elección. Ya no tienen deudas ni perderán la casa. Y tú, bueno, dijo que te mantendría en esta celda por tu condición.

-¿Qué? ¡¿De que rayos hablas, mamá?! ¡No puedes casarte con esa cosa! Vlad nunca cumple una promesa, es un ser rastrero e inferior. Mató a Sam, y de seguro él provocó el accidente de papá. Y ¿de qué condición hablas?

-No, hijo, no digas eso. A Sam la mataste tú, pero no te culpo, tal vez no estabas en tus cabales cuando pasó. Sé que eres el chico fantasma, Invisobill.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-P-Pero, mamá..., y-yo no la maté..., fue Vlad...

-He visto videos en donde te conviertes en fantasma, me negaba a creerlo pero sé que es verdad. Tu fingido temor a los fantasmas solo era una distracción que usabas como escaparate y convertirte en ese fantasma. Comprendo que nunca tuvieras el valor de decírnoslo, y menos por el interés tan persistente de tu padre en atraparte y diseccionarte molécula por molécula...

-Mamá, te juro que yo no la arrojé a esos químicos, fue Vlad convertido en mí, ¡él también es mitad fantasma!

-Maddie, retírate ahora. Regresa a tu habitación y hablaremos luego.

-Sí, Vlad.

Mamá se levantó de donde estaba arrodillada a un lado mío y sin mediar palabra se fue de la celda tal y como había llegado. Ahora entendía todo cuando me dijo que me heriría de otro modo. Mi madre estaba comprometida con él a cambio de que nosotros, su familia, no fuéramos afectados más.

-Daniel, ahora que comprendes la situación, te conviene cooperar y dejar de portarte como un imbécil. Y puedes creer que sí cumplo mis promesas. Para asegurarme de que obedecerás en todo y serás un buen chico, he instalado tres nano chips explosivos en las nucas de tu familia. Tengo una aplicación en mi móvil en donde puedo hacerlas explotar en cualquier momento. Así que las cosas son de este modo. Tú te quedas aquí y dejas de ser tan insolente, y yo dejaré a tu familia vivir.

-¡Eres un idiota, un infeliz!

-Oh, cállate..., no me pongas de malas o, destruiré a los que te restan. Si te comportas lo suficiente bien, puede que encuentre el modo de dejarte vagar sin que te conviertas no solo en fantasma, sino en un dolor de cabeza.

-¡Te odio, te odio con todo mi ser!

-Jajajajajaja, ya te lo dije, Daniel, más vale que te comportes, si no quieres que cosas peores le pasen a tu familia. Por cierto, la idea de los nano chips fue de Tucker, probablemente inspirado en una película que vio en el cine.

-Si querías herirme, créeme, lo haz logrado... Nunca te perdonaré esto.

Sin más, Vlad abandonó la habitación, dejándome completamente confuso y más que triste. Ahora no estaba seguro de que era lo que me deparaba para el futuro. Las elecciones para presidente de los Estados Unidos se concretarían en unos días, y yo no podría detenerlo. Solo cerré los ojos, deseando con todas mi fuerzas estar en otro lugar. Sam..., si pudieras estar aquí conmigo, te necesito tanto...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Pue aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Tal vez es algo corto, pero para la otra lo haré más largo e interesante. Podemos ver que Danny la tiene más complicada de lo esperado, y es que un villano malévolo y con sed de venganza como Vlad es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de lograr lo que quiere. Pues es muy notoria la referencia que hice sobre la película Suicide Squad, no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad ya que soy fan de DC y Marvel, a parte de que me he leído los comics y es muy sádica la idea de hacer volar la cabeza de los que amas si no obedeces. Todo es parte de la trama.

Trataré de publicar pronto, pero no prometo nada. Saludos a todos.


	4. Elecciones

**Danny Phantom.**

 **Pesadillas del Infierno.**

* * *

Bien, he aquí el capítulo cuatro, el cual será interesante para a continuación de la trama. Pues vengo a contar una cosa que me dijo mi hermana menor hace unos días y me puso de malas. Creo que lo hizo por molestarme, no lo sé, me dice que debería dejar de escribir en algún momento dado a que tengo 26 años y que ya no debo perder el tiempo y hacer algo de mi vida. ¿Saben qué? Me cae de la patada esa clase de comentarios tan idiotas. A pesar de que sea mi hermana, creo que no se debe meter en mi vida ni en lo que haga. Trabajo, y pues a pesar de que sea algo tarde entraré a la universidad en enero del año que viene. Varias cosas pasaron en mi vida que retrasaron mucho mi ingreso a la carrera y ella mejor que nadie sabe que no fue por mí. Escribo estos fanfics porque me gusta hacerlo, además de que soy esa clase de gente que si no plasma en un papel o en una computadora lo que hace no puede estar en paz. Tengo mucha imaginación y no quiero perderla por esa clase de cosas. Lo que les puedo decir es que tengan la edad que tengan, no dejen de lado lo que otros consideren inmaduro, eso es tonto. Si ustedes son gente responsable y están enfocados en sus propósitos no tiene nada de malo en seguir con los hobbies que a uno le apasionan. Ahora que me he desahogado un poco, les dejo lo siguiente. Perdón por meterlos en mis líos familiares, ojala que no les moleste.

 _Notas: Esta serie tan genial es obra de Butch Hartman n.n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Elecciones.**

* * *

Mi madre, la mujer que más he querido en el mundo ahora se convertía en la prometida de Masters. No tenía idea de cómo se encontraría mi padre con todo esto, pero podía tal vez imaginarlo un poco. La boda de mi madre era lo peor que pudiera pasar. Sin poder levantarme de esta maldita silla solo ruego al cielo que proteja a los que tanto amo. Deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que Tuck se arrepienta de todo esto y cambie de parecer. Se ha convertido en el perro faldero de Vlad y solo por un poco más de autoridad. Lo conozco desde hace años y sé de antemano que, para que mi amigo se haya vuelto ruin y desconsiderado ambicioso, debieron pasar cosas terribles en su cabeza. Para Tuck el dinero es lo primero en la vida, a la par de la tecnología. Sin embargo, que haya antepuesto todo eso a su amistad conmigo, me deja muy en claro que algo debieron hacerle. Pudiera ser que Vlad lo sometiera a alguna tortura psicológica para que se porte de ese modo, o tal vez le lavó el cerebro. Sí, eso pienso. O mejor dicho, eso es lo que quiero pensar. Ni en mil años mi mejor amigo me habría cambiado por una inmensa fortuna, ¿o sí? Bueno, el encierro en el termo Fenton, mi estadía en esta celda y los grilletes anti fantasma me pueden decir cuan equivocado estoy. Muevo las muñecas para no perder la sensibilidad en ellas, esa posición me deja tan adolorido y con una sensación de hormigueo por todos lados. Dios, una semana sentado en esa silla... No puedo creer que haya soportado tanto. Ahora, lo que más me interesa es saber cómo están mi padre y hermana. Han transcurrido unas horas desde que fui visitado por mi madre y Vlad. Tengo hambre, pero no estoy dispuesto a mendigar por comida. Si quiere que muera de inanición, excelente. Otro motivo para convertir a ese granuja de Masters en la peor escoria del universo.

Sin embargo, y como si leyese mi mente, la puerta de la celda es abierta por una persona que lleva una bandeja con algo de comer. Lleva un vestido largo tipo victoriano con encaje en los bordes de la falda. Su cabello lo lleva atado en una larga coleta negra. Sin embargo no dice ni media palabra. Su cara no puedo verla porque lleva un velo negro que la cubre por completo. Me quedo observando cada uno de sus movimientos, al parecer está dispuesta a darme de comer. No estoy en condiciones de negarme, pero, no deseo que me alimente como a un bebé. Acerca la cuchara con algo de guisantes y puré de papa, pero me niego.

-Oye, si sueltas mi mano derecha comeré por mi mismo. Te juro que no intentaré escapar.

Ella dice que no con la cabeza.

-Vamos, aun tengo orgullo que salvar. No haré nada tonto como intentar huir. Yo no soy un criminal.

Encoje las manos con pesar, tal vez duda de soltar mi mano.

-Sé que Masters te castigaría si huyo. Prometo que no lo haré. Con mi mano no puedo hacer mucho, además estos grilletes usan llaves. Y son anti fantasma. No podría escapar aunque lo deseara.

Baja el rostro al suelo, pero tras pensarlo unos instantes me sorprende el verla tomando una llave de un bolsillo del mandil que lleva puesto y libera mi mano. Me entrega la cuchara y solo acerca el plato para que pueda comer. No era una comida gloriosa pero sabía como una. Una vez que termino de degustar, ella se retira sin decir nada. Pasan alrededor de seis días. Durante todo ese tiempo la chica del velo negro entra tres veces al día para darme de comer, siempre soltando mi mano. Unos guardias de los hombres de blanco entran para conducirme al baño para hacer mis necesidades y darme una ducha. Me dan un cambio de ropa limpio al día y poco a poco he logrado que me dejen dormir por las noches sobre un colchón modesto pero mejor que esa silla. Ahora solo conservo un collar anti espectros, vago como ido en las paredes de esa prisión, solo esperando el día en que pueda hacer pagar con creces a ese desgraciado. No hago algo en todo el día mas que esperar las comidas y las idas al baño, la chica del velo me visita tres veces diarias pero siempre sin decir ni media palabra. Mi madre casi no viene a verme. Solo me habla por teléfono para ver que siga sano y que no provoque a los hombres malos. Así les llama.

El día de las elecciones ha llegado. Vlad ha mandado colocar un televisor de pantalla plana de 32" en mi habitación-celda. El canal que transmite es de una cadena televisiva con la programación dedicada exclusivamente a seguir las elecciones y como va el conteo. También pasan un debate de los candidatos realizado un par de días antes en donde el cretino hijo de puta de Masters deja en ridículo a su contendiente, un hombre de Massachusetts llamado Hogan Dots. El tipo era de buen corazón, quería acabar con la inseguridad provocada por los fantasmas pero no deseaba desintegrarlos como Vlad lo había hecho antes. El único defecto que tenía (como todo candidato) es que no quería retirar las tropas americanas de los lugares de guerra. Hogan hizo muchas propuestas, una de ellas era darme una oportunidad para explicar mis crímenes como Danny Phantom.

El caso es que las elecciones, para mi desgracia, se estaban volteando al lado de Vlad. Todo Amity Park estaba votando por él. La gente en NY, Wisconsin, Texas, ambas Dakotas, Nebraska, Oklahoma, Tennessee California, Washington, Ohio, las dos Virginias, Arizona, Nevada, Wyoming, Montana, Minessota, Luisiana, Colorado, Nuevo Mexico, Kansas, Misuri, Arkansas, Mississipi, Alabama, Georgia, las Carolinas, Pensilvania y la Florida estaban a favor de Masters, es decir, casi todo el país. No despegaba la vista de la pantalla, sorprendido de que la gente fuera tan idiota como para creerle a ese, a ese..., ya ni tenía un calificativo despectivo que fuera acorde a él. Sin embargo, lo que me sorprendió fue ver una protesta en donde muchos chicos estaban tratando de convencer a las masas de no votar por Vlad. La líder de esa protesta era nada más y nada menos que mi hermana mayor. Jazz estaba tratando de hacer entrar en razón a los votantes, pero las fuerzas abusivas del orden entraron en acción y comenzaron a arrestar a los provocadores. Uno de ellos le dio un golpe muy fuerte a Jazz y terminó por arrastrarla como a un animal salvaje a una de las campers para llevarla presa. Me dirigí a la puerta de la celda exigiendo a gritos hablar con Vlad.

-¡Hijo de puta infeliz! ¡Mira lo que le han hecho a Jazz! ¡Juro que me las pagarás!

Cerré la mano de manera fuerte en torno a la bocina que se me proporcionó para hablar con él, estaba iracundo. Nadie tocaba a mi hermana y se salía con la suya.

-Hey, niño, tu querida hermanita se lo ganó por meterse en un terreno no apto para idealistas suicidas como ella.

-¿Idealista suicida?

-Así es. ¿Sabes por qué las revoluciones no sirven hoy en día? Porque son dirigidas por gente con sentimientos. Creen que con alzarse en armas contra la autoridad la cual consideran un abuso y nada con sentido de justicia las cosas mejorarán para las nuevas generaciones. Yo soy una persona de sangre fría, calculador y oportunista. Tu hermana, desafortunadamente es solo el pico del iceberg que estoy dispuesto a derretir. Aquellos que osen a meterse en mis planes de triunfo solo conseguirán una muerte segura. Sus ideas de un lindo mundo donde los unicornios defecan arcoíris solo es una mera ilusión. Este mundo está hecho para la gente importante, para líderes con las bolas bien puestas. Ella solo es una chiquilla estúpida que pensó que con sus pancartas llenas de frases motivacionales iba a conseguir algo.

-Pues te equivocas, ella logró captar tu atención y la de todos. Logró que vieran a un infeliz anciano que se siente en sus veinte mandar golpear a una chica de 19. Eso no te dará buena reputación.

-Jajajajaja, oh, Daniel, querido... No pasará nada. Mandé un mensaje fuerte y claro. Puedo ser condescendiente con ella siempre y cuando no se crea la nueva Juana de Arco. Porque, si conoces esa historia, no acabó nada bien. Fue traicionada por los suyos y mandada al cadalso. Dime, ¿quién ha dado la cara por ella ahora que está presa? Nadie. Así como ella ha sido olvidada, esta loca historia de la chica rebelde pasará en poco tiempo. Una vez que me den el triunfo haré que todos olviden incluso tu maldita existencia como la de ella.

-No le pongas una sola mano encima de nuevo.

-Relájate, no pienso darle su muy merecido castigo. No si ella no se lo gana.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a manar de mis ojos. Ese perverso... Lo que quería el muy sádico era que yo rogara.

-Vlad, en serio, no la lastimes...

No escuché nada en unos segundos, casi un minuto.

-Vlad, ¿me oyes?

-Sí, solo que no creí que te escucharía llorar. ¿Estás suplicando por tu muy ilusa hermana?

Apreté la mandíbula.

-Bien, ¡sí, estoy rogando para que la dejes en paz!

-Arrodíllate y vuelve a pedirlo. Y que suene honesto o te juro que la mando matar.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar de verdadero terror. Vlad no estaba jugando y eso de matarla sabia que iba en serio. Ya había asesinado a Sam, así que no me atrevería a siquiera pensar que estaba blofeando. Este sujeto era muy peligroso y vengativo. Me dirigí al centro de la celda en donde la cámara, que estaba consciente me grababa las 24 hrs del día, pudiera captar mi muy humillada persona. Me hinqué en el suelo, dirigiendo la mirada a la cámara. Aún con lágrimas vagando por mis mejillas, mis labios temblaron un poco antes de que las palabras, atoradas en mi garganta, pudieran escapar en una súplica piadosa por mi querida Jazz.

-Vlad... Por favor... ¡te imploro que la dejes tranquila! ¡No toques a Jazz, por piedad!

-No me convences.

-¡Vlad, señor Masters...! ¡Te pido por Jazz, déjala vivir! ¡Te... Te lo suplico!-Junté mis manos, entrelazando mis dedos.

Me agaché rozando el suelo con la frente. De verdad me estaba humillando por ella. Lloraba a lágrima viva, sollozando de manera muy ruidosa y lastimera.

-Bien. Me has convencido. Dejaré que tu muy perra hermana viva, pero será a la sombra. No me expondré a que la muy estúpida vuelva a hacer esta clase de teatrito barato de la chica de las ideas nuevas. Te dejaré que hables con ella en este momento. Intuí que tratarías de comunicarte conmigo luego de su arresto, así que vine a su celda en una prisión preventiva. Estoy a un lado de ella. Háblale.

-¡Jazz!

-Danny, hermanito...

Se oía triste. Supongo que si Vlad pudo verme en la cámara ella también.

-No debiste humillarte. Sabes que Vlad es un sádico y le gusta ver a la gente en su sufrimiento. Yo no merezco que hagas esto por mí.

-No digas tonterías. Haré lo que sea por verte vivir. Aunque no debiste hacer eso. Te expusiste de una manera muy peligrosa y justo este día. Jazz..., no quiero que te hagan daño.

Escuché que ella sollozaba.

-Danny..., perdóname...

-Ya, tonta, no tengo nada qué perdonarte.

-¡Sí, si lo hay! Vlad dijo que debía haber un castigado... Si no me castiga a mí, él te castigará..., a ti.

-No me importa.-Limpio mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano derecha-Esto pasó por mi entera culpa, así que asumiré las consecuencias de mis egoístas actos.

Tres hombres de blanco entraron armados con macanas ectoplásmicas. Ya los había visto antes, estaba seguro. Se rotaban junto con otros para ser mis escoltas. No negaré que sentí un nudo en el estómago. Era temor. Escuché que Jazz gritaba, estaba pidiendo para que me dejaran tranquilo pero era tarde. Los tres sujetos comenzaron a darme de golpes hasta que me vieron reducido a nada en el suelo. El dolor me cegó, solo pude hacerme un ovillo en el suelo y esperar a que se cansaran rápido. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz llorosa de Jazz, gritaba cosas como "está sangrando, déjenlo, lo van a matar" hasta que ya perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Un dolor me acometió en el costado cuando traté de respirar. Me dolían los dedos, las costillas, la cabeza y el cuello. Algo impedía que girara la vista para ver a mi alrededor. No era el collar anti-espectros, era un collarín. Ambas manos estaban enyesadas, mi torso vendado y tenía un vendaje cubriendo mi frente. Cuando mi vista se aclaró pude ver el techo de mi celda-habitación. Y a mi madre. No la noté preocupada, estaba como ida. Tenía un pañuelo de algodón bañado en algo que olía como a desinfectante. Pasaba el trapo por mi cara, estaba tratando de limpiar mis heridas. No pude evitar un gesto de dolor.

-Lo siento, hijo.

-Mamá, ¿dónde está Jazz?

Ignoró mi pregunta a la vez que destapaba una botella pequeña de alcohol y empapaba una bolita de algodón en el. Pasó el líquido por una herida abierta en mi brazo la cual me produjo mucho dolor.

-Madre, te he preguntado por Jazz, mi hermana.

-Ah, bueno..., Vlad dijo que la traería aquí. Ella aceptó servirle a cambio de que le diera una alcoba y comida.

-Oh no... Mamá, esto no está bien. Él no tiene el derecho de...

-Ya cállate, Daniel. Lo único que has provocado es que tu hermana se meta en problemas. Dices que la quieres pero de verdad no te lo crees. Si quieres que no se compliquen las cosas tan solo haz lo que se te pide. Actúa como un verdadero Fenton y defiende a tu familia. Yo no puedo resolver esto, no puedo defenderla de Vlad, tan solo los mantengo vivos al seguir los deseos de mi futuro esposo. Así que te pido que no lo arruines. Y habla con Jazz. No quiero que impulsada por ti ella cometa el error de desobedecer, otra vez.

Las palabras de mi madre se oían crueles, pero algo de verdad había en ello.

-Tienes razón. Yo solo complico las cosas.

Sentí un deseo profundo por llorar de nuevo. No soportaba como las cosas estaban cambiando.

-Mamá, dile a Vlad que quiero hablar con él.

-Vlad no quiere verte. Dice que no eres digno de su presencia.

-Tan solo pídele que venga, haré un trato con él.

El orgullo no servía de nada si por tratar de mantenerlo las personas que amaba estaban en peligro.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Un trato para que todo siga bien. Ya no trataré de hacer ninguna tontería. Tan solo quiero que los deje en paz a todos.

-Ok. Pero deberás esperar hasta que regrese de su gira de victoria. Está haciendo conferencias en universidades del país para comprometerse a cumplir con lo prometido en su campaña. Como debes saber, él ganó limpiamente las elecciones y será el nuevo presidente de los Estados Unidos. Ah, casi lo olvido. Nuestro futuro vicepresidente quiere hablar contigo.

-Tucker...

-Sí. Está descansando en una de las habitaciones. Le diré que venga a hablar contigo en cuanto despierte.

Vaya, así que Tucker ha venido para restregarme en la cara su triunfo. No me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

Tucker se presenta ante mí una hora más tarde. La verdad es que no tengo el menor ánimo de verle la cara. Sin embargo, tengo que encontrar el modo de que mi hermana esté a salvo al igual que mi madre, a quien también le han hecho algo para que diga esa clase de cosas. Lamento de corazón todo lo que ha pasado, sé que es por mi culpa. Tucker aparece del otro lado de la puerta luciendo un muy costoso traje Armani de color azul índigo, de tres piezas, camisa de seda color perla y corbata a juego. Sus muy carísimos zapatos negros de charol relucen ante cada paso que da hasta acercarse a mi cama en donde reposo tras la golpiza que esos infelices me propinaron un par de días antes.

Presiona un botón de un control cerca de la cama la cual se eleva un poco para que yo pueda enfocarlo dado a que no puedo moverme. Sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa burlona y satisfactoria, ojala pudiera romperle esos dientes suyos...

-Hola, Daniel.

-Hola Tucker.

Nos miramos mutuamente unos segundos antes de que continúe.

-Vlad ha sido el justo ganador de las elecciones presidenciales, tal como lo estábamos esperando. El sesenta porciento de los votantes eligió a Vlad Masters como su representante a nivel nacional. ¿No te da gusto?

¿En serio se atreve a preguntarme semejante tontería?

-Uff..., reboso de alegría...-Digo rodando los ojos.

-Jajajajajajaja, oh Daniel, tú siempre tan sarcástico. Solo recuerda que esa clase de actitud es la que te tiene en este sitio. Vine porque necesito decirte algunas cosas.

Toma una silla de metal y la acerca a la cama. Se sienta sobre ella y cruza la pierna mientras saca un cigarrillo. Al encenderlo y darle la primera bocanada, puedo oler un aroma muy distinto al del tabaco. Estoy muy seguro que es marihuana.

-¿Ahora te da por fumarte esos porros?

-¿Qué puedo decir, ex amigo? Esto me ayuda a calmarme. No es un vicio, digamos que es un método de relajación muy bueno.

-Para eso existe el yoga.

-Jajajajajajajajaaja, te lo digo, eres gracioso aun estando en esa cama todo herido. No cabe duda que no pierdes tu sentido del humor, eres todo un cómico.

Suelta una bocanada de ese apestoso humo sobre mi cara a propósito, lo cual me provoca toser un poco.

-Hay un proyecto que tenemos entre manos desde hace semanas. Y bueno, necesitamos de tu ayuda. El proyecto se llama "Revival" Queremos crear un ejército poderoso para darle gloria a nuestro amado país. Comenzaremos con todos los fantasmas que hemos capturado en estos tres años. Necesitamos el gen que te mutó en lo que eres, el chico mitad fantasma. De ese modo los fantasmas serán usados como armas potenciales y ganaremos las guerras que nuestros soldados no han podido ganar. Pero, para conseguir ese gen, deberás deshacerte de tus poderes. Serías normal.

-A ver, un segundo...-Digo tratando de entender lo que me dice-¿Quieres crear más hofas? No, eso no... No puedes usar a esos fantasmas, no todos ellos son malos. Sabes que lo que pretendes es jugar con la naturaleza y eso no funciona para nada.

-Te lo explicaré. Hemos analizado tu ADN, el cual posee un gen mutante fantasma poderoso, el cual te ha dado tus habilidades únicas. Queremos injertar ese gen con la tecnología biogenética que tenemos a nuestro alcance en el ADN de siete fantasmas que son los que han sobrevivido en nuestro laboratorio. Tú los conoces de sobra. Se les ha insertado en el cerebro un micro chip para que obedezcan las órdenes que se les de. Sin embargo, pudimos haberte sacado la suficiente sangre para mutar a esos fantasmas, solo que hay un ligero pero. Cuando te sacamos una jeringa completa de esa sangre y tratamos de injertarla en los fantasmas el gen mutante se murió, por decirlo de una manera. De la única manera que puede funcionar es que tú, de modo voluntario, entregues tu ADN por medio de un sofisticado método de láser. Es un escáner que recorrerá tu cuerpo y obtendrá tu ADN y lo depositará en unas probetas. Tú perderás tus habilidades pero serás normal. Ya no te perseguirán y no tendrás la necesidad de estar encerrado.

-¿Quieren que entregue mi ADN para que jueguen a los soldados mutantes? Están locos.

Tucker me miró de reojo mientras apagaba el porro a medio fumar y lo guardaba en una cajetilla de madera que cargaba en su saco.

-Esto no es un juego, Daniel. No puedo extraer ese gen si tú no cooperas porque se pierde en el proceso de extracción forzosa. Debes darlo de manera voluntaria y pacífica. ¿Ahora entiendes porqué estoy tratando de convencerte?

-No te daré mi ADN aunque me pagaras con oro. Además, tu querido jefe también es mitad fantasma, ¿o ya se te olvidó?

-Claro que no. Estoy enterado de eso, pero tu ADN es mejor porque biológicamente eres joven. Más fuerte, más ágil, posees poderes de congelación y dominas muchas otras técnicas. Tu ADN es más completo y fuerte. Mira, no quiero llegar al grado de convencerte con cosas que no te agraden e involucren a tu familia así que te daré unos días para que lo pienses. En tanto, te diré quienes son los siete fantasmas que se unirán al proyecto "Revival"

-No me importa, no aceptaré.

-Se trata de Ember, Skulker, Penelope Spectra, Walker, Desirée, Maleza y alguien que conoces muy pero muy bien... Dan.

Abrí los ojos cuales platos. Esa idea era terrible.

-¿Dan, mi futuro yo? No creo que sea posible. Compartimos el mismo ADN, ¿por qué no le pides el suyo y me dejas en paz?

-Ya lo habría hecho, pero desea ser más poderoso. Piensa bien las cosas, Daniel. Esos fantasmas se encuentran confinados en una prisión muy bien escondida. Creo que lo que estoy ofertando es algo que no deberías rechazar. Volverías a tu vida normal, Jazz iría a la universidad, tu padre estaría bien.

-¿Y mi madre casada con Vlad?

-Sí, ella aceptó.

-No, lo ha hecho por nosotros.

Tucker sonrió de lado.

-Si ella pudo hacer ese sacrificio, tú igual puedes hacer uno por ella, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué me asegura que ese ejército no solo será usado para acabar con las guerras, sino para generar más? Ustedes son gente muy ambiciosa y oportunista. No soy un idiota, los conozco y sé que con mayor poder, ustedes se volverán insaciables y tratarán de obtener mayores beneficios.

-Ellos estarán controlados. Te lo puedo asegurar. Además, no quería que lo supieras aún pero... Podemos traer de vuelta a Sam, como un fantasma.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!-Me levanté un poco de mi lecho, completamente descontrolado-¡No juegues conmigo, maldito! ¡Ella está...!

-No está viva, es un fantasma pero no ha sido reanimada. Es un ente congelado en mi laboratorio. Ah estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando logré reintegrar sus restos del líquido corrosivo de donde fue arrojada.

Me levanté de la cama ignorando el dolor agudo que me acometía.

-¡No juegues, Tucker! Sabes lo mucho que he amado a Sam, que haría lo que fuera por... Dios, ¡estás mintiendo!

-No es una mentira. Haremos esto. Vlad regresará dentro de tres semanas de su gira de victoria. Durante ese tiempo encárgate de recuperarte de esas heridas y te prometo que yo mismo te conduciré al laboratorio en donde tengo a Sam. Piensa muy bien las cosas, porque te aseguro que si hay un modo de traerla de vuelta es como a un fantasma. Tu ADN la podría revivir. Por eso le pusimos "Revival" al proyecto. Por ella.

Tucker me ayudó a regresar a la cama. Me quedé sin aliento, todo eso era algo impactante y muy fuerte para mí. Verla de nuevo, eso era lo que más deseaba en la vida.

-Bien..., no prometo que diré que sí, solo lo pensaré. Quiero verla, Tucker.

-Lo sé.-Me sonrió como en aquellos días de secundaria, cuando atrapábamos fantasmas-Debo irme. Nos veremos en tres semanas.

* * *

La misteriosa chica del vestido victoriano me visitaba para darme alimento, de vez en cuando mi madre iba a verme a mi celda-habitación y conversaba conmigo. Lo que me dio gusto fue cuando mi hermana, luciendo un vestido de mucama como el de la chica misteriosa, apareció ante mi vista tres días después de la visita de Tucker. Corrió hasta mi cama con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, cerró sus brazos en torno a mi cuello y me abrazó con mucho sentimiento. Sonreí mientras cerraba los ojos, no estaba más que tranquilo al verla sana y salva.

-¡Hermanito, de verdad lo lamento!

-No te disculpes. Ya todo está bien.

-No, claro que no. Las cosas no pueden quedarse de este modo.

-Jazz, no podemos hacer nada. Ellos tienen el control absoluto de nuestras vidas. Si volvemos a desobedecer, las consecuencias serán peores. No me voy a atrever a hacer algo que ponga en peligro a ti o a mamá.

Jazz se sentó a un costado mío, tomando mi maltrecha mano entre las suyas.

-Danny, esto es solo el principio de una vida de esclavitud. Mi madre me contó el plan que se traen Tucker y Vlad, el proyecto "Revival" Es un peligro biológico-genético y tal vez no servirá como esperan. No se puede jugar con el ADN de ningún ser vivo sin sufrir consecuencias que quizás no se desean. El resultado puede ser una mutación que no sea como la tuya.

-Pero, Jazz... Ellos tienen a Sam. Quiero verla. No es que haya aceptado aún, pero si con ello puedo...

-Ni lo pienses. Esa no puede ser Sam. Olvídate de ella, Sam está muerta y se acabó. ¿Qué no ves que están jugando contigo?

-¿Y si no? Me arrepentiré de no comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

-Danny...

Jazz estaba consciente del amor que le he profesado a Sam desde hace tiempo. En un principio para mí Sam solo era una gran amiga. Pero con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento fue convirtiéndose en sólido amor. La he deseado tanto, he soñado con ella. Siempre pensé que tendría mi primera vez con Sam y no fue así. Recuerdo que, confundido por el dolor, busqué a Paulina para salir con ella y tratar de mitigar el sufrimiento que me causaba el haber perdido a la chica de mi vida. Después de todo, Paulina era una mujer muy hermosa. Presumida, pretenciosa y soberbia como ella sola, pero a fin de cuentas tenía lo que en parte me atraía de una mujer. Un bonito físico. No me interesaba nada más de ella, solo su cuerpo. La lujuria y el deseo me hicieron su presa y por medio de promesas vacías convencí a Paulina a que saliera conmigo. Ella, quien no le interesaba que fuera Danny Fenton me vio como algo bueno y se acostó conmigo unas tres o cuatro ocasiones, hasta que se enojó conmigo porque sin pensarlo, la llamé por el nombre de Sam.

-"¡No eres mas que un estúpido necrófilo! ¡¿Te has acostado conmigo pensando en ella?! ¡Eres un pervertido, Danny!"

Sé que la hice sentir mal y que herí su orgullo femenino. De verdad es algo que no me he podido perdonar.

-Hermanito..., no debes creer todo lo que te dicen.

-No me cuesta nada averiguarlo por mí mismo. Si es verdad que tienen a Sam, o sus restos o lo que sea, debo averiguarlo.

Jazz se puso de pie, dirigiendo sus pasos alrededor de la cama. Se puso una mano sobre la frente, muy inquieta.

-Danny, te están engañando. No encontraron los restos de Sam, no encontraron nada de ella en ese maldito foso de muerte radiactiva. Y eso de que ella se haya convertido en un fantasma o algo parecido no suena coherente. De ser así, no creo que la mantuvieran cautiva en un laboratorio esperando el ADN que pudiera revivirla. Todas esas cosas solo las dicen para hacerte ceder ante sus ideas. No, no son ideas, es un maldito plan para crear ese ejército.

-No pienso darles mi ADN, y de todos modos no pueden tomarlo a la fuerza, deja de servir.

-Aun así, Danny, no te dejes llevar por lo primero que veas, por favor.

-Ok. Tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿conoces a esa chica que viene a veces?

-Pues, me dijeron que no tiene nombre, ni vida, que solo la encontraron sin memoria. Le llaman Lita.

-Ah, Lita. Pues es bueno saberlo, para cuando ella venga otra vez.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Vaya, creo que esto se ha puesto algo crítico. No sé qué pasará más adelante. Ojala les haya gustado mucho. Dedicado para mis lectores que han esperado con paciencia la actualización. Saludos.


	5. Culpas

**Danny Phantom.**

 **Pesadillas del Infierno.**

* * *

 _Hola a todos:_

 _Pues como de costumbre me disculpo por la demora y prometo que no sucederá de nuevo y ya saben que es mentira y luego se enojan... Lamento de verdad tanto tiempo en tardar en actualizar pero ya saben que soy una chica trabajadora y pues ya ni modo. En fin, está este capítulo y espero que les agrade mucho. Se acercan otras sorpresas para las próximas actualizaciones, estoy tratando de que quede muy bien, por cierto, un poco de contenido M+ aunque no fuerte. Creo. Un gusto saludarles, más explicaciones al final._

 _Notas: Esta serie tan genial es obra de Butch Hartman n.n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **Culpas.**

* * *

Las heridas de mi cuerpo tardaron alrededor de siete días en comenzar en cicatrizar. Pero el dolor sí duró como media semana más. La promesa de Tucker de llevarme a ver a mi amada era lo que me motivaba cada día para dejar esa molesta cama y poder levantarme por mí mismo. Esa chica a la cual llamaban Lita se presentaba cada cierto tiempo en mi habitación para ayudar a hacerme curaciones o para dame de comer. Era muy agradable y linda. No podía ver su rostro por el velo que lo cubría, sin embargo, apostaba a que era una chica muy bella. Quise poder entablar conversaciones con ella pero era tan inaccesible, lucía tan desconectada de todo, como si su sola misión fuera atender y obedecer en todo cual autómata. Jazz me atrapó viéndola una mañana y no tardó en hacérmelo notar.

-Es linda, ¿no?

-¿Qué, quién?

-¿Cómo que quien, Lita?

-Pues, sí. Es una chica de carácter agradable, pero no dice ni media palabra.

-Solo contigo, Danny. Con mi madre y conmigo si habla un poco. No es un ave parlanchina pero si dice más que hola y buenas tardes.

-Será que ¿me tiene miedo?

-No precisamente. Tal vez no sienta que te conozca de mucho tiempo.

-Oh, Jazz, pero si dices que habla contigo y con mamá.

-Ya te dije que no dice muchas cosas, hermanito.-Jazz se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta-Por cierto, deja de verla tanto, la haces que se tense mucho. La pones nerviosa.

Habían cosas que no podía cambiar y una de esas era la manera en que Lita me trataba. Todo el tiempo se notaba nerviosa, se alejaba de mí lo más pronto posible y no decía nada. Salvo una pequeña risa que calló rápidamente cuando le dije una de mis tonterías. Tal vez sí quería ser mi amiga pero de seguro Vlad se lo prohibió.

Una vez que estuve sano, esperé a que Vlad llegara de su dichosa gira y poder hablar con él de una vez. Para mi suerte, que es muy mala, llegó en plan de señor sonrisas, restregándome en la cara su triunfo y posterior sucesión al poder como el nuevo presidente del país. Me encontraba sentado en mi celda-habitación con un maldito collar anti fantasmas esperando a que dejara de reírse de mí. Se secó una lágrima del ojo y trató de relajarse.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo dejar de reírme de ti, Daniel. Mira todo lo que hay en esta habitación, solo un mocoso pretencioso que es capaz de darle su alma al mismo diablo con tal de que le permita vivir a una muchacha insolente como Jazz. Debo confesarte que el verte humillarte a ti mismo fue el mejor regalo de todos. Solo lo superaría el placer de poder poner a tu madre de espaldas sobre mi cama.

Hice una mueca de asco, este tipo era detestable.

-No estamos aquí para tus chistes rojos, Vlad, y menos si involucran a mi mamá. Quiero que queden claras unas cuantas cosas. Como el hecho de que he prometido que te obedeceré en todo. A cambio de mi obediencia, tú no le harías daño a Jazz.

-Y lo he cumplido.-Dijo a la vez que tomaba asiento delante de mí-Tu hermanita está en una habitación decente, come tres veces al día y ayuda a la doncella con los deberes del hogar. Tu madre ha sido insistente conmigo y quiere que le permita ir a la universidad, así que le dije, querida, lo que puedo hacer por Jazz es contratar tutores para que le enseñen lo que ella desee aprender. Pero, ¿qué crees que dijo Jazz? Que lo que deseaba era una escuela de verdad. Lamento que sea tan obstinada pero tal parece que eso es hereditario. Ahora, como no me gusta tener a nadie en mi casa sin hacer algo, la he mandado como a una de mis criadas.

-¿Criada? No tienes remedio.

-Ya te dije que eso es cosa de Jazz, no mía. En fin, ¿solo eso era lo que querías decir? Estoy muy ocupado.

-No, te hice venir porque quería que me dijeras si Tucker me dijo la verdad sobre tener a Sam en su poder.

-Vaya, veo que mi querido cuatro ojos estaba muy ansioso y no pudo callarse más tiempo. No lo culpo. Hablas del proyecto "Revival" Pues no es Sam en esencia, sino un espectro que necesita ser despertado. Se volvió un fantasma, pero no puede ser revivida hasta que le entregues tu ADN de manera voluntaria como a los siete fantasmas para mi nuevo ejército. Escucha, Daniel, no tengo intensiones de tenerte encerrado para toda la vida, puedes jurarlo. Hacerte daño ya lo hice y estoy más que satisfecho. Tu familia está desintegrada, tu padre discapacitado, tu hermana como mi sirviente y tú derrotado. Ah, y pronto me casaré con tu hermosa y sexy madre. Tú decides, si quieres salir de aquí o permanecer encerrado hasta el día de tu muerte.

No cabía duda de que lo último que esperaba era estar encerrado recibiendo palizas diarias. Ver de nuevo a Sam, ya como un fantasma o humana, era lo que más anhelaba en la vida. Así que, guiado por mis sentimientos, tomé una decisión nacida desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Vlad...-Me puse de pie, mostrando determinación-Quiero que me dejes verla, Tucker me dijo que sería posible en cuanto regresaras de tu gira de victoria y creo que ustedes son hombres de palabra.

-Es cierto. Sabes que lo que prometo lo cumplo y esta vez no será la excepción. Primero que nada, el laboratorio en donde está se encuentra en un sótano en Londres. Trabajo con los científicos más capacitados y adiestrados en cacería fantasma. Le he invertido una cantidad estratosférica de dólares a todo esto y si tenemos tu apoyo los dos obtendremos lo que queremos en la vida. Tú a tu chica, yo a mi ejército. Pero no tomes una decisión tan precipitada. Prepararé todo para que abordemos uno de mis jets privados y volar hacia Londres hoy a media noche.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.

-Y otra cosa, no trates de escapar, Danny.

-No lo haré y menos sabiendo que tienes a mi hermana y a mi madre en tu poder.

-Eso es...-Se levantó y me dio una palmada en el hombro-Así me agrada que se porten los niños, ciento por ciento obedientes. Descansa, dentro de unas horas viajaremos a Inglaterra.

-Pero, yo no tengo visa ni nada de eso.

-¿Quién dijo que viajarías como tripulante? Irás como equipaje, tontuelo.

* * *

Estúpido y maldito Vlad. No bromeaba con eso de llevarme a Londres como equipaje. Antes de que dieran las doce en el reloj, tres hombres de blanco entraron a mi celda-habitación y me pusieron una serie de grilletes. Me guiaron a través de los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa. Enfrente de mí estaba una jaula de un metro de largo por otro de ancho por dos de alto. Tenía algunos agujeros para la ventilación, una rendijilla en la puerta deslizable para poder observar hacia dentro. Solo entrecerré los ojos con toda la humillación en mi rostro enrojecido de coraje.

-¿No te gusta perder ni una oportunidad, verdad?

-No comprendo a qué te refieres, Daniel.-Me respondió Vlad desviando su mirada, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Me refiero a que no desaprovechas ni una oportunidad para humillarme. ¿Qué te hace creer que entraré a esa jaula para perros?

-Ah, eso...

Abrió la puerta y con un ademán me invitó a que entrara.

-No es nada en tu contra, lo prometo. Solo que no puedo llevarte de otro modo. A menos que quieras entrar al termo Fenton.

Apreté los dientes.

-Entiende, Daniel, yo tengo la sartén por el mango. Entra ya.

Tal como lo ordenó, entré a la jaula de paredes de acero reforzado y tomé asiento en el frío piso. Sentí como la jaula era conducida en una plataforma con ruedas hasta una camioneta que nos llevaría al aeropuerto privado de Vlad. Los agujeros en el techo de la jaula solo me permitían una visibilidad limitada, no podía ver otra cosa que el techo blanco de la camioneta hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto y me condujeron hasta el jet. Todo el tiempo estuve en esa odiosa jaula, sin poder comer algo, sin poder dormir, solo pensando en Sam, en cómo estaría, si pudiera ser ella misma o era otra. Me hice ovillo en una esquina, sollozando un poco por todo eso. El dolor de ver que mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno me dolía como una puñalada en el pecho. De haberle dicho la verdad a mi familia sobre mis poderes, quizá ellos no me habrían rechazado, pudimos escapar todos juntos y hacer nuestras vidas en otro lado. En otro país, en otro continente... Lloré hasta que me quedé dormido, mientras escuchaba el sonido del motor del BoingBus 243-8 de nada más 434 millones de dólares que adquirió luego de su victoria electoral. Un maldito avión de dos pisos, jacuzzi, salón de baile, un bar, un camarote presidencial y seis habitaciones para invitados. Sala de juntas, estacionamiento para seis vehículos y todos los servicios habidos y por haber como cable por vía satelital, wifi, pantallas LCD, tablets, sala de juegos tipo casino, agua potable, energía solar por medio de paneles y por si fuera poco toda una cancha de voleibol femenil. Yo iba en el porta equipajes, sufriendo la incomodidad de la jaula. Tucker me había dicho que ese jet era lo mejor del mundo, claro, él fue quien hizo los planos para fabricarlo antes de que el viejo decrépito ganara la presidencia. Incluso le puso el nombre al avión, tan fascinado estaba que no tuvo reparo en describirme ese monstruo volador a detalle completo.

Desperté fatigado de permanecer en la misma posición durante tantas horas, con el cuello adolorido y la cabeza casi estallando por un zumbido en mis oídos. Esa parte del jet era la más ruidosa y no pude evitar sentirme mareado. Me hizo salir de mi leve letargo una sacudida algo violenta que dio la jaula al ser trasladada fuera de la nave y subida por una rampa a otra camioneta, suponía yo. Escuchaba las risas de Vlad, de algunos de sus camaradas y del conductor durante la siguiente media hora. Sus pláticas eran tan repugnantes y sexistas que creí que no lo toleraría por mucho tiempo.

-Entonces le dije, oye, ¿para qué esperar la noche de bodas, cielito? Ponte ese baby doll y haz gozar a este cocodrilo que tengo en la entrepierna, jajajajajaja.

-Jajajajajaja...-Rió uno de los tipos que iba con Vlad-Jefe, usted es todo un semental. Hágale saber a esa mujer quien es el que manda y si no comprende dele unas buenas bofetadas, así aprenden las mujeres.

Apreté los puños de coraje.

-No, Larry... Lo último que haría en la vida sería golpear a Maddie. Para eso de las palizas a domicilio tengo a su bastardo hijo Daniel. Pero no se va a salvar de otra cosa, que la haga maullar cada noche como a una gata en celo.

-Cómo sea, las mujeres no merecen nuestro cariño, Lorie me engañó todo este tiempo y los niños ni son míos. Por eso la envié al hospital a la muy ofrecida.

-Martin, te lo advertí miles de veces...-Continuaba el tal Larry-Debiste golpearla tal y como te dije desde que te casaste con esa arpía. A Marian la tengo bien educada como a una cachorrita. Sabe que me desagrada que no tenga ordenada la casa, me hace la cena a tiempo y los domingos se encierra en la cocina para prepararnos las botanas para ver el football. Es toda una mujer de casa, y si desobedece ¡pum! paliza segura.

No conocía la cara de ese sujeto tan desagradable, pero estaba seguro que me encantaría poder regresarle con creces el que toque a una mujer indefensa.

-Tienes razón, Larry. Ahora salgo con Antonella. Es una chica de Italia educada a la antigua. De hecho ya está próxima nuestra boda. Ya su padre me permitió reprenderla si se sale de límite. Lo primero que haré será golpearla en nuestra noche de bodas para que recuerde quien es el hombre. Segundo, haré que me satisfaga en la cama y después la mandaré a cocinar la cena. Ninguna otra maldita mujerzuela me vuelve a engañar.

-Oh, Martin, eres todo un pillo, jajajajaja.

No pude soportar más basura de esa. Golpee la jaula con ambos puños unas cuantas veces para hacerlos que se callaran de una vez. Paré de golpear la puerta cuando escuché que la ventana de la puerta fue abierta y un par de ojos se asomó para verme.

-Hey, Daniel, no debes golpear esa puerta, ¿qué te pasa?

-Diles a ese par de machos cabeza de repollo que si no se callan yo les arrancaré la lengua.

-Relájate, señor gruñón, solo estamos jugando.-Gritó el tal Larry.

-Un agachón con las mujeres, eso es lo que eres niño fantasma.-Le siguió el tipo llamado Martin.

-¡Ustedes dos son unos abusadores de mujeres! ¡Par de bestias!

Me acerqué a la rendija que servía de ventana y pude verlos un poco. Llevaban trajes de policías, no debía extrañarme que fueran unos abusivos. Pero al ver la cara de uno de ellos, pude reconocerle. Estaba seguro que era el sujeto que golpeó a mi hermana durante la manifestación del día de las elecciones.

-Ya basta, Daniel, no te metas en conversaciones de mayores, ¿quieres? Y ustedes dos, mejor no digan nada hasta que lleguemos al laboratorio.

-Como ordene, Señor Masters.

-¿Quién es el tipo del bigote negro, Vlad?

-¿Él? Se llama Larry. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Creo haberlo visto en otro sitio, es todo.

Sí, me puse de mal humor. Pero lo único que podía relajarme era la idea de ver a Sam y saber que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad le daría una golpiza bien merecida a ese tal Larry. Bueno, en realidad debería confesar que en el fondo estaba sumamente nervioso. Si era en realidad Sam a quien vería, temía tanto las acciones posteriores que yo sería capaz de tomar con la de regresarla a la vida. Tenerla de nueva cuenta a mi lado era lo que más quería en el mundo pero, no podía olvidar las advertencias constantes que mi hermana me hacía desde hacía semanas a la fecha. No dejes que tus ojos te engañen con lo primero que veas, me decía. No dejes que tu corazón actúe por impulso, para eso debes usar la cabeza. Se decía tan fácil, ojala así fuera. La jaula fue llevaba hasta el laboratorio una vez que llegamos. Al abrir la puerta pude respirar hondo y estirar el cuerpo de una vez por todas, estaba más feliz de poderme mover con mayor libertad. Parte de mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, sobre todo la parte inferior. Estiré el cuello, los brazos, las piernas, respiré varias veces para olvidarme del olor a metal que me inundó por más de doce horas a la vez que unas catorce personas vestidas con batas de científicos me observaban y hacían sus anotaciones.

Al sentir sus insistentes miradas sobre mí, no pude evitar que mi cara se tensara un poco y cambiara de color. Ya no recordaba lo que era ser visto por tantas personas a la vez, me incomodaba mucho. Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro, se trataba de Tucker. El había llegado unos días antes a Londres para preparar lo que sería mi breve estadía en ese sitio.

-Vaya, no luces muy bien que se diga. ¿Viaje tedioso?

-No, viaje muy incómodo dentro de una jaula para perros.

-Jejeje, así que sí usó la jaula, ese Vlad es todo un bromista.

-Pues a mí no me pareció una broma.-Le dije frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo? ¿En serio viajaste encerrado? Uff... Pues lo siento. Mira, te presentaré al equipo de trabajo del laboratorio.

-No me interesa saber nombres, solo quiero verla.

Tucker desvió la mirada molesto, quizá lo irrité con mi actitud, sin embargo el ya sabía de sobra los verdaderos motivos por los que había viajado desde América a Inglaterra.

-Okay, vaquero, no se te va ni una res. Mira, solo quiero que no hagas nada estúpido. Sam se encuentra en un pasillo aislado por cuestiones de seguridad.

-¿Seguridad?

-Sí, viejo. Lo que pasa es que hay mucha radiación en su cuerpo, ya sabes, de cuando ella..., *gulp* fue arrojada a los químicos.

Apreté los puños, no recordaba ese pequeño detalle de tan ansioso que estaba por verla.

-Por eso te digo que no vayas a hacer ninguna idiotez. Piensa que vas a verla, ¿si? No te conviene ponerte agresivo en este lugar.

-Descuida...-Dije tratando de sonar neutral-...No haré nada que pueda separarme de ella, no de nuevo.

Tucker sonrió algo nervioso.

-Jijiji. Bien, Danny, primero que nada, es necesario que pases por una inspección.

-¿Qué clase de inspección?

-No queremos que hayas traído algo peligroso.

-¿Te parece que pueda traer algo si estoy con estos grilletes y solo visto mi pijama?

-Protocolo, es mero protocolo. Yo no hago las reglas.

* * *

Pasé por una serie de pruebas para que todos en ese sitio estuvieran seguros de que yo no representaba una amenaza. Tras eso, me dieron un traje anti radiación de color amarillo y un casco y botas para que pudiera entrar a la zona restringida en donde estaba Sam. Tucker y Vlad se pusieron unos trajes semejantes al mío y me condujeron junto a otros dos laboratoristas por un pasillo con poca luz. Llegamos hasta un ascensor y descendimos en el hasta un cuarto piso. El laboratorio contaba con cuatro niveles, el primero era el primer piso, luego estaba el sótano. Después de este se encontraba el primer subnivel y luego el segundo subnivel. En el segundo subnivel era en donde Sam estaba. Una puerta de color perla estaba a punto de ser abierta por uno de los laboratoristas, creo que se llamaba Mason. Jeremy Mason, de Escocia. Un pelirrojo con la cara repleta de pecas acaneladas y un humor de niño de tres años. Sonreía todo el tiempo, era el más joven del equipo de ese lugar. El otro era un tipo llamado Sander, Scott Sander, de Liverpool. Un rubio de cejas oscuras y pronunciadas con algo de mal genio. No era mala persona pero sí algo molesto.

-Bien, entraremos en la zona peligrosa. Señor Masters, quiero que entren y solo permanezcan menos de tres minutos dentro. Hay mucha radiación y podemos sufrir serios daños aún a pesar de llevar estos trajes y cascos.

-Gracias, Sander. Tucker, espera aquí afuera con los muchachos, Danny y yo entraremos solos.

-Como ordene.

A veces detestaba que mi ex amigo fuera tan lambiscón, se veía terrible. Antes abría muerto por darle un bien puñetazo en la cara a Vlad y ahora lo trata de señor. En fin, lo que me importaba era un asunto de mayor relevancia. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo muy acelerado. Mis manos me sudaban, era una tensión muy grande. Vlad tomó el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a girarlo al lado puesto de las manecillas del reloj. Estaba temblando, de verdad esto era demasiado para mí. Mi desesperación se hizo tan notoria que Vlad solo dejó de abrir la puerta.

-Debes tener pantalones, Daniel. Nadie dijo que esto fuera sencillo. Lo que verás es algo que tal vez no te llegaste a imaginar, pero puedo jurarte que mis doctores hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para poder reordenar sus células y darle forma.

-Estoy, estoy nervioso. No sé si pueda...

-¿Si puedas qué, pequeño cobarde?-Su mirada se puso roja como la sangre-No me vengas con que te haz retractado porque yo mismo te daré una buena tunda. No hemos venido de tan lejos solo para oírte dudar y temblar como un bebé. Esto era lo que querías, ¿no?

-¡Claro que sí!-Le grité de puro coraje-Que no se te olvide que es por tu culpa que estamos metidos en estos trajes.

-Pues si es mi culpa, usa ese enojo y entra a verla. Demuestra que tus calzoncillos no están vacíos, sino que los llenas muy bien.

Sentí un leve sonrojo cubrir mis mejillas. Vlad abrió la puerta poco a poco y me hizo entrar primero. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y me condujo por un pasillo verdoso hasta una cisterna de vidrio con un líquido verde amarillo, el cual era tan luminoso que se reflejaba en el piso de azulejos blancos. No era necesario encender una luz, se podía ver todo a la perfección. A un lado de la cisterna estaba un escritorio con un montón de papeles y algunas carpetas. Un monitor que marcaba números en rojo y otros en verde limón estaba conectado a otras máquinas que hacían ruidos semejantes a zumbidos y pitidos a un ritmo pausado. Varios cables gruesos y de diferentes colores como rojo, negro, blanco y azul estaban conectados a la tapa metálica de la cisterna, produciendo una serie de burbujas que mantenían una figura esbelta y larga al fondo del mar verdoso. Levanté mi mano derecha, colocándola sobre el vidrio. Sus mejillas no tenían ese color rosado de siempre, se notaba inexpresiva, como ¿muerta? Un sollozo se deslizó por mi garganta y casi salió por mi boca. Sus labios, los cuales solía pintar de un color amatista ahora lucían grises, sin brillo ni suavidad. Se veían rasposos, agrietados. Su piel era verde, pude jurar que notaba escamas en ella. Su largo cabello negro era lo único que no había cambiado salvo la longitud y un mechón rojo que se le había formado. Seguía siendo tan delgada y alta. Parecía el cuerpo de una chica de quince años.

-S-Sam...

Mi voz sonó como la de un chiquillo asustado, inquieto. Vlad se paró a un lado mío, con los brazos cruzados. Su mirada lucía serena, como admirando una obra de arte sacado del mismo infierno.

-Tomó casi seis meses lograrlo, Daniel. Luego de que fuera desintegrada, tardamos mucho tiempo para encontrar sus células dentro de esa materia corrosiva. Un equipo de alta tecnología biogenética se encargó durante todo este tiempo en monitorearla y esperar a alguna reacción fantasma pero lo que encontraron fue que necesitaba un gen en su cadena de ADN para que pudiera regresar a la vida. Tan solo con una cadena de tu ADN bastaría para que ella regresara.

Miré a Vlad muy enojado. No, no estaba enojado. Estaba colérico. Furioso. Rabioso. Sentí que todo un huracán estaba tratando de desatarse en mis entrañas si al menos no de daba una muy merecida paliza. Necesitaba matarlo. Sí, quería asesinar a Vlad Masters por hacerle eso a mi novia. Por hacerle daño, por volverla una especie de zombie. Cerré el puño y lo alcé para atestarle un derechazo justo en su sucia cara de anciano pero se giró a verme con ese gesto asqueroso de podrida soberbia digna de él.

-Baja el puño o, te vas a arrepentir...

-Tú, mal nacido... Hablas de ella como si fuera una invención de la naturaleza, como si fueras Dios... Eres un ser tan despreciable, ¡tú le hiciste esto, tú truncaste su vida, su juventud! ¡No mereces seguir vivo, infeliz!

Sus ojos no cambiaron de expresión ni lo hizo su rostro. Se mantuvo en perfecta calma mientras yo me deshacía en cada insulto que podía decir contra su persona.

-Niño, te dije que no sería fácil. Sé que lo que me dices lo merezco en su totalidad, ya te dije que podemos reanimarla haciendo un trato justo. No creas que no me siento mal por ella, ¿sabes? llevo años mirándola así, y me digo cada mañana ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

Caminó un par de pasos lejos de la cisterna, se sentó sobre una silla y pude notar que estaba ¿triste?

-Lamento esto, sé que soy un villano. Un anciano que pretende ser el amo y dueño del mundo pero en el fondo de mi ser siento arrepentimiento. Mi pelea era contra ti, no contra esa chica.

-¡Se llama Sam!

-Sí, sí, Samantha Manson, lo sé. Pero cuando el plan estaba en marcha ya no pude detenerme. Temí a muchas cosas, al odio, a la cárcel, al completo destierro de la Tierra. Quise vengarme de ti, te lo juro, pero no contaba con que mis acciones conllevarían a la muerte de Sam. Por eso hice que drenaran los líquidos corrosivos y la encontraran y tal vez pudiéramos regresarla como un fantasma. Que fuera alguien semejante a ti. Sé de sobra que no puedes creerme y tienes grandes motivos para ello. Pero te soy sincero en una cosa muy importante, deseo reparar el daño aunque nunca podría hacerlo del todo. Mi venganza contra ti es irrevocable, aún te detesto. Sin embargo, devolverle la vida a Sam es lo que me interesa, y no dudo en hacer lo que sea necesario para lograrlo.

Mientras que por mis mejillas vagaban lágrimas de ira y dolor, mi cabeza dudaba a toda costa de lo que Vlad estaba diciendo. Pero se oía honesto.

-Escucha, Vlad... Yo más que nadie en el mundo quiero verla de vuelta. Su familia y todo Amity Park la piensan muerta. Todo mundo cree que está muerta. ¿Por qué no dijiste que podías reanimarla?

-¿Y arriesgarme a que te mataran antes de poder lograrlo? No señor. No prometería algo que no pudiera cumplir. Mi reputación como el siguiente presidente de Estados Unidos estaba en juego, así que debes entenderlo.

-Como sea, eso no me importa nada. Mira, nosotros nos odiamos, eso queda muy claro. Y si tu "arrepentimiento" es sincero creo que podría ayudarte. Sin embargo, eso de que tengas un jodido ejército de fantasmas mutantes está muy lejos de ser realidad porque no pienso darte mi ADN para eso.

Vlad miró su reloj de pulso un momento.

-Nos queda medio minuto, hablaremos afuera. Despídete de ella.

Tras verla unos segundos más, Vlad y yo salimos de la zona restringida y regresamos al primer piso. Nos quitamos los trajes lo cuales fueron asegurados por un personal experto en radiaciones y me condujeron a una sala amueblada y cómoda. Era como estar en una casa dentro de ese laboratorio en donde se me observaba como a un fenómeno. Uno de los empleados nos ofrecieron té y café con galletas de mantequilla y pasta seca. Vlad untaba mermelada de fresa en una de ellas y Tucker comía un scon, era un postre muy popular de Inglaterra. Yo solo bebí un café muy cargado sin azúcar ignorando las galletas por completo a pesar de tener hambre. Me molestaba el hecho de que se pusieran a comer como si nada cuando me importaba más saber en qué quedaríamos.

-¿Y bien, qué dices?-Pregunté a la vez que bajaba mi taza con café a mi regazo.

-Si dices que no tendré a mi ejército, se acaba todo. Regresas a casa y fin de la historia.

-Vlad, no estoy para bromas, la quiero de regreso.

Tucker nos miraba a los dos de manera alternada, estaba sentado en un sillón en medio de ambos, lo único que nos separaba era la mesa de la sala.

-Y yo quiero mi ejército, no todo se puede. Un trato debe ser justo. Tú obtienes a tu chica y yo a mis soldados fantasma. Creí que el precio que debías pagar no sería tan caro tratándose de ella.

-¡Ahí vas de nuevo, sabía que mentías!-Grité a la vez que azoté la taza contra el suelo de madera pulida.

-¡No miento, chiquillo insolente! Me tachas de ser egoísta y pretencioso pero, ¡oh sorpresa! El chico fantasma se porta del mismo modo. Ya te dije que es lo que puede ayudarnos a los dos pero solo deseas tu propio beneficio. En eso nos parecemos y mucho.

-¡No me compares contigo, yo no fui quien le hizo eso a mi novia! ¡Tú lo hiciste, tú eres un maldito asesino!

Dos hombres de blanco prepararon sus macanas anti fantasma para poder contenerme, pero Vlad les hizo un ademán con la mano para no hacer nada.

-No queremos llegar a la riña, ¿cierto? Daniel, ambos queremos lo nuestro. Ya la viste, ya sabes cómo se haya. Ahora haz lo que sea necesario para que se vaya contigo a Amity Park o a donde sea que quieras. Hagamos un trato.

Mi ojo derecho se contrajo en un tic de coraje. Traté de relajarme y destensar los hombros.

-Okay.-Solté a la vez que me regresaba a mi asiento-Tendrás tu dichoso ADN pero jura que podré irme con ella.

Vlad se notó sorprendido, como si no esperara esa respuesta a pesar de anhelar oírla.

-Bien. Me alegra que entres en razón. A partir de mañana te someteremos a unas pruebas físicas y de habilidad requeridas. Quiero que demuestres todo tu potencial fantasma, lo que significa que te quitaremos ese molesto collar anti fantasmas, pero ojo, no quieras pasarte de listo que tengo a todo un regimiento de hombres de blanco que te dispararán a matar.

Sonreí de medio lado.

-No se te escapa ni el más mínimo detalle.

-Obviamente no. Recuerda que pronto dirigiré a toda una nación.

Durante los siguientes días hice rutinas de ejercicios y pruebas de cacería de fantasmas varias horas. Me hacían correr sobre una rampa para medir los niveles de mi velocidad, nadaba en piscinas como si fueran las olimpiadas y lanzaba rayos a blancos para destruirlos. Recuperé mi condición física en un mes, me tomaban muestras de sangre cada cierto tiempo y la analizaban buscando algo, tal vez que no hubieran contratiempos con mi ADN. Ya había pasado el tiempo y llegó el día en que Vlad debía tomar protesta como presidente de los Estados Unidos. El día que regresaba a América me hizo poner de nueva cuenta el collar y encerrar en una celda más cómoda que la que tenía en su mansión.

-Chico, me iré. Lamento que te hayas perdido las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, pero sabes que es parte de tu deber. Ya estás casi listo para poder tu ADN y obtener lo que todos queremos. Sigue con tus entrenamientos, te ayudará cuando seas solo un mortal normal.

-Bien, esperaré a que regreses, pero no tardes mucho.

Me sonrió y se fue acompañado por sus guardaespaldas. Una vez que cayó la noche en Londres, me dispuse a dormir pero no lo lograba. Algo rondaba mi cabeza y era el hecho de regresar a ser normal, como cuando tenía catorce años y no había entrado en el portal Fenton. Recordaba que fue por culpa de Sam que yo obtuve mis poderes y junto con Tucker nos convertimos en el equipo número uno en capturar fantasmas y regresarlos a la Zona fantasma. Tucker era divertido, algo raro con la tecnología pero divertido. Sam me quiso siempre como era, normal o fantasma y fui tan ciego que tardé tanto tiempo en darme cuenta. Cuanto la amaba en realidad, cuanto la deseaba. Me acababa de duchar y no me puse mas que mi ropa interior para ir a la cama. Las luces del laboratorio se habían apagado y solo pude ver las pequeñas que quedaban afuera en las calles de la ciudad. Mi celda, que en realidad era una habitación daba una vista perfecta de la Torre del Big Ben, el enorme reloj que todo londinense seguía para no llegar tarde. Sam, su rostro vagaba por mi mente. Me sentía solo, muy solo. Quería estar con ella, solo con ella y nadie más. Metí mi mano dentro de mis boxers y no pude evitar sentir mi miembro. Recordé de nuevo esa vez en que casi lo hice con ella. Solo en mi mente se había concretado ese momento que quise darle pero por vergüenza no logramos. Mi mano se movía de un modo más rápido, solo imaginarla desnuda bastó para que yo sintiera un calor ardiendo todo mi cuerpo, sin querer dije su nombre de manera leve, queda. Luego lo repetí más alto, Sam, mi Sam... Una vez que me corrí fui al baño y me duché de nuevo. Me había ensuciado la ropa interior y me daba asco ir a dormir así.

Llámenlo necrofilia, o como gusten, que si soy un pervertido, tal vez. Pero eso era lo que sentí solo con ella. Olvidando a la pobre de Paulina, solo deseaba a Sam. ¿Sería capaz de poder tener ese contacto con Sam una vez que fuera reanimada? Ni idea. ¿Y si ella no me recordaba y no quería más? Todas esas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez, me martilleaba el cerebro, me causaba tanto pánico, tristeza... Mi Sam no podía olvidarme, no podía haberme dejado en un rincón solitario de su memoria. Ahora sentía culpa. Masturbarme con su recuerdo, ¿eso era lo que pensaba de ella? ¿Solo la quería para eso? No, obviamente no. No podía dormir nada, me quedé sentado a la orilla de la cama viendo la vista de Londres en plena noche. Una tensión muy fuerte se estaba apoderando de mí. Le apostaba al hecho de que creía las promesas de Vlad de dejarme ir, y de dejarme llevarla conmigo. Pensaba en que podríamos hacer nuestras vidas juntos, escondidos para que no me encontraran y para que a ella no la vieran viva, por decirlo de alguna manera. Traté de concentrarme solo es eso y no en otra cosa. Solo en ella, solo en su regreso a la vida.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Oh, pues ya quedó. El final de este capítulo me deja con ciertas dudas con respecto a las promesas de Vlad Masters y si en verdad las cumplirá. Danny está entrando en una etapa de madurez muy fuerte y podría decir que prematura. Todo lo que le ha pasado en esos tres años lo ha cambiado mucho y el tener a su chica de regreso le ocasiona conflictos muy grandes entre la ética y su misión de no dejar a su archienemigo ganar un ejército casi indestructible. Espero que les haya gustado y que pueda darles el siguiente capítulo y no sea tan tardado.

Nos vemos pronto ;)


	6. Lamento desde las Sombras

**Danny Phantom**

 **Pesadillas del Infierno.**

* * *

 _Hola, pues lamento la demora, pero creo que tengo una buena excusa esta vez (sí, como de costumbre) Pues he acabado con otras tres historias ya, y la gran recompensa por ello es que solo tengo esta historia para seguir ¡Hurraaaaaa! Ya solo debo continuar este fic y me es muy grato decir que ya no tengo otra cosa que me distraiga de momento para seguir con las pobres aventuras de Danny. Bien, pues en el capítulo anterior, Danny decidió entregar sus poderes a cambio de poder reanimar a Sam, ¿Cuál será el resultado? Eso está por verse. (Capítulo cortito, pero para la otra será más extenso)_

 _Notas: Esta serie tan genial es obra de Butch Hartman n.n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

 **Lamento desde las sombras.**

La canción When I come Around de Green Day acababa en mis auriculares. Oprimí un par de botones en la caminadora y luego me sequé el sudor con una toalla. Las cámaras de seguridad me monitoreaban todos los días, a todas horas, incluso en el baño para que yo no hiciera ninguna tontería, tal y como le había prometido a Vlad. Los sueños húmedos con Sam se hacían más frecuentes, haciendo que me despertara en medio de la noche deseando poder estar con ella de un modo más íntimo. Desde que la había visto en esa cisterna hacía varios días, no dejaba de pensar en cómo poder devolverla al mundo. Pensaba en como podría reconectarla con su familia, devolverle sus recuerdos si es que los había perdido, recordarle como vivir. Y lo más importante para mí, hacer que recordara cuanto la amo. Puede que suene a egoísmo, pero no me interesaba serlo un poco. Yo estaba dando mucho para que ella fuera reanimada, que volverá a ser ella misma. Y tal vez yo podría ser yo mismo, ser el de antes. Antes de que hubiera obtenido mis poderes. Terminé mi rutina de ejercicios y me dispuse a darme un baño relajante. Puse un poco de jabón líquido sobre la esponja de baño y la deslicé por mi piel, desde mis brazos, mi torso, piernas y lo que alcanzaba a tallar en mi espalda. Me lavé el rostro y luego puse un poco de shampoo en mi cabello. Una vez que finalizara mi ducha, me dirigí a escoger un atuendo cómodo par andar por la alcoba. Estaba algo aburrido, esperando que el pretencioso idiota de Vlad regresara de su toma de protesta como presidente y así poder hacer realidad mi más grande sueño, ver a Sam viva. Trataba de distraerme dibujando cosas en un cuadernillo, escuchaba música, hacía mis ejercicios y solía ir a ver a Sam al área restringida pero ya me estaba cansando, de lo último no, pero de lo demás sí.

Oír la música de Alice Cooper, o Marilyn Manson se volvía como una tortura, no porque fueran malos, sino porque esa era lo que ella solía escuchar. Por Sam conocí mucha música que no entendía hasta que la perdí.

Tras un mes, Vlad regresó al laboratorio en Londres acompañado por su lambiscon personal, Tucker Foley. Cuando me informaron de su llegada, me retiré de la habitación y fui a recibirlo a la sala donde la última vez yo había estrellado la taza con café esa tarde que me hizo enfurecer. Tucker me saludó de mano, cosa que me erizó un poco, me estaba sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado y solo eso logró que me pusiera en alerta roja. No me agradaba admitirlo, pero no me fiaba ya de nada amable que manara de su ser. Vlad era como siempre, viejo, ambicioso y con una mirada que decía "sí, te tengo en mi poder, pequeño gusano" pero dicho de feo modo. Tomamos asiento los tres, yo enfrente de ellos. Vlad se cruzó de pierna a la vez que sorbía un poco de wiskey, yo me contuve de beber, solo esperaba que habláramos del tema principal. Mi renuncia definitiva a mis poderes fantasmales.

-Danny, espero que no te haya sido desagradable tu estadía solitaria en este sitio.

-No, para nada.-Dije sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos burlones.

-Noto que no usas tu adolescente sarcasmo, es como si en un mes hubieses cambiado. ¿Te han tratado bien?

-Como a un rey. O mejor dicho, como a un tesoro.

Vlad dejó el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa una vez terminara de beber el líquido.

-Me entretuve mucho en América, ya sabes, papeleo aquí, papeleo allá, servicios médicos, leyes, nuevas reformas migratorias, deportados..., todo un dilema. El país está lleno de basura que no necesitamos.

-Claro, basura que hace trabajos que tú no harías, Vlad. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

Vlad alzó una ceja.

-Uh, ansioso. No me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Pues no te preocupes, comenzarás mañana. La máquina que extraerá tus poderes ya está lista en el laboratorio, sala 12. Te presentarás mañana a las 9:00 a.m. para comenzar con las primeras extracciones. Solo te advierto una cosa, dolerá como el averno.

-¿Extracciones?

-Sí, serán alrededor de tres extracciones. Tus cadenas de ADN son largas y si tratara de sacar tu gen mutante de cada una de ellas en una sola extracción terminaría por dejarte frito. Una vez que las extracciones finalicen, usaremos tu gen para crear mi poderoso ejército. Ah, y por supuesto, para reanimar a la dulce Samanta Manson.

Entrecerré los ojos, molesto. Detestaba ese toqué de burla que usaba para referirse a las personas, pero decidí pasarlo por alto, solo esta vez. No tenía ganas de reñir ni de tomarme a pecho sus estupideces, solo por el bien de mi chica.

-Danny, solo te digo que las extracciones serán una semanal.-Intervino Tucker mientras dejaba una taza de té.

-No, eso no. Que sea una diaria, quiero acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

Me miró con fastidio, frunciendo los labios.

-Mira, tarado, cuando salgas de la primera extracción querrás morir enseguida. La máquina que hemos construido en este laboratorio no es nada amigable. Te succionará el ADN hasta que te deje seco. Es un proceso delicado, ya que antes deberemos prepararte con unas inyecciones vía intravenosa para que tu ADN se detenga por espacio de dos minutos y suministrarte una dosis de morfina, pero eso no mermará mucho el dolor. Te crees que con solo desearlo las cosas se harán a tu modo, pero no. Esto es algo muy peligroso porque puede salir algo mal y hasta nosotros corremos riesgos al hacer esto.

-Como dice Tucker, no comas ansias. Ve a descansar, Daniel, te veré por la mañana. Trata de mentalizar lo que pasará dentro de unas horas, porque te aseguro que será algo que no superarás muy fácilmente. No jugaremos a la ciencia, haremos un camino al futuro.

* * *

La noche transcurrió sin que pudiera pegar un ojo. No podía dormir sabiendo que estaba a casi nada de empezar el camino para Sam y regresarla a este mundo. El reloj despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana, hora en la que estaba despierto y esperando a que llegara el nuevo día. Me duché y me puse un atuendo de licra que me habían ordenado usar para las extracciones. Hice un poco de calentamiento previo, estiré mis músculos a la vez que esperaba la llegada de los laboratoristas. Todo estaba preparado. La máquina lucía imponente, tenía forma tubular, como las máquinas que usan para hacer resonancias. Vlad y Tucker llegaron a tiempo al laboratorio, en donde todo mundo iba de un lado a otro trayendo materiales, jeringas, químicos y todas esas cosas de médicos. Me colocaron sobre una especie de cama con bandas de velcro ajustables, las cuales rodeaban mi cuello, brazos, torso y piernas de manera fuerte. Una médico rubia me puso una inyección en el brazo derecho, en la parte interna del codo. Me explicó que era un químico espectral que haría de cierto modo que mi gen fantasma fuera más fácil de encontrar para la máquina que me haría gritar de dolor. Luego, usó otra jeringa unos diez minutos después, era la morfina. Después de unos segundos sentí mi cuerpo ido, como cuando te da un mareo intenso pero sin ganas de vomitar. Tucker decía algo sobre efecto anestésico, o algo sobre el efecto calmante del químico espectral.

-Hey, Danny...-Alcancé a oír a Tucker, quien me sacudía un poco el rostro, tomando mi barbilla.

-S-Sí...-Le dije apenas, mi lengua se sentía entumida.

-Te pondremos algo en la boca para que lo muerdas, así no gritarás mucho. Si crees que vas a desmayarte avísanos para apagar la máquina y...

No puse mucha atención después de eso. Cuando menos acordé, traía en la boca algo suave y rígido a la vez, se moldeaba perfecto a mis dientes. Era como un protector de boxeador. Después, sentí algo frío sobre mis sienes, eran como electrodos conectados a un aparato. Oía varios zumbidos de la máquina infernal de Vlad, pasos de los médicos de un lado a otro, más inyecciones... En eso, Vlad, quien vestía una bata, guantes y cubre bocas como el resto, se acercó a mí, tratando de que yo le observara a los ojos. Trataba de poner atención, pero estaba muy dopado como para poder parpadear siquiera.

-Daniel, en unos segundos activaré la máquina y sentirás una especie de fuego en la piel. Aprieta la mandíbula y no dejes de respirar hondo, ¿me oyes? No dejes de inhalar y exhalar, eso evitará que pierdas el conocimiento. Si es preciso aprieta los puños, pero no trates de huir. Sé un hombre.

Mi cuerpo flotaba, o al menos así era como me sentía. Cerré los puños por inercia, como si con ello tratara de no irme de esta vida. La cama en donde estaba recostado comenzó a moverse de manera pausada dentro del tubo de metal y plástico duro en donde me bañarían con un rayo-plasma usado para la extracción de genes. Había una pequeña cámara a unos quince o veinte centímetros de mi rostro, y a un costado de mi cabeza estaba una bocina diminuta. No comprendo como es que sí pude poner atención en esos detalles, el caso es que podía escuchar fuerte y claro lo que me decían, aunque la mera verdad en ese momento no estaba muy seguro de lo que oía a mi alrededor.

-Hola, Danny, soy Tuck. En diez segundos activaremos el rayo. Ten cuidado, sujeta fuerte el protector que tienes en la boca y permanece consciente.

Una vez que la cuenta terminara, un rayo verdoso salió de todos lados, cerré los ojos y sentí un inmenso dolor. Mi cuerpo se atenazó, no podía moverme nada, ni respirar. Fue como recibir una patada con ganas en el vientre. Me quedé sin aliento. Quise respirar mas la garganta se me había cerrado por completo. Cuando pude tomar una leve bocanada de aire, sentí que el oxígeno me quemaba las fosas nasales. Apreté los puños hasta perder la sensibilidad, más fue por el esfuerzo de mis músculos contraídos de dolor que de fuerza física. Mi mandíbula estaba muy rígida. Abrí los ojos y pude observar el rayo directo a mi rostro. Tuve miedo. Mi corazón latía cual caballo desbocado, como si de mil huracanes enfurecidos se tratara. Entré en shock. Eso era demasiado. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero juro que fue como una maldita eternidad.

Cuando al fin pude abrir la boca, escupí la cochina protección de mis labios y me puse a gritar como loco. No pude soportarlo. Era mucha presión. El dolor en mi cuerpo era tal que no soporté más. Fue como sentir fuego, tal como me lo advirtió Vlad. Tantos fueron mis gritos que no me enteré cuando todo había terminado.

-¡Danny, ya cálmate!

Tucker me estaba sacudiendo.

-Viejo, ya pasó.

Mi cuerpo estaba tembloroso. Apenas si pude ponerme de pie, luego un mareo hizo que me venciera y me sentaron sobre una silla con ruedas. Quise dejar de temblar, pero no podía. La boca se me había secado, y de mi garganta no manaban mas que ligeros quejidos de dolor post-traumático. Un hilillo de sangre resbalaba de mi nariz y la frente me dolía. Alguien me había puesto una manta encima y un termómetro en la boca el cual casi escupo. Del otro lado de la sala 12 estaba Vlad, de brazos cruzados y su rostro enfurecido. Tucker tomó el termómetro y ordenó llevarme a mi habitación para que reposara. Una vez en cama, me acurruqué hecho un ovillo, abrazando una almohada, asustado como un ratón. Sí, me sentí como un pequeño roedor, como un conejillo de indias.

-¡¿Qué fue eso, mocoso?!

La puerta de mi habitación fue abierta de modo violento por Vlad, quien se acercó reflejando su ira contra mí en sus ojos rojos.

-¡Te estoy hablando, idiota!

Una vez que caí en cuenta de que estaba en otro lugar que no era el laboratorio 12, comencé a balbucear sin poder pronuncia siquiera una palabra. El miedo me estaba consumiendo vivo, tenía la sensación de no haber dejado esa sucia máquina todavía.

-Vla-Vlad... Yo...

El desgraciado me tomó por los cabellos, tirando de ellos hacia atrás.

-¡Solo doce segundos, doce malditos segundos! ¡No duraste ni medio minuto, marica llorona!

Estaba llorando. Sí, eso hacía. Lloraba como un bebé indefenso a la vez que Vlad me sacudía con violencia sin soltar el agarre de mi cabello.

-¡Solo pudimos un obtener 8% de tu ADN! ¡Ocho por ciento! Dijiste que querías reanimar a Sam, ¿no? ¡¿Dónde dejaste las bolas?!

Vlad terminó por arrojarme sobre la cama, estaba tan enfadado que no evitó el darme tremendo puñetazo en la cara.

-Creí que eras más hombre, que tenías la gónadas en donde debe ser, pero no. Tal parece que eres tan repulsivo y patético como ese imbécil de Jack.

Me llevé una mano a la mejilla, advirtiendo que el anillo de Vlad me había abierto el pómulo.

-N-No es fácil..., anciano de mi-mierda...

-Yo cumplí con mi parte. Te preparé para este momento pero veo que en realidad no has dejado de ser un niño mimado. Le temes a un poco de dolor, vaya héroe. ¿Cuánto dolor crees que sufrió Sam?

Sam. Ella había sufrido miles de veces más.

-¡Mucho! ¡Pero fue por tu culpa!

Quise darle un golpe pero lo detuvo en seco. Yo estaba más debilitado de lo que me esperaba.

-Usa ese coraje, Daniel. No puedo intervenirte hasta la siguiente semana, cuando tu sistema se haya recuperado del todo. Ahora tienes algo de fiebre pero se te pasará en unas pocas horas. Ya experimentaste lo que es estar dentro de esa cabina de rayos y espero que para la próxima vez ya no haya mayores inconvenientes. Usa estos días para reposar y te aseguro que la segunda extracción será mejor que esta.

Apreté los labios, furioso. Pero tenía razón. Era patético. Ridículo intento de hombre.

-Lo siento...-Cerré los ojos, llorando completamente desdichado-Solo quise reanimar a Sam, solo deseo poder estar con ella.

-Escucha, hijo, sé que lo que te pido es casi un imposible pero ve por ella. Te seguro que yo deseo que Sam esté con nosotros tanto como tú, pero debes poner de tu parte. Nada de esto es sencillo, pero pon el corazón en esta labor. Recuerda que ella sigue en esa cisterna, nadando en su mar verdoso. Solo espera tu mano para poder salir de ahí.

* * *

La noche lo cubría todo. La fiebre había comenzado a cesar de a poco, dejando algo de frío sudor sobre mi cuerpo. No había parado de llorar y lamentarme todo el día por lo que había pasado esa mañana tan espantosa de mi vida. La oscuridad reinaba en mi habitación, en donde no había dejado de lamentar duramente mi debilidad. Sin embargo, una parte de mí se sentía más humana. Era como si el perder un poco de mi lado fantasmal me volviera normal, más realista. Podía seguir haciendo uso de mis poderes pero ya no tan poderoso como antes. Vlad dijo que solo me extrajeron el ocho por ciento de mis poderes, pero yo estaba casi seguro de que fue más. El cansancio me venció y quedé dormido, abrazando mi almohada. Extrañaba a Sam. Extrañaba a Tucker, el verdadero Tucker. A mis padres, a Jazz... Extrañaba Amity Park, mi vieja casa, mi escuela... Extrañaba ser Danny Fenton. Creo que aparte del gran amor que le tenía a Sam, el ser normal de nuevo era otra de las cosas que me inspiraban para poder hacer esto. Podría ser una transición casi mortal, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría que mi vida regresara a ser la de antes. No, nunca sería lo mismo. Mi madre terminaría casada con ese infeliz en cuestión de unos meses, mi hermana estaría de sirviente en su casa, mi padre seguiría desempleado y discapacitado y yo... Yo sería un normal e idiota adolescente. A veces pensaba en lo dura que sería mi vida sin poderes fantasmales pero, a fin de cuentas, yo nací sin ellos y sobreviví.

Sonreí de medio lado al pensarlo.

Pasaron los siguientes días tratando de poder recuperarme del trago amargo.

Tucker estaba calibrando la máquina y por lo que me contaba los voltajes estaban un poco por encima de lo normal. Tal vez Vlad los reajustó de otro modo para extraer la mayor cantidad de ADN que pudiera, así que parte de la culpa era suya, anciano infeliz. Tuve una video llamada con mi madre, quien estaba contenta con saber que yo volvería a ser ese chico normal que conocía.

-¿Has hablado con papá?

Sus ojos se aguaron un poco.

-No, yo no. Pero Jazz sí. Dice que tu padre encontró trabajo en una tienda de artículos decorativos. Les gustaron mucho las figurillas de madera tallada que hace y lo han contratado.

-Vaya, sí que sabe como ingeniárselas. Mamá, ¿lo extrañas?

-Por supuesto, estuvimos casados por años. Pero las cosas cambian.

-O alguien las obliga a cambiar.

-Oh, Danny, no de nuevo. No quiero que hagas enfadar a Vlad otra vez.

Sus manos entrelazaban sus dedos en son de súplica.

-Basta de ser rebelde, ya basta de hacer sufrir a otros...

El dolor en su rostro era palpable, a pesar de que yo no estaba cerca de ella. Su sufrimiento era honesto, de verdad estaba pasando un muy mal rato. Tomó un pañuelo y limpió sus ojos, llorosa.

-Hijo, a veces creo que no entiendes por lo que estamos pasando Jazz y yo aquí, solas.

-No, quizá no, pero compréndeme tú a mí, madre. Mi proceso de cambio no es nada fácil. Tener que aguantarme las ganas de partirle la cara a Masters es algo que me tiene paralizado de ira. Destruyó nuestras vidas, destruyó todo lo que amo. ¡Nos separó!

-¡Ese fuiste tú, Daniel!

Los labios me temblaron un poco, ofuscado.

-¿Qu-Qué...? Y-Yo...

-De no haber matado a esa niña, todo... ¡Todo esto no estaría pasando!

Mi rostro se contrajo de dolor. Ella seguía creyendo que yo maté a Sam y obviamente Vlad nunca le diría la verdad. Al igual que medio mundo, mi madre me creía un enfermo asesino. Alguien que mató influenciado por unos poderes que terminaron por controlarlo. Limpié mis lagrimas, respiré hondo. Ahora estaba sintiendo una desdicha y una soledad muy grandes, casi me rebasaba todo ese peso.

-Mamá, por favor... No repitas eso, no con tu suave voz...

-Danny, no quisiera ser dura pero debo serlo. Mientras tú no comprenda las gravedad de las cosas no dejaré de ser estricta contigo y Jazz. Solo limítense a obedecer y todo saldrá bien.

Desvié la mirada, muy triste.

-Te hablo después, hijo. Te amo, pero solo deseo que seas obediente y aceptes las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Ok. Lo haré.

-Te amo, Danny.

* * *

Cuatro días después de mi primer fallido intento por regresar a la normalidad, fui al laboratorio para ver la dichosa máquina. Era jueves por la tarde y ninguno de los médicos estaban ahí. Vlad estaba en un compromiso en N.Y. y Tucker le acompañaba. Los guardias estaba en su hora de descanso y me pareció bien ir a visitar mi máquina personal de torturas. Mientras la observaba, me llamó la atención un ruido que escuché detrás de una puerta. Mi curiosidad me guió a ir a un cuarto cerrado que decía "SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO" lo cual ignoré por completo. Al entrar, me encontré con siete termos Fenton con etiquetas cada uno de ellos. Cada uno de ellos pertenecía a cada uno de los fantasmas que habían sido capturados para crear el ejército que Vlad tanto deseaba. Al tocar el termo de Dan, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo. No podía creerlo. La idea de Vlad no era un cuento, estaba haciendo realidad esa fantasía de poder controlar a siete poderosos fantasmas para ganar las guerras que el país no había podido acabar por culpa del ejército de humanos. Los termos estaban conectados a unos cables que les pasaban una fuente de poder en forma de electricidad y una sustancia verde. No podía ser... Estaban reproduciendo mis genes en un contenedor y lo repartían en los termos donde estaban mis rivales del pasado. Me enfurecí más.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué a Vlad. El tipo me respondió desanimado y molesto a la vez.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Cállate, chiquillo tonto. Tan solo es el ocho mediocre por ciento que nos diste el otro día. No creas que con eso mi ejército se volverá poderoso. Sam no podría moverse ni con el quince por ciento de tus genes, ella requiere un cincuenta por ciento.

-Entonces te daré el cincuenta por ciento que te resta. No más.

-¿De cuando acá te crees que das las órdenes? No tenías permitido entrar ahí, está prohibido.

-No me interesa. Solo sabes que te descubrí, alimaña mentirosa.

-Daniel, no me hagas enfadar. Sam será reanimada si tú no te dejas cegar por el dolor y entregas tus genes sin demora. Ella estará bien. Solo dedícate a hacer lo que te corresponde.

Azoté la bocina muy fuerte.

-¡No soy un idiota! Ya no puedo creerte.

-Entonces te daré un motivo verdadero para que creas, Daniel. Cree en mi ira, cree en el daño que soy capaz de hacer. Puedo lograr lo que me plazca en cualquier momento. Solo recuerda que si tu madre y hermana están bien es porque así lo he predispuesto. Deja de portarte como un fanfarrón y enfócate en obedecerme. Da tus genes por completo y yo te daré a tu noviecita.

Me dio un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Puede que en este momento el coraje y otras cosas te hayan hecho dudar de mí, pero como te dije hace tiempo, mi deseo es que Sam sea reanimada. Estoy arrepentido de lo que le hice en un momento de ira como el que estás pasado. Así que te pido que ya dejes esas dudas. Somos un equipo, Daniel. Dame tus genes y yo te la devolveré.

Me quedé callado unos segundos.

-Quisiera confiar. Quisiera creer que nada de lo que dices son mentiras salvo el daño que eres capaz de hacer. Quisiera creer que no estás jugando y que yo no soy ningún títere. Quisiera creer que de verdad no cometerás más tus abusos contra mí y los míos... Vlad, en serio quiero creer que no mientes.

-No te miento, Daniel. No lo hago. Ahora, quiero que cuelgues el teléfono y vayas a descansar. Dentro de tres días te intervendremos de nuevo, así que trata de estar reposado lo más que se pueda. Estaré en Londres para el domingo. Y por favor, esta vez quiero que seas más fuerte.

-Lo haré. Ya he probado esa máquina y no me ganará de nuevo. Resistiré, solo por ella.

-Úsala como tu inspiración. Solo manteen en mente la idea de estar con Sam como en los viejos tiempos y todo saldrá bien.

-No será como en los viejos tiempos y lo sabes.

-Es solo un decir.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Bien, pues aquí le dejo. Espero no tardar ya tanto ahora que solo tengo esta historia. Agradezco que lean y que les agrade la historia como a mí el hacerla. Sugerencias, comentarios todo es bienvenido con moderación. Nos leemos luego XD


	7. Homecoming

**Danny Phantom**

 **Pesadillas del Infierno.**

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Pues nuestro buen Danny ya comprobó que sacrificar sus poderes fantasmales no es lo único que deberá enfrentar para poder tener a Sam consigo otra vez, hay un obstáculo mayor que deberá superar y no le será nada sencillo, sino no tendría nada de maravilloso. Siempre he creído que las cosas buenas y que valen la pena en la vida no son las más fáciles, así que esta prueba será algo que haga a Danny crecer más de lo que se imaginaba. Saludos a mis lectores, en especial a Gashicalmy. Por favor, lean lo que sigue :3_

 _Notas: Esta serie tan genial es obra de Butch Hartman n.n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7** **.**

 **Homecoming.**

Nada sería como antes, eso me lo repetía una y otra vez. Nada sería ni remotamente parecido a lo que tres años atrás había vivido con Tucker y Sam. Ya habían transcurrido seis días desde la vez que me interné en esa máquina que me volvería normal y todo lo había mandado al demonio. El dolor que experimenté fue tal que creí morir. Sin embargo, la sola idea de que Sam regresara y volviera a mi lado me mantenía con la esperanza de que podría ser realidad, que no estaba soñando. Una vez más fui a verla a la odiosa cisterna en donde permanecía flotando, sola. Puse mi mano sobre el vidrio y contemplé su rostro. Inmuto, sin brillo, opacado por el verdor del agua y lo escamoso de su piel. Sus labios, cerrados, ligeramente agrietados. Daría tanto por tener la oportunidad de besarla. ¿Sus ojos serían amatista? ¿Tal vez verdes o negros? ¿O rojos? Una lágrima se me escapó. Ahogué un suspiro atrapado en lo más profundo de mi ser. Un nudo me cerraba la garganta, había tanto qué decirle..., más no podía hacerlo. Mi Sam, mi hermosa Sam. Juraba por todo lo sagrado que la regresaría al mundo, que la reanimaría así perdiera la vida en el intento. Todo lo que yo amaba estaba perdido, más ella no. Mi madre ya no confiaba en mí, tal vez no volvería a ver a mi padre y a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo. Transcurrieron los tres minutos que podía pasar dentro de aquella habitación y aun así no tuve ánimo de salir. Sabía que la radiación era muy peligrosa y que exponerme más tiempo de lo permitido podría hacer daño a mi cuerpo, pero no me importó. Transcurrieron otros veinte minutos y seguí ahí, contemplando a mi preciosa gótica flotar dentro de su burbuja cristalina. Entonces me quité el casco protector. Lo puse en el suelo y acerqué mis labios a la cisterna. Besé el cristal de un modo desesperado, pegando mis labios, apretados, sin despegarlos de ahí por varios segundos.

-Sam...-Susurré sin dejar de besar el cristal-Oh, Sam...

En eso, alguien abrió la puerta. Era Tucker.

-¡Danny, sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Giré la mirada hacia Tucker. Me daba igual si me estaba observando con una cara sorprendida. Se notaba confuso ante lo que estaba viendo pero ese era solo su problema. Debía saber de sobra lo enamorado que estaba de esa chica que no podría pasar más tiempo sin poder demostrarle de algún modo que la deseaba, que la necesitaba de regreso. Tucker negaba con la cabeza. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y me miraba como un padre que descubre a su hijo pequeño robando galletas antes de la cena. Me apuntó con el dedo índice, molesto.

-No tienes ni puta idea de lo que haces, tarado. Solo estás exponiéndote a la radiación y eso es peligroso. Tus genes pueden mutar otra vez, imbécil.

-¡Cállate, Tucker!

Le lancé una mirada de reproche, no me tragaba eso de que se preocupara por mí siendo que me trató cual animal al hacer que medio mundo tratara de capturarme como un espécimen raro. Tucker entró a la habitación y me puso el casco.

-Eres tan idiota. Un completo idiota. Ahora necesito realizarte estudios para ver que tu ADN sigue bien. Anda, ven conmigo.

-No. Yo estoy bien. Nada me ha pasado solo por estar ahí unos minutos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí con ella, Señor necrófilo?

-Solo unos minutos, ya te lo dije. Y no me gusta que hables como si Sam estuviera muerta, desgraciado.

Lo tomé del cuello y quise estrangularlo ahí mismo.

-¡Suéltame!-Dijo a la vez que me hacía retroceder-No te conviene meterte conmigo, muchachito. Soy el vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos. Y si digo que eres un necrófilo es por tus fantasías con Sam. Ella en estos momentos no puede ser considerada una mujer viva por su actual estado. Además, tus trabajitos privados en la alcoba y esos gemidos raros que haces al mencionarla solo te ponen como un pervertido de primera.

Mi cara se enrojeció de pronto, la sentí caliente.

-¡¿Qu-Qué te pasa, infeliz?! ¡Eres un degenerado!

-Ya, Danny. Vlad me encargó que te vigilara y eso incluye revisar todos y cada uno de los videos en los que apareces. Te recuerdo que hay una cámara dentro de tu alcoba, la cual es la que más suelo revisar por algunos momentos. Vlad no te tiene confianza y me ha pedido que vigile todos tus movimientos para estar seguros de que obedecerás al pie de la letra.

-¡¿Y yo soy el pervertido?! ¡No puedo creer que me vigiles durante las noches! Creí que solo te gustaba acosar mujeres.

Tucker lanzó una risa de lo más sarcástica y falsa. Sonrió de medio lado, mirándome con cierto dejo de lujuria en sus locos ojos.

-Ah, Danny... Cuando creces te das cuenta de que la vida no se trata de ser lo que la gente piensa que es lo normal. ¿Qué si yo solo acoso mujeres? Vale, me encantan. Me fascina ponerlas de cierto modo, recorrer el kamasutra una y otra vez con cada una de ellas de ida y de regreso. Me suben la adrenalina, me hacen desearlas, hacer con ellas lo que me plazca y de inmediato ir tras la siguiente. Más no deshecho la idea de ver a otros chicos. Sí he tenido fantasías con varones, no te lo negaré. No soy gay, ni bisexual. Solo soy hétero flexible. No descarto la idea de tener un encuentro con otros chicos, más no son mi preferencia.

Mi rostro sería tal vez de completo desconcierto, de verdad no podía entender nada de lo que me decía.

-No me interesa saber tus gustos tan retorcidos pero, solo te advierto que no quiero que me estés filmando por las noches. ¿Acaso te parece divertido decirle en la cara a otro que lo has observado en su intimidad sin su consentimiento? Si te agrada ver tíos, de acuerdo, no me importa. Pero puedes dirigir la mirada a otro lado, no quiero que me metas en tus fantasías, degenerado.

-No soy ningún degenerado, es lo de hoy en día. Danny, eres un chico muy atractivo, ¿no lo sabes? Te has vuelto más fuerte, más alto, tu cabello está algo crecido y eso te da un toque muy rebelde. Lindo tatuaje que tienes sobre la cadera izquierda. Dice "Sam" ¿cierto?-Dijo a la vez que apuntaba mi pelvis.

-¡No me toques!-Solté al tiempo que retrocedía algo erizado.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

No me parecía para nada gracioso que hiciera ese tipo de bromas. Ahora no podía acercarme a él sin sentir que en cualquier momento trataría de hacer algún movimiento en mi contra.

-Oh, por todos los cielos, Danny. ¡Mírate, estás temblando de miedo!

Cerré el puño, de verdad quise golpearlo tantas veces como me fueran posibles hasta borrarle esa sucia sonrisa.

-Ya, relájate, solo es una broma.

-No me agradan esa clase de bromas, bobalicón.

-Uff..., casi me quedo sin aliento de tanto reír. Bien, volvamos al trabajo.

* * *

Caminamos directo al laboratorio en donde tuve que dar muestras de ADN. La verdad no me agradaba nada la actual situación y solo deseaba que esto terminara lo más pronto posible. Me quedé ahí hasta que los resultados de las pruebas estuvieron listos. Al parecer no había ocurrido nada. Seguía siendo "normal" Volví a mi alcoba pero ya no me sentí a gusto dentro de ella. Cuidaba cada cosa que hacía, las duchas las tomaba con mi ropa interior puesta y descarté por completo la idea de volver a masturbarme. No le daría más que ver a ese desgraciado de Tucker. Comencé a escribir un diario desde el día que había comenzado mis pruebas previas antes de entrar en la máquina. Quise hacer el propósito de anotar en una hoja diaria mis progresos, desatinos, temores y motivaciones día con día para que, cuando Sam regresara, ella pudiera leerlo y saber de mí mismo lo mucho que la he extrañado. No era como si deseara que se enterara de mis esfuerzos ni mucho menos que se sintiera halagada de que alguien como yo sacrificara su salud o su vida por ella. Quise que fuera un regalo para ella, anotaría mucho de lo que había ocurrido en esos tres años para enterarla de todo y así se conectara de a poco con el mundo que dejó gracias al maldito de Vlad Masters. Ahora me hallaba delante de mi escritorio tratando de anotar esa noche la página que seguía a la de ayer. Pasaron así unos veinte minutos y la hoja estaba escrita. Cerré el cuadernillo y me dispuse a ir a la cama. Tomé mi móvil y miré las fotos que tenía con ella, las últimas antes de aquél desastre. Cuánto la extrañaba. Cuánto deseaba verla.

Llegó la mañana. Una vez más intentaría entrar en la máquina y dejaría que me extrajera más de mi ADN. Una vez que todo estuvo listo y que yo había recibido las inyecciones correspondientes, traté de estar lo más lúcido posible, esperando que el dolor empezara de nuevo. Mantuve fija la protección en mi boca, apretando fuertemente los dientes. Cerré los puños y comencé a hacer respiraciones cada cierto tiempo tratando de concentrarme en mi objetivo. La imagen de Sam apareció en mi cabeza, inundando con su figura y su voz cada fibra de mi ser, aparecía en breves imágenes al azar en cada una de las neuronas de mi cerebelo, la tenía muy tatuada en mi ser. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado y mi respiración se aceleró un poco más. Mi corazón latía más a prisa pero su rostro no se desvaneció de mi pensamiento ni un solo instante. Recordé el sabor de sus labios, el aroma de su cabello, lo tersa de su piel blanca... Entonces el dolor me volvió su esclavo otra vez. Mis músculos se tensaron al máximo. No dejé de respirar, traté de reprimir mis emociones y solo me repetía en la cabeza una y otra vez, es por ella, es por ella... No tengo idea de cuanto duró el martirio, más solo pude sentirme aliviado cuando la máquina se apagó. Oí muchos aplausos, risas de gusto, la cama se deslizó lento hacia el exterior del tubo de la máquina y me retiraron un respirador conectado por mi nariz que me ayudó mucho. Estaba cubierto en sudor, con un poco de sangre brotando de mi nariz y la fiebre me acometió como la vez anterior. Miraba para todos lados, como si tratara de reconocer el sitio en donde me encontraba en ese momento. Tucker se acercó a mí y ayudó a que me levantara. Trajeron la silla con ruedas y me sentaron en ella a la vez que me arropaban con una manta.

Cielos..., eso había sido caótico para mí. La respiración algo agitada, algunos calambres y un poco de dolor de cabeza persistieron en mí un par de horas después. No recuerdo qué tanto me dijo Vlad una vez que pudo verme. Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que el muy infeliz estaría dichoso por su asombroso logro. Cuando pude recuperar algo de energía, tomé la libreta y me dediqué a escribir la página que seguía.

"Querida Sam:

Hoy he logrado mi meta. Por fin pude soportar el dolor agudo y he dado parte de mis poderes. Sé que esto no debe ser algo para que lo agradezcas, tan solo deseo que sepas que anhelo tanto el poder tenerte conmigo como antes. Sé que nada será igual pero yo me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma para hacerte más llevadero este proceso. Te amo. Perdona que no escriba mucho esta vez, pero como comprenderás, aun no salgo del trauma que me causa este proceso. Es extenuante y me deja con la energía en cero. Sam, te prometo que esto terminará ponto y podremos hacer nuestras vidas juntos. Tuyo, Danny"

* * *

Por la noche cené muy poco. En realidad no tenía nada de apetito, pero no quise tampoco ir a la cama con el estómago vacío. Una vez que me arropé con las sábanas para poder dormir, Vlad fue a mi alcoba y me sorprendió que estaba tranquilo, sin ánimo de buscar pelea. Tomó una silla y se sentó cerca de mi lecho, como lo hiciera un padre preocupado por su hijo enfermo. Pero claro, él no podría tomar a nadie como hijo porque no sabe ni tiene sentimientos paternales. Sin embargo yo solo me limité a escucharlo. Tampoco tenía ganar de reñir.

-Veo que te haz recuperado un poco. Debo felicitarte por esa energía y tu ímpetu. Casi creí que te daría un colapso y morirías.

-Pues ya viste que no. Soy más fuerte de lo que te puedes imaginar.

-Sí, eso lo sé. Solo era cuestión de que tú mismo te lo creyeras. Sabes, me siento orgulloso de ti.

Alcé una ceja confundido. ¿Vlad orgulloso de mí?

-No veo el porqué deba sorprenderte. Siempre he reconocido tu poder, y no he pensado en menospreciarte por nada.

-No, qué va. Solo las trillones de veces que intentaste destruirme cuando era un chico de 14 años. Pero no deseo hablar de eso. ¿Cuánto falta para acabar el proceso?

-Jejejeje, ah, Danny... Tu poder se ha mermado en un 50%. Significa que te resta la mitad. Prepárate porque la siguiente semana terminamos. Y quiero que seas fuerte. La última parte es la más complicada. Una vez que acabemos con esto, serás un humano normal.

Un humano normal. La verdad aun no me hacía a la idea de que ya no podría convertirme en fantasma, pero lo sacrificaría por ella.

-Hey, antes de que te vayas, quiero saber qué pasará cuando eso ocurra. Es decir, ¿Qué harás conmigo cuando deje de ser un mitad fantasma?

-No te preocupes. Podrás regresar a Amity Park, o a donde quieras ir. Yo hablaré con el pueblo norteamericano para que no te persigan, es más, podremos fingir la captura y muerte del hofa. Así todos estarán contentos.

-¿Y Sam?

-Ya te dije que te la podrás llevar.

No estaba seguro. No podría ser verdad tanta consideración.

-Mira, Vlad, si mientes te juro que...

-No miento. No me interesa tenerte cerca y apuesto a que quieres ser libre. Y te juro que lo serás. Pero eso sí, Sam no podrá ser vista por nadie en Amity Park ni en ningún otro sitio. Ella está muerta para el mundo y así debe quedar. Nadie regresa de la muerte.

-Es injusto para ella, extrañará a sus padres, su vida.

-Injusto o no, ya no hay marcha atrás. Ella vivirá contigo, ¿Qué no?

Me daba algo de coraje. De acuerdo, me daba mucho coraje que eso le pasara a Sam. Extrañaría mucho su vida, su familia, todo. Pero por otro lado, Vlad tenía razón. Nadie regresa de la muerte.

-Escucha, Vlad, haré lo que me dices, pero a cambio quiero tener la certeza de que mi madre y hermana estarán bien. Quiero que Jazz asista a la universidad y que la dejes vivir con mi padre si ella lo desea. Ya te quedaste con mi madre y eso es demasiado. No puedo pedirte que la dejes porque ella no lo aceptará.

-Hmm..., no lo sé. Esa chiquilla ha sido muy grosera conmigo.

-Recuerda que uno de tus guardias la golpeó, ese sujeto llamado Larry.

-Larry no sabe tratar a una dama, pero, espera un segundo... Jazz no se comportó como una. No veo que deba impresionarte el hecho de que la tratara como a la criminal que es. Deja las cosas como están, Daniel, te aseguro que a ninguna de las dos le faltará algo conmigo. Soy el hombre más poderoso de este planeta, recuérdalo.

Desvié la mirada.

-No dejas de ser de ese modo, siempre tan soberbio, no puedo creer ya nada de lo que dices. De verdad que haces honor a tu fama.

-Daniel, ya fue suficiente. Mejor duerme de una vez y deja lo demás en mis manos. Espero que en el futuro ya dejes este tema por la paz.

Vlad se puso de pie y dejó la silla a un lado.

-Vlad, esto no ha terminado. Quiero que dejes ir a Jazz.

-¡Ya basta de eso!-Vlad se giró molesto, me tomó por la camiseta y puso sus ojos en rojo-¡Me tienes harto, preocupado por esa mocosa insignificante!

-¡Es mi hermana!-Le grité furioso.

Cerró su puño y me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Casi vomité mi cena. Quedé en el suelo tratando de recuperarme. Ahora que lo pensaba, sus golpes eran el doble de dolorosos. Creo que cuando era totalmente un hofa no había tantas cosas que pudieran herirme físicamente que cuando soy solo humano. Mis poderes fantasmales estaban a la mitad, igual que mi resistencia al dolor. Solté un leve alarido, de verdad me había lastimado más de lo que de seguro él se imaginaba.

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Tú me orillas a lastimarte, imbécil! Deja de hacerte el muy valiente, porque te juro que tengo maneras de mermar tu falta de respeto. Realmente te olvidas de que estás hablando con aquel que tiene la app en su móvil que puede hacer volar la cabeza de tus familiares.

Rayos... Olvidaba ese pequeño pero valioso punto.

-N-No lo harías...

-No me retes, chiquillo idiota.

Nos miramos mutuamente por espacio de unos segundos. Poco a poco me fui incorporando hasta poder estar en pie. Seguía con la manos sobre el vientre, de verdad sin aliento.

-Duerme de una puta vez, Daniel. No quiero tener que golpearte de nuevo. Mi fuerza es superior y no te conviene ahora el ponerte a las patadas conmigo. Recupérate de el proceso y ya olvídate de pedirme algo. Las cosas son como son y no las vas a cambiar por nada, deja de irritarme y sobretodo, deja de ser tan bufón. Yo no me ando con rodeos, tonto. El día que me colmes la paciencia, ese día, júralo por el dios que te plazca que te haré más miserable de lo que te puedes imaginar. ¿Crees que soy malo? Ja, te prometo que eso no es nada. Conóceme de una vez, Daniel Fenton, soy el mismo Lucifer.

-Yo no creo ya en dioses ni nada de eso. Yo no tengo una religión o una fe a seguir. Tan solo deseo que un día pagues lo que has hecho. Si me detengo ahora es por ellas, no por tus malditas amenazas. Puede que te creas el diablo personificado, pero para un ateo como yo, no existe tal cosa.

-Debes creer, Daniel. Puede que te sea difícil creer en ángeles o en esas cosas bíblicas, más no olvides que el mal ronda este mundo en cada esquina. Eso sí debes creerlo por tu propio bien.

* * *

Para el día siguiente mi estómago dolía horrores. No desayuné ni tuve hambre. Solo me pasaba el tiempo recostado en mi cama o leyendo un libro. Entonces recordé una vieja guitarra que encontré abandonada en el armario. Tenía algunas pegatinas de colores y se notaba que el anterior dueño le tuvo mucho cariño. En la parte posterior del instrumento estaba escrita una letra, una S. ¿Coincidencia? Puede ser. Recuerdo que durante la secundaria, para el último curso precisamente, nos pidieron aprendernos una canción e interpretarla para poder aprobar la materia de artes. Estuve un par de semanas escribiendo una canción para Sam llamada Mi gitana nocturna. La letra vino a mi cabeza y comencé a pulsar las cuerdas y acomodando mis dedos en los trastes y así comenzar un ritual de notas que daban inicio a ese tema. Tuve que afinar las cuerdas lo cual no resultó difícil. Saqué una moneda de mi pantalón y la usé como plumilla para poder tocar. Mi voz era distinta, era más grave, más adulta. Recordaba que la canción decía algo así:

XXXXXX

Oh, dulce gitana, dueña de las estaciones.

suave encantadora, dueña de mil corazones,

toma el mío, para eso no hay razones,

te llamo en cada respirar, nocturna de monzones.

XXXXXXX

Fácil gata guerrera, difícil mujer y amante,

eres dura, febril y estrella brillante,

adorada hipnotista y de todos diamante,

no quiero despertar de este sueño hilarante.

XXXXXXX

Recuerdo mucho ese día que le dediqué esa canción en la clase. Yo estaba muerto de miedo y de verdad no deseaba estropearlo y que ella terminara conmigo. Más tuve valor y creo que todo salió bien. No era un genio musical pero hice lo que pude y creo que salió bien. Tucker estaba que se orinaba de la risa y algunas de las chicas de la clase me miraban con recelo. Nadie les había dedicado un tema como ese y de pronto me preguntaban de donde había salido esa canción. No me creyeron cuando les dije que yo la había escrito. Sam estaba sonrojada. Solo me tomó de la mano y me dio un beso rápido. Es casi como si la viera en este preciso momento, con su cabello un poco más largo, y sus ojos violetas destellando esos divinos rayos que me dejaban como ido, vago, hechizado. Su sola presencia era el aire que respiraba, la sangre que bombeaba mis venas para mantenerme con vida. Y si no podía estar con ella por cualquier motivo, prefería no vivir, no respirar más. Mi vida había dado un giro inesperado y solo deseaba con fuerzas que todo fuera parte de una maldita pesadilla. Que todo fuera vil producto de mi imaginación constante. Tan solo un sueño, una pesadilla. Algo que dijera "Danny, te has vuelto loco, nada de eso es real" más sabía que todo era cierto. Que ese canalla de Vlad me la había arrebatado, la había alejado de mi vida por siempre, eso si yo no lo evitaba ahora. Dejé la guitarra y salí de la alcoba. Estuve buscando a Tucker por todos lados pero no daba con él. Tomé un teléfono de la recepción y me comuniqué al fin con él.

-Danny, estoy en una junta en Washington DC.

-No me interesa. Dile a ese idiota de Vlad que no esperaré hasta el lunes, acabamos esto ahora.

-¡¿Qué dices?! No se te ocurra encender la máquina y meterte tú solo sin lo necesario.

-Ah, vaya, no se me había ocurrido. Gracias por la buena idea.

-¡No, idiota, te puedes morir!

-¿A poco te interesa tanto mi vida? No, te importa no perder mis genes.

-¡DANNY, NO LO HAGAS!

Poco me importaba algo en ese momento. Colgué el maldito teléfono y me fui al laboratorio. Tenía una clave de acceso, pero con lo poco que me quedaba de poderes entré a la dichosa sala 12 haciéndome intangible por cuestión de solo un par de segundos. Caminé algo agotado hasta la máquina y la encendí. No necesitaba esas inyecciones, nada de eso. Me até a mi mismo a esa máquina y una vez que puse el protector en mi boca solo respiré hondo tal y como Tuck me había dicho que hiciera para soportar el dolor. Alcancé a ver a dos de los médicos correr como locos a la sala pero debían introducir las claves para poder abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, la máquina comenzó con su escaneo de ADN y todo mi cuerpo vibró de dolor. Un agudo dolor que casi me deja sin consciencia y más doloroso que los anteriores. Mi cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez, el dolor era insoportable. Solté la protección de mi boca y grité hasta quedar casi en afonía. Solo gritaba su nombre, una y otra vez. Sam, Sam, Sam... Abrí los ojos de nuevo. Mi cuerpo se sentía caliente y entumecido. Pude escuchar el sonido de mi propia respiración y eso me dio la señal que esperaba oír, yo seguía vivo. Seguía en este mundo y eso me daba la esperanza de que todo ese esfuerzo había sido un éxito. Al verme a mí mismo pude ver varios tubos conectados a mi cuerpo, un suero en mis venas y un respirados en mi nariz. Tenía la camiseta con bastante sangre. No pude levantarme o moverme un poco, pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento. No deseaba hacer nada. Alcancé a ver una sombra, era una enfermera. Me puso una mano sobre la frente y, abriendo uno a uno mis párpados, puso una luz sobre mis ojos para ver mis signos vitales.

-Estará bien, Señor Masters. Sufrió un shock pero estará bien. Por el momento lo más adecuado será mantenerlo aislado durante un par de días y darle alimentos suaves. Es una suerte que siga vivo.

-Gracias, Doctora Miller. Lo tomaré en consideración.

-No, debe realizarlo para que el joven pueda recuperarse. Me retiro.

La mujer era doctora, no enfermera. No importaba, el hecho que sí importaba era que yo había logrado lo que me había decidido a hacer.

-Niño..., eres tan imbécil..., casi te matas.

Vlad se acercó a mi cama y estuvo a punto de golpearme pero por alguna razón se detuvo.

-No, no lo haré. No te daré ese gusto. Estuviste en coma por espacio de una hora.

-Pero... Lo logré...-Alcancé a balbucear.

-Sí. Lo lograste. Ahora que se ha recabado tu ADN al cien porciento, podremos formar mi poderoso ejército y, ya sabes. Reviviremos a Sam.

Sonreí complacido de escuchar eso.

-Dejaré que te recuperes y te enviaré a casa de tu padre. Jack sigue viviendo en la vieja casa en donde te criaste.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Ya no tengo ningún interés en tenerte aquí ahora que has cumplido con tu parte. Prometo que podrás ver a tu chica dentro de unas semanas. No creas que este proceso es fácil, ya tú mismo lo has comprobado. Ahora descansa, niño tonto. Por el momento ya cumpliste con tu deber.

* * *

Y tal como lo dijo, luego de un par de días me envió en un avión directo a casa con mi padre. No estaba seguro de como sería recibido en Amity Park después de tanto tiempo. Volvería a ver a mi padre y eso era lo que me alegraba mucho. Jack Fenton, de verdad lo extrañaba mucho. Vlad me dijo que me avisaría cuando Sam estuviera a punto de despertar y esperaba que solo una vez en su jodida vida cumpliera con alguna promesa valiosa para otros. La llegada a mi vieja ciudad fue algo que me llegó al alma. Amaba mi ciudad y todo lo que ello significaba. Volver a casa tras mucho tiempo de estar lejos era reconfortante. Poder pasar por esas calles, recordar mis aventuras como héroe me dio un sentimiento de nostalgia que me dejó por instantes acongojado. Pasé por enfrente de la casa de Sam y sentí mucho dolor. pensar que ella no volvería a ver a su familia aun a pesar de despertar de ese largo sueño me daba mucha tristeza. Más debía confiar en que todo estaría bien. Ya estaba en mi ciudad y eso era lo que de momento importaba. Amity Park, mi ciudad, mi bella y conflictiva ciudad. Una vez que estuve enfrente de mi casa, el taxista se fue y yo quedé de pie ante la puerta de Fenton Works. El letrero ya no estaba. La puerta estaba entreabierta y pude ver un desastre infernal. Entré despacio y lo que me encontré fue algo muy desagradable. La mesa de la sala estaba quebrada, los sillones volcados y muchas botellas de licor desperdigadas por doquier. La cocina no daba mejor aspecto. El frigorífico estaba descongelado con todo en su interior echado a perder. La mesa estaba destrozada y pude ver un hacha a un lado de ella. El fregadero completamente repleto de trastos sucios y el agua casi desbordada. El baño estaba hecho un completo asco. No necesité ver más de momento. Solo quise encontrar a mi padre quien estaba en su habitación en donde antaño durmiera con mi madre.

-¿Pa... Papá?

Estaba sentado de espaldas a mí sobre la cama. Alzó la cabeza al oír mi voz.

-Papá, soy yo, Danny.

El pobre volvió la cabeza poco a poco, se notaba muy demacrado. Ya no usaba ese traje naranja que le caracterizaba y así pude ver que había bajado mucho de peso. Estaba muy delgado, la piel le lucía flácida y sus ojos hundidos. Había llorado. Un gemido de dolor brotó de mi garganta, no pude verlo así. Soltando el inminente llanto, corrí hacia él y lo abracé con toda mi fuerza.

-¿Danny? ¿Hijo?

-¡Sí, papá, soy Danny!

Sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuello. Pude escucharlo llorar, estaba destrozado y solo. A un lado de él había un bastón con el cual suponía se apoyaba para poder caminar. Olía a alcohol. Detestaba la idea de imaginar que ese había sido su escaparate, beber y beber para olvidar todo.

-Mi hijo, ¿dónde habías estado?

-Papá, es algo largo... Lamento el haberme ido de aquí pero ya he regresado y no te dejaré solo de nuevo, te lo juro...

-¿Y tu hermana, y tu mamá?

Agaché la mirada.

-No vienen conmigo, lo siento.

Tras conversar con él por una hora o dos, él se dejó abatir por aquello, completamente consternado.

-¿Eres el chico fantasma, de verdad?

-Sí..., lo fui.

-Oh, por Dios... Mi propio hijo...

-Papá, por favor, deja que te cuente. Yo no maté a Sam, sé que los videos dicen eso pero debes creer que no soy un asesino. Te pido que me creas, solo requiero que me creas porque es la verdad. A Sam la mató Vlad. Él, transformado en mí, la arrojó a esos químicos. Vlad Masters es un mitad fantasma quien se hace llamar Vlad Plasmius. Ese infeliz desgraciado hijo de puta fue quien destrozó nuestras vidas, papá. Él tiene a mamá y a Jazz, y jura que no las dejará ir de su lado.

-Todo eso suena tan increíble..., no lo sé... Llevo tanto tiempo solo que no me creo que estés conmigo ahora...

-Papá, mírame, estoy aquí ahora. Vlad planea casarse con mamá cuando transcurra un año de su divorcio. Mi hermana está en su poder para que ella y yo no tratemos de hacer algo en su contra.

-Ay, hijo..., yo no sé...-Se levantó de la cama y tomó su bastón dirigiendo sus pasos a la sala.

-¡Es verdad, Jack Fenton!

Volteó a verme.

-Supongamos que te creo, Danny. ¿Por qué hizo tanto daño?

-Porque me odia. Siempre detestó que yo no me hiciera de su bando y lo apoyara en sus asqueroso planes. Te odia a ti por lo que ocurrió hace tantos año con su problema de ectoacné. Y sobretodo, nunca superó el hecho de que tú te casaste con Maddie. Él siempre la amó y estuvo acosándola durante años.

-Pero, ¿por qué nadie me dijo algo de eso?

-Porque siempre te cegaste y creíste a ese infeliz tu mejor amigo. Él se aprovechó de su amistad.

Papá se dejo caer sobre una silla, estaba dolido.

-Perdóname, papá. Necesitabas saber todo y traté de decirlo de la mejor forma. Ahora yo he dejado de ser un mitad fantasma. Estuve en un laboratorio en donde me extrajeron mis poderes fantasmales. Ya soy un chico normal. Papá, por favor, debes creerlo.

-Te creo, Danny. Y lo que me importa ahora es que por lo menos tu estás conmigo.

Me tomó de la mano y me acercó a él. Nos abrazamos de nuevo, lloramos un buen rato y quedamos juntos el uno al otro.

-Bueno, creo que tengo mucho que hacer.

Me levanté y comencé a limpiar la casa. Papá me ayudó un poco y luego de unas horas terminamos. La casa quedó reluciendo de limpia y arreglada. Fui por algo de comer a Nasty Burguer. Me encontré con que la mayoría de las personas de la ciudad seguían bien, y uno de ellos era Dash Baxter. Había dejado de ser una zanahoria con patas. Compré unas hamburguesas y salí como si nada. Parecía ser que nadie me recordaba. Al llegar a casa le pregunté a papá que era lo que pasaba.

-No lo sé, tal vez es otra puntada de Vlad. Quizá les lavó el cerebro otra vez.

Sacó otra botella con ron y se dispuso a beber.

-No, papá. No necesitas eso.

-Claro que lo necesito. Es lo único que me permite vivir sin tu madre.

-No, papá. No te dejaré hacerlo. Yo necesito a mi padre ahora, por favor. Deja esa botella.

-Hijo, es que...

Sabía que estaba deprimido y que el verme no era suficiente para que dejara tan feo hábito.

-Bien, ¿quieres beber? Hazlo. Pero yo igual lo haré.

-¿Qué? No, ningún hijo mío será un ebrio.

-No puedes pedirme algo que tú no puedes hacer.

Tomé la botella de su mano y me serví un poco.

-Danny, no, tú no.

-Entonces déjalo. Juro que todo estará, no sé como pero te ayudaré. Debemos tener esperanza de que todo estará bien, ya un día llegará nuestro momento y podremos enfrentar a ese maldito viejo amargado. No sé cuando, papá, pero lo lograremos. Mi madre y mi hermana estarán aquí pronto. Debemos tener fe.

Mi padre me abrazó y me juró que lo haría. Juntos tiramos el contenido de la botella por el fregadero y me impresionó el hecho de que me sugiriera el comenzar a salir a correr.

-Debo desintoxicarme, hijo. Quiero tener la oportunidad de reivindicarme y buscar otro empleo. Jack Fenton no se ha rendido, no se debe rendir.

-No, papá. Yo estaré a tu lado y juntos saldremos adelante. Pero, ¿cómo vas a correr?

Se acercó a mi oído.

-He fingido estar mal, pero no es así. El accidente sí me hizo daño pero ya me recuperé. Usé el bastón todo este tiempo por costumbre pero puedo correr. Como te dije, no me he rendido.

Oír hablar así a mi padre me daba la esperanza que necesitaba. Juntos saldríamos adelante. Vlad Masters no nos había derrotado. No aun.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Esto es todo de momento. Escribir sobre el padre de Danny fue algo complicado dado al hecho de que viví una situación similar con mi propio padre pero no acabó bien. Ahora solo resta saber si los dos Fenton saldrán juntos de esta. ¿Qué pasará con la reanimación de Sam? ¿Danny volverá a ver a su madre y hermana? ¿Jack dejará el alcohol en serio? Eso lo veremos más adelante. Hasta la otra n.n


	8. Un despertar incierto

**Danny Phantom**

 **Pesadillas del Infierno.**

* * *

 _Holiwi a todos :3_

 _Sé que volví a demorarme otra vez, pero me quedé sin mi laptop por varios días y las musas me olvidaron por un tiempo. En fin, ya les trigo el capítulo número ocho. Vaya, es curioso ver como empecé este fic y ya tenga algunos lectores más, gracias a todos. Pues les dejo esto que, espero, no les sea muy largo. Un saludo desde mi bello México a mis seguidores tan apreciables._

 _Notas: Esta serie tan genial es obra de Butch Hartman n.n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8** **.**

 **Un despertar incierto.**

Todos los días comenzamos a salir a correr los dos juntos. Debo admitir que me impresionaba mucho el hecho de ver a mi padre correr de esa forma, tan decidido, tan lleno de vida. Consiguió otro trabajo como empleado de piso en una tienda de conveniencia y yo me dispuse a trabajar en Nasty Burguer. Pensaba que de alguna manera debía comenzar mi nueva vida y debía juntar dinero para cuando volviera a ver a Sam. No podía traerla conmigo a Amity Park, pero al menos la llevaría a un sitio seguro. Hablé con mi padre al respecto y le pedí que me ayudara a encontrar un lugar adecuado. No me tuvo que decir mucho, su mirada habló por él. Tenía miedo de quedarse solo otra vez. Por eso necesitaba que Vlad dejara ir a Jazz. Mi hermana podría quedarse con él y así continuar con sus estudios universitarios. Yo tenia que comenzar la preparatoria si quería darle una mejor vida a Sam y me mentalizaba que estar con ella no sería nada fácil. Uno de esos días que salí de mi trabajo, completamente destrozado y muy cansado, camine a casa para poder relajar mi mente cuando me di cuenta de que Paulina se aproximaba acompañada por Dash. No me impresionaba, quizá, después de todo, terminaron juntos tal y como debió ser. Eran iguales en muchas cosas. Traté de no toparme con ellos pero para mi mala, muy mala suerte, ese encuentro se concretó. Nos quedamos viendo directo a la cara, Paulina, con esos ojos escrutadores, me enjuiciaba y cada fibra de mi ser podía sentirlo. Algo me decía que no había olvidado lo nuestro y que seguía reprochándome las tonterías que cometí. Dash llevaba la chaqueta de la universidad de Amity Park. Era increíble que lo hubieran aceptado con el I.Q. de -20 que tenía. Pero claro, a los atletas como él los dejaban entrar con tal de que representaran sus escuelas y ganaran medallas como si de caramelos se tratara. Llevaba todavía el uniforme del trabajo, pero no me importaba. Traté de caminar sin tener que dirigirle la palabra a alguno de los dos pero no dio resultado.

-Danny Fenton, cómo ha pasado el tiempo...

Cerré los ojos por un par de segundos, Paulina no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, lo sabía.

-Hola, Paulina.

-No es un saludo, Danny. Veo que has seguido el camino de los perdedores como es costumbre en tu familia.

-Me va de maravilla.-Dije tratando de sonar convincente.

-Jajajaja, por supuesto. Tienes el logro de ser uno de los pocos en estar conmigo y decirme en la cara que pensabas en ella cuando lo hacíamos.

-Fentonto, como siempre haces sentir mal a las chicas, debí romperte la cara de una forma más dura en la secundaria.

-Dash, por favor, no estoy de ánimos.

Caminé a un lado de él pero me detuvo y me empujó al suelo. Traté de levantarme pero me puso un pie en el pecho. No dejaba de ser el mismo bravucón barato de hace años.

-¡Pídele perdón a Paulina, idiota!

-¡Ya me disculpé con ella en su momento, déjame en paz!

-¡No me importa, hazlo de nuevo!

Dash se inclinó hacia mí y comenzó a golpearme en la cara una y otra vez, dejándome con el rostro molido.

-¡Discúlpate, infeliz!

-Sí, Dash, golpéalo hasta que llore, que pague lo que me hizo.

-¡No! ¡No te pediré perdón otra vez!

A veces el orgullo nos levanta de las peores situaciones, pero en mi caso me mantuvo contra el pavimento. La nariz me sangraba y sentí que me había roto algún diente. Dash siguió usando su puño contra mí y de repente se detuvo.

-¡Déjame, anciano!

-¿A quién llama anciano, Sr. Baxter?

Por un segundo no reconocí esa voz pero era de alguien que conocía de sobra.

-¡Ma-Maestro Lancer!

-El mismo, Sr. Baxter, ahora suelte al Sr. Fenton y váyanse de aquí usted y la señorita Sánchez.

Paulina tomó a Dash por el brazo y escuché su susurro sobre vengarse de mí después.

Me levanté como pude ignorando la mano de mi ex maestro no por grosería sino porque no vi su mano debido a la sangre que me escurría por la frente. Me senté en el suelo, no podía caminar. Me había golpeado en las costillas con mucha fuerza y, ahora que era completamente humano, el dolor era peor.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Sr. Fenton?

-Sí, gracias. No pude creer que fuera usted.

-Ven, lo llevo a casa.

Subimos a un automóvil color arena de un modelo algo reciente. Era un corolla muy hermoso, con interiores de piel y pintura pulida, reluciente.

-Convertirse en el director de la preparatoria de la ciudad le ha sentado bien, Señor Lancer.

-Así es, Señor Fenton. No comprendo el porqué después de este tiempo usted y el Señor Baxter siguen peleando de esa manera tan inmadura pero, me alegro mucho el haber llegado a tiempo. ¿Cómo está su nariz?

-Rota, al igual que un diente de enfrente, y creo que me lo enchuecó un poco.

-Vaya, deberá ir a ver a un dentista. Ojala no sea nada grave.

-No puedo darme ese lujo. Si lee los periódicos, deberá saber que mi situación actual no es muy grata. Mi pobre madre pronto se casará con el presidente del país. Mi padre se ha quedado solo y mi hermana...

-¿Qué le ocurre a mi mejor estudiante Jazz?

-Nada, solo que ella está en casa del presidente.

-Mire, Señor Daniel, puedo decirle que conozco un poco su problema. Durante el tiempo que fue perseguido algo me decía que usted no podía ser así. Ahora de la nada sale el Señor Masters diciendo que usted es inocente y que el tal chico fantasma ha caído sin pruebas en mano, me parece muy sospechoso. Entiendo que su familia está pasando por problemas pero no se rinda. Si bien no puedo hacer mucho por ustedes, puede estar seguro de que si necesita de mi ayuda haré lo que esté a mi alcance.

-Muchas gracias.-Dije sonriendo de medio lado.

-Pero ni crea que lo hago por usted, sino por su hermana quien ha sido una estudiante excelente.-Respondió él sonriendo de igual manera-Baje de mi coche, Señor Fenton, ya llegamos a su casa.

-Se lo agradezco mucho. Espero verlo pronto.

* * *

Entré a mi casa y mi padre estaba viendo el televisor y bebiendo algo de té helado.

-¡Por Dios, ¿qué te pasó hijo?!

Tras ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, mi padre procedió a curarme a la vez que le contaba lo sucedido.

-Cielos..., tal parece que estas personas no están dispuestas a olvidar, pero dime, ¿por qué te detestan tanto, Danny?

-Hice cosas de las cuales no me siento muy orgulloso, de hecho me hacen sentir como un infeliz. Paulina no se merecía que yo la tratara de esa manera tan horrible.

-¿Puedes contarme qué pasó? Claro, si quieres.

-Tuve una relación con ella, solo fueron unos meses. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella me gustaba desde la secundaria, mi corazón se negaba a reemplazar a Sam con Paulina y, cegado por la nostalgia y la tristeza de haberla perdido, mi mente comenzó a jugarme malas pasadas.-Sentí que la cara me hervía, nunca imaginé contarle eso a mi padre-Y pues..., tuve sexo con ella imaginando que era Sam...

-Ah, Danny... Hijo, creo que yo tengo la culpa por no haber hablado contigo de estas cosas pero, yo estaba tan metido con mi delirio de fantasmas que nunca te presté la atención que necesitabas. Ni siquiera fui capaz de acompañarte en tu dolor cuando fue necesario. Lo lamento. Pero eso no significa que hayas hecho bien. A lo largo de la vida te darás cuenta de que como ser humano caerás una y otra vez. Más de todo eso lo que importa es lo capaz que seas para levantarte de cada caída. Eres mi hijo y nada me hará sentir vergüenza, al contrario, yo también fui joven y cometí muchas estupideces. He sido muy despistado y olvidadizo. Pero me enorgullece que seas mi sangre. Aprende de todas estas lecciones que te da la vida y no te arrepientas de vivir.

-No, papá. Gracias por comprenderme.

-Anda, ve a lavarte las manos que es hora de cenar.

Me alegraba tanto que mi padre se estuviera convirtiendo en un padre ejemplar. Ahora era alguien tan diferente, como si hubiera sido reemplazado por otra persona. Comimos un poco de macarrones con queso y bebimos unos refrescos de limón. Al terminar le ayudé con los platos y terminamos jugando con el agua, rociándonos mutuamente. Por la noche, mientras me metía en mis sábanas, recibí una llamada. Se trataba de Jazz. Salí de la alcoba y desperté a papá para que la escuchara también.

-Papá, ¿cómo estás?

-Mi Jazz, mi niña, te extraño mucho.

-Y yo a ti, papi.

Jazz tenía años que no llamaba así a nuestro padre.

-Estamos bien. Tu hermano Danny y yo nos hacemos cargo de la casa tal y como le gustaría a tu madre.

-Oh, me alegro tanto. He hablado con el Señor Masters y le pedí que me dejara regresar contigo, pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Me dijo que de la única manera que me pudiera dejar ir es que Danny se vaya de Amity Park. No nos quiere a los dos cerca.

-Mi princesa... No puedo elegir de entre los dos, a ambos los quiero conmigo. Son mi hijo y mi hija, nunca decidiría tal cosa, es algo aberrante.

-Lo sé. Tengo tantas ganas de poder estar cerca de los dos, pero mi mamá cada día está más hipnotizada por las palabras sin chiste de su "futuro esposo" ¿Sabes que le prometió ponerle su nombre a la ciudad?

-Jazz, habla Danny. No te alejes de mamá por el momento. Espera a que Vlad me hable sobre la reanimación de Sam y cuando esta pase tú le pides de nuevo que te deje venir con papá. Yo me iré con Sam lejos de ustedes y cuando pase todo esto de la presidencia de ese hijo de perra te juro que regresaremos a ser la familia que debimos ser siempre.

-¿Te irás de nuevo?

-No te molestes, pero no veo de otra. Quiere que no hagamos planes para derrocarlo o algo semejante, parece que no le basta con el hecho de yo he dejado de ser mitad fantasma.

-Oye, no digas eso delante de papá.

-Jazz, él ya lo sabe.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ya lo sabe.

Papá tomó la bocina del teléfono para seguir hablando con Jazz.

-Hija, lo sé todo. Y no me apena saber que tuviste que ocultarlo, no les dejé de otra. Ahora quiero que hagas caso a lo que te dice tu hermano. No se puede hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que ese canalla hable con Danny sobre Sam.

-No sabía que estarías de acuerdo, papá, pero si eso es lo que quieres está bien. Mamá dice que te manda saludos y que a pesar de todo nunca olvides que te ama.

Los ojos de mi padre se cubrieron de lágrimas, a la vez que su rostro se contraía de pena.

-Y yo la amo más que cuando me enamoré de ella. Dile que la llevo siempre en mi corazón.

Papá me dio la bocina y se recostó sobre su cama, llorando amargamente. Dejé la alcoba y dirigí mis pasos a la sala.

-¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?

-Aquí estoy, Jazz. Es solo que papá se sintió mal. Ya sabes que todo esto de mamá lo tiene muy mal, terriblemente mal. Cuando llegué a casa lo encontré rodeado de botellas vacías de licor.

-Oh, no..., todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera dejado que me arrestaran ese día... ¡No debí dejarlo solo! Mi pobre papá...

Jazz comenzó a llorar, gimoteaba culpándose del alcoholismo que mi padre había adoptado.

-No, no digas eso. Hiciste lo que creíste correcto en ese momento. Pero no te preocupes, algo me dice que un día Vlad Masters va a pagar con sangre todo lo que nos ha hecho, gota a gota.

-Pero, es que mi papá...

-Ya, él estará bien. Es un hombre muy fuerte y se ha alejado de la bebida. No me lo creerás pero se ha fortalecido mucho, salimos a correr todas las mañanas y comemos más sano. Ya no está tan gordo como lo recuerdas.

-¿Y su pierna mala?

-Te digo que está bien.

-Okay, te creo. Ahora debo colgar, Lita me está cubriendo para que pueda llamarte. Parece que el dueño de la casa ha llegado, así que te hablaré después. Cuida a papá, por favor.

-Lo haré. Tú cuida de mamá.

* * *

Transcurrieron dos días cuando recibí la llamada de Vlad. Papá estaba viendo el televisor así que fui a mi habitación para hablar en privado.

-Hola, Daniel, hace tanto que no hablamos.

-Bien, Vlad, ¿qué ocurre con Sam?

-Jeje, no pierdes el tiempo. Pues te tengo una excelente noticia. Al parecer, Sam ha reaccionado favorablemente a tu ADN y está por despertar.

-¿Có-Cómo...?-Mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

-Así es, quiero que vengas aquí a La casa blanca. Hemos traído a Sam desde Londres, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo. Creo que ya está por llegar el boleto a tu casa para que tomes el avión. Te quiero aquí en menos de ocho horas. No será que te pierdas el despertar de tu noviecita.

Mi amada Sam, estaba a punto de despertar. No pude evitar el sonreír como idiota ante la idea de verla de nuevo. Se me escapó una lágrima traicionera, de verdad estaba emocionado, estaba tan feliz, ¡rebozaba de alegría! Pronto me dirigí a mi armario y seleccioné la ropa que llevaría para ese momento. Preparé la maleta y pensé qué pudiera llevarle de regalo. El boleto llegó por correo esa misma tarde, precisamente al mediodía. Al verlo, mi padre me preguntó que era.

-Papá, me iré a ver a Sam. Vlad me habló y dijo que quería que fuera a verlo en cuanto me llegara el boleto. Temo que me iré.

-Comprendo. ¿Será que dejará venir a tu hermana aquí?

-Eso no lo sé, pero ten por seguro que haré hasta lo imposible para que lo haga. No quiero que estés solo de nuevo.

-No te preocupes por mí. Yo seguiré en esta casa hasta el día que muera, te aseguro que me las arreglaré. Los esperaré, hijo.

-Oh, papá. De verdad eres un hombre ejemplar. Nos reuniremos cuando menos te lo imagines.

Lo abracé con fuerza deseando no tener que abandonarlo de nuevo. Tomé mi maleta y la colgué sobre mi hombro derecho. El taxi me dejó en el aeropuerto y abordé inmediatamente el avión. El vuelo tan solo duró una hora y media. Una vez en Washington, me sorprendió un poco ver a uno de los tantos choferes de Vlad esperando afuera del aeropuerto con un cartel que decía Sr. Daniel Fenton.

-Hola, yo soy Daniel.

-Bienvenido, joven Daniel. El Señor Masters me pidió que lo lleve directo a La casa blanca. Por favor-dijo a la vez que abría la puerta de una muy costosa limusina negra-suba.

Condujo por unos minutos hasta llegar a La casa blanca. Era un sitio imponente, no lo negaré. Pero en realidad no le puse mayores atenciones por el hecho de que yo solo esperaba una cosa, solo una bendita cosa: Ver a mi Sam reanimada. Al bajar de la limusina, fui recibido por Tucker. El muy presumido iba acompañado por tres guardaespaldas, probablemente temeroso de que pudiera golpearlo. Vaya gallina. Usando uno de esos costosos trajes Armani color gris rata, puso su mano sobre mi hombro derecho, sonriendo como si fuera un día de visita cualquiera. De verdad aún tenía palpando en mis venas las ganas de poder romperle esa morena y sucia cara que se había convertido, en mis sueños, en uno de mis blancos favoritos para patear.

-Hola, Danny Daniel, hoy es el gran día, viejo. Primero que nada, me pidieron que te informara sobre los progresos de Sam y...

-¡Solo deseo verla, Tucker!

Tucker me miró de soslayo, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de descontento.

-Ejem.., lamento decir que antes debes pasar por esto, comprende. Lo que te voy a decir es necesario para prevenirte de un posible fail. Mira, las cosas no siempre son color de rosa y menos al ver a alguien como tú tan ilusionado, así que debo informarte de todos los pormenores para que no te lleves una impresión tan fuerte.

-A ver, si te entiendo como creo entenderte, me estás tratando de decir que a lo mejor no lograron reanimar a Sam...

-No del todo. Quiero decir que sí fue posible, solo que no quedó físicamente como esperábamos.

Una vez que pasamos por la puerta principal, Tucker me condujo por un pasillo hasta llegar a una sala en donde me contó gran parte del proyecto Revival y cómo era que Sam estaba involucrada.

-Danny, tratamos por todos los medios de poder darle un aspecto más humano, tomando de tu ADN los factores físicos que pudieran darle a Sam una apariencia parecida a la que un día conociste. Sin embargo, no te aseguro que ella pueda hablarte.

-Pero, ¿es ella? ¿La chica que vi en esa cisterna?

-Por supuesto. Mejoramos el aspecto de su piel, su cabello y su rostro. Pero no será humana. Será como eras tú antes, un hofa.

-Mitad fantasma.

-Sí, aunque su apariencia será más de fantasma que de humana.

-Pues no me interesa. Quiero verla ahora mismo.

-Vlad está con tu familia, todos entrarán a verla despertar, lo cual está programado para dentro de una hora. Vamos con ellos.

* * *

Nos dirigimos a un elevador que estaba escondido detrás de una cortina, siendo custodiada por dos agentes de seguridad. Entramos en el y descendimos algunos niveles. Yo desconocía por completo que La casa blanca ocultara cosas como esa, pero al parecer no era algo de debiera sorprenderme sabiendo quien era el dueño de la casa. Se abrió el elevador y lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue a Jazz y a mi madre. Corrí a abrazarlas a las dos, estaba tan feliz de verlas después de tanto tiempo. Jazz con su abrazo tan efusivo me quitó de la cabeza el bonete rojo que llevaba, luego me lo devolvió y mi madre me lo puso otra vez, acomodando los mechones negros que sobresalían por mi frente. La miraba hacia abajo, no me creía lo tanto que yo había crecido en este tiempo. Mamá me acomodó el suéter azul y me acarició la mejilla, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Mi amado Danny, me da tanto gusto verte.-Dijo a la vez que volvía a abrazarme.

-Papá te extraña mucho, mamá.-Le susurré al oído.

-Lo sé, igual yo a él.-Me respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

-Vaya, vaya, preciosa reunión familiar. ¿Acaso no vienes a saludar a tu próximo padre, Daniel?

Hijo de... ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarse mi próximo padre?! Sabía que eso me haría explotar, pero sabiamente, Jazz me dio una palmada en el hombro, sonriéndome con hermandad.

-Hermanito, ve a saludar al tío Vlad.

Para mí ese gesto fue un "No eches a perder esto, quiere provocarte"

-Claro-le respondí tratando de sonar sincero-cómo no hacerlo.

Fui directo hacia Vlad y le extendí la mano. Vlad la sujetó y apretó el saludo casi al punto que creí sentir mis dedos salir disparados de mi mano. No dejé de sonreír, aunque era obvio para todos en esa sala que estaba lastimándome.

-Me da gusto verte, hijo...-Me atrajo a él y me abrazó, acercando sus labios a mi oído-...No me molestes con esa clase de cosas, deja de hablar sobre tu fracasado padre.

Nos había alcanzado a escuchar a mi madre y a mí un momento antes, pero eso no me interesaba.

-Bien, creo que ahora que estamos reunidos, es tiempo de ir a lo que nos atañe. Antes que nada, todos deberán ponerse ropas adecuadas, como si fuesen a entrar a un hospital a ver a un enfermo. Para que comprendan la gravedad del asunto, debo aclararles que las defensas del cuerpo de Sam apenas se están acostumbrando a este ambiente que para ella es hostil, o mejor dicho, es hostil para su organismo. Su sistema inmunológico aún es vulnerable ante infecciones o enfermedades, así que una simple gripe puede ser mortal para ella. Usen cubre bocas y guantes de látex que les proporcionaremos.

Una vez que todos acatamos las órdenes de Vlad, yo me quedé de pie a un lado de la puerta en donde ella estaba dormida. Varios médicos iban y venían de un lado a otro, portando lo necesario para entrar a la habitación de Sam. Jazz se me acercó, sabía que algo quería advertirme.

-No es necesario que digas algo, Jazz, me lo he imaginado ya.

-Pero Danny, no tienes idea de lo que te vas a topar. No te hagas muchas ilusiones.

-Tucker me lo dijo antes, además, estaba consciente de que no la obtendría tan perfecta como fue. Solo quiero saber que es ella.

-Bien. Por cierto, no quería preguntarte para no ser tan directa pero, ¿qué le pasó a tu diente?

-Me caí, por eso se rompió un poco.

-No me digas que te peleaste.

-¿Yo, pelear, cuando?

La mirada inquisitiva de Jazz no dejaba de tratar de adivinar lo que había pasado.

-Déjalo así. No hay nada de lo que te debas preocupar.

-De acuerdo, te creeré.

En eso estábamos cuando Vlad nos pidió entrar en la habitación de uno en uno.

-No hagan ruido, Sam despertará en breve, cuando eso pase, no griten, ni la ataquen con palabras de ánimo ni traten de abrazarla, esperen a ver cómo reacciona. Solo una persona debe estar a su lado.

-Seré yo.-Dije antes de que otra persona se interpusiera.

-Por supuesto, eso era lo que esperaba oír. Bien, Daniel, tienes la parte más difícil. No hables si ella no puede hacerlo, solo espera a ver cómo reacciona al verte.

-Yo sé que hacer, recuerda que es mi novia.

-Pero, ¿si no te recuerda?

-Lo hará. Yo lo sé.

Una vez que se abrió la puerta, uno a uno nos adentramos en esa habitación color verde claro, del tono de las olivas maduras. Me senté a un lado de la cama, mirando al suelo. No estaba del todo preparado para ver a la chica sobre la cama. Subí la mano para poder palpar la suya, era un momento algo tenso. Okay, era un momento demasiado tenso. Entonces, la vi. Preciosa, reluciente. Mis ojos casi no daban crédito a lo que estaba observando. Su piel era tan clara como la porcelana, literal. Su largo cabello de ese intenso color negro azabache que le caracterizaba y sus hermosos labios, por Dios... De un sutil color rosado. Me mordí el labio inferior, mis ojos comenzaron a llorar. Nada en el mundo podía preparar a alguien como yo para un encuentro como este. Era tan diferente a como la había visto en esa cisterna en el laboratorio de Londres. Por supuesto que no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, para nada. Mi dolor agónico había producido este momento, ver al amor de mi vida otra vez. Traté de sonreír. Su piel tan suave, con lindas uñas rosadas, algo largas. Solo había un pequeño detalle que logré captar. Un cicatriz en su pecho. Imaginé que tuvieron que hacer algo con alguno de sus órganos, tal vez su corazón. Lo importante es que ella estaba viva, o mejor dicho, reanimada. Un hombre con bata blanca se acercó, usando la protección que antes nos habían ordenado utilizar. Me miró a los ojos, luego se dirigió a Vlad.

-Hazlo. Despiértala.-Dijo Masters al doctor.

El hombre, de mediana edad, solo asintió y presionó unos botones de algunas máquinas. Luego de eso, nuestros rostros expectantes se colocaron sobre la paciente. Mi corazón latía como loco, mi mano temblaba. Traté de calmarme pero era casi imposible. Un leve parpadeo. Los ojos de Sam poco a poco se fueron abriendo, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Una vez que ambos estuvieron abiertos en su totalidad, pude ver que en efecto eran color violeta. Mi Sam, era mi Sam. Volvió la cabeza de un lado a otro, luego me observó fijamente.

-Sam...-Alcancé a susurrar.

Pero su reacción me dejó por completo confundido, triste.

Sam abrió los ojos de par en par, como platos. Hizo una terrible mueca de descontento y, al percatarse de que yo sostenía su mano, me soltó y gritó.

-¡Sam, soy Danny!

Quise creer que ella me estaba desconociendo porque yo era mayor de cuando nos dejamos de ver, pero era algo más que eso. Trataron de clamarla, yo traté de calmarla. Pero al acercarme me soltó varios golpes. Cerró sus puños y me golpeó fuertemente en la cara, en el pecho e incluso trató de morderme. Me dejó sofocado, todo eso fue un caos. No me di cuenta de lo siguiente, solo sé que Jazz me sostenía del brazo y me sacaba de la habitación, en tanto Vlad lanzaba una que otra blasfemia. Una enfermera me estaba atendiendo, al parecer, Sam me dislocó la muñeca y yo no me di cuenta por la impresión que me había dado verla rechazándome de esa forma. ¿Pensaría que en verdad yo intenté matarla? ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! Mientras me vendaban la muñeca y parte de la mano, Jazz estaba a mi derecha abrazándome, puesto que yo estaba llorando de dolor, de coraje, de impotencia. Mi Sam no me quería, me detestaba. Una vez que la enfermera se fue, Jazz trató de limpiar mi llanto. Era una buena hermana y hasta ese momento lo pensé.

-Danny, querido, no te dejes llevar por esto, recuerda que lleva más de tres años que ella había desaparecido. Y no sabemos que clase de cosas habría hecho Vlad con ella, o sus doctores. Aun falta ver que fue lo que pasó, que ella evolucione.

-No, Jazz... Sam me odia... Vi sus ojos, eran ojos de terror. Me tiene miedo y por eso me atacó. Cree que yo la maté.

-O puede ser que ella no sea la Sam que tú conoces, ya te lo dije antes. Puede ser que ella no tenga los recuerdos de la Sam que todos conocimos. Además, ¿Qué no te diste cuenta que también agredió a Vlad? Le dio un buen derechazo en la nariz, creo que se la rompió. Ya no llores, hermanito.

-No, Jazz..., hay algo más... Ella tenía miedo.

Jazz se sentó a mi derecha, abrazándome. Mamá llegó con nosotros unos diez minutos después. Se le notaba algo apenada.

-Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien?

-No, mamá. Es obvio que no.

-Cuanto lo siento, de verdad. Nunca me imaginé que Sam pudiera reaccionar de ese modo.

-Mamá, desconozco el proceso que hayan llevado a cabo los doctores que trabajan con Vlad, pero de algo estoy seguro. Esa no era Sam. Ni un poco. Mi Sam no habría tratado de atacarme. Algo le hizo ese desgraciado y lo voy a averiguar.

Me levanté de la camilla en donde me había atendido la enfermera a la vez que Jazz trató de detenerme.

-Hazte a un lado, no quieras impedir que vaya a ver a ese hijo de...

-¡Danny, cálmate!-Dijo Jazz con voz autoritaria-No se te ocurra arruinarlo todo. Si le haces un show de chico rebelde lo único que lograrás es me niegue ir con papá.

-¿Y Sam, no piensas en ella?

-Pues lo siento mucho, pero me interesa más mi padre.

El entrecejo de Jazz se frunció a la vez que me detuvo poniendo su mano sobre mi pecho.

-Relájate, no compliques las cosas para todos. Entiendo que te ponga furioso pero una explicación coherente debe haber para esto. Puede que suene egoísta pero no quiero que nuestra familia se divida aun más. Lamento lo que pasa con Sam, de verdad, más debes tratar de razonar y no dejarte llevar por la ira.

-Es más que simple ira, Jazz. No sé si te hayas enamorado antes, solo te puedo asegurar que ojala nunca te pase. Porque enamorarte como lo yo he hecho, es un acto suicida.

Retiré su mano de mí con la sutileza que pude usar y me abrí paso entre ella y mamá, quien no dijo ni media palabra ni intentó detenerme. Ya no me interesaba nada, ni lo que Vlad pudiera hacerme. Lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza era una interrogante y ese maldito perro del diablo me iba a responder. Tucker intentó detenerme una vez que llegué a la oficina de Vlad. El muy inútil estaba sentado recibiendo atención médica todavía. Como el anciano que era, ya no soportaba los golpes que otro mitad fantasma pudiera propinarle de manera justa. Entré a su oficina y caminé hacia él, siendo detenido por dos de sus guardaespaldas. Los hombres eran altos, imponentes, vestidos con trajes formales negros y con un tipo de auricular en una oreja. Su servicio secreto era lo que me impediría el poner mis manos furiosas sobre Vlad y hacerlo trizas. El imbécil me miró de reojo, se notaba muy molesto. Yo solo me quedé delante de sus hombres con los brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que jamás le hice, más él de sobra sabía. Con un gesto les de mano les indicó a los sujetos que se retiraran. Solamente se quedó Tucker, quien se notaba visiblemente nervioso. Nada me importaba, de eso no cabía duda. Ahora más que nunca deseaba con todo mi ser que Vlad empezara a hablar o juraría que mi venganza no sería nada grata.

-Daniel, creo que esto no es algo que los dos hubiéramos esperado. Sé que la reacción de Samanta no es algo que alguno deseara pero ese era el riesgo que desde un principio te anticipé podía suceder. Me rompió la nariz y tengo entendido que te daño la mano. Ahora que no eres mitad fantasma todos los golpes que recibas los sentirás como el chico mortal que eres hoy.

-Vlad Masters, eso no me interesa. Solo dime qué fue lo que tus locos doctores le hicieron a mi novia.

Respiraba muy fuerte, tratando de no irme a golpes contra él. Pensaba, como dijo Jazz, en mi padre y en que no deseaba que se quedara solo. Un sudor frío recorría mis sienes. Mis brazos cruzados eran como una especie de barrera que esperaba pudiera protegerme a mí mismo de no meter la pata. Me contuve, apretaba el puño izquierdo ya que el otro no podía ni cerrarlo debido al daño que me hizo Sam. Como dicen vulgarmente, tuve que amarrarme los testículos y soportar la explicación que Vlad debiera darme. Volvió ese tic a mi ojo derecho, eso delataba lo rabioso que me sentía.

-Tranquilo, chico. Claro que hay una explicación. Por desgracia, tu ADN a pesar de darle esa apariencia humana a Sam, lamentablemente no hizo que recordara su vida. Posiblemente lo único que hemos logrado fue el animar a una simple muñeca. Aun hace falta realizarle otros estudios, revisar su cerebro, ver que ocurre con su cerebelo y poder hacer algo pero la verdad estoy algo escéptico. Danny, creo que es hora de que le digas adiós de una vez y para siempre. Sam no fue quien hemos traído de vuelta, es una completa extraña.

-No digas eso ni de chiste.-Sentencié a la vez que dejaba escapar una lágrima-Ella no es una simple muñeca, es la mujer que amo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero hazte a la idea de que ella no te recuerda ni te recordará. Su cerebelo no fue capaz de recordar las memorias que se supone habitaban en la mente de Sam. Esperamos mucho tiempo para que ella despertara de modo favorable pero eso no ocurrió. Tuvimos que encerrarla porque atacó a otros doctores y mató a uno de ellos. ¿Crees que no tengo otras cosas qué pensar? Ella no es Sam. Pero por fortuna puedo controlarla.

-¡¿Cómo pretendes que te crea?! Mira, Vlad, no quiero ni imaginarme que solo me hayas engañado para obtener a tu maldito ejército. Pasé por muchas cosas para llegar aquí, todo ese dolor, la amargura, el aislamiento... Si no eras capaz de traerla tal y como prometiste, ¿por qué me metiste en esto?

-Porque tu ADN fantasma es muy poderoso. Mi ejército está preparado y listo para usarlo cuando sea necesario. Pero eso es punto y aparte. Sam murió ese día, Daniel, y lo lamento con toda mi alma. Pero no pude regresarla ni con todo el dinero que tengo. Si quieres regresar con tu padre hazlo. Ya nada puedo hacer por ti. Lo lamento.

-¿Qué harás con esa chica?

-La uniré a mi ejército. Le pondré un chip para que obedezca mis órdenes como a los otros fantasmas. Creo que ya te diste cuenta del enorme poder que tiene.

-Entonces, ¿eso es todo? ¿No pudiste traerme a mi novia de regreso?

-No. No pude.

-Vlad, no sé cuando, ni como, pero esto, esto... Ya ni siquiera puedo decir nada contra ti. Si querías verme derrotado, te felicito, lo lograste.

-¡Ya me disculpé por eso! Sé que mi venganza contra ti se me fue de las manos, no puedo hacer ya nada. Te agradezco por mi ejército, así que haré algo por tu familia. Si lo deseas, llévate a tu hermana. Pero tu madre se queda.

-Esa chica tiene el cuerpo de Sam, su rostro, su voz... Pero no es mi Sam. Haz con ella lo que te plazca. Mañana me llevo a mi hermana a Amity Park.

Una vez que me di la vuelta para irme de la oficina oval, Tucker se acercó a mí y me siguió.

-Lárgate, no quiero ni verte. Ustedes dos son un par de mentirosos y ni creas que te perdonaré esto. Nunca.

-Danny, de verdad lo siento. No esperé que esto pasara, yo le dije que no debía decirte nada. Pero quería tu ADN, y pues para Sam no funcionó.

-Esa no es Sam.

-Eso lo sé, quiero decir, es obvio que por su comportamiento no se trata de mi vieja amiga.

-Mira, Tucker, no dudo que le guardes cariño a Sam, pero si fueras su amigo de verdad no habrías hecho tantas cosas cuestionables en nombre de ese degenerado. Yo también era tu amigo, y me apuñalaste por la espalda del modo más vil posible. Un día pensé que podría recuperarte, pero al igual que Sam, veo que no podré hacerlo nunca. Ahora te pido que me dejes en paz.

-Pero, Danny...

* * *

Luego de ir a ver a esa chica, el llanto volvió a hacerme su presa. Me entristecía en lo profundo del alma ver que la trataran como si de un animal salvaje estuviéramos hablando. Gritaba, estaba horrorizada, lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, y arrojaba la comida que le llevaban. Saber que iba a terminar como una especie de soldado fantasma me partía el corazón. Poco a poco me hice a la idea de que ella no era Sam y nunca iba a serlo. Confiaba en que Vlad cumpliría con su palabra y no iniciaría una guerra. Solo si su poca lucidez se lo permitiera. Jazz preparó sus cosas para poder marcharse, y yo solo aguardé al día siguiente para poder tomar un autobús que nos llevara a casa. Mamá nos despidió a ambos y nos imploró que fuéramos a visitarla de vez en cuando.

-Puede ser que vengamos, mamá, solo si el tío Vlad lo permite.

-Por supuesto, Jazz. Ambos pueden venir a ver a Maddie, es su madre después de todo.-Le respondió Vlad fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Qué pena que no pudiera despedirme de Lita, díganle por favor que la extrañaré mucho.

-No te preocupes por ella, cariño. Estará muy bien aquí.-Mamá abrazó a Jazz y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, mamá. Espero verte pronto.-Abracé a mi madre y de inmediato me desprendí de ella-Te quiero.

-Aww..., hijo, no me decía eso desde hace tanto. Te amo. Cuídate y cuida a tu hermana.

-Son bienvenidos cuando gusten, muchachos. Si necesitan algo cuenten con la ayuda de se querido tío, el presidente Masters.

Vlad nos estrechó la mano a ambos, muy contento. Claro, había logrado lo que deseaba, tener un ejército de fantasmas. El chofer nos llevó a la estación de autobuses y esperamos una hora para poder salir de Washington lo mas pronto posible. Algo no andaba bien, de eso estaba seguro pero no podía probarlo pues ni siquiera sabia que era. Solo tenía la certeza de que el hecho de que Vlad dejara ir a Jazz así como así era algo premeditado.

-¿No notaste lo feliz que se veía Vlad?

-Por supuesto, Danny. Estaba muy contento de poder deshacerse de nosotros y solo la ilusa de mamá se lo creyó. Y por supuesto que no nos dejará verla, eso puedo apostarlo.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, yo mismo lo sé. Ese cretino no es capaz de cumplir una sola maldita promesa a pesar de que su sucia vida dependiera de ello. Puede que me vea algo tranquilo ahora pero te aseguro que mi interior es como un huracán. Siento que he perdido todo de nuevo.

-Si lo dices por mamá, podemos idear algo para que ese engendro no la despose y...

-No, me refiero a Sam. Es como verla morir otra vez, como una repetición despiadada reproduciéndose en mi cabeza sin final.

-Ya, hermanito. Es muy complicado jugar con la biología del cuerpo humano, y eso de que la hayan hecho casi perfecta es un milagro. Lo único que lograron fue recabar sus moléculas y proporcionarle el ADN que requería para completar sus cadenas y así lograr adquirir una mujer mitad fantasma. Como si jugaran a ser dioses.

-No son dioses, son odiosos.

-Jejejejejejeje, perdona que me ría, es que eso era lo que estaba pensando.

Me impresionó que yo mismo pudiera sonreírle de medio lado. Abracé a Jazz y ella se recargó sobre mi hombro.

-Me alegro que ya podamos volver a casa. Tendremos una vida más normal, sin mamá, pero será una vida mejor a la que teníamos hasta esta mañana. Muero de ganas por ver a papá.

-El pobre estaba asustado. No me lo dijo textualmente pero sé que tenía miedo de no vernos otra vez. Imagina su cara cuando nos vea llegar de la nada.

-Sí, ya quiero que este maldito autobús llegue a Amity Park.

-Ya llegaremos en unas cuatro horas, Jazz. Mejor relájate lo que resta del camino.

-Oye, hay algo que no te dije sobre Tucker. Anoche fue a verme a mi habitación.

Me giré a ver a mi hermana con un mal pensamiento en mente.

-¿Cómo que te fue a ver?

-Ay, no creas cosas raras. No me propuso nada. De haberlo hecho ya estaría muerto.

-Menos mal. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

-Bueno, no me pidió algo, más bien se le notaba agobiado. No quise darle mucha credibilidad debido a que estaba tomado, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que no me agradó en lo absoluto verlo de ese modo. ¿Me creerás que me dio pena?

Alcé una ceja.

-Pero no debo pensar cosas raras...

-¡No hablo de esa clase de pena, idiota!-Gritó a la vez que me dio tremendo codazo en el costado derecho.

-Oye.., me sofocaste..., ¡deja de ser tan agresiva!

-Pues deja de ser tan imbécil. Me refiero a que sentí lástima.

Varias personas nos miraban feo. No los culpo, hicimos mucho ruido.

-Tucker me dijo que se sentía mal, y que sabia que se iba a ir directo al infierno.

-No lo dudo. Con sus acciones se lo merece.

-No, no, deja que te explique. Me dijo que debíamos tener cuidado con Vlad. Que lo mejor era no regresar a verlo nunca en la vida, que nos perdamos en una isla o que vayamos a un lugar donde nunca de los nunca pueda encontrarnos. Que se arrepiente de habernos hecho daño.

-Pues no le creo nada. Que vaya a buscar lástima en otro lado porque los Fenton no le creemos.

-Como digas. Solo te advierto que él trabaja para Vlad y habría que darle el beneficio de la duda. Dejando a Tucker de lado, de verdad me hubiera gustado despedirme de Lita.

-Sí, no pude ver su rostro por ese velo negro que usa pero sí es muy agradable. Aunque no hablaba nada. Solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza.

-Pues como te dije antes, ella sí hablaba con mamá y conmigo pero muy poco. Su voz es casi un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de que escucháramos su voz normal. Dicen que ella es una chica sin memoria y Vlad solo la recogió. Cuando le pregunté a él por Lita, dijo que era otra que había adoptado como sobrina.

-Jajajaja, eso es lo único que le queda, ya que hijos no tendrá jamás.

-No si mamá le da uno. ¿O me dirás que nunca pensaste en esa posibilidad?

Abrí lo ojos lo más que pude.

-No, nunca había pensado en eso. Ahora que lo dices, mamá aun es joven, pero de todos modos un hijo después de los treinta es algo complicado. ¿Qué edad tiene mamá?

-Cumplirá cuarenta y cinco el mes que viene.

-Espero que eso no ocurra nunca. Ya es mucho con una hermana mayor.

-Hmm...-Jazz me miraba molesta, cosa que me hizo reír.

El viaje siguió su curso mientras que yo no dejaba de pensar en Sam. Trataba de hacerme a la idea de que debía vivir de ahora en adelante sin la esperanza de verla otra vez, tal y como lo había estado hasta hace unos meses. Mi corazón se hallaba entristecido, pero no debía perderme en medio de la amargura. Estaba con mi hermana y pronto llegaríamos a ver a nuestro padre, lo que era más importante que mis problemas. Aunque no negaré que esta no era la vida que me imaginaba, era algo comparado con la idea de vivir solo a las afueras de la ciudad. Esto era todo lo que tenía y debía ser agradecido en parte.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, la reanimación de Sam no funcionó y eso es algo triste. Los planes de Vlad son confusos y ahora Danny debe tratar de adaptarse a la vida que le queda. Al menos tiene a su hermana y a su padre. Hasta la otra.


	9. El Diario

**Danny Phantom**

 **Pesadillas del Infierno.**

* * *

 _Hay una cosa que deseo aclarar desde ya porque se me había pasado. Sé que he cambiado mucho a Danny de la serie y en este fic lo he descrito como un chico desolado, que ama la música y es un poco (o mucho, depende de la situación) nostálgico. Bien, pues la respuesta más obvia y lógica es que yo misma he querido proyectarme en él, pues, digamos que describiendo más o menos como creo que sería yo misma de ser un chico y estar en sus zapatos. El toque aquí algo extraño es lo sobrenatural que tiene la trama, pero eso es lo que le da ese tinte sabrosón al asunto, ¿o me equivoco? :3 Danny ha cambiado al crecer y no solo eso, ha vivido situaciones muy críticas y bastante malas a sus 18 años. Recuerdo cuando yo tenía esa edad y todo lo que deseaba hacer, y debo decir que casi lo he cumplido todo. Lo que me falta es iniciar mi carrera, pero no os preocupéis, ya la inicio en este agosto, jejeje. Siempre que hago un fic trato de proyectarme en alguno de los personajes, siendo en casi todos el femenino, pero esta vez quise ser algo más atrevida conmigo misma y hacer algo más íntimo. Así es, mis queridos lectores, han conocido cosas de mí durante esta historia. Una de las que me hace casi llorar fue la situación vivida entre Danny y su reencuentro con Jack, su padre. Les explico. Yo tuve una situación en la que mi padre no fue lo que yo esperaba y siento que a pesar de que él se equivocó mucho yo, como su hija, no pude retribuirle más cosas de las que hubiera querido darle. Lo que me pone mal al respecto es el hecho de que nunca podré recordar bonitas cosas padre-hija, y eso duele más que cualquier cosa en el mundo pues, padre y madre solo tienes una vez. En fin, quizá más adelante ahonde otro poco en el tema. Ya dejaré de aburrirlos y les dejo esto que sigue. Lo sé, pobre Danny, pero esa chica, por desgracia, no era su Sam. Cuando quieres conocer a alguien y resulta ser otra persona de lo que esperabas es doloroso y lo he vivido lamentablemente._

 _Notas: Esta serie tan genial es obra de Butch Hartman n.n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **El Diario.**

Estaba al borde de un precipicio. Mis pies trastabillaban amenazando con dejar caer mi peso hacia unas rocas filosas al fondo de ese acantilado. Las olas furiosas del mar golpeaban la playa y a lo lejos, en la bahía, se escuchaba el cantar de un ser muy poderoso quien rogaba la sangre de su siguiente presa. Mi corazón pretendía salir de mi pecho, golpeando mi esternón con ira y anhelo de ser libre. Un impulso muy fuerte me hacía querer mirar hacia abajo, pero si no cuidaba mis pasos caería al abismo sin remedio. Las puntas de mis pies se acercaban más a esa tenebrosa orilla, yo quise alejarme más fue en vano. El viento huracanado azotaba mis mejillas a la vez que volaba los mechones de mi cabello, cerré un poco los ojos lo cuales me estaban llorando. ¿Lloraba de dolor, de pena o era efecto del viento? No hubo tiempo para una respuesta. Una voz suave y alentadora me hablaba en mi cabeza, no pude hablarle pero esa voz sí me decía cosas terribles.

-Danny, ¿por qué me acabaste, por qué?

-¡No, yo no lo hice! Yo nunca te habría lastimado y lo sabes, ¡yo te amo!

-Si me amas, salta.

-¿Qué?

-Ven a mí, sígueme al umbral de la muerte, búscame en la otra vida y seré tuya por siempre.

-P-Pero, yo no..., yo no...

-¿Acaso no me deseas? ¿No quieres pasar la eternidad conmigo? Anda, solo salta y estaremos unidos por un lazo irrompible. Danny, te deseo. Ven a mi lado, no me abandones otra vez.

-Sam... Te amo más que a nada en la vida, te adoro y eres lo único que me mantiene vivo. Pero tú ya moriste, y no es mi tiempo todavía. Un día iré contigo, pero no hoy y no de este modo.

-Entonces, ¡yo misma lo haré!

Un empujón me hizo resbalar al fin y mi cuerpo cayó hacia el acantilado, mientras que yo quise convertirme en fantasma para poder escapar de eso. Pero, con un gran sabor a desgracia en mi labios me topé con la fatal sorpresa de que no podía hacerlo. Gritaba y gritaba transformación una y otra vez y nada sucedía. La caída se fue acelerando a cada décima de segundo. En ese momento vi a aquél que gritaba por mi muerte, era Vlad Plasmius convertido en una especie de bestia marina de unas dimensiones colosales, con un hocico enorme repleto de filosos y despiadados colmillos. Mi mente estaba llena de esos ecos repetitivos que producía la terrible voz de Sam amenazando con asesinarme. Poco antes de que cayera dentro de la fauces de ese demonio, desperté completamente empapado en sudor, tembloroso, con el ritmo cardiaco acelerado y mucho, mucho temor. Me levanté de mi lecho, pasando la palma de mi mano sobre mi frente. Se sentía helado. Respiré hondo un par de veces y volví a acomodarme sobre las sábanas descubriendo con cierto desagrado que me había orinado.

-Imbécil...-Me dije.

Tomé las sábanas y les deposité dentro de la lavadora sin que nadie en casa se percatara, de verdad me avergonzaba. Desde que habíamos llegado hacía un par de semanas a casa Jazz y yo, un sin fin de pesadillas terribles azotaban mis sueños cada vez que podían. Casi no dormía, comía menos y no ponía mucha atención. Mi padre estaba contento con tenernos en casa. Nos abrazó a ambos, cargó a mi hermana y le dio varias vueltas. Ella estaba impresionada con el cambio físico que papá había dado en unos pocos meses. Sin embargo, mi padre se estaba preocupando mucho por mí. Durante el desayuno de esa mañana, apenas si había picado un poco mi comida consistente en un par de huevos fritos y un poco de tocino. Jazz notó de inmediato mi distracción, no le gustaba que la ignorara. Papá se sentó a la mesa luego de calentar unas tartas congeladas del supermercado. Se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja y nos miraba a los dos, como tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba.

-Danny, te noto algo diferente.

Jazz, como de costumbre, abrió otro tema y por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi padre le hizo caso.

-Sí, hijo. Te ves ojeroso, ¿Qué no duermes?

-No...-dije muy a fuerza, sosteniendo el tenedor contra el plato.

-Hermanito, ¿te ocurre algo?

Muchas cosas me pasaron por la cabeza cuando a Jazz se le ocurrió preguntarme eso. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerlo? ¿Qué no era notorio que algo me pasaba? como si la novia desaparecida no fuera ya una prueba evidente de lo mal que estaba.

-Jazz, creo que elegiste la peor pregunta que pudiste hacer.

-Oye, solo pregunto para poder ayudarte.

-Pues te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no hace falta. Nadie puede ayudarme de todos modos.

-Si no nos dices lo que te tiene así es claro que no te podemos ayudar.-Dijo mi padre con voz algo fuerte.

Casi lo fulminé con la mirada. No tenía la maldita gana de decir nada a nadie, no deseaba ser cuestionado, tan solo quería un poco de paz. Pero no, ahora debía recordar que mi familia había cambiado mucho y no me podía permitir el hecho de ocultarles algo. Es decir, no es que fuera algo malo, solo que no tenía humor para eso.

-No me veas así, niño. Tan solo deseo...

-¿Qué deseas, Jack? ¿Portarte como el padre que nunca has sido?

-¡No le hables así a papá!

Jazz se puso de pie, azotando las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa en el acto. Papá se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Hi-Hija, ya, déjalo tranquilo. Tan solo tiene un mal momento y no debemos presionarlo. No quise molestarte, Danny. Lo siento.

-Oh, genial..., ahora yo soy el villano. Malo Danny, hiciste sentir mal a papá. Ustedes dos no deberían tratar de adivinar lo que me pasa porque lo saben de sobra, ¡Sam no es esa chica!

Me puse de pie arrojando sobre la mesa la servilleta y me encaminé a la sala y posteriormente ir a la calle. Detestaba no poder transformarme más, así pude haberme vuelto intangible y salir volando por el techo.

-No te irás todavía, jovencito.-Jazz me detuvo por el brazo, estaba muy irritada-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de eso, ¿o sí? Tal vez era tu novia, pero también deseábamos con toda el alma que la recuperaras. Sé que perdiste una amiga y una novia que de verdad amaste, pero ese no es pretexto para que seas un canalla. Tu mal humor aumenta cada día y no te das la oportunidad de que te ayudemos.

-¿Quieres ayudarme? ¿En serio? Déjame en paz. Así los dos me ayudarán.

Me zafé del agarre de Jazz pero ella intentó detenerme de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo, papá la detuvo diciéndole cosas como que era lo mejor, que me diera mi espacio. Comencé a caminar por nuestra calle sin rumbo fijo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mis jeans de color negro. Los zapatos deportivos que llevaba se mojaban a mi paso con los charcos que esa mañana lluviosa dejaba a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad. Me puse sobre la cabeza la capucha de mi suéter y seguí caminando, mirando al suelo. No sabía que era lo que pasaba conmigo. Era como si una parte muy importante de mí se hubiera muerto, y todo empeoró a raíz de que había renunciado a mis poderes. Sé que ninguno de ellos tenía porqué soportarme y lo mejor que pude hacer fue salir de casa. Jazz era tan protectora. Creo que se sintió obligada en cierto modo a tomar el lugar de mamá al estar ella ausente. Papá era el que menos merecía mi mal comportamiento. Él había luchado mucho por dejar la bebida y lo que menos deseaba era darle un pretexto para que recayera. Estuve a cosa de nada de arrepentirme y regresar a disculparme con él, pero no lo hice. Estaba en ese pensamiento cuando, al levantar un poco la mirada del suelo, me voy dando cuenta a donde me habían llevado mis pasos. Estaba de frente a la mansión Manson. Pronto me escondí detrás de unos contenedores de basura de la acera de enfrente y pude ver sin ser descubierto a la madre de Sam. La mujer estaba afanada atendiendo unos rosales de color negro. Llevaba un rompe vientos amarillo, un paraguas del mismo color y un sombrero impermeable. Miré que estaba acomodando las macetas en donde estaba las rosas cerca de una jardinera con una especie de techo para que el agua excesiva no las lastimara. Poco a poco me fui acercando a ella, lo más que podía.

-Estas rosas le agradaban tanto a mi pequeña. No debo permitir que algo malo les pase.

Se notaba cansado, ida. Como si padeciera lo mismo que yo. De rato, del interior de la casa salió el padre de Sam. Su rostro se notaba serio. La alegría que le caracterizaba se había esfumado y eso me dolió. Me sentí culpable. Pero, me decía, de haberles dicho sobre los planes malvados de Vlad sobre reanimar a su hija y ver su inminente fracaso habría supuesto un dolor aun mayor. Tener a su pequeña tan cerca y lejos a la vez, habría sido la muerte para ellos. El señor Manson salió con un paraguas más grande que el de su esposa y caminó hasta ella. Tomó a su esposa por el antebrazo y la hizo mirarlo.

-Querida, ven a la casa, hace algo de frío. Deja esas flores, ella ya no puede apreciarlas ni disfrutar de ellas.

La señora Manson desvió la mirada completamente entristecida de oír aquello.

-No, cielo, son las flores turcas que ella quería que le trajera. Llevo tres años sembrándolas para mi niña, y aunque ella no esté para cuidarlas es mi deber hacerlo. Al menos, al menos... Al menos deja que haga eso por ella, por favor...

La Señora Manson rompió en llanto, un llanto lastimero y lleno de dolor que me hizo un nudo tremendo en la garganta. No pude soportarlo por más tiempo y busqué la manera de irme sigilosamente. La lluvia torrencial continuaba sin dar tregua, empapando la ciudad en su totalidad. Sin embargo, ellos siguieron charlando algo que me llamó la atención en demasía.

-Jeremy, sé que con el tiempo llegaste a quererla mucho, que incluso la sentiste como propia y te lo agradezco.

-Sí, Pam, pero a pesar de que no fuera mi hija biológica, no fue impedimento para que yo llegara a amarla. Sam fue mi hija y no está en discusión. No debes agradecerme nada. Ella también era mi niña. Si supieras que la extraño tanto.

Un momento. ¿El señor Manson no era el verdadero padre de Sam? Me quedé embobado con esa pregunta al grado de que no me percaté de que me habían visto. El señor Manson fue a ver quien era el mirón y yo solo atiné a irme del sitio, huyendo en medio de la lluvia. Él salió de la casa gritando que me detuviera pero solo seguí corriendo sin fijarme por donde iba, derribé a una persona que iba con un paraguas y seguí mi marcha hasta que el señor Manson dejó de perseguirme. Sam nunca me había dicho que su padre en realidad fuera su padrastro, pero igual lo trataba como si fuera hija de él. Oh, Sam..., cuantas cosas nos ocultaste a todos. En eso, recordé que una vez Sam mencionó un viejo diario que ella estaba escribiendo. Si yo obtenía ese diario podría averiguar más sobre ella, a pesar de no poder verla. Esa noche me mentalicé que debía obtenerlo y sin pensar en otra cosa me preparé para ir a casa de Sam y robarlo. Bueno, esa era una palabra muy fuerte pero era lo que iba a hacer. No creía que pudiera tener el valor de regresarlo, eso nunca.

Una vez más en frente de la mansión Manson. Brinqué la alta cerca de acero y de modo sigiloso me escabullí entre los arbustos hasta llegar a la parte de la casa en donde estaba la ventana de su habitación. Tuve un poco de dificultades una vez que estuve en donde debía estar, me percaté de que la ventana estaba cerrada. Era obvio, después de todo, esa habitación se había convertido en un lugar de nostalgia y desolación. La otra opción y más suicida era entrar por la puerta de servicio. A esa hora no había nadie, pero yo estaba preparado para poder entrar a la casa de todos modos. Primero que nada, saqué una pinzas y varias herramientas para poder abrir la puerta. Eso no fue tan fácil, me tomó cerca de media hora. Una vez dentro me di cuenta de que no estaba activado el sistema de alarma, era muy raro. Sin embargo estaba agradecido de que fuera de ese modo. Una vez que me cercioré de que no había alguien cerca en la cocina, traté de dirigir mis pasos de manera silenciosa por el comedor y llegar a la estancia de la sala. Una vez ahí, paso a paso me encaminé por el pasillo principal para ir directo hacia las escaleras. Subí los numerosos peldaños tratando de no hacer ruido, lo cual no me fue algo complicado debido a que seguía lloviendo y los relámpagos amortiguaban el sonido de mis pisadas, además de que las escaleras tenían una fina alfombra. Esperaba no haber dejado huellas de lodo, pero era muy tarde para reparar en ello. Caminé por el pasillo para poder buscar la habitación de Sam, la cual se ubicaba al fondo. Una vez ahí, giré el pomo de la puerta comprobando de manera acertada que estaba abierta. La puerta chirrió un poco, así que la abrí de golpe y evitar que el ruido se prolongara por más tiempo. Cerré la puerta tras de mí una vez que entrara y respiré hondo, al parecer, nadie se había dado cuenta de mi allanamiento. Mis ojos se iluminaron al darme cuenta de que estaba en la que había sido la alcoba de mi amada. Todo estaba en perfecto orden tal y como a ella le agradaba. Sus libros favoritos estaban acomodados en un estante sobre su escritorio, su cama, con esas preciosas sábanas púrpuras, sus velas, un par de peluches de murciélagos cerca de sus almohadas y su closet, repleto de ropa gótica.

Habían vestidos, faldas, blusas, todo acomodado en ganchos para ropa y en perfecto orden. Entonces tomé esa blusa negra que solía usar casi a diario. Mis manos estaban temblorosas, como si fuera la primera vez que sintiera el tacto de esa tela negra. Llevé la prenda con afán meloso a mi nariz, aspirando el aroma que esperaba aún preservara de ella. No sé si fue mi mente o era algo real, pero esa blusa olí a ella. Mi Sam amaba el aroma de la vainilla, esa era la fragancia que la caracterizaba. Toda su habitación olía a vainilla, como si sus padres hubieran esparcido su olor para que no perdiera su esencia. Aspiré otro poco, embriagándome por completo en medio de mi nostalgia, de mi pena, de mi pérdida, quise recuperarla por un instante y por eso dejé que su suave aroma me transportara a aquellos días en que cazar fantasmas y ver películas de zombies era lo mejor del mundo. Cuando todo era más simple entre comillas y nada parecía que iba a arruinar esa dicha, esa felicidad que me daba el haber encontrado en mi mejor amiga a la chica de mis sueños. Sin embargo, debía dejarla ir. Debía aceptar que ella no estaba conmigo y eso me aniquiló de nuevo. Aferré la prenda aun más fuerte a mi nariz cuando una voz me sacó de mi trance de manera violenta que casi me da un infarto.

-Eso es algo tan degenerado de tu parte, Danny Fenton.

-¡Por todos los cielos!-Grité a la vez que caí de bruces al suelo, con mi corazón latiendo como loco.

-Jajajajajaja, hola, pequeño pervertido.

-Señora Ida... Casi me mata del susto.

Pero que idiota, estaba tan metido en mis recuerdos con esa blusa que no me di cuenta de que había abierto la puerta y entrado con su silla de ruedas eléctrica. La mujer era mayor como la recordaba, llevaba una blusa de color negro, un suéter morado de lana y una falda larga parecida a las que usaba Sam. En vez de que llamara a la policía o peor aun, a su hijo y nuera, me sonrió de manera solemne, como si nos viéramos de diario. Una vez que tuve el valor de ponerme de pie, ella me indicó que me sentara en la cama de Sam.

-Hola, Danny. Hace tanto que no te veo.

-Señora, de verdad, no tengo palabras para disculparme por esto.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja, yo sabía que un día ibas a venir. Cuando mi hijo me dijo que había descubierto a un joven husmeando por la casa supe que eras tú. Así que desactivé la alarma y les dije a mi hijo y a mi nuera que tomaran ese viaje a París para que se relajaran. Me fue un poco complicado convencerlos pero lo hicieron. No era necesario que cruzaras por la casa como un vulgar ladrón.

-Lo siento, es que no tenía ni idea de que usted se hubiera percatado de ello. De antemano le agradezco que no llamara a la policía, lo menos que necesito es un arresto.

-Descuida, muchacho. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se te ocurriera venir por estos lares. Todos creen que estoy loca y tengo medio pie en el asilo de Amity Park para enfermos mentales. Solo porque mi nuera Pam es muy considerada conmigo, de ser por mi muy desagradecido hijo ya me habría encerrado hace años.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

La mujer mayor se acercó a mí, con un dejo de tristeza que no había mirado nunca.

-Danny, si te digo esto, espero que no me taches de loca. Pero te juro que yo he visto a Sam. Sé que mi nieta está viva. Lo puedo sentir en estos viejos huesos.

Abrí un poco la boca, pero no pude decir nada.

-Sí, puedo verlo en tu rostro. Haz de pensar que se me ha zafado un tornillo o dos, pero eso es lo que siento. Sam no está muerta.

Poco a poco cambié la expresión de mi rostro a una más amable, tratando de sonreírle de manera sincera.

-Eso quiero pensar, que está viva pero no es así.

-¡Yo la he visto! ¡Puedo apostarlo!

-Bueno, si alguien vive dentro de nuestros corazones, no morirá ja...

-¡Déjate de esas tonterías, hijo! Yo sé que ella está viva, de verdad. A mí nadie me puede engañar, ni siquiera esos sujetos de blanco tan desagradables que visitaban tanto la casa. Sus explicaciones sobre la cacería del tal Danny Phantom, la supuesta muerte de Sam en esos líquidos, y la mayor de las estupideces, decir que un dulce y adorable niño como tú fuera cómplice de un asesino fantasma llenaron mi estómago de bazofia. No lo creo ni un gramo. Y la loca soy yo, hazme el favor...

Me dejó mudo por completo. Era como escuchar la voz ebria de la razón brotando de los labios de una loca anciana.

-Danny, yo he visto a Sam, créeme. La he visto en esta casa merodeando como tú lo hiciste hace apenas unos momentos. Pero no dice nada, ni trata de llamarnos. Se oculta junto con los empleados de la casa y se desaparece, tal y como aparece, de la nada. Yo sé que no es mi nieta de sangre, pero la he adoptado como tal y me encariñé mucho con ella. Cuando Jeremy me dijo que se casaba con Pam, quien ya tenia una hija de seis años no me pareció muy propio en un principio dado a que Pam es mucho más adinerada que mi muchacho. Sin embargo, esa chiquilla de negros cabellos y bellos ojos violeta me ganaron el corazón poco a poco. Ella y yo nos entendimos a la perfección, ella comprendía mis ganas de sentirme joven y siempre abogó porque me dejaran hacer lo que yo quería. Por eso me vestía de manera parecida a ella, nos entendíamos mucho, nos comprendíamos también. Pero te aseguro que yo la he visto caminar por esta casa tal y como te veo a ti ahora.

Deseaba poder decirle que le creía. Decirle que buscaría a Sam y se la traería de regreso pero eso no podría ser. Si tan solo esa chica del laboratorio hubiera sido Sam, no creo que pudiera haberme callado las ganas de decirle a la señora Ida que tenía razón y que Sam estaba viva. Más todo lo atribuí a su vejez y solo me dediqué a seguirle la corriente. Se sabe que en muchos de los casos la gente mayor se vuelve senil y pierde la memoria o sufre de alucinaciones, pero las de ella eran muy fuertes. Me limité a asentir y solo decirle que le creía aunque era mentira.

-Claro, ya verá que un día ella regresará-hice una breve pausa-y juntos la ayudaremos a regresar a su vida.

Su mirada cambió a una de dolor y decepción.

-No me crees, pero lo peor de todo es que tratas de confortarme como si yo fuera una retrasada mental. En fin, no te quito más tu tiempo. Si buscas algo en especial tómalo y vete, deja de tratar de portarte como un buen chico.

-Espere, no era eso lo que yo...

-Ya, Danny. Si acepto que vengas es porque sé que amabas mucho a mi Sam. Así que deja de lado esas tonterías y toma lo que gustes. Total, nadie entra aquí salvo yo. De no ser por esta anciana, todo esto estaría donado en la beneficencia.

-Okay, de hecho quería el diario de Sam.

-¿Su diario? Ese está en el segundo cajón de su mesa de noche al lado derecho de su cama.

Abrí el cajón y en efecto, encontré un diario forrado de color negro con letras púrpuras que rezaban "Sam M"

-Vaya, no puedo creer que lo tenga en mis manos.

-Usa esta llave para poder abrirlo, espero que te entretengas con eso. Toma la blusa de Sam y envuelve el diario para que no se arruine con la lluvia. Solo júrame que lo cuidarás y que un día podrás regresarlo. Sabes, es una de las pocas cosas que me atan a ella.

-No sé si pueda devolverlo..., de verdad...

-Anda, ya vete. Es muy tarde para sigas afuera de tu casa.

-Gracias, prometo que lo cuidaré con mi vida.

* * *

Una vez en casa no pude evitar el ponerme a leer las primeras hojas del diario.

Me recliné sobre mi cama y abrí el diario con la llave pequeña que la señora Ida me había dado. Comprendía que era algo que ella atesoraba mucho y mi obligación era cuidarlo, y sobre todo cuidar lo que en el venía escrito. Una vez que abrí la primera página me percaté de que la fecha era de hacía casi cinco años, es decir, Sam estaba por cumplir los catorce años.

"Notas de Sam:

Hoy compré este diario que estaba arrumbado en el fondo de una caja de cartón en una venta de la librería. Al principio me sonaba a algo tonto pero me decidí a comenzar a escribirlo. No es que tenga muchas cosas por relatar, o que tenga un blog en mente, pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que en un futuro, si yo llegara a morir, me gustaría que mis memorias se preservaran o algo parecido. Dentro de poco tiempo cumpliré años, pero lo que me desagrada de ello es que mi madre intentará de nuevo que yo use uno de esos detestables vestidos con estampados de flores que me quiere imponer. Desde niña me ha llamado la atención el estilo gótico, su literatura y todo aquello que tenga que ver con lo sobrenatural. En ese aspecto me da cierto gusto haber conocido a mi amigo Danny. Sus padres están medio locos pero se dedican a la cacería de fantasmas y tal vez Danny me invite un día a ver el laboratorio que hay en su casa. Sería algo muy genial."

¿Así que pensó que por el hecho de ser mi amiga llegaría directo a mis padres o a su trabajo? Jajajajajajajajaja. Era muy inteligente, de eso no cabía duda. Continué con la lectura del diario por espacio de una hora más, sorprendiéndome conforme seguía con las páginas.

"Notas de Sam:

El día de hoy tuve una pelea con Danny. Sé que es mi amigo pero en ocasiones llega a rozar lo insoportable. Todo el tiempo observando a ese mar de agua superficial llamada Paulina, me pone de malas. No es que me interese pero lo que de verdad odio es que no me ponga atención por estar mirando al igual que casi toda la secundaria a esa reina de las cosas banales. Oh, rayos, ¿a quién engaño? De verdad Danny me importa, mucho. Creo que me estoy enamorando de él, pero la idea me aterra. Sé que estamos combatiendo fantasmas y a su familia para que no se enteren de lo que pasó hace poco más de seis meses. Juro que no tenía idea de que si él entraba a ese portal iba a convertirse en un chico mitad fantasma. Jazz cada día trata de saber que es lo que pasa y Tucker me ayuda a que no se entere. Pero Danny en lugar de agradecerlo, trata de impresionar a la señorita descerebrada. No sé por cuanto tiempo más podamos ayudarlo."

"Notas de Sam:

Hoy me siento algo de buenas. Danny aceptó que fuéramos a ver esa nueva película de zombies que hemos esperado por mucho tiempo. Tucker es parte importante del plan, ya que sus gritos son los que le dan ese ambiente de terror a la historia. A veces me pongo a pensar si realmente yo soy la chica del equipo. Bueno, debo darle algo de crédito, mira la película completa. Mi madre volvió a prohibirme terminantemente a que no me junte con ellos pero no me importa. Yo valoro más mi amistad con Danny y Tucker que todo lo que mis padres me puedan dar. Es decir, de verdad los aprecio pero no tienen derecho a negarme a mis amigos, eso jamás. Ahora que ha pasado casi un año desde que Danny comenzó a transformarse en fantasma, noto que se ha vuelto más fuerte, más decidido y que ha madurado un poco. Y la verdad, para ser honesta..., creo que me estoy enamorando de él más de lo que esperaba."

Un leve sonrojo cubrió mi rostro. Sam de verdad había admitido antes que yo que estaba enamorada de mí. Sentí algo raro, creo que era aquello que todos dicen mariposas en el estómago. Cómo había sido tan tonto y despistado. Ella siempre estuvo conmigo y yo perdí mi tiempo de manera inútil tratando de impresionar a Paulina como Danny Phantom y a Valerie como Danny Fenton. Sin embargo, Sam Manson amaba a ambos, tanto a Danny fantasma como a Danny humano. Ya había leído casi todo el diario, solo restaban unas páginas que a mi ver eran las más importantes.

"Notas de Sam:

¿Puedes creer que esa idiota de Valerie se atrevió a restregarme en la cara que Danny estuvo saliendo con ella y que yo no pude hacer algo? Siento tanta rabia, ¡de verdad desearía ahorcarla con su propio cabello! Nada en este mundo puede tranquilizarme, mi interior es como un océano de lava ardiendo por venganza. Si supiera que Danny y yo nos entendemos claramente. Bueno, no hemos formalizado como tal, pero puedo sentir en su acercamiento y en sus palabras lo mucho que yo le importo. Nunca pensé que esta clase de cosas tan cursis y tontas pudieran llegar a interesarme tanto, pero debo admitir que me gusta. Pasar tiempo a solas con Danny para mí es lo más parecido a un hermoso paraíso gótico, en donde lo único que importa es escuchar algo de Marilyn Manson y ver batallas de esa nueva serie de Game of Thrones. Sé que Danny es un chico más normal y que no puedo orillarlo a que me siga en mis gustos, pero creo que eso es lo que agrada mucho de él. Si pudiera demostrarle de una manera más abierta y madura cuanto lo amo... Ya tenemos quince años, no somos unos niños que no sepan a lo que están jugando, pues esto no es un juego, es la vida real. Las peleas contra los fantasmas se han intensificado y temo que algo malo le pueda suceder. Me preocupa tanto, más sé que no puedo detenerlo ni he pretendido siquiera intentarlo. El mundo necesita de él ahora más que nunca."

La madurez que mi Sam ponía en cada página se notaba conforme pasaban los años. Por un momento me decidí a terminar la lectura por esa noche, eran casi las tres de la mañana. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de leer la última nota pudo más que mi sueño. A pesar de que faltaba más por leer, quise adelantarme de una vez. Pero al terminar de leer su último escrito, mis ojos se bañaron de llanto, de dolor... Fue como un adiós despiadado para ambos.

"Notas de Sam:

Han pasado alrededor de cinco meses desde que mi amado Danny salvó al mundo acompañado por todos los fantasmas de la zona fantasma. Me impresionó tanto que su ego no se elevara más de lo que podía luego de que pusieran una estatua suya en cada esquina del mundo. No lo negaré, me hace tan feliz todo esto pero a mi ver es como si fuera un sueño. No sé porqué tengo ese presentimiento, como si toda esta alegría fuera pasajera y un día se desvaneciera delante de mis ojos sin que yo pueda hacer algo. Lo que me tiene tan nerviosa es solo imaginar que nuestra esfera se quiebre en cualquier momento pero... Bah, no debo ser pesimista. Si se diera el momento de la batalla yo estaré a su lado sin tregua contra nada. Yo lo amo y si tuviera que dar la vida por él lo haré. Ayer estuvimos a punto de hacerlo pero no pude. Sentí mucha pena y puede que suene ridículo pero espero un momento especial. Si un día él llega a leer esto, quiero que sepa que para mí es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te amo Danny, te amo..."

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Qué dijeron, que esto terminó? No, claro que no. Esto puedo asegurar es solo el verdadero comienzo de la historia. Lo mero bueno que se avecina. Tuve que tomarme nueve capítulos para poder dar un entre a la historia y así desarrollar una trama más adulta de nuestros personajes. Quise darle un toque más moderno, por eso mencioné la serie Game of Thrones. Esta vez me impresiona que no haya demorado mucho en actualizar. Espero que les siga gustando y que puedan continuar dándome soporte con el hecho de seguir la historia y leerla. Se les agradece como siempre su atención y espero que podamos continuar con este camino. Se les aprecia de verdad mis lectores :3 No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen.


	10. La Propuesta

**Danny Phantom**

 **Pesadillas del Infierno.**

* * *

 _De nueva cuenta nos leemos en esta historia. Me da gusto que les esté gustando, ahora para hacer las cosas más interesantes se me ha ocurrido cambiar un poco la trama para que todo de una buena vez tenga su verdadero inicio. Últimamente me he pasado viendo creepypastas sobre el origen de Danny Phantom y algunas pueden ser de verdad aterradoras. No sé si a ustedes les agraden pero a mí en lo personal sí. Aquí les dejo el capítulo número 10._

 _Notas: Esta serie tan genial es obra de Butch Hartman n.n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **La Propuesta.**

Jazz tomó su mochila y una carpeta con un trabajo que había estado escribiendo durante el fin de semana. Conforme había pasado el tiempo ella pudo comenzar su primer semestre en la universidad. Vaya, ya el año iba muy avanzado, estábamos en pleno agosto, días calurosos y con algo de lluvia. Amity Park se convirtió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en un paraíso para muchos turistas los cuales alimentaban su curiosidad y visitaban la estatua de mi amada, quien ya cumplió su cuarto aniversario luctuoso hace unas semanas, en pleno junio tras nuestra graduación de secundaria. Yo dejé mi trabajo en la Hamburguesa Apestosa y me limité a permanecer encerrado en mi habitación. Ya nada tenía sentido para mí, ya nada me era importante. Mi padre y me hermana estaban conmigo pero faltaba mi mamá. Ella se encargaba de enviarnos dinero cada quincena para que no nos faltara nada ya que seguía preocupada por nosotros. Papá no quería saber de ese dinero y yo menos, así que Jazz lo usaba para las cosas de la casa y pagar su escuela. Vaya, esa era una manera de Vlad de decirnos que seguíamos dependiendo de él en cierta medida y de solo imaginar su cara burlona me daban ganar de matarlo. Papá preparaba la cena esa noche. Jazz llegó un poco tarde y se puso a cortar unas patatas y yo permanecía tirado cuan largo soy en el sillón de la sala. Miraba el televisor cambiando los canales de cuando en cuando con la mirada aburrida y perdida en la nada, sin poner atención a lo que estaba observando. Sentí la mirada de reproche de mi hermana mayor, quien me miraba molesta por mi falta de cooperación.

-Sabes, una estrella de mar hace más que tú.

-La estrella tiene razones para vivir, yo no.

-No seas tan tonto, claro que tienes razones para vivir. Hay afuera un mundo precioso y tú lo desperdicias quedándote encerrado en casa. Además, sería bueno que ayudaras un poco, le cargas mucho la mano a papá. Él tiene qué trabajar mañana temprano y lo último que necesita es que seas tan holgazán.

-Sí, Jazz, como digas.

Ell tomó un cubito de patata y me lo arrojó como respuesta.

-¡Oye, no era necesario eso!-Le repliqué irritado y regresándole el ataque.

Sin embargo mi puntería no fue tan buena y la patata golpeó la nuca de papá, quien solo dio un ligero brinco.

-Niños, no estén jugando con la comida, casi agrego sal de más a la carne.

-Pues dile a la señorita mandona que no se meta en mi vida.

-Dile a esa oruga que deje de arrastrarse y salga de una vez de su capullo.

Papá tan solo suspiró hastiado y continuó con su labor. Preparó chuletas de cerdo con patatas y ensalada de lechuga y tomate. Como la vez anterior, me limite a picar un poco la comida y me preparé para levantarme de la silla y retirarme a mi habitación a seguir leyendo el diario de Sam. Papá me miró de reojo, como queriendo decirme que no me fuera aun. Pero no dijo ni media palabra. Subí los escalones hacia mi habitación y me encerré con seguro. Tomé el diario y continué leyendo unas notas antes de la final.

"Notas de Sam:

Hace tiempo que no toco este tema porque me es muy delicado y no me agrada del todo. Anoche, tras una cacería exhausta de fantasmas mi madre me recibió con un fuerte regaño. Nos había visto por televisor y me cuestionó porqué me juntaba con el chico fantasma. Obviamente no quise decir nada, ni mucho menos el hecho de que el chico fantasma es Danny y que desde hace tiempo nos dedicamos a cazar fantasmas y regresarlos a la Zona fantasma. Me decía que yo era una tonta, que no tenía idea de que me estaba metiendo en líos muy graves cuando llegó papá. Se notaba algo de malas, lo cual me pareció extraño ya que casi siempre suele ser muy alegre. Comencé a subir los escalones hacia mi habitación y mamá seguía gritándome y exigiendo que regresara y no la dejara con la palabra en la boca. Me tapé los oídos y me encerré suplicando al cielo que ella no fuera mi madre, de verdad comenzaba a detestarla. Se ponía muy insoportable y lo peor fue en la mañana que le pedí que me dijera algo sobre mi verdadero papá. Se puso tan rabiosa que casi termina por abofetearme, ante lo cual debo decir no tuve temor. El haberme visto por televisión fue un pretexto para seguir regañándome como era su costumbre desde hacía unos días, no sabía qué demonios ocurría con ella. Lo único que sabía es que no quería que yo me enterara donde vivía mi papá, de él solo recuerdo unas pocas cosas como que su cabello era largo y negro como el mío, de ojos violetas y tez blanca. Usaba unos anteojos redondos dorados y casi todo el tiempo vestía con una chaqueta negra y ropas oscuras. Su cabello lo ataba con un listón y llevaba siempre libros para todos lados. Él y mamá discutían mucho, demasiado. Y un día el se fue. Nos dejó. Culpé mucho a mamá y creo de manera instintiva que lo sigo haciendo. No es que lo lamente pero papá tampoco obró bien. El caso es que estoy con una madre que quiere cambiarme porque le recuerdo a papá y tengo un padre ausente y otro que trata de verme como su hija. Lo único cierto en todo esto es que de no ser por Danny y Tucker, mi vida sería una miseria"

Al tratar de cambiar de página saltó de entre la hojas una tarjeta. En ella se leía claramente Billie Williams. Entonces recordé que ese era el nombre de un autor de una saga de libros sobre fantasmas y vampiros y cosas sobrenaturales que a Sam le encantaba leer. Más abajo de la tarjeta decía "papá de Sam" ¿El verdadero padre de Sam era escritor? En la parte trasera del libro había un compartimento para guardar cartas o tarjetas como esa y la revisé encontrando una foto de Sam con ese hombre, o al menos me lo pareció que era él. Al leer la fecha y el nombre tras la foto pudo asegurarme que era una foto de Sam con él cuando tenía unos o o tres años. Se le notaba contenta, abrazando a su padre. El hombre igual se notaba contento, feliz de abrazar a su hija. Entonces, ¿por qué se fue de casa? Ni idea. Entonces se me ocurrió un plan. Debía contactar con Billie Williams y preguntarle la verdad sobre su abandono de Sam.

* * *

Me tomó unos días pero lo había logrado. Internet es un arma maravillosa la mayoría de las ocasiones y esta vez no fue la excepción. Había averiguado sobre el paradero del padre de Sam y me llevé la sorpresa de que vivía en la isla de Manhattan, a solo una media hora de Amity Park. Tras abordar un ferri y llegar a Manhattan, tomé un taxi el cual me dejó en la parte suroeste en frente de un edificio de apartamentos que lucía algo gastado. Pregunté al portero por el escritor y me dijo que vivía en el piso número siete en el apartamento 14. Subí por el elevador y una vez frente a su puerta toqué varias veces sin recibir una respuesta. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré dándome cuenta de que estaba abierta, me asomé al interior y un fuerte olor a tabaco y ron me golpearon de lleno en la cara. La sala consistente en un par de sillones y una mesa estaba hecha un desastre, como si un terremoto la hubiera atravesado. Libros apilados por todos lados al igual que revistas y periódicos se dejaban ver por doquier.

-¿Hola, alguien en casa? ¿Puedo pasar?

La cocina no se miraba mejor. Me adentré un poco y pude ver platos desechables con restos de comida, algunos se notaba que tenían días fuera de la nevera. Vasos de vidrio con alcohol por todos lados y un gato gris de rayas negras comía una lata de atún en el suelo. Mis pasos me llevaron hasta una habitación en donde la cama estaba hecha un muladar, con sábanas sucias, ropa apilada, más periódicos y solo un pequeño espacio vacío en donde suponía el dueño dormía. Botellas vacías se encontraban regadas por todo el apartamento al igual que colillas de cigarro. Continué vagando por el lugar casi dándome por vencido de no encontrar a ese tipo cuando lo veo tirado en medio del baño, con un brazo metido en el inodoro. Había vómito por todos lados lo cual fue demasiado repugnante para mí.

-¡Hey, levántate!

Tomé al sujeto por el otro brazo y por la cintura para poder ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Estaba completamente borracho y con la mirada ida. Se notaba joven aun, como si el tiempo no pasara por su rostro. Una vez que logré que se enderezara, me dediqué a llevarlo a su alcoba y dejarlo sobre la cama, decía cosas casi inaudibles, me apuntaba y trataba de preguntarme algo, tal vez, quien demonios era y qué hacía en su casa. Dejé la pila de ropa sobre una silla, le quité los zapatos y lo ayudé a deshacerse de su camisa llena de vómito y licor dejándole puesta solo la camiseta de abajo. Su cabello era negro con algunas canas y largo hasta los hombros, un poco ondulado. Pero sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de mi Sam. ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre, un afamado y excelente escritor, ganador de varios premios y creador de algunos de los mejores best seller fuera un perdedor alcohólico? Podía ser que el mundo de la literatura fuera el más cruel con sus adeptos. Preparé algo de café cargado sin azúcar para llevárselo pero él ya se había quedado dormido. Rayos, roncaba tan fuerte, como el claxon de un tractocamión. Luego de unas tres horas él despertó y fue a la sala a donde yo me encontraba descansando sobre uno de los sillones tras haber ordenado un poco su desorden. Llevaba la taza de café en la mano y me miraba algo incrédulo, más bien confuso.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi casa?

-Hola, gracias por llevarme a mi cama, por el café y arreglar un poco mi vómito. Ah, no, de nada.-Dije interpretando una parodia de cómo debería haberme agradecido y yo contestado, fingiendo su voz fuerte, algo grave.

-No te pedí nada de eso, además al café le faltó algo de ron. Ahora contéstame si no quieres que llame a la policía.-Dijo a la vez que tomaba una botella nueva de la alacena.

-Hazlo, ¿qué les dirás? Un fulano entró a mi casa y me ordenó la sala. Pff..., patético. Me llamo Danny Fenton y..., bueno, fui amigo de Sam.

-¿Sam, qué Sam?

-¿Tu hija, Samanta Manson?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Cómo diste conmigo?

-Internet. Ah, y porque Sam tenía un foto contigo con tu nombre escrito en ella.

Bebió el café con el alcohol, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó delante de mí.

-Luego hablaremos del allanamiento, pero, quiero que ahora me digas ¿qué haces aquí? Yo no sé que sea lo que quieras, pero lo que debas tratar sobre esa niña háblalo con su madre. Ella es la que tiene su custodia, no yo.

-¿Qué?-Dije algo fuerte-Ella, ¿no sabes nada de tu hija?

-La dejé de ver cuando tenía tres años, justo cuando su madre se deshizo de mí. Ni siquiera me permitió que la registrara con mi apellido pero dejó que otro sí la adoptara como si yo no existiera. Ni siquiera nos casamos, no éramos pareja. Digamos que Sam nació por culpa de un acostón sin protección. Fue una aventura que se salió de control. Lo único que supe de ella fue que se había convertido en una adolescente misteriosa y oscura. Como su padre.

-¿En qué maldito mundo vive, señor? ¡Hace años que ella está muerta!

Su mirada cambió a una de desolación. Soltó la taza al tratar de dejarla sobre la mesa y cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos. Bajó la mirada, algo triste.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí. Cada año hacen un memorial justo el día de su muerte, ya que fue muy trágica en Amity Park. Por dios, se transmite en muchos países, no entiendo porqué no sabes de esto.

-No tengo televisor y en realidad no veo las noticias o las revistas. Me suscribo para darle un uso a las tarjetas porque en realidad no salgo de casa. Nadie me dijo esto, su madre debió decírmelo. ¿Cuándo pasó?

-Hace cuatro años este verano. Nos acabábamos de graduar de la secundaria cuando...

Tras relatarle su muerte y que culpaban al fantasma equivocado, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como las de un niño sufriendo.

-Nunca fui su padre, nunca pregunté por ella. Daba por hecho que estaba bien con su madre quien es muy rica. Me mentalizaba que era lo mejor para ella porque yo no tenía nada para ofrecerle, ni siquiera un hogar digno. Conocí a su madre tras un evento en NY, yo apenas comenzaba con mis historias tratando de buscar una casa editorial que me tomara en serio cuando ella se me presentó. Se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido azul celeste entallado, realzando su mirada. Luego de beber algunos martinis nos dirigimos al cubo del elevador, yo le puse mi abrigo a la cámara y así pudimos tener sexo, ella era muy guapa. De verdad me gustaba mucho. Luego de unas semanas me llama diciendo que está embarazada y que su familia se sentía completamente decepcionada por eso. Quise, de manera sutil, pedirle que tuviera un aborto pero no pude hacerlo. Después de todo se trataba de un hijo mío y le dije que yo me haría cargo. Pasó su embarazo sin mayores complicaciones y estuve presente a la hora del nacimiento. Los primeros meses fueron maravillosos pero lamentablemente como las cosas se dieron muy rápido no nos conocimos lo suficiente y fue cuando nuestros conflictos terminaron por separarnos. La niña tenía solo su apellido porque sus padres no deseaban saber nada de mí y para mí en un principio me pareció bueno para mi carrera como escritor. Sin embargo todo fue a peor porque yo pasaba más tiempo encerrado con mi literatura y casi no veía a mi hija ni a su madre. Ella me reclamaba todo el tiempo, no estaba a gusto en la casa que yo rentaba para los tres y terminó por pedirme que me largara. Sus padres se decidieron por perdonarla y le pidieron que volviera a casa pero con la condición de que yo me esfumara y no volviera a saber de ellas. Cuando me enteré de esto fue una gran noticia para mí, Sam y su madre tendrían lo que les hacía falta a cambio de que yo me fuera para siempre. Me fui luego de reñir fuertemente con Pamela y tomé mis cosas a los pocos días luego de encontrar este apartamento en NY. Sé que todo esto me lo busqué por no tomar las cosas con seriedad pero yo solo era un chico, como de tu edad. Para mí el mundo era muy fácil, quería la fama inmediata y poder ser reconocido como uno de los mejores si no es que el mejor escritor de historias sobrenaturales del mundo. De verdad lamento mucho la falta que debí hacerle a mi hija. La última vez que la vi ella tenía tres años, nos tomamos esa foto y le pedí a su madre que se la diera cuando fuera mayor. Pensé que tal vez un día, cuando Samanta fuera mayor podría convivir con ella y explicarle las cosas para que no terminara odiándome, pero hice mal. Esperé demasiado y ahora mi hija está muerta...

No podía juzgarlo. Una parte de mí sentía completo desprecio hacia su persona pero otra se ponía en su lugar o al menos intentaba hacerlo.

-Yo tampoco soy santo de devoción de la madre de Sam. De hecho ella me odia. El caso es que comprendo un poco como te sientes. Mira, te traje unas fotos que tomé de Sam cuando éramos novio y novia.

-¿Fuiste su novio?

-Sí, por un breve tempo.

-Vaya, era tan bella. Se parece un poco a mi madre de joven. Y, ¿dices que fue un fantasma quien la mató?

-Sí. Sam era cazadora de fantasmas como nuestro amigo Tucker y yo. De hecho, yo podía transformarme en Danny Phantom.

-¿Danny Phantom? ¿El chico fantasma?

-Sí, de verdad me sorprende que supieras de eso y nada de tu hija.

-Bueno, es que en la comunidad literaria gótica eres muy apreciado, o al menos lo eras. Entonces, la chica que fue asesinada por ese tal chico fantasma era mi hija, ahora todo encaja a la perfección. De verdad soy muy despistado en cuanto a estas cosas, pero tú dices que fue otro fantasma quien la mató. Dime la verdad.

-Ya te la dije. Pero si deseas que te confiese todo necesito primero que nada que me creas y que no intentes ninguna estupidez de ebrios.

-Haré lo que pueda, lo prometo.

-El presidente Masters, ese infeliz es el culpable de todo. Cuando yo podía convertirme en fantasma combatía contra él porque a toda costa quería que me uniera a su bando y eso jamás lo quise aceptar. Sin embargo, cuando el desasteroide estaba por estrellarse contra la Tierra y amenazar con destruirla, él quiso "salvarla" a cambio de convertirse en el gobernante supremo de la Tierra, haciendo que todos los líderes mundiales temblaran ante la idea, y más porque al muy idiota se le ocurrió la idea de revelar su identidad. La gente por miedo a morir aceptó el trato pero el desasteroide era inmenso como para que él solo pudiera volverlo intangible con sus poderes. Ahí es donde entró mi equipo y yo, reclutando fantasmas de la Zona Fantasma para volver intangible a la Tierra antes del choque inminente del desasteroide. Una vez que la Tierra fuera salvada, no supimos nada de ese idiota de Vlad Masters, mejor conocido como Vlad Plasmius.

-¿Vlad Plasmius? Otro fantasma conocido en la comunidad gótica, creí que no era verdad sobre él.

-Lo es, más de lo que crees. El caso es que volvió de un modo u otro para tratar de vengarse de mí, y hacer que todos olvidaran su verdadera identidad de fantasma. Robó un objeto para borrar la memoria de las instalaciones de los Hombres de Blanco y con ella le borró la memoria a todos en Amity Park para que se olvidaran de quien era en realidad e inventó un ataque a la ciudad en donde transformó en zombies vegetales a los habitantes de la ciudad. Cuando creí que solo era cuestión de derrotarlo como de costumbre, abrió un hoyo en la tierra tras uno de sus ataques y descubrimos un mar verdoso de químicos radiactivos. Tomó a Sam como su rehén y para castigarme la arrojó a dichos químicos usando mi apariencia fantasma, haciendo que todos se creyeran que yo la había asesinado. Desde ese día el infierno comenzó para mí. No solo había perdido a mi novia, sino a mi mejor amigo quien se hizo del lado de Masters y comenzó una exhaustiva cacería contra mí. Hicieron que durante tres años la gente persiguiera a Danny Phantom ante lo cual no pude volver a convertirme en fantasma. Me aislé a las afueras de la ciudad para no poner en peligro a mi familia pero eso terminó hace casi un año cuando Masters dijo al mundo que Danny Fenton era amigo del chico fantasma. Yo, luego de ver en la miseria que vivían mis padres endeudados con el alcalde de Amity Park me dirigí enfurecido a la alcaldía para ajustar cuentas pero me capturaron y pasaron otras cosas muy desagradables.

-No lo haz pasado buen, ¿cierto?

-No. Perdí mis poderes, pero eso no lo lamento, lo que lamento es la muerte de Sam, que yo haya sido juzgado como asesino cuando en realidad quien la mató sigue libre y ahora es completamente inmune.

El hombre se puso de pie. Recogió los pedazos de la taza de café quebrada y limpió con un trapo húmedo de la cocina.

-Entonces, ¿ya nadie piensa que eres amigo del chico fantasma?

-No, de hecho siguen pensando que soy un perdedor y que el chico fantasma ha muerto. Ya sabes, las nuevas armas de los Hombres de Blanco que destruyen fantasmas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo que de verdad extraño es poder ver a Sam, era una chica encantadora.

-Ya lo creo, se nota en las fotos que era muy feliz.

-Lo fue, yo intenté que así fuera.

-Te agradezco mucho que vinieras, chico. La verdad yo tengo tanto que no salgo al mundo, mando traer las cosas a mi casa para no salir de compras, mi única compañía es este gato y mi laptop en donde escribo cada día. Pero ahora que me haz hablado sobre Samanta, en su honor le escribiré una historia que lleve su nombre. Será una parte muy especial y sé que a ella le gustaría. Dices que leía mis libros, ¿no es así?

-Los tenía todos hasta el número doce, antes de morir.

-Te agradeceré si me dejas sus fotos.

-Quédese con ellas, no hay problema.

-Danny, un día debemos luchar por que se haga justicia. Hablar con el mundo y explicarle las cosas como son, no dejar esto así.

-Entiendo, pero como sabrás el presidente me odia y odia a mi hermana y a mi padre. Está a casi nada de casarse con mi madre a quien orilló a separarse de mi padre a cambio de dejarlo en paz. Hizo que se divorciara de él. Aprendí de mala manera que no puedo hacer nada contra él, y puedo asegurarte que eres a la primera persona fuera de mi familia que le cuento todo esto. No te preocupes, un día las cosas caerán sobre su propio peso. Ya lo pagará ese malnacido.

-Ojalá. Puede que yo no haya sido el padre que Samanta necesitaba pero esto no es tolerable. Era mi hija y te aseguro que cuando me necesites te ayudaré para que pague lo que le hizo.

Sonreí de medio lado.

-Por cierto, a ella le gustaba que le llamaran Sam.

-Sam, suena lindo.

* * *

Una vez que las cosas quedaran aclaradas con el padre biológico de Sam, regresé a casa ya un poco tarde. Anduve vagando de un lado a otro, completamente desesperado. Tenía un presentimiento muy malo, como si algo estuviera por suceder. Tenía un miedo atroz naciendo de mis entrañas y no paraba de temblar. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? La cena estaba casi servida y mi padre y Jazz tomaron asiento. Mientras comían y conversaban sobre cómo había estado su vida, yo los miraba uno al otro, tratando de memorizar sus facciones, sus expresiones, las palabras, cada risa. Estaba nostálgico, triste por perderlos. Papá notó mi estado y de pronto se vio preocupado, tratando de saber qué me pasaba.

-¿Ocurre algo, Danny?

-Papá, sé que tal vez no me he portado bien en estos últimos días pero, yo solo quería...

Las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, no hallaba manera de como continuar.

-Está bien, hijo, no es necesario que te disculpes. Tienes razón al sentir que en este momento las cosas van para mal pero te aseguro que nada malo pasa. Tan solo te falta tiempo para adaptarte a la nueva condición en la que estamos viviendo más saldremos adelante.

-Sí, hermanito-dijo Jazz esbozando una sonrisa-Nosotros estamos contentos de vivir aquí contigo, todos juntos como la familia que somos.

Algo no estaba bien. No solían ser así de sonrientes ni comprensivos, sobretodo Jazz.

-Oigan, ¿seguros de que se encuentran bien? Porque la verdad...

-Jajajajajajajaja, claro que estamos bien, querido. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Me levanté de la mesa. Algo de verdad estaba mal. Mi padre no solía usar corbata ni mucho menos esa clase de ropa tan formal. Y Jazz, ella nunca dejaría su mochila en la sala ni sus libros sobre la mesa, es muy cuidadosa. Los observé seriamente, algo no me estaba gustando e iba a averiguar que era lo que les estaba pasando.

-Jazz, ¿cómo te fue en tu clase de leyes?

-Excelente, Danny. Genial.-Respondió como si nada, sonriendo alegremente.

-Papá, ¿cuántos autos arreglaste hoy en tu taller?

-No fueron muchos, a lo sumo tres.-Su respuesta tan contenta me desagradó demasiado.

Retrocedí un par de pasos. Sabía que algo pasaba y mis instintos no me engañaban.

-Papá, tú trabajas en un supermercado, no en un taller y Jazz, tú estudias psicología, no leyes.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, sus miradas comenzaron a cambiar por una de color rojo intenso, un rojo sangre. Retrocedí más, estaba seguro de que debajo de la lámpara había una caña Fenton para cazar fantasmas pero cuando quise tomarla ya no estaba. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron transformado hasta tomar la forma de dos personajes que tenía tanto tiempo sin ver. Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, la respiración se me estaba agitando y seguí retrocediendo tratando de llegar al pasillo principal y poder correr al sótano en donde antes estaba el laboratorio, esperando poder encontrar alguna arma que me ayudara. Sin embargo, cuando los dos entes delante de mí cambiaron por completo su apariencia, me llevé el peor susto de mi vida.

-¡Hola, pequeño gusano! ¡Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos!

-¡¿Ember?!-Grité espantado.

Se veía muy poderosa, con el cabello mucho más largo. Llevaba sus mismas ropas negras solo que con la diferencia de una especie de armadura que cubría su torso, una especie de casco con una careta que protegía su rostro y unos comunicadores en los oídos. Su guitarra era más sofisticada y en color plata con negro.

-Jejejeje, miren lo que encontró el cazador en su trampa...

-¡Skulker!

-El mismo, pequeña rata asustada.

Al igual que Ember llevaba puesta una armadura pero un poco más grande. Sacó un cañón del brazo apuntándolo directo a mi rostro. Retrocedí más a la vez que ellos se levantaban de sus sillas y comenzaban a flotar en mi dirección. Sus rostros lucían con una maldad peor de la que había conocido y si guardaban alguna clase de emoción hacía mí estaba completamente seguro que se trataba de la más pura y genuina ira. Al tratar de dirigirme al sótano choqué de espaldas contra otro intruso. Al darme la vuelta pude ver algo que creí sepultado en el pasado.

-Hola, Danny...

Su voz era inconfundible. Sus facciones las miraba a diario, su cabello más largo, sus ojos más rojos. Su atiendo difería un poco al de Ember y Skulker, el cual se trataba de un traje completo de pies a cabeza en blanco y negro, sin ese detestable casco. Usaba guantes gruesos hechos de algún material muy pesado como hierro o acero o una combinación más poderosa. Su larga capa le daba un toque mucho más maligno y juro que prefería mil veces una sesión de palizas impartidas por Dash que esto.

-D-Dan...

-El mismo, solo que mejorado. Gracias a ti.

-Jajajaja, creo que el pequeño niñito se ha mojado los pantalones.-Oí la voz de Ember, quien se acercaba con peligro hacia mí.

-Es hora de colgar la mejor presa en mi pared de trofeos.-Replicó Skulker a la vez que oí su cañón preparado para ser accionado.

-No. El jefe nos ordenó llevarlo vivo.

Entonces no estaba mal, algo iba a ocurrir pero nunca tuve la precaución de prevenirme con algún arma o algo parecido. En eso, sentí un golpe muy fuerte en la base del cuello el cual me orillo a tirarme al suelo de rodillas. Dan me tomó por las muñecas y llevó mis manos hacia mi espalda a la vez que puso una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza para mantener mi vista hacia el suelo.

-¡Basta, déjenme en paz!

-Ember, saca las esposas. Debemos apresurarnos. Skulker, dile a Maleza que deje en paz a los otros dos, a ellos no los necesitamos.

-De acuerdo, Dan. Solo desearía saber quien te puso a cargo.

-¿En serio quieres saber? Me puso a cargo el mismo que injertó el ADN de este mocoso idiota en tu sangre podrida. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Bien, bien, solo preguntaba.

Skulker volvió de rato acompañado por Maleza.

-Todo listo, Dan. Les he proporcionado un fuerte somnífero, dormirán como bellos helechos.

Mi hermana y mi padre, oh no.. Solo esperaba que en verdad no les hubieran hecho algo malo.

Me pusieron unas pesadas esposas de acero que rodeaban mi espalda, torso y dejaban atadas mis muñecas frente a mi pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? Ya nos soy un mitad fantasma, ustedes ahora forman parte del ejército de Vlad Masters, ¿qué es lo que quieren conmigo?

-Uy, pobre niño, ni se lo imagina. Nosotros a pesar de tener muchas cuentas por arreglar contigo, en realidad no nos interesa. Tenemos más interés en ir a combatir en las guerras que nos mande el presidente. Es él quien nos ha ordenado venir por ti.

Ember me tomó por la barbilla, mirándome de manera algo rara.

-Te haz vuelto muy fuerte a pesar de ser solo un humano.

-Ember retrocede. Deja que yo le explique a este niño lo que pasa.-Dan me tomó por los hombros, mostrando su apariencia distinta a la de hacía unos años-Lo que pasa es que el presidente Masters te requiere ahora mismo. No nos preguntes para qué porque no lo sabemos. Dejaremos una nota a tu padre para que piense que te fuiste de viaje y que volverás pronto. Si creíste que las cosas estaban terminadas pues, debo decir que te equivocaste.

Skulker dejó la nota falsa sobre la mesa y todos se dispusieron a volar atravesando el techo tras volverse intangibles. Volamos sobre la ciudad de Amity Park hasta llegar a un aeropuerto donde se encontraba un jet privado y tres hombres de blanco. Ahora todo tenía sentido, de seguro no quisieron entrar a mi calle y causar intrigas si los vecinos los veían de nuevo por mi casa. Así que se decantaron por usar a los fantasmas obedientes que mi ADN había creado.

-Bien hecho, Dan. Ahora requiero de que todos vuelvan al laboratorio.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos, Danny.

-Me sorprendía tanto el hecho de que esos fantasmas busca pleitos se fueran así como si nada.

-Oigan, no entiendo que es lo que pasa, pero les aseguro que no soy ningún peligro. Además, ¿qué les asegura que esos fantasmas obedecerán?

-Tienen microchips de obediencia, si no hacen caso a cualquier orden por mínima que sea los volamos en miles de partículas ectoplásmicas. Por el momento no estamos autorizados a darte más información hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino. Danny Fenton.

-Si requerían de mi ayuda hubieran llamado por teléfono, no era necesario que enviaran a cuatro peligroso fantasmas que casualmente me detestan.

-Error, corríamos el peligro de que tú no contestaras y eso habría levantado sospechas. Y ya te dije, no estamos autorizados a revelar mayor información.

Como siempre, eran unos ineptos. Me mantuve tranquilo durante el viaje, atado cual criminal en uno de los asientos de la aeronave. Por supuesto, no me era nada extraño. Pero debo decir que ya nada me importaba. No tenían nada que quitarme y el hecho de que dejaran con vida a mi familia me garantizaba que las cosas no eran con ellos, sino conmigo o al menos eso suponía yo. Luego de casi dos horas llegamos al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Washington y nos dirigimos en limusina hasta edificio de la Casa blanca, solo que ingresamos por una entrada distinta. El edificio conservaba su edificación de antaño, solo que el dueño le había puesto mayores protecciones y sobretodo la había convertido en un sitio casi inaccesible para todo el resto del mundo. Una vez dentro, me quitaron las esposas y me hicieron recorrer un pasillo hasta llegar a lo que era una sala de espera. Ahí pasé por una serie de inspecciones para cerciorarse de que yo no era ninguna amenaza e incluso me pasaron un detector de metales por el cuerpo. Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que había estado en ese sitio y de verdad me parecía que había pasado años, todo era diferente, hasta la pintura del interior. En eso, apareció Vlad Maters acompañado por una joven. Claro, era ella, la chica reanimada. Su rostro ya había cambiado mucho, ya no era igual al de Sam y creo que en parte me alegraba. Entonces no estaba equivocado, esa chica en verdad nunca fue Sam. Iba vestida con unos pantalones negros, blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra, como parte del servicio secreto. Su cabello seguía largo, solo que atado en una larga coleta y sus ojos violetas eran de un color más profundo.

-Hola, querido sobrino. Lamento haberte hecho venir de este modo, vamos ven a saludarme.

Vlad seguía siendo tan arrogante, tan infeliz. Una vez que me diera ese protocolario abrazo hipócrita, me hizo seguirlo acompañado por esa chica hasta el interior de la casa. Nos adentramos al área residencial del presidente y de su futura esposa. Sin embargo, no miré a mi madre por ningún lado.

-Maggie, puedes irte. Estaré conversando con mi sobrino hasta que llegue la señora Maddie.

-Cómo ordene, Señor Presidente.

La mujer hizo una profunda reverencia y se marchó de la sala a donde acabábamos de llegar, una sala más grande y acogedora que la primera en donde me habían llevado.

-Veo que ya pudiste controlar a esa chica, posiblemente con uno de esos microchips, y hasta le pusiste nombre. ¿Maggie? ¿Cómo Maddie? ¿Danny? Y a mi hermana la llamarás ¿Jazzie?

-Jajajaja, está bien que todo te lo tomes de buen humor, chico. De hecho me tomó más de lo que me gustaría admitir el poder darle una identidad y tenerla bajo mi servicio como mi mejor guardaespaldas. Te he hecho venir porque requiero de tu ayuda con cierto problema. Créeme que soy sincero desde el instante en que te digo que no pretendo jugarte ninguna mala pasada, es en serio. Tengo una dificultad con ese mocoso, Tucker.

-¿Tucker? Sabes que no me importa, para mí no es nadie.

-Sí, es un gran don nadie para muchos, pero me causa problemas. Ha dejado de hacer su trabajo y lo he mandado a que vaya de regreso a Amity Park.

-¿Eso a mí qué me importa? Creí que tú podías con esta clase de dificultades.

-Por supuesto que puedo, es solo que necesito de alguien que lo supla definitivamente.

Me le quedé mirando de manera muy confusa.

-¿Alguien que lo supla? Hmm..., eso no me interesa, no sé quien pueda cumplir con su labor. Escogiste a la persona menos indicada para que te busque un reemplazo.

-Ah, Danny, no pretendo que busques un reemplazo, quiero que seas tú quien tome su lugar aquí, en la Casa blanca.

-¡¿Pero qué estás loco o qué?!-Dije muy indignado, peor que si me hubiera insultado de la forma más grosera que se le ocurriera.

-Oye, bájale a tu volumen, niñito. Te he dicho que digo la verdad. Tú mejor que nadie sabes de las necesidades de la gente de tu amada ciudad, y creo que será lo mejor que alguien con espíritu de servicio como tú me ayude a poder poner en orden las cosas. Alguien sea capaz de tomar decisiones, alguien preparado y que sepa servir al prójimo. ¿Me dirás que no te interesaría ser el vicepresidente de esta nación?

Negué con la cabeza una y otra vez, esto debía ser una trampa. Por supuesto.

-No, Vlad, no de este modo. Claro que me gusta ayudar a los demás pero adquiriendo este tipo de poder, no lo creo. Me convertiría en lo que más he odiado desde hace cuatro años, no me puedes decir que solo acepte y ya.

-Tucker, a pesar de estar preparado, últimamente ha tenido problemas con el alcohol y se ha desenfocado un poquito. O mucho, mejor dicho. Falta constantemente a juntas y se pasa todo el tiempo hablando de cosas sin sentido, creo que ha perdido la razón. He hablado con su padres y por fortuna lo recibirán en casa y se encargarán de sus negocios en Amity Park. Inclusive ya hemos dado luz verde al alcalde interino de la ciudad para que tome su cargo definitivamente.

-Pero, yo nunca hubiera imaginado tomar su lugar. No me vengas con tonterías.

-Escucha lo que tengo que decirte y luego me respondes. Por el momento vamos al comedor, tu madre y Lita ya han de haber llegado de sus compras.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, pues espero que les haya agradado. Ahora que sabemos la verdad sobre el nacimiento de Sam, podemos deducir que la familia de su madre es cruel por haberla separado de ese modo de su padre. Pero lo que ahora viene a complicar las cosas es esa propuesta que Vlad le hace a Danny, pero, ¿qué pasó con Tucker? Eso lo veremos más adelante. Preguntas, sugerencias, todo es aceptado. Pronto nos leeremos.


	11. Danny Phantom

**Danny Phantom**

 **Pesadillas del Infierno.**

* * *

 _Bueno, pues no tengo mucho que decir esta vez, quizá solo algo al final. Espero que disfruten este capítulo 11._

 _Notas: Esta serie tan genial es obra de Butch Hartman n.n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Danny Phantom.**

Dejé caer mi camiseta al desvestirme para poder darme un baño. La noche se había puesto hacía unas horas y mi madre y su acompañante habían llegado de hacer sus compras en la ciudad. La cena había sido buena, un poco de platillos italianos y un postre consistente en souffle de chocolate. Pensaba una y otra vez los planes que Vlad me estaba proponiendo y para nada me daban buena espina. Sin embargo, me ponía a pensar que quizá algo debió ocurrirle a ese idiota de Tucker para que su amo lo despidiera de ese modo. Sabía de sobra que últimamente bebía demasiado y se metía cada cosa para sentirse bien, pero ¿al grado de que fuera causa de perder su empleo soñado? Recuerdo una vez que conversé con él mucho antes de que Vlad volcara a la ciudad en mi contra. El agua caía fría sobre mi cuerpo a la vez que cerraba los ojos. La piel se me erizó conforme mi cuerpo se empapaba en esa ducha algo helada, necesitaba pensar las cosas y tomar un baño tibio no serviría de nada. Tucker juraba que yo era el causante de la muerte de Sam y no se tocó el corazón para darme cacería como al peor de los animales salvajes. Sentía un odio contra él casi a la par del odio que aún sentía por Vlad.

"-Sabes que esto de Sam debe aclararse y todo mundo se enterará de la verdad, Tucker.

-¿Cuál verdad, Danny? ¿Qué eres un maldito asesino? ¿Qué le destrozaste la vida a mi mejor amiga? No entiendo porqué lo hiciste, pero te juro que lo vas a pagar. Volcaré a las masas en tu contra y no me interesa si mueres por su causa, provocaré una masacre contra todo aquél fantasma que se atraviese así que será mejor que huyas. Claro, si no quieres que te diseccione, molécula por molécula.

Recuerdo que yo estaba convertido en fantasma delante de Tucker. Tenía quince años, estaba solo y huía de todo. La muerte de Sam había sido un terrible golpe para mí y no esperaba otra cosa que aclarar mi inocencia. Toda la gente estaba buscándome en mis dos formas, tanto humana como fantasma. Vlad aún no usaba el borrador de memoria de los Hombres de Blanco para que se olvidaran de mis hazañas.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Tucker! ¿No te das cuenta de que todo esto es solo una trampa de Vlad?

-Vlad no fue quien arrojó a Sam a esos tóxicos, ¡fuiste tú! Te tengo grabado, infeliz.

Las puertas de la oficina de la alcaldía estaban siendo golpeadas una y otra vez por los habitantes de Amity Park que estaban enterados de mi presencia. Gritaban de todo, todo tipo de insultos e injurias. La verdad no me hubiera importado que me mataran, solo me iría feliz de este mundo si tan solo se supiera la verdad. Recuerdo las miradas furiosas que me lanzaban, esas miradas que seguían acosándome en sueños.

-¡Hijo de puta, sal de ahí! ¡Paga por lo que le hiciste a esa pobre niñita!

Me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser el recordar dichas palabras usadas por aquellos que conocí. Una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, estaba temeroso y sobretodo muy confundido. Tucker oprimió un botón y las puertas de su oficina se abrieron ante mi mirada expectante. Los primeros en entrar fueron mis padres. Mamá estaba confusa, triste, pero entre sus delicadas manos blanquecinas llevaba cargando una pistola ectolpásmica. Apuntaba el arma contra mí, esperando de mi parte una rendición quizás para no hacerme daño. Mi padre, por su lado, llevaba un cañón Fenton, lloraba al verme convertido en lo que más odiaba en la vida. Levanté las manos en son de rendición, pero éstas me temblaban como si fueran de gelatina. El rostro de mi padre palideció, se notaba muy alterado pero dispuesto a hacer su trabajo.

-Danny, hijo... Yo solo quiero ayudarte, entra al termo en paz y lo resolveremos todo.-Dijo mi padre a la vez que sacaba dicho artefacto de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Papá, yo...

-Danny, por favor, no queremos lastimarte ni que esta gente lo haga.

-Mamá...

Poco a poco ellos se fueron acercando y eso me hizo sentir en realidad solo. Retrocedí un paso, entonces Tucker tuvo tiempo para sacar un arma de la parte de abajo de su escritorio y la apuntó contra mí. Me volví intangible y volé por el techo, escuchando muy de cerca los disparos que todos los armados hacían contra mi persona.

-¡Yo no la maté, lo juro!-Gritaba completamente lleno de dolor a la vez que huía como una rata asustada.

Los Hombres de Blanco comenzaron a perseguirme usando unos vehículos completamente equipados para cacerías contra fantasmas y mis padres usaban el vehículo Fenton. Mamá utilizó el altavoz para hablarme, rogando que me entregara por las buenas.

-Danny, te lo imploro, regresa por tu cuenta, no deseamos herirte...

-¡Hijo, obedece a tu madre!-Dijo mi padre con un dejo de dolor en su tono.

Entonces vi a mi hermana, ella estaba llorando cerca de nuestra casa, con unos libros en sus manos. Alcanzó a decirme algo pero por la velocidad a la que iba no pude oírla. Sin embargo, leí sus labios, dijo algo como: Danny, ¿qué es lo que te pasó? o algo parecido. Ella igual creyó o se imaginó que fuerzas malignas controlaban mi mitad fantasma. Seguí mi marcha lo más que pude pero el cansancio casi me venció. Logré esconderme a las afueras de la ciudad y juré que nunca me convertiría en fantasma de nuevo. Fue cuando traté de esconderme por esos tres años, aislado. Luego me enteré de que Vlad usó el borrador de memoria para que todos se olvidaran de las hazañas de Danny Phantom y solo lo recordaran como el asesino de la adolescente Samanta Manson."

Recordar todo eso me provocó un sentimiento de ira. Golpee la cerámica de la regadera una y otra y otra y otra vez con ambos puños, los hice sangrar y continué golpeando esos azulejos relucientes hasta que no sentí los dedos ni nada. Caí de rodillas, mientras el agua golpeaba de lleno sobre mi espalda y mi cuerpo temblaba por el frío. El agua estaba tan helada que se veía mi aliento congelado, mi piel se empezaba a poner azul y mi cabeza se sentía como un cubo de hielo sobre mi cuello. Lloré de nuevo, bastante herido emocionalmente. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? No había olvidado eso ni lo superaría hasta el día que muriera de verdad. La rabia se adueñaba de mi mente a la vez que mis pensamientos se tornaban en imágenes de venganza contra el culpable de todo esto. Tucker solo era una marioneta acabada, el verdadero causante de todo era Vlad Masters. En mis imágenes lo torturaba de una y otra forma, imaginaba el poder golpearle la cara con los puños decenas de veces hasta que se deformara, obligarlo a tragar hierro ardiente y hacer que se le quemara su nauseabundo interior, deseaba poder sacar sus vísceras con mis propios dedos mientras él lo miraba con sus ojos rojos atemorizados. O tal vez colgarlo desde lo alto de un mástil, por el cuello, con ambas manos atadas y sin poder convertirse en ese repulsivo fantasma llamado Vlad Plasmius. Mis manos se me estaban acalambrando al igual que la espalda y las piernas. No podía ser que yo pensara de esa manera, a ella no le gustaría, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué no vengarla? ¿Por qué no matar a ese desgraciado hijo de re mil puta? Solo traer a mi memoria esa dulce sonrisa violeta de mi querida Sam, sus bellos ojos amatista y ese negro azabache de su cabello sedoso y lacio... Yo era su Danny, y no pensaba en dañar a nadie por más que se lo mereciera. Nunca. Ella era la bella quien hacía a la bestia retroceder y volverse en un manso gatito, en hacer que recordara lo valioso que era para ella.

* * *

Me puse de pie y salí de la ducha tras cerrar la llave del agua fría. Me cubrí con una bata de baño y salí a mi habitación. Afuera, en ella, estaba de nuevo esa linda chica dejando algo de ropa sobre una silla. Llevaba un vestido color avellana y ese horrendo velo negro sobre el rostro. Al escuchar que me acercaba se giró de la nada, como asustada. Se llevó una mano al rostro, algo espantada. Luego con la otra apuntó hacia mí. Pero qué torpe, si estaba desnudo y solo con una bata puesta, de seguro se había ofendido.

-O-Oye, lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí, no era mi intención que me vieras...

Pero ella señaló su propio puño, y luego me apuntó.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a esto? No es nada, es que soy algo torpe y me golpee los puños al resbalar. No es nada.

Ella salió del cuarto rápidamente y en menos de medio minuto volvió con una caja cuadrada y blanca entre sus manos. Era el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Me pidió que me sentara sobre la cama y no puse objeción, solo le decía que no era necesario, más yo como buen paciente obedecía. Tomó cada una de mis manos y dejó una capa de desinfectante el aerosol sobre los puños. Luego, con cuidado, usó una bolita de algodón con un poco de cicatrizante. Después procedió a vendar mis manos con sumo cuidado, usando unas gasas y vendoletas. Yo me le quedé mirando, sonriendo como un idiota. Era tan linda con sus tratos y muy seria. Si pudiera dirigirme la palabra, le pediría que se hiciera mi amiga, que yo nunca le haría daño. Sentía que podía confiar en ella, que incluso podría confiarle mi vida. Cuando ella terminó, tomó las cosas que había usado y se dispuso a guardarlas en el botiquín. Yo le ayudé con el algodón y las gasas, en eso ella se me quedó mirando, algo espantada.

-Gracias. Siempre eres tan atenta conmigo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, se llevó el botiquín entre las manos y estaba por dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-Espera, no debes temerme. Ya no soy un mitad fantasma, soy ciento por ciento humano, como tú.

La tomé de la muñeca, tratando de hacerla que no se fuera. No sabía que era eso exactamente pero el estar cerca de Lita, mi mundo se tranquilizaba. Era algo parecido a ser un descontrolado Hulk y ella ser la Black Widow que se dedicara a controlar su ira, como en aquella película de The Avengers que nunca pude ver con Sam.

-Lita, solo quiero que hablemos. Me dejas intrigado cada vez que te acercas a mí y no dices nada. Sé por Jazz, mi hermana, que sí puedes hablar, pero no recuerdas nada. No sabes quien eres o cual es tu verdadero nombre. Solo quiero que sepas que puedes verme como un amigo, no te lastimaré.

Ella trató de zafarse de mi mano, pero yo se lo impedí.

-¿Qué es lo que temes? Aquí nadie va a herirte, solo quiero ayudarte. Si Vlad te trata mal, solo dímelo y se lo haré pagar.

Sin embargo, y como si lo hubiera invocado, Vlad entró a mi habitación sin anunciarse.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Al girar a ver a Vlad, Lita tomó fuerza y terminó por soltarse de mí. Agachó la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo malo y esperó a que Vlad hablara.

-No pasa nada, Vlad.

-Lita, no tienes porqué entrar en la alcoba de un hombre sin avisar, solo te pedí que le dejaras su ropa, es todo. Ahora vete a la cocina con las demás.

Ella solo asintió y se llevó el botiquín de inmediato. Juro que la oí sollozar.

-Vlad, ella no hizo nada.

-Claro, como no. Si quieres a una mujerzuela voltea a otro lado. Ella no está en el menú, niño pervertido.

Eso me ofendió tanto o más que si hubiera insultado a mi madre.

-¡Eres un idiota, no estaba seduciéndola!

-No me interesa. Solo quiero que te alejes de Lita, ella es como una sobrina para mí. Desde que llegó a mi lado me he enfocado en darle el mejor de los tratos y no quiero que un mocoso con las hormonas alborotadas como tú se atreva a siquiera rozarla. Así que quedas advertido. Si ella no se acerca a ti, no intentes orillarla a que lo haga.

Lo miré a los ojos completamente furioso.

-Vlad, ella solo vino a curarme los puños, es todo. Nunca me atrevería a jugar con una chica como ella.

-¿Olvidas a la pobre de Paulina?

-¿Cómo supiste eso?

El sonrió con soberbia, mirándome con cierto dejo de burla.

-Bueno, ya debes de imaginarlo. Como el presidente y millonario que soy hay cosas de la vida de las personas que me rodean que son de mi incumbencia. Como por ejemplo, saber quien fue quien te rompió el diente a golpes hace días. Y obviamente debía suponer el mayor motivo para dicha golpiza.

-Se nota que eres un chismoso, eso es lo que eres.

-Uy, llámame como se te dé la gana, ahora sé lo sucio que eres. Además de que Tucker me contó sobre tus fetiches con las chicas muertas, pequeño degenerado.

La ira me envolvió de nuevo haciéndome su presa. No soportaba que se burlara de mí ni mucho menos que volviera a mencionar a Sam a la vez que hablaba sobre algo tan vergonzoso. Cerré ambos puños de vuelta y me le dejé ir encima. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de pronto y apareció Maggie, apuntándome con una colt 45 directo al rostro. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y furiosos. Vlad lanzó una sonrisa autosuficiente, mirándome con altanería. Mientras yo volví la mirada a la mujer, Vlad aprovechó ese instante para darme un fuerte golpe justo en la cara. Caí al suelo, de espaldas. La bata se me abrió un poco a la vez que Vlad se burlaba a carcajadas.

-Oh, eres tan tonto, jajajajajajajaja. Maggie, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Este niño no es nadie ya. Solo puedo verlo como lo que es, un chiquillo pretencioso. Ya no tienes poderes, Daniel, olvídate de que alguna vez puedas ponerme una mano encima porque no lo vas a lograr. Eres poca cosa, te estoy ofertando la oportunidad de tu vida. Si aceptas ser el vicepresidente yo haré que el congreso lo apruebe y se mande un decreto para que la ciudad de Amity Park se convierta en la ciudad en donde vivas y des órdenes pertinentes. Lograré que tengas la vida soñada de cualquier perdedor e incluso tu familia viva en la riqueza. Si lo rechazas, te cazaré hasta el final de los tiempos, serás el hazmerreír de todo mundo.

No había salida para mí. Todo se estaba derrumbando y ya no había nada por hacer. La desesperación me hizo su presa y no pude hacer más que soltarme a llorar. Yo deseaba no verlo nunca más, no tener que tratar con él jamás. Pero era como Tucker le había dicho a Jazz aquella vez antes de que los dos regresáramos con papá. Debíamos perdernos de Vlad, huir de su alcance. Humillado y con la moral por lo suelos, solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza sin siquiera poder levantar la mirada del suelo. Vlad se acercó a mí y me extendió la mano. Yo, de pura inercia acepté su ayuda y me hizo levantar. Sacudió el polvo de mi bata y limpió mis lágrimas. Su mirada ahora era muy seria.

-No más lágrimas ni remordimientos, tú y yo iniciaremos algo muy grande para este país así que deja ese drama barato para las mujeres. Tú eres un hombre hecho y derecho y requiero que te enfoques en los deberes que te asignaré en los siguientes días. Para empezar, vas a tomar clases para terminar tu preparatoria y comenzarás a estudiar la universidad. Aprenderás en poco tiempo todo lo relacionado con la política y en menos de un año tomarás el cargo, ¿me entendiste? Te meterás a fondo en tus deberes escolares a la par de que iniciarás tu trabajo en la vicepresidencia. Acéptalo, hijo, es lo único que te queda en la vida. Tengo profesores calificados que te enseñarán aquí mismo, solo harás un examen para aprobar la preparatoria y de inmediato iniciarás clases en la mejor universidad del país, en Harvard. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Daniel. Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mis opciones se habían agotado y no hallaba otra salida que obedecer a los mandatos de Vlad. Mi futuro era incierto y no deseaba que mi padre y hermana pagaran las consecuencias que traería el no aceptar esa repulsiva oferta. En los siguientes meses los profesores de preparatoria me enseñaron todo lo relevante con los estudios que debía ver en cuatro años, lo cual fue extenuante. Vlad mandó pedir mis cosas de la casa, las cuales Jazz se encargó de enviar. Me instalé de manera definitiva en la Casa blanca a la vez que tomaba clases de defensa personal para relajarme y tratar de equilibrar mi mente y cuerpo. Me enfoqué en fortalecerme, darle fuerza a mi espíritu casi acabado para poder seguir con esto y tratar de alguna manera de salir de la depresión en la que me encontraba. Cada noche soñaba con Sam, soñaba con las cosas que le había prometido y todos los fracasos a los que tuve que exponerme para darme cuenta de que no la obtendría de nuevo, que jamás en la vida, hiciera lo que hiciera, podría tenerla entre mis brazos así lo deseara con toda el alma. Poco a poco mi libertad se desvanecía y me convertía en un títere, una triste marioneta que se limitaba a solo saltar como rana cuando se le ordenaba hacerlo, a hablar cuando se me pedía mi opinión y solo respiraba porque mi cuerpo lo necesitaba. En ocasiones solo deseaba poder salir volando, o tal vez estallar en miles de pedazos, así dejaría esta miserable existencia que mi poco ímpetu había obtenido. Sin embargo me resignaba a eso y más. Lo que sí debo reconocer es mi madre me apoyaba mucho. Ella cumplió el año de divorciada de papá y estaba preparando lo que sería su boda, la cual se celebraría a mediados de diciembre de ese año. Mi mente estaba tan ocupada con las clases que casi no me daba tiempo de poder descansar, incluso las tareas eran muy pesadas. Hablaba con mi hermana cada fin de semana y le decía lo mucho que la extrañaba a ella y a papá. Llegó el día trece de diciembre, cuando presentaría mi examen definitivo para terminar la preparatoria. Ahora usaba trajes formales, ya nada de usar ropa de chico callejero, decía Vlad. Mis modales habían mejorado y ahora veía a ese anciano como alguien respetable, obviamente por protocolo y por no provocar algo que lastimara a mi familia. Tuve que reconfigurar mi memoria y dejar la vida de antes, ser otro yo. Una vez que dejé caer el lápiz B2 sobre mi mesa, el profesor tomó el examen y se dispuso a revisarlo. Me tomó casi tres horas el llenarlo y solo esperaba una calificación aprobatoria. La mirada del profesor no era muy segura, me daba mucha desconfianza. Me pidió que me retirara de la sala y esperé casi una hora por los resultados, de verdad estaba nervioso. Tras la larga espera, el maestro salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia mí y me dio un apretón de manos.

-Felicidades, Sr. Fenton, está usted aprobado. Acaba de concluir su programa rápido de preparatoria.

No hice más que sonreír y dirigirme a ver a mi madre no sin antes de darle las gracias al profesor. Mi madre estaba entusiasmada, esperando la respuesta que yo habría de llevarle. La tomé de las manos, mirándola con alegría. Ella abrió un poco los labios, quiso decirme algo pero se contuvo. Aun recuerdo cómo la luz hacía sus pupilas violetas brillar, su mirada estaba cubierta de unas pocas arrugas y su piel demostraba unas pocas pecas que le habían salido con los años. Aunque no era tan joven, mi madre seguía siendo una mujer hermosa.

-Bien, mamá...

-Vamos, Danny, ¿qué pasó?

-Aprobé-Solté de la nada-Terminé la preparatoria.

-¡Qué emoción! Sabía que eres un chico muy aplicado, inteligente, estaba segura de que podrías con eso y más. Ay, muchas felicidades, hijo.

Me abrazó y no hice más que corresponderle. Me pareció mucho más delgada que antes, y su cabello lucía algo apagado, al igual que su tono de voz. Todo esto la estaba consumiendo poco a poco y temía en serio que no se pudiera remediar. A pesar del maquillaje ella no podía disimular esas horribles ojeras que deprimían más su rostro. Sin embargo, darle la alegría de que yo continuaba estudiando era algo que no debía negarle.

-Mamá, quisiera preguntarte algo, pero no quiero que te sientas ofendida.

-Dime, cielo.

-Bueno... Es que quisiera saber si... Si te sientes bien. Si estás bien con todo esto. Con Vlad, con Jazz y papá...

Ella desvió la mirada pero trató de mantener su sonrisa. Me tomó del brazo y juntos nos dirigimos al interior de la casa para poder vernos con Vlad.

-Mira, querido, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Se que en ocasiones he actuado como si hubiese perdido la memoria pero te aseguro que puedo con esto. Amo a tu padre y nunca dejaré de amarlo, pues ha sido mi verdadero amor. Tu hermana es la bella hija que siempre desee tener y eso nada lo va a cambiar. Y Vlad, he preferido estar a su lado y así cerciorarme de que no va a lastimarlos. Siento que solo yo puedo controlar su ira, y así evitar que los dañe más de lo que ya están.

-Pero, mamá, de haberte quedado con papá, juntos pudimos haber vencido a Vlad, haber evitado todo esto...

-No hijo, eso no. Lo único que deseo es estar tranquila, y él es el único que puede ayudarnos. Si me negara a estar a su lado, no quiero ni pensar que pudiera haber sido de tu padre, de tu hermana o de ti.

-Mamá... Comprendo tu sacrificio pero veo que es algo que está acabando contigo. Mírate, no eres precisamente el rostro más alegre del mundo. Cada día te veo más demacrada y tu voz ya no suena tan segura y fuerte como la recordaba, dime, ¿qué te está pasando?

Me soltó de pronto y me dio la espalda, negando que le ocurriera algo.

-No me vengas con ese cuento que usan ustedes las mujeres de que "no me pasa nada" porque no sirve de nada. Mamá, si no me tienes confianza, no veo como podamos continuar viviendo juntos. Así, de plano ocultándonos cosas mutuamente, no me parece sano.

-Que raro que menciones el hecho de ocultar cosas, creo que eres el menos indicado para decir eso.

Eso me sorprendió, mamá nunca era rencorosa con ninguno de nosotros.

-¿Me hubieras aceptado como un hofa? Tú, Maddie Fenton, ¿habrías aceptado tener por hijo a un mitad fantasma? ¿tú que los odiaste tanto?

Se limpió una lágrima antes de volverse a verme. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y me miró de una manera muy directa y sin dudar.

-Habría aceptado todo de ti o de tu hermana. Habría aceptado que fueras gay, que quisieras ser sacerdote o un monje en un monasterio en Europa. Habría aceptado inclusive que fueras un ladrón o incluso un asesino, aceptaría que quisieras ser desde el más excelso abogado hasta el más humilde sembrador o el peor de los hombres del mundo ¿sabes por qué? ¡Por que eres mi hijo, yo te traje al mundo y te acepté tal cual eras al nacer! Ustedes son lo único verdaderamente bueno que he hecho en la vida y jamás me atreveré a rechazarlos por lo que sea. Son lo único que amo más que a mí misma, incluso los amo más que a todo lo que hubiera hecho de no haberlos tenido. A tu padre lo amo, lo llevo en mi mente y en mi corazón noche y día, pero eso no se compara con lo que siento por ti y tu hermana. Nunca dudes del amor que te tiene tu madre.

No pude evitar el sentirme como un canalla. La abracé de inmediato pidiéndole que me perdonara.

-Lo siento, mamá, no era mi intensión el hacerte llorar. Perdóname, no es que dude de lo mucho que me quieres, es solo que tenía miedo.

-Lo sé, mi bebé. Entiendo que tuvieras miedo de que te lastimáramos pero eso nunca sucedería ni en un millón de años. Yo nunca podría herir a mis niños. Jack jamás te lastimaría por nada del mundo. Los amamos con el alma.

Ella no paraba de llorar y yo no hallaba manera de poder controlar sus lágrimas.

-Escucha, mamá, pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado. Decidas lo que decidas yo lo respetaré. Eres mi madre y no creo que pudiera haber nacido de mejor mujer que tú. Estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, no te sientas rechazada en la vida por mí. Te amo, mamá.

-Y yo a ti, mi Danny.

* * *

La mesa del comedor principal me pareció tan grande, repleta de personas que no conocía pero eran amistades muy cercanas de Vlad. La cena se sirvió y todos estuvieron dispuestos a comer una vez que las recamareras de la noche se retiraron a la cocina. Mamá tomaba de la mano a Vlad y sonreía como si todo fuera perfecto. Algunos de los senadores charlaban entre sí, otros contaban chistes estúpidos y uno que otro observaba su móvil chateando por Facebook o Whatsapp. Yo solo tomé el tenedor y traté de comer algo pero tanta hipocresía me revolvía el estómago como si lo tuviera repleto de gusanos. La bebida poco a poco se me fue subiendo a la cabeza. Solo se trataba de champaña y ya me sentía un poco mareado, pero no tanto como para no poner atención a lo que todos hacían. Una vez que la cena terminara, traté de escabullirme a mi habitación para poder tomar un descanso pero mi madre me tomó del brazo y me pidió que la siguiera a la sala, en donde todos los invitados escucharían un sermón por parte del presidente. Desvié la mirada con fastidio, resoplando con molestia. Seguí a mi madre y al entrar a la sala los invitados se me quedaron viendo, algunos sonrientes, otros en sus teléfonos celulares y uno que otro con una copa de champaña en las manos. Y al fondo de esa sala, sentado en el sillón principal, se encontraba Vlad. Sonreía como era su costumbre, de manera cínica y soberbia. Alzó su copa y pidió que todos brindaran junto con él.

-Amigos, quiero que demos este brindis por mi pupilo. Quien diría que lo conocí hace años, cuando solo era un pequeño bebé y ahora, 19 años después se ha convertido en todo un hombre. Que más hubiera deseado que fuera mi hijo legítimo pero esas cosas suelen pasar. Ahora, lo que de verdad importa es que juntos conduciremos a este gran país al futuro, quiero que el vicepresidente interino deje un lugar impecable para Daniel Fenton, que le enseñe los deberes que le corresponderán una vez que tome su puesto en julio próximo.

-¿En julio?-Solté de repente-Pero, si ni siquiera sé nada de política, no conozco ni las leyes de este país.

Vlad alzó una ceja, algo molesto.

-Eso no importa, hijo. ¿Acaso crees que todos los presentes saben cómo funciona realmente el país?

Todos empezaron a burlarse y a soltar uno que otro comentario sobre la inocencia que yo tenía sobre esas cosas.

-Danny, los ciudadanos no saben nada de la política. Creen que nos encerramos en esta clase de reuniones sociales para discutir lo que les hace falta o a proponer leyes que les faciliten la vida, como si lo merecieran. Lo único que nosotros hacemos es representar a Estados Unidos y que nuestro dinero hable por nosotros. Nos enfocamos mas que nada en ganar las guerras que hagan falta para enriquecer las arcas del país y darle a la gente lo que quiere, noticias sobre su gloriosa nación, tener la seguridad de que somos la potencia número uno del mundo y que nadie puede ser una verdadera amenaza para nuestra economía. No es otra cosa del otro mundo, es decir, claro que debes saber algo de política pero tampoco creas que es algo muy complicado. Solo dale a la gente unas pocas migajas y creerán que les das todo lo posible por recibir por parte de su querido gobierno. La gente es muy fácil de manipular, y con poco se conforman. Ofrece unas cuantas becas, seguros al alcance de todos, facilidades para adquirir un trabajo o una casa y pensarán que eres el mejor presidente que hayan tenido. Diles que sacarás a los inmigrantes del país, que ganaste una u otra guerra y te alabarán por ello. O como en este caso, ofréceles acabar con los fantasmas y te amarán. La política es un juego en donde someter y lavar la cabeza de los ciudadanos ilusos es lo que te mantendrá en la cima.

Obviamente me negaba a creerlo. Desde que era niño pensaba que el presidente era la mejor persona del mundo pero me equivoqué.

-La gente confía en esto, piensan que sus impuestos son utilizados para su propio beneficio pero resulta que son unos ilusos.

-Así es, Daniel. Ahora, quiero que te enfoques en disfrutar tus vacaciones, que en enero ingresas a la universidad. Estudiarás ciencias políticas en la prestigiosa escuela de Harvard, pero no importa que tan lejos tengas que ir. Dispondremos de un jet privado que te llevara de Washington a Cambridge cada día, así que tendrás que ser muy aplicado, Daniel. Conseguir que entraras a la prestigiosa escuela de John F. Kennedy de política no fue tan sencillo, pero es algo que te hará bien. Aprenderás lo necesario para dirigir desde la vicepresidencia tus obligaciones y me serás de gran ayuda.

-¿Política? Esa clase de cosas son algo complicadas, yo no tengo tanta cabeza para eso, y considero que...-Me detuve de golpe, no supe como seguir-Agra...dezco lo que haces, pero temo que sea demasiado para mí.

Vlad se puso de pie y caminó haca mí, pensé que estaba molesto, que tal vez se enfadaría y se iría a los golpes conmigo, pero no. Me miró directo a los ojos y puso su mano derecha sobre mi hombro.

-Danny, yo no dudo de tus capacidades. Yo creo plenamente en ti y en que harás un excelente trabajo. Además, de ser necesario contrataré asesores académicos que te apoyen cuando lo requieras, sea la hora que sea. Te daré tu espacio para que puedas estudiar y no dudo en que lograrás continuar con tu carrera. Eres un chico muy inteligente, solo basta con que tú te lo creas.

Mi madre caminó haca mí, dejando su copa de champaña sobre la mesa, me abrazó mientras sonreía.

-Mi hijo, claro que puedes hacerlo. Ya haz madurado y tu mentalidad no es la misma de cuando eras un niño. Te daremos todo lo necesario para que sigas con tu carrera y seas alguien de bien. El país te necesita, Vlad requiere de tu ayuda y no te dejará solo. Yo no te dejaré solo. Nos tienes a los dos.

Tragué saliva. Esta situación era demasiado tensa pero no había de otra.

-Okay, Vlad, mamá. Gracias por esta oportunidad, no la desaprovecharé.-Dije apenas, tratando de sonreír.

-¿Oyeron todos? Daniel va a echarle ganas a su estudio para poder ser el vicepresidente que sustituya a ese chiste de Tucker Foley.

Todos en la sala comenzaron a reír. La verdad no me causaba nada de gracia, no quería sustituirlo y menos si sospechaba que su salida fue de un modo nada agradable. La noche continuó hasta que los senadores poco a poco se fueron retirando. Al final quedamos mamá y yo a solas, esperando que las recamareras limpiaran la sala. Me dirigí a mi habitación aprovechando que Vlad estaba afuera despidiendo a unos de sus camaradas, me encerré y tomé mi celular. Marqué el número de casa de mi padre para llamarlos como era mi costumbre cada fin de semana y Jazz respondió. Se oía algo exaltada, como si algo hubiese pasado.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es ese?

No me daba buena espina lo que mi hermana me estaba contando, yo tan lejos y sin poder hacer algo.

-Descuida, no pasa nada malo.

-¿Cómo que nada malo? Te oigo así de eufórica y todavía dices que no pasa nada, me asustas.

-Este chico se llama Thaddeus Franklyn, y dice que sabe cosas respecto a Vlad Masters que deberíamos saber. Y hay algo más, dice que sabe donde está Sam. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Sentí que todo el rubor de mi rostro desaparecía.

-¡No juegues con eso, Jazmine!

-Danny, no es ningún juego. Este chico llegó hace apenas dos días a la casa en un estado deplorable. Nos dijo que Vlad había tratado de desaparecerlo por saber algunas cosas de gran importancia, además de que dice necesitar hablar contigo.

-Jazz, no me vengas con esa clase de cosas. Yo no puedo moverme de aquí, de hecho apenas acabo de terminar el programa rápido de preparatoria y tengo la cabeza completamente revuelta por el examen final que acabo de presentar hoy.

-Ojala fuera una broma, pero todo indica que este chico dice la verdad. Asegura que él es amigo de Sam. Perdona que no te felicite por tu termino de preparatoria, pero esto me tiene tan o más ofuscada que tú.

-A ver, dime poco a poco, ¿qué es lo que tiene qué decir ese tal Thaddeus y porqué quiere verme?

-En este momento se encuentra dormido en tu alcoba, está muy lastimado. Dice que tiene tres meses huyendo, que Vlad lo mantuvo cautivo en su castillo de Wisconsin para que no abriera la boca, siendo custodiado por esos fantasmas que modificó Vlad con tu ADN. Danny, este chico dice que fue un sirviente de Vlad Masters hasta el día que descubrió una terrible abominación que hizo contra ti. Tal vez se refiere al día que diste tu ADN para reanimar a Sam. Yo no recuerdo haberlo visto antes pero asegura que él sí me conocía y su objetivo era dar conmigo y posteriormente poder encontrarse contigo.

-Todo esto parece que no va a terminar jamás. Mamá está contenta de que entraré a Harvard el siguiente mes y ahora me dices sobre este sujeto... Ya no sé que pensar...

-Es verdad que Vlad es el demonio personificado, que no se te olvide todo lo que nos ha hecho. Thadd dice que Sam está viva, y yo le creo.

-Lo mismo me dio Ida, la abuela de Sam.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?

-Hace meses, me prestó el diario de Sam. Ahí leí muchas cosas que desconocía de ella, incluso el hecho de que su padre en realidad es su padrastro. Ella me dijo que Había visto a Sam, que ella sabe que está viva. Pero ahora que lo diga otra persona, me hace dudarlo. Si sabe donde está Sam, si Vlad me ha mentido sobre ella, que me lo diga.

Apreté mi agarre del móvil, parecía que iba a quebrarlo en cualquier momento.

-Ven a casa, entonces.

-No puedo en este momento, Jazz. Los fantasmas del ejército de Vlad custodian la Casa blanca desde hace días y no me es permitido salir sin compañía. Veré el modo de poder ir a Amity Park en cuanto pueda, dile a ese tal Thaddeus que no se le ocurra irse, ¿de acuerdo?

-Descuida, por el momento no puede caminar bien, tiene mal un tobillo. Presenta una luxación, yo creo que se la hizo escapando. Pobre, me da mucha pena. Es un buen chico, no se merece todo lo que le ha pasado.

-Bueno, ya hablaré claro con él. Pero si miente, que se prepare para que lo liquide yo mismo.

-Danny, no está mintiendo.

No me gustaba que Jazz defendiera tanto a un completo extraño por más cosas que asegurara saber. La oía muy emocionada con la presencia de ese sujeto en nuestra casa pero lo dejé pasar por el momento.

-Pasando a otro tema, Jazz, este sábado se casa mamá.

-Ya me había enterado por las noticias, no puedo creer que lo vaya a hacer.

-Dímelo a mí, me pidió hace semanas que la acompañara en mis ratos libres a ver vestidos de novia. Dios, es algo tan... Tan repugnante.

-Imagínate como se siente nuestro padre. Está devastado.

La voz de mi hermana comenzó a escucharse como un ligero hilillo que apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar del otro lado de la bocina.

-Verlo así de triste me deprime, me siento tan mal de no poder hacer algo... Si no ve a mamá, o no la escucha por última vez, temo que recaiga en su alcoholismo. Está deshecho.

Ahora pude oírla llorar, y eso me partió el alma. No pude evitar el soltar una que otra lágrima, después de todo era mi familia.

-Qué más desearía el poder evitar esa boda pero no puedo.

-Danny, no quise decírtelo pero dadas las circunstancias no tengo de otra.

La voz de mi hermana cambió a una muy seria. Tuve un presentimiento que se volvió en una realidad que cambió mi vida otra vez. Mientras la oía, me llevé una mano a la boca de la sorpresa, sintiendo como mi corazón destrozado volvía un poco a la normalidad. Sus palabras fueron como el salvavidas que necesitaba en el naufragio que se había convertido mi existencia. Caí de rodillas al suelo, llorando amargamente ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Traté de reponerme y levantarme, pero fue algo muy difícil de hacer. Entonces ella medio el impulso que requería en ese instante.

-Danny, haz hasta lo imposible por venir. Necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-*Snif* Okay, Jazz. Mira, me enteré que en el sótano de la Casa blanca hay resguardados los artefactos que los Hombres de blanco le confiscaron a nuestros padres tiempo atrás antes de que se pusieran a trabajar para el ayuntamiento. Trataré de hacer algo, lo prometo. En tanto, quiero que dejes todo, vamos a hacer lo que sea necesario para acabar con Vlad. No sé como, pero quiero que estés al pendiente de cuando te llame. Quiero que prepares todo para poder escapar en cualquier momento, dispón de ropa, comida y lo que haga falta para poder luchar. Yo me encargaré del resto.

-No sé que estés pensando, pero confío en ti, hermanito. Te estaremos esperando.

Colgué el móvil terminando con la llamada teniendo en mi mente un solo objetivo, algo que iba a ser bueno y le daría a Vlad justo en la cara. Ahora que ya lo sabía todo, estaba tratando de que la ira no me opacara de nuevo. Así que me decidí a esperar un poco, tratando de trazar mis planes a partir de ese momento. Si lo que Jazz me acababa de decir era cierto, entonces yo no tendría ninguna consideración con alguien que se atreviera a tratar de detenerme. Vlad creyó que me tendría como su idiota por siempre, con ese pretencioso cuento del hijo vicepresidente pues estaba completamente loco. Y un reverendo loco fui yo al creer que esa era mi única opción. No señor, no más buen Danny, ahora me iba a conocer de verdad. Al día siguiente me dirigí al sótano burlando la seguridad como no lo había hecho antes. Una vez en el, comencé a recorrer cada uno de los pasillos del enorme sótano y me encontré con una nave anti fantasma. Era lo suficientemente grande para llevar por mucho a seis personas bien acomodadas. Revisé un montón de cajas encontrando armas ectoplásmicas y varios termos Fenton. Todo eso me sería de gran ayuda. Sin embargo, lo que necesitaba era un portal fantasma. Sabía que esos portales no eran fáciles de construir, sin embargo pude encontrar detrás de una vieja cortina roída el portal que le confiscaron al laboratorio Fenton. Estaba instalado como si nada, y al parecer estaba funcionando a la perfección. Miré mi mano derecha, pensando unos instantes en la idea que acababa de ver la luz dentro de mi cabeza. Si era necesario debía hacerlo, pero ¿y si no funcionaba? Bueno, ya dos veces había ocurrido y no salió de diferente manera la segunda vez que la primera. Desactivé un botón en la solapa de mi camisa la cual era para protegerme de ataques de fantasmas. Respiré hondo y fue cuando me decidí a hacerlo. Tomé un traje blanco del laboratorio de mi padre de una de las cajas y le quité su rostro estampado y coloqué una calcomanía con la letra D muy parecida a la que Sam había pegado aquella segunda vez que... Sonreí de medio lado, solo imaginar todas las cosas que estaban por venir me daba como un revoloteo en el estomago. Una vez con el traje puesto, entré al portal. Segundos antes de encenderlo con un control remoto cerré los ojos y pensé en ella más que nunca. Una fuerte descarga de energía comenzó a dar vida al portal, cerré los puños y apreté la mandíbula. Un choque eléctrico me dio de lleno en la cara y abrí los ojos para ver un montón de cosas que me parecían bastante familiares.

Sentí que mi cuerpo parecía levitar, como si desprendieran algo de su interior. Vi figuras verdosas, como si se tratara de la Zona fantasma o algunos de sus habitantes. Una espiral de colores negros y verdes se abrieron paso ante mis dilatados ojos a la vez que un grito desgarrador salió de mi pecho. Poco a poco fui sintiendo los cambios en mi ser, todo aquello provocó que me mareara y terminé por caer al piso de forma estrepitosa al suelo, completamente inconsciente. Una vez que pude recuperarme del desmayo, vi que en efecto, me había transformado en fantasma de nueva cuenta. Sonreí de nuevo, todo había salido bien. Ahora ya nada podía detenerme.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, ese Danny ha logrado cosas que no se esperaba, como dejar de ser una marmota de sofá, como lo llamó Gashicalmy (jajajaja me dio tanta risa) a ser un estudiante universitario en la mismísima Harvard. Pues lo que se avecina va a estar bueno, o al menos eso es lo que me propondré a hacer. No sabemos cuales sean las intensiones de Danny, pero no dejará de ser algo interesante. Vimos un lado muy sentimental de Maddie, ella es la que más está sufriendo con todo a pesar de que no lo parezca y vaya que su hijo se dio cuenta de ello. Espero poder actualizar pronto, y poder subir de perdido un capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones a finales de mes. O ya al menos dos capítulos, ojala tenga tiempo. Saludos a todos mis seguidores y les prometo que haré lo posible por hacer los capítulos más emocionantes. Bye.


	12. Perdiendo el amor

**Danny Phantom**

 **Pesadillas del Infierno.**

* * *

 _Hola a todos, después de una considerable ausencia de más de un mes he regresado para continuar con este bello fic. Primero que nada debo decir que no estaba en mis planes el desaparecerme tanto rato, es que aparte de los preparativos para mi viaje de vacaciones pues me sucedió un accidente. Tuve la desgracia de regresar ya noche de mi trabajo y tropezar en la calle. No hay nada de luz en la manzana donde vivo y pues al caminar desde el punto donde me deja el transporte a mi casa, y casa de ustedes cuando gusten, pues me tropecé con lo que conocemos como tope a media calle. Caí de bruces al suelo y me di un golpe muy bueno en mi rodilla, en mi hombro y de pilón me esguincé la mano izquierda. Pero de no haber puesto la mano me habría partido la cara y uno que otro diente. En fin, ya estoy algo mejor y pude terminar de escribir, porque antes llevaba una férula en mi brazo que no me dejaba hacer mucho. Okay, pues estas son parte de las desgracias que me pasan, jejeje. Espero que les agrade la continuación._

 _Notas: Esta serie tan genial es obra de Butch Hartman n.n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Perdiendo el amor.**

El regreso de mis poderes fue algo que me reconfortó mucho. Quizá demasiado, debería admitir. El caso era que ya no me sentía tan desprotegido, sin un arma para poder acabar de una vez por todas con todo lo que significaba Vlad Masters. Mi vida era un verdadero infierno y por un segundo estuve a punto de olvidarlo, de dejar de lado todo lo que mi familia había sufrido por culpa de ese desgraciado vejete y darle la dicha de hacer con el mundo lo que le viniera en gana, incluso conmigo mismo. Debía apresurarme, ya que el día siguiente mi madre iba a tener su boda con ese idiota. Una vez que subí a mi habitación, decidí ir a ver a mi madre antes de tratar de dormir cuando la pude ver en el pasillo siendo llevaba por su prometido de una manera muy poco amable a su alcoba. Ella se notaba muy disgustada y aparte algo inquieta por el agarre nada atento de Vlad sobre su antebrazo derecho. Iba tirando de ella, como si se tratara de una niña desobediente.

-Maddie, no me interesa nada, ¿me oyes? si tu querida hija no se portara como una vulgar podría tenerle la mejor de las consideraciones y podría venir a la boda, pero no será así. Suficiente tengo con tu pequeño como para tener que lidiar con esa mocosa.

-Es mi hija de la que hablas, Vlad.-Mamá logró soltarse de su agarre y encararlo-Y no te voy a permitir que hables así de ella.

-Jajajaja, no creo haberte pedido permiso, linda-Vlad se burlaba en su cara, a la vez que volvía a tomarla por los brazos y la acercaba a sí mismo-Soy el presidente del país y nadie me va a decir lo que tengo o no permitido hacer, mucho menos una mujer tan estúpida como tú. No quieras aprovecharte del amor que te tengo, mi amada Maddie, no me provoques.

-Solo te pido que me dejes tenerla a mi lado en la ceremonia, luego podrá regresar a casa. Quizá no me entiendas porque no tienes hijos, pero créeme que para una madre sus vástagos son primero que alguien más. No te pido nada del otro mundo.

-Por eso no la quiero cerca, no me agrada que hables de esa forma. Ya tus hijos son mayores y se las verán ellos solos sin ti. Tú único deber a partir de este momento es estar conmigo, yo soy aquel que debe importarte antes que todo. No me interesa nada más, y a ti no te debe interesar nadie más, solo yo. Deberías agradecer que haya hecho todo lo posible por enderezar a Daniel, le di estudio, un hogar digno, todo lo necesario para que sea un hombre de bien y no quiero que me lo pagues de este modo. Obedece y ve a dormir.

-¿Qué me pides a cambio de traer a mi hija aquí?

No soportaba ver a mi madre de ese modo. Ella en realidad deseaba tener a Jazz con ella pero ese maldito no es de esa gente que se pueda convencer por medio de la empatía. No es capaz de sentir remordimiento o compasión por nadie, así que es lógico que tome de loca a mi madre. Mamá solo atinó a agachar la mirada, como si lo que pidiera fuera el peor de los crímenes. Vlad terminó por soltarla y la miró como era su costumbre, altanero y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho sin corazón.

-Bueno..., viéndolo de este modo..., creo que hay un trato que podemos hacer, querida. Te haz negado por mucho tiempo a estar a solas conmigo en la alcoba presidencial, así que si deseas que tu hijita esté mañana con nosotros puedo hacer que mis hombres la traigan en mi jet privado y esté en menos de dos horas lista para acompañarte. Solo deseo a cambio una cosita, bueno, un par de lindas cositas que se asoman por debajo de ese vestido que llevas.

-¿Acaso todo en tu cabeza llena de aire gira alrededor del sexo? Ya te dije que me acostaré contigo una vez que estemos casados. Haré todo lo que me pidas, seré tu sumisa como te lo había prometido pero no antes.

-Solo deseo que me dejes verlas, tocarlas nada más. ¿Tan alto te parece el precio por traer a tu hija aquí?

Mamá se llevó una mano al escote y lo abrió un poco, dejando ver su busto bajo un sostén de encaje negro. Vlad se le abalanzó al instante, bajando el sostén y llevando sus labios a los pezones de mi madre. Cerré los ojos, me tapé los oídos y quise irme, pensar que mi madre debía soportar eso me hizo sentir terrible. En eso se me ocurrió gritar por ella para que la pudiera soltar y darle tiempo para que ella se acomodara su ropa. Al hacerlo, me aparecí como si nada tratando de guardarme el coraje para otro momento y fingí que la buscaba para preguntarle otras cosas.

-Mamá, ya ves que me dijiste que revisara la lista de las personas que faltaban por confirmar, pues deja que te diga que de todas maneras Jazz no puede venir, es que parece que tiene un trabajo importante por hacer para una de sus profesoras, es extracurricular y le ayudará para cuando inicie clases en enero.

Vlad me miró molesto, con un hilillo de saliva resbalando de su labio inferior el cual limpió con un pañuelo sacado de su bolsillo. Traté de ignorar ese hecho, actuando de manera muy inocente y sonriendo con una sinceridad falsa.

-Oh, vaya, que mal. Esperaba poder tenerla conmigo en la ceremonia pero creo que solo estarás tú. Pero eso no importa, ahora me siento algo cansada y deseo ir a dormir.

-Te acompaño a tu dormitorio mamá, es que quiero que me digas cual traje me va mejor para mañana.

-Claro, hijo. Hasta mañana, Vlad.

-Buenas noches, Maddie, Daniel.

Vlad nos miraba muy enfadado y eso me dio mucho gusto.

-Sabes que tengo un traje color gris, es muy formal pero creo que me iría mejor el color verde pistache.

-¿Verde pistache? Mejor usa el smoking negro.

-No, ese es un traje de noche, y tu boda será por la mañana. ¿Qué te parece el azul marino con la camisa celeste?

-Bueno, creo que ese quedará perfecto.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, ella cerró la puerta sintiendo algo de alivio. Yo seguí con esa conversación por un rato más para que ella no imaginara que yo sabía lo que había ocurrido segundos antes de que yo me apareciera e interrumpiera su "charla" con Vlad.

-Mamá, el verdadero motivo por el cual yo quise hablar contigo es porque...

-¿Qué, qué pasó, viste algo?

-Euh..., no. Solo quise avisarte sobre un problema, pero no creo que debamos hablar tan fuerte.

Ella señaló una libreta sobre su mesa de noche la cual tomé y comencé a escribir sobre ella.

-"ACABO DE OBTENER MIS PODERES DE REGRESO" No quiero que te sientas mal, es que no sabía como explicarte que desde hace tiempo sé que en realidad soy bisexual.

Mamá estuvo a punto de gritar algo confusa pero solo se cubrió la boca, entendiendo de a poco que estaba tratando de engañar a quienes nos pudieran oír.

-Ah, hijo vaya. Creo que está bien que me digas la verdad. Es que si tienes una sexualidad alternativa es bueno que se lo digas a tu madre, ¿cómo lo descubriste?

-"ENTRÉ AL SÓTANO DE LA CASA BLANCA, TIENEN EL PORTAL FANTASMA QUE CONTRUISTE CON PAPÁ Y ENTRÉ EN EL. AHORA PUEDO CONVERTIRME EN FANTASMA DE NUEVO" Pues, es que de principio me sentí algo extraño. pero eso no significa que no me agraden las chicas.

-Claro, pero te atraen los chicos por igual. Vaya, eso me deja bastante impresionada pero respeto que esa sea la identidad que te defina. Después de todo es tu vida privada. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?

-"NECESITO QUE TE ESCABULLAS AL JARDIN TRASERO Y TE DIRÉ SOBRE UN PLAN PARA PODER ESCAPAR DE AQUÍ E IR A CASA, CONFÍA EN MÍ" Quiero que todo este normal, como antes. Nada debe cambiar por esto.

-Es verdad. Bueno, ve a preparar tu traje, yo necesito dormir, en serio estoy algo cansada.

Esperaba que pudiéramos engañar a quien pudiera escucharnos, yo sabía que habían micrófonos en algunas partes y no quería que se enteraran antes de tiempo de lo que yo había hecho en el sótano. Ahora era el momento de poder hacerle frente a Vlad una vez que hubiéramos resuelto las dificultades que se nos avecinaban. Mi familia estaría unida de nuevo y yo podría de una vez resolver esto de Vlad y Maggie.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana las cosas se pusieron intensas, mucho.

Las damas de honor corrían detrás de nosotros, mientras que el equipo de los inútiles de los hombres de blanco nos disparaba a mi madre y a mí a la vez que con un mando en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, llamé a la nave anti fantasma que había preparado en el sótano, acondicionándola con las armas pertenecientes a mis padres. Vlad iba detrás de nosotros, con el rostro más enfurecido y los ojos más rojos que las lavas del infierno pudieran intentar igualar, pero se verían pálidas a su lado. Una vez que la nave aterrizara, llevé a mi madre en mis brazos y la hice que se subiera y pilotara la nave mientras que yo me iría volando. Lancé una bola de energía directo al jeep que llevaba a Vlad y a dos de sus guardaespaldas mientras que mi madre comenzaba su vuelo directo a Amity Park, en donde ya todo estaba listo para irnos.

-Hijo, debemos llevarnos a la chica, no podemos dejarla junto a Vlad ni un minuto más.

-De acuerdo, vete, yo te alcanzaré.

-Bien, cuídate mucho.

Regresé tras esquivar los disparos de los Hombres de blanco y tratar de cubrir a mi madre para que escapara primero. Ingresé a la Casa blanca para poder encontrar a Lita. La pobre había entrado en pánico y se había alejado de todos cuando el desastre comenzó. Los restos de la boda esparcidos cubrían el lugar de pies a cabeza, el pastel de bodas hecho puré, los regalos de los invitados quemados y las sillas desperdigadas eran testigos de la pelea que yo acababa de empezar no más de veinte minutos antes. Recorrí los pasillos de la casa tratando de contener a los Hombres de blanco y a la seguridad del presidente hasta que llegué al cuarto de lavandería, en donde una chica estaba sollozando y con el rostro cubierto por sus manos. Al verme, ella se hizo hacia atrás lo más que pudo. Así pude ver su cara de una buena vez, todo a mi alrededor se volvió como una película de pesadilla, en donde no sabes si es verdad o solo una falsa ilusión lo que se te está presentando delante. Levanté una mano para poder ir por ella, sin embargo sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto me miraban como al peor de los monstruos y debo admitir que eso me dolió. De cualquier forma, no me iría sin ella. Mi corazón latió de gusto, pena, tristeza y alegría a la vez. Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla, contemplando su rostro sin apartar la mirada ni una vez. Sus labios, temblorosos, no dejaban de ser tan hermosos como antaño. Una mueca de felicidad poco a poco tomaba forma en mi rostro cuando de la nada sentí una tremenda punzada que me acometió en la espalda. El humo de un arma después de ser accionada delató a mi atacante, quien era nadie más que Maggie. La mujer, con sus cabellos lisos atados en una coleta me veía con la mirada más fría del mundo. No soltaba su arma, portando un horrendo traje gris y blusa blanca. Sus zapatos negros de tacón la hacían ver más alta, se dirigía con paso seguro hacia la chica y yo, amenazando con volver a dispararme.

-No te levantes, chico fantasma.

Tomó a la chica y le zangoloteó el brazo un par de veces para hacerla reaccionar, obligando que la pobre soltara un alarido de dolor.

-Ve a tu habitación, ahora.-Le ordenó.

Ambas eran idénticas, como dos gotas de agua. Sin embargo, la verdadera para nada era como su copia. Me levanté de a poco dándome cuenta de que tenía una severa quemadura en la espalda, la cual me ardía cada vez que me movía para ponerme de pie.

-Déjala en paz, Maggie, tu pelea es conmigo...-Le dije a la vez que le lancé otro ataque de respuesta haciendo que soltara a aquél bello ángel que me moría por ver.

FLAS BACK...

Por la mañana, todo se estaba preparando para que la boda de mi madre y el presidente se llevara a cabo. Mi madre estaba reluciente, con ese vestido color perla y todo su ajuar de novia. La noche anterior había hablado con Jazz, quien me había pasado por teléfono al chico llamado Thaddeus. Lo que me dijo me dejó tan helado y tan inquieto que no me lo creía, pensaba que era una broma y hasta lo amenacé con aniquilarlo por mentirme. Luego de calmarme, fue que pude trazar un plan que debía servir de inmediato. Los invitados habían llegado de a poco y tomaban sus lugares. El juez platicaba con Vlad antes de que por fin la novia se apareciera. Me acerqué de manera sigilosa y escuché un poco su plática, hablaban de mi madre como si se tratara de un premio o un pedazo de carne, vaya que me revolvió las entrañas. Yo me había escapado para terminar de preparar la nave y hablar con mi madre sobre los últimos detalles del plan.

-Hijo, todo esto parece que es un juego, no creo que podamos llegar tan lejos con esos pedantes detrás de nosotros.

-Mamá, cuando te de la señal, quiero que corras como nunca en la vida hacia el jardín trasero. Yo distraeré a los hombres de Vlad para que tengas tiempo y puedas escapar de casarte y poder huir a casa. Pero antes, necesito que nos llevemos a Lita.

-¿A Lita? Sé que ella es inocente de todo esto, pero... ¿Qué haremos con ella? No tiene memoria y no se comunica mucho. Esto podría trastornarla.

-Mamá, ella es muy importante, quiero decir..., no pienso dejarla con ese degenerado infeliz de Vlad.

-Bien, si quieres que la llevemos lo haremos. Después de todo ella es inocente.

-Ten, quiero que lleves este anillo. Se transforma en un arma. Con ella podrás defenderte de quienes te rodeen. Tenemos poco tiempo, antes de que saquen del laboratorio a los fantasmas del ejército de Vlad.

-Bien.

En medio de la boda, ataqué a Vlad, a sus hombres y me delaté como Danny Phantom, convirtiéndome con el fin de que Vlad lo hiciera también, sin embargo, el muy desgraciado no lo hizo. Vaya, aun a pesar de estar enfurecido seguía manteniéndose sereno y prudente.

-¡Si creíste que me convertiría en tu esclavo obediente sin dar pelea, estas muy equivocado, anciano!

-¡Hijo de...! ¡Daniel!

Subió a un jeep y comenzó a perseguirnos por los jardines de la Casa blanca, diciendo a sus hombres por auricular las órdenes a seguir. Alcancé a escuchar que los fantasmas del laboratorio habían sido llamados, al menos dos de ellos para poder atraparme. Fue cuando decidí entrar a buscar a Lita a la casa antes de que fuera tarde.

END FLASH BACK...

-¿Cómo te atreves, gusano?-Dijo Maggie a la vez que se recuperaba de mi ataque.

-No quieras insultarme, tú, que no eres mas que un invento fallido de laboratorio. Tú nunca podrás ser ella, ¿me oíste, idiota?

Lancé otro ataque contra Maggie a la vez que corrí para tomar a la chica a su lado por la cintura y salir volando. Maggie nos disparó y se convirtió en un fantasma quien atravesó el techo en nuestra persecución. No quedaba mucho tiempo y los fantasmas del laboratorio, Dan y Ember ya habían llegado.

-Demonios...-Me dije-Esto no está bien.

Alcancé a dispararles los ataques ectolpásmicos que pude más eso no fue suficiente. Debía reconocer una cosa, mis poderes habían disminuido en efectividad dado a mi tiempo sin controlarlos, era como si los obtuviera por primera vez. Volé para poder alcanzar a mi madre quien abrió una puerta lateral de la nave y así poder ingresar en ella. Cerró la puerta y me pidió que me sentara a su lado como copiloto. Le dije que me esperara, antes debía tratar de hablar con ella...

Su cabello era muy largo, sus ojos cristalinos revelaban su llanto incontenible y sus manos cubriendo sus brazos mutuamente delataban el temor que estaba sintiendo. Me senté junto a ella a la vez que quise abrazarla pero no se dejó. Solo me miraba de soslayo, como tratando de alejarse.

-Mi amor..., ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado...?

Le tomé de la mano, posando su palma contra mi pecho. Ella comenzó a llorar, enjugando una que otra lágrima.

-Mi Sam, tanto tiempo, tantas cosas, nunca tuviste el valor de revelar tu rostro y decirme lo que te pasaba. No tienes idea de todo lo que pasé lejos de ti. Dime, ¿me recuerdas?

Ella se quedó estática, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Su sollozo se hizo más audible y no pudo evitar el lanzarse a mis brazos. La abracé contra mi pecho sin pensar siquiera en odiarla, claro que no. Tanto ella como yo habíamos sufrido y lo último que iba a hacer en ese preciso momento iba a ser el cuestionarla por cosas que podría explicarme después. Sam había sido otra víctima de Vlad en todo esto.

-Lo siento...-Alcancé a escucharla-Tuve miedo por ti...

Ella siguió llorando por espacio de una hora en lo que llegamos a Amity Park. Una alerta sobre el chico fantasma se había lanzado y todos en la ciudad se habían refugiado para poder dejar las calles libres a los Hombres de blanco quienes tratarían de cazarme. Llegamos al techo de la casa en donde ya estaba Jazz con unas cuantas cosas y mi padre, portando su viejo traje naranja. Al verlo, mamá no pudo contenerse y bajó de la nave lanzándose sobre él, quien la atrapó en el aire y la besó como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-¡Mi vida, cuanto te he extrañado, Jack!

-Maddie, mi amada Maddie... Al fin estás de regreso, no puedo creerlo.

-Puedo pellizcarte para que lo creas, papá.-Le dije mientras bajaba de la nave con Sam tomando mi mano.

-¡Hijo!-Papá me abrazó y me estrujó entre sus brazos muy contento.

-Basta, papá, me asfixias...-Alcancé a decirle.-Cielos, te haz vuelto muy fuerte.

-Por supuesto. Jazz me hizo ponerme en forma. No estoy delgado pero por lo menos puedo correr como una gacela. Por Dios, ¿esa chica es Sam, verdad?

-Así es, es Sam. Nuestra amiga Lita. Cariño, debo decir que estás más guapo que cuando nos conocimos. Me gusta mucho tu nueva apariencia. Te ves tan lleno de vida, rejuvenecido.

-Y tú, mi bella Maddie, tan hermosa. Ten, te he traído tu traje de cazadora. Tan azul como antaño.

-¡Ah, qué alegría! Me lo pondré ahora mismo.

-Será dentro de la nave, mamá. Debemos irnos ahora.-Jazz le dijo a la vez que le daba un abrazo-Te extrañé tanto. Y Sam, gusto en verte de nuevo. Me alegro de que te encuentres bien.

-Yo igual me alegro de que esté bien. Ah pasado por mucho esta pobre chica.-Dijo mamá a la vez que la abrazaba.

-Es Lita, bueno, al menos eso nos hicieron creer, mamá. Thaddeus me había dicho que Lita era Sam en realidad. Así que tuve que trazar un plan para poder irnos de inmediato. Ahora, no sé como decirlo pero debemos partir, no podemos estar en Amity Park ni un minuto más. Los fantasmas de Vlad ya nos persiguen y esa nueva fantasma modificada, Maggie, es terrible.

-Y no lo dudes ni un segundo, Daniel Fenton.

-Thaddeus. Me alegra conocerte en persona.

El chico frente a mí era como de mi edad. Alto, delgado, de cabello azul oscuro y corto. Sus ojos eran verde olivo y su piel morena clara. Se notaba que había sido víctima de malos tratos dado a un par de cicatrices evidentes en su rostro, una cerca del ojo derecho y otra sobre el labio superior. No era tan mal parecido, llevaba un brazo tatuado con algunos tribales y palabras en idioma chino. Pero lo que me llamó más la atención fue un piercing que llevaba sobre la ceja izquierda.

-El gusto es mío, Danny. Perdona, no tenía otra cosa que ponerme y tu hermana me prestó algo de tu ropa. Ojalá no te moleste.

-En lo absoluto. Vamos, todos debemos irnos ya.

-Hijo, ayúdame a subir todo. Nos vamos ahora.

-Sí, papá.

-Yo les ayudo también.-Dijo Thaddeus tomando una caja.

Mientras subíamos algunas cosas a la nave, Noté a Sam muy callada. Thaddeus le dio un abrazo y ella se lo correspondió de muy buena gana, sonriéndole como si se vieran de a diario. No lo negaré, me puse algo celoso pero bueno, después de todo eran amigos y tenían rato sin poder verse. Jazz se encargaba de vigilar un radar que nos mantenía informados sobre los fantasmas que se aproximaran a unos cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

-Danny, ya hay dos fantasmas dentro de la zona del radar. Error, son tres. Y vienen a una velocidad tremenda.

-Tranquila, ya todo está preparado. Suban a la nave, ya no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Todos abordaban la nave. Mi padre iba de piloto y mi madre de copiloto. Jazz y Sam se sentaron juntas, detrás de ellas iba Thaddeus y yo estaba por abordar tras guardar algo de ropa en el portaequipaje cuando escuché la rendija del techo abrirse. Me puse en guardia, de seguro eran esos bobos de blanco que nos habían alcanzado para poder someterme. Sin embargo, mi sorpresa fue otra. Llevaba el cabello con algunas rastas cortas, un gorro jamaicano sobre su cabeza, camiseta blanca debajo de un suéter azul, pantalones cortos beige, botas de trabajo cafés, y su mochila repleta de cosas tecnológicas.

-¿Hay sitio para un ocupante más?

-Tucker, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

Se notaba que por supuesto no me agradaba para nada verlo. Al contrario, pensé en poder darle unos cuantos golpes como regalo por todo lo que me hizo pasar, pero su rostro compungido me decía que debía dejarlo hablar primero.

-Danny, viejo, sé que no tengo derecho a siquiera dirigirte la palabra pero necesito que me escuches.

-No creo que tenga algo qué escuchar de ti, pero habla rápido, que llevo prisa.

-Mira, de verdad estoy muy arrepentido, es por eso que estoy aquí. Hay cosas que no sabes que están por suceder, cosas catastróficas. Si te confieso esto es porque estoy seguro de que tú podrás hacer algo al respecto.

-Tucker, si necesitas ayuda, ve con tu querido amigo el presidente. Yo no tengo porqué ayudarte en nada.

-¡El problema es el presidente, ignorante! ¿Por qué crees que me corrió y te eligió como sustituto? Todo estaba planeado, todo. Lo de Sam, mi vicepresidencia, todo. Tan solo yo debía apartarme pero no pude, por eso ensució mi reputación haciéndome ver como un adicto y un borracho. Danny, me corrió porque sé cosas muy espantosas, cosas que acabarán con la humanidad tal y como la conocemos.

-Estás mintiendo...

-¡Que no, Danny! No seas necio, te estoy hablando con la verdad. Danny, los planes de Vlad son peores de los que te puedes imaginar. Quiere controlar nuestro mundo y la Zona fantasma, está tratando de...

-Ya, fue suficiente. No quiero escuchar más cuentos de hadas. Lárgate.

-¡No es mentira!-Tucker se atrevió a darme un derechazo directo a la mandíbula.

Yo no me quedé atrás, le di otro golpe en la cara y uno más en el vientre. Me daban ganas de poder propinarle una severa patada en la cara pero mi padre me detuvo.

-¡Ya basta, Danny!

-¡Se lo merece, no me detengas!

-¡I...dio...ta...!-Alcanzó a pronunciar Tuck desde el suelo-Si entendie...ras... todos estamos...estamos...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Tucker?-Preguntó papá.

-Señor Fenton, Vlad Masters planea ejecutar un plan para desaparecer a la humanidad. Y por triste que parezca... Creo que lo va a lograr. Lo escuché conversando con algunos de los fantasmas de su nuevo ejército del cual me arrepiento mucho de haber sido parte. Lo que quiere hacer es el mayor de los pecados contra la humanidad. Si no hacemos algo, no habrá mañana.

Yo permanecí de brazos cruzados, viendo como mi padre le creía. Una parte de mí me decía que debía creer y tratar de ayudarlo, pero otra tenía miedo de que se tratara de una de sus trampas.

-Para que me crean, les traigo esto. Es un celular con la app que portaba Vlad, la que tenía los chips en las cabezas de ustedes.

-¡¿Implantaste chips en mi familia?!-Le gritó mi padre furioso.

-No, señor Fenton. Le hice creer a Vlad que lo había hecho pero claro que no lo hice. Vea la pantalla, indica que los chips fueron activados hace media hora. Creo que Vlad los accionó, al menos el suyo y el de Jazz para castigar a Danny. Cuando vi que la app había sido activada pensé en venir de inmediato. Sabía que era la hora de revelar estos secretos.

-Pero tú dijiste que les harían volar la cabeza si yo no obedecía. Además, al haberle mentido a Vlad te expusiste a que te descubriera antes, ¿qué tal que te hubiera ordenado volarles la cabeza antes de que yo les diera mi ADN?

-Era un riesgo que debía tomar, Danny. ¿Ahora me crees que estoy de tu lado?

Mi mirada furiosa no cambió en lo absoluto.

-No. Al menos no del todo. Pasé por muchas cosas y claro que debes una muy pero muy buena explicación.

-Te la daré.

-De acuerdo, sube con nosotros. Nos vamos.

Subimos a la nave y para mi disgusto Sam iba sentada en el mismo asiento con su amigo.

-Eh, Danny, creí que tú y el moreno necesitarían espacio para conversar, allá atrás. ¿No te molesta que me siente aquí junto a Sam, verdad?

-No.-Dije tratando de ocultar mi molestia-Eres su amigo, claro que no me molesta.

* * *

La nave era muy moderna. Estaba equipada con todo tipo de tecnología avanzada, con baño y una pequeña cocina. Sam estaba conversando con Thaddeus, le sonreía y se reía de las cosas que le platicaba, todo en un total secreto. Mi hermana iba distraída leyendo algo de su literatura personal y yo no hacía más que ver a Sam y a su amigo con mucho enfado. Apenas la había recuperado y ya la veía con otro. No, no, no, debía calmarme y no malinterpretar las cosas. Salimos de Amity Park y nos dirigimos hacia Canadá. Sabía que la familia de mi padre tenía una vieja cabaña cerca del lago Shadow lake, a unos quince kilómetros del parque nacional Banff. Mamá, quien ha sido un as de las armas y la tecnología anti fantasma creó un escudo que nos protegería de ser detectados por Vlad y evitaría que nos vieran en el cielo. El viaje duraría varias horas, así que mientras llegábamos Tucker me contaba sobre el plan macabro de Vlad.

-Vlad se ha encariñado mucho con su mitad fantasma al grado de declararla como su identidad verdadera. Dice que quizá el accidente que le provocó tu padre años atrás solo fue lo que faltaba en su escala evolutiva para convertirse en un ser por encima de la raza humana. Tomar el papel de presidente solo fue un pretexto para poder manipular tu ADN y crear ese ejército que supuestamente lucharía por los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, encontré ciertos documentos en el laboratorio que hablaban sobre usar tu ADN en humanos normales.

-¿Humanos normales?

-Así es. Maggie era una persona normal pero desgraciadamente estaba condenada a morir por un melanoma muy raro. El cáncer la había invadido por completo y solo le restaba un tiempo de vida muy corto. Vlad conoció su caso e hizo creer a sus padres que estaba muerta inyectándole tetrodotoxina B, para disminuir su ritmo cardiaco a un latido por minuto y de este modo hacerla parecer muerta. Una vez que la familia la enterrara, Vlad solo se dedico a sacarla de su tumba y llevarla de manera secreta al laboratorio. Ahí la mantuvo bajo un coma inducido por mucho tiempo hasta que pudo dar con Sam y así hacer todo lo que ya conoces. Su plan desde un inicio era que tu creyeras que Sam estaba muerta y de este modo obligarte con el paso de los años a entregar tu ADN para supuestamente reanimarla y obtener su ejército.

-Es un..., ya ni sé de qué modo llamarlo. Es de lo peor, una maldita escoria, una gran mierda.

-Y lo peor no te lo he dicho. Verás, la pobre de Sam estuvo aislada estos cuatro años porque, como ya te dije, era necesario que creyeras que estaba muerta. Yo fui cómplice de todo, de lo cual me arrepiento mucho, muchísimo. La pobre fue sometida a varias terapias para hacerla olvidar, para que no supiera de su vida, de ti, de todo. Le hicimos creer que no tenía a nadie y Vlad me dijo que eso era lo mejor para ella. Al principio yo de verdad creí que ella había muerto y que por eso debía hacerte pagar, pero la locura, la ambición y el poder me hicieron sucumbir y pues..., me convertí en un desalmado.

-Por supuesto, claro que caíste en eso, siempre te gustó el poder hacer lo que te daba la gana, pero eso de que te arrepientes, ¿no crees que es muy tarde ya? Te has quedado sin amigos, tienes una mala reputación y ya nadie espera poder tratar contigo sin sentir que vas a traicionarlo como es tu costumbre.

-Basta, ¿no? No necesito de un sermón sobre el bien y el mal, me sé perfectamente que soy un asco de ser humano, así que no requiero oírte. Además no creo que sea tarde, no si decides ayudarme a detener a Vlad. Yo le pedí que dejara a Sam tranquila, que ya no la llevara a esas terapias que solo eran como cosa del diablo. La pobre tenia que ver todo tipo de imágenes subliminales para lavar toda su memoria y ni así pudimos lograr que te dejara de recordar. En ocasiones la descubrí escapándose de la mansión y un día me aventuré a seguirla y dio a la casa de sus padres. En lugar de quedarse ella salía de manera tan sigilosa como entraba, sin hacer ruido. Entonces fue cuando endurecimos la seguridad para que ella dejara de hacerlo. Creí que lo que hacíamos era bueno en cierto modo, alejar a los fantasmas, y esclavizarlos en la zona fantasma por un bien común. Pero..., Vlad ha hecho cosas muy terribles, como sacadas del peor cuento de horror que pudieras leer en la vida.

¿Así que Sam iba a su casa? Vaya, por eso la señora Ida no mentía sobre haberla visto.

-Vlad ha tomado el control total de la zona fantasma y reclutó a los mejores para sus experimentos. Se ha endiosado con la idea de poder tener fantasmas sirviéndole en todo momento y convertir la Tierra en una verdadera Zona Fantasma, o a menos que sea como la extensión de la original. Poco a poco se ha ido robando chicos y personas en estado terminal para seguir experimentando de las cuales solo Maggie a soportado la transición de humano a fantasma con apariencia humana. Muchos han perecido, y otros tantos están encerrados, el amigo de Sam Thadd era uno de ellos y pues me alegro que haya podido huir.

-Es un loco enfermo, debemos detenerlo. Pero te lo vuelvo a decir, si es otra de tus artimañas...

-Te doy permiso de matarme, ¿sí? Yo jamás mentiría con algo tan delicado y si vine aquí es porque no quiero que mis padres sean convertidos en horribles fantasmas. Esto ya no se trata de quien es más poderoso, se trata de algo que va más allá de la lógica. Es una especie de holocausto en donde en lugar de matar a la raza humana la quieren hacer evolucionar a un nivel que desafía a la misma naturaleza. Danny, métetelo bien en la cabeza, Vlad se considera un Dios, ya no se ve a sí mismo un hofa, mucho menos como un humano. Sus planes aparte de ser espantosos, son una pesadilla.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, bastante confuso.

-Siempre he sabido que Vlad es un ser de lo más bajo, pero ¿robar personas? ¿experimentar con ellas?

-No solo desea experimentar con ellas, quiere que sean hofas como tú. Pero la diferencia es que desea implantarles chips de obediencia como a sus primeros siete fantasmas. Está sobornando al Pentágono y a la Casa blanca para que aprueben ciertos decretos para poder lograr sus propósitos, pero lo que ellos no saben es que serán los primeros en ser convertidos. Una vez que eso pase, ni la Rusia, o Gran Bretaña ni siquiera Norcorea van a poder detenerlo. Los ejércitos mundiales van a ser repelidos, los humanos serán llevados a campos de concentración y de a poco les inyectarán el ADN para que muten en descabelladas criaturas. Tengo tanta culpa en mi cabeza, Danny, tanto peso sobre mí y a pesar de habértelo confesado no me siento mejor, ni un poco. Yo vi como mutaron a varias personas y murieron porque la dosis era muy fuerte, los vi prácticamente estallar, sus vísceras esparcidas, su sangre, los gritos de horror de los que no murieron rápido.. Por eso me puse a beber como loco y a meterme de todo para que Vlad me descartara y me sacara de la vicepresidencia. Cree que no sé todo esto que te he dicho, por eso sigo vivo pero la verdad es que preferiría estar muerto. Lo siento mucho...

Tucker comenzó a llorar con mucho arrepentimiento reflejado en su rostro. No me consideraba juez de nadie y sé que a pesar de que obró mal yo no era quien para tenerle alguna clase de odio. De cierta manera debía verlo como a otra especie de víctima de Vlad y sus abominables planes, así que decidí a guardarme ese coraje y enfocarlo en alguien más.

-Ya, déjate de llantos.-Dije a la vez que le daba una palmada-No es demasiado tarde, aun. Vamos a acuartelarnos y planear nuestros siguientes movimientos para impedir que los planes de Vlad se hagan realidad.

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!-Gritó él algo más contento haciendo que todos en la nave voltearan a verlo.

-Sí, y no grites. Pero me debes jurar que hablas en serio y vas a ayudarnos.

-¡Absolutamente! Juro que es cierto, Danny, y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para detener a ese viejo degenerado.

-Más te vale.-Respondí de manera seca, sin tratar de verlo como un reinicio a nuestra amistad que yo di definitivamente por perdida.

* * *

Canadá era gélido, pero maravilloso y muy bello. La vista del lago Shadow era de lo más imponente y espectacular, con sus cielos nublados y montañas bordeando los bosques. La nieve teñía con su blancor los picos rocosos y el verde había desaparecido casi totalmente. Había una gruesa capa de hielo en el lago por lo cual nadie estaba cerca, no se podía ir en kayak o tratar de patinar, estaba prohibido. Las tormentas de nieve se acercaban más y más conforme pasaba la estación y algo me decía que nos quedaríamos estancados en esa cabaña por un tiempo. La cabaña contaba con cinco habitaciones. Una era de mis padres, otra era mía, otra era de Jazz, una más era de Sam y a Tucker y a Thadd les toco compartir la última. La cabaña contaba igual con dos baños en la planta baja y uno en cada habitación, cocina, comedor y una enorme sala. También un garaje para ocultar la nave y dos jeeps para poder ir a un pequeño pueblo cercano por provisiones y movernos si muchas dificultades a través de esa tundra. Por dentro la cabaña era muy bonita, de sólida madera de arce y pino, con decoraciones propias de una casa modernizada y aparatos como televisores y radios. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener tanta comodidad la convivencia no era tan agradable. Las primeras dos semanas habían sido algo catastróficas, no solo por el hecho de enterarnos que nuestras cabezas tenía precio, sino porque Sam no me veía como antes. Al tratar de acercarme a ella, Sam simplemente se alejaba, o buscaba algo para escaparse de estar a solas conmigo. Me preguntaba si eso era derivado de las terapias que dijo Tuck la había sometido Vlad o, era tal vez porque en este tiempo aprendió a olvidarme. La sola idea de pensar que ella me temiera, o sintiera odio hacia mí era algo que no podía soportar, pensar o siquiera imaginarlo.

Mis padres estaban tan ocupados tratando de crear un portal en el sótano de la cabaña que no se daban cuenta de muchas cosas. Jazz estaba con ellos y Thadd era la sombra de Sam. Todo el tiempo estaba a su lado, como si fuera su deber el protegerla. Mi existencia se estaba tornando amarga. Estaba consciente de que recuperar a Sam conllevaría a ciertas cosas que eran difíciles para ella, como el enterarse de que habíamos sido novio y novia en el pasado y el hecho de que yo la seguía amando como nunca antes. Sin embargo, yo sabía quien era el culpable de eso. Thadd. Una mañana mi madre nos envió a los dos a juntar leña porque la casa estaba helando y la leña casi estaba por terminarse. Cogimos un trineo y caminamos por una larga vereda bordeada de muchos árboles y pinos. La nieve se sentía dura y pisarla era como caminar sobre piedras. Iba jalando el trineo a nuestro paso mientras que Thadd recogía las ramas secas que veía. Algunas eran muy largas y la partía en dos para poder transportarlas. Nuestro camino estuvo lleno de un silencio tal que él no pudo tolerarlo más de medio kilómetro.

-Oye, Danny, en este tiempo que llevamos de conocernos casi no hemos conversado.

Yo no despegué mi mirada del camino, no me interesaba conversar. Y menos con él.

-¿Ah sí?-Dije apenas.

-Siento que yo no te agrado, sé que no es mi deber hacerme tu amigo pero dado a que compartimos amistad con Samanta creo que...

-Escucha bien, Thadd...-Dije soltando el trineo con unos diez kilos de leña-Hay un par de cosas en las que te equivocas. Uno, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor como para que yo deba sentir agrado hacia ti. Somos compañeros de lucha pero es todo. Dos, no compartimos una amistad con Sam porque ella no es mi amiga, es mi novia.

-¿Acaso he hecho algo para desagradarte, Danny? Porque he tratado de que seamos amigos pero yo no veo que tengas el interés de que se logre. Me ves de un modo feo, como si te estorbara. En varias ocasiones te he pedido que me lo digas y solo me esquivas, como si de verdad fuera una peste para ti. Y Sam no es tu novia, ella no lo recuerda, y no sé si hago bien en decirlo pero ella te tiene miedo.

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, de verdad eso debía ser mentira.

-¡No te creo!

-No me creas, créelo a las palabras de Sam, a la forma en la que te ve y se acerca a ti, con cautela.

Tomé otra vez el trineo y seguimos caminando, yo solo me reía de manera sarcástica de él.

-Como no. ¿Por qué debería creer esas infamias tuyas, Thadd? Es lógico que ella no desee un acercamiento tan pronto porque tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos. Ella me cuidó cuando estuve atrapado en las garras de Vlad, me curaba, me daba de comer en la boca si era necesario. No creo que me tenga miedo.

-Entonces trata de acercarte a ella y que no se vaya. ¿Acaso crees que nadie se da cuenta de que Samanta trata de huir de ti para no quedarse a solas contigo? Ella me ha dicho de su temor. Te ve como a Vlad.

Paré en seco. Cerré los puños, con ira.

-Retráctate, Thadd.

-¿Retractarme de qué? Solo he dicho la verdad. Quizás te ve como a él por el hecho de que ambos son hofas, pero igual te teme. No tienes idea de las cosas que ella padeció y si crees que lo que contó Tucker era todo pues debo decirte que no. Hay cosas que ella tuvo que soportar por tu culpa. Yo quise hacerla ver que no eres malo, que nunca vas a lastimarla pero no se ha terminado de convencer ni siquiera por el hecho de que la hayas rescatado de las garras de ese anciano infeliz. Ella tiene un temor a los fantasmas muy atroz.

-Mira, Thaddeus, si acepté que vinieras fue para que ayudaras a Sam, pero lo único que haces es el interponerte entre ella y yo. Sabes que la amo, que deseo estar a su lado y demostrarle que no todos los seres como yo somos perversos. He sido su amigo desde muy jóvenes y nunca la he lastimado.

-Eso mismo quiero yo, Danny. Deberías ponerte a pensar si tal vez, solo tal vez, yo igual la amo.

No lo pensé claramente. Cuando me di cuenta ya tenía a Thadd contra el suelo, golpeando su cara con mi puño una y otra vez mientras que él trataba de cubrirse de mi ataque. La nieve se tiñó un poco con su sangre y no paré hasta que me dio la gana. Él logró darme una patada en el vientre en nuestro forcejeo y se levantó, todo herido del rostro, con la nariz y boca rotos. Corrió hacia la cabaña, sin decirme nada. Yo no me quedé atrás. Tomé el trineo y lo llevé al garaje, en donde estaba mi padre ocupado con algunas cosas que estaba por llevar al sótano. Dejé el trineo de mala gana cerca de la nave y me dispuse a entrar a la casa y encerrarme en mi habitación cuando mi padre me detuvo.

-¿Es muy poca leña, no?

-¡Si no te gusta ve tú por más!-Le grité antes de desaparecerme.

El pobre se quedó confuso sin saber qué fue lo que hizo mal.

* * *

Estaba sentado en el alféizar de mi ventana, contemplando la nevada de esa tarde cuando Sam tocó a la puerta unas cuantas veces.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Mi corazón saltó de gusto al escucharla.

-¡Claro, entra!

Ella abrió la puerta, serenamente. Me miró directo a los ojos conforme se acercaba a mí. Mi corazón latía de manera acelerada, como si deseara con toda el alma ese momento. Sam colocó un mechón de su negra cabellera detrás de su oreja izquierda, se miraba tan hermosa con ese suéter color violeta y sus jeans negros. Yo me puse de pie y le sonreí, demostrando mi felicidad de ver que ella viniera a mí. Se puso las manos en las caderas, suspiró y luego sus ojos se volvieron algo molestos.

-No entiendo qué es lo que te piensas de la vida pero esto no puedo tolerarlo.

Solo atiné a hacer un gesto de confusión.

-¿A que te refieres, Sam?

En verdad estaba molesta.

-N-No te hagas el inocente. Sé que golpeaste a Thadd. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ah, ya fue de nena chismosa contigo, ¿no?

-No es ninguna nena, y no me dijo nada. Yo lo vi curarse las heridas en su habitación, de hecho me dijo que se había golpeado en la nieve al ir por la leña pero obviamente no le creí. Sé que tú lo golpeaste.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

-Porque acabas de acusarlo de nena chismosa, eso te delató. Solo vine a decirte que Thadd no está solo, es mi amigo y no voy a permitir que alguien lo lastime, menos tú. Puede que seas mitad fantasma, pero no te tengo miedo.

¿Qué le habrá dicho ese idiota?

-Pues según Thaddeus sí me temes, por eso no quieres ni acercarte a mí. ¿Acaso el miente? Claro. Por su puesto que miente. Sam, ¿no te das cuenta que está tratando de separarnos?

-¿Separarnos? Hablas como si fuéramos pareja.

-¡Y lo somos! Yo nunca he dejado de verte como a mi novia, porque lo eres. Sam, he estado loco por verte desde hace tiempo, por eso hice todo lo que hice hasta hoy, solo por ti. Nos dejamos de ver cuando teníamos quince, y créeme que nunca he olvidado esos bellos momentos que pasamos. Yo te amo, te amo de verdad. No sé qué es lo que pase por tu cabeza pero créeme que de verdad solo puedo decir que te amo.

-Pues ese amor no debe llevarte a ser tan agresivo con Thadd. Yo no puedo aceptar tu amor si lo demuestras de esa manera tan salvaje y posesiva. No soy una hembra por la cual dos machos se deban pelear.

-Yo sé que no, lo sé. Pero quiero que me digas una cosa, Sam. Quiero saber de ti misma si me tienes miedo, si es verdad que le tienes miedo a los fantasmas.

-A los fantasmas les temo, les temo porque conozco de lo que son capaces de hacer, ya vi a uno que hirió a mi amigo. Y a ti..., te estoy agradecida pero no quiero que te acerques a Thadd de nuevo.

-Juro que no le haré algo, lo prometo.-Le dije a la vez que tomé su mano-Pero a mí no deben temerme, yo no soy el enemigo. No soy un fantasma como esos, yo soy un hofa, mitad fantasma, mitad humano. Sam..., solo quiero que estemos bien, como antes de que todo esto pasara.

Ella volvió su rostro, algo sonrojado.

-Permíteme demostrarte que estoy siendo serio. De verdad te amo.

Tomé su barbilla y poco a poco acerqué mis labios para besarla, pero ella se apartó.

-No, Danny. No en este momento. Mi deber es velar por Thadd. Está solo en este mundo y por eso me he portado algo fría contigo. No es por el hecho de que te tema o, no. Es por él.

-¡¿Por él?! ¡¿Acaso te gusta?!

-No entiendes nada, y baja la voz.

-¡No, Sam! ¡Contéstame!

Sam me abofeteó muy fuerte. Eso no me dolió, al menos no mucho. Lo que me dolió fue lo que me dijo.

-No eres más que un maldito egoísta, nunca vas a cambiar. Yo igual te quiero mucho, pero en este momento debo estar con él.

-¿Qué te obliga a estar a su lado? Son amigos, eso lo respeto, pero al grado de que me dejes fuera de tu vida y te comportes de esa manera tan vulnerable que solo él te pueda cuidar me enferma. ¿Cuándo te he herido, Sam? ¡He pasado por mucho para poder verte, tal vez la egoísta aquí seas tú!

-Puede ser-Dijo limpiándose una lagrima-Tal vez me porto como una perra egoísta por no decirte nada pero no es tu asunto. Si de verdad me amas, me vas a esperar y aceptarás todo lo que deba pasar entre Thadd y yo.

-¿Lo que deba pasar...?-Negué con la cabeza una y otra vez-No, Sam, eso no. He esperado años y no pienso ser el segundo plato de nadie, ni siquiera de ti. No tienes de otra, Sam, debes elegir, ¡Thadd o yo!

Me convertí en fantasma y salí volando atravesando el techo, completamente ido de coraje, de ira. Me importó un cacahuate la tremenda nevada y continué mi vuelo cerca del lago, cruzando parte del estado de Alberta. Pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras que me había dicho y sentí odio. Mucho odio hacia ella, hacia Thadd. Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos y nada podía contener las tremendas ganas que sentía de regresar y hacerlos pagar. Sé que estuve mal, y que mi comportamiento fue bajo pero en ese instante mi cabeza hervía como una olla a presión. Pe propuse a destrozar cada árbol, arce o pino que veía. De este modo descargaba mi furia y practicaba para poder acabar con mis enemigos pero claro que no pensaba realmente en eso. Solo imaginaba escenas de lo más lascivas entre Thadd y Sam, los besos que se darían a mis espaldas, las palabras que se dirigían, tal vez él la tocaba de una manera que a ella le gustaba y no me permitía a mí hacerlo. Regresé ya muy noche, completamente cansado. Ni siquiera cené, solo me fui directo a mi dormitorio. Muchas cosas cambiarían, de eso estaba seguro. Pero lo que me dolía de todo era el imaginar que al amor de mi vida ya lo había perdido.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Debo confesar que amé describir a este Danny, celoso, posesivo. Pero dentro de todo deberá haber una explicación lógica. Todo ha dado un tremendo giro y ahora que se ha descubierto para todos (aunque sé que era lógico para muchos) que Sam era la chica desmemoriada Lita, lo peor estará por suceder. En las siguientes actualizaciones nuestros protas deberán pasar por eventos de lo más temidos, Vlad ya no será una amenaza que tomar a broma, no ahora que ha demostrado que no le teme a nada y hará lo que quiera con el poder que ahora tiene. Bueno, me despido y espero ahora sí poder regresar a las actualizaciones más seguidas.

Bye, bye.


	13. El pasado de Sam

**Danny Phantom**

 **Pesadillas del Infierno.**

* * *

 _Bien, les saludo de manera afectuosa esperando que se encuentren bien. Les traigo esta actualización tras un breve descanso, espero que les guste. Les advierto que las letras en negrita es una escena M+ Si lo desean no es necesario que lo lean, pero si son unos shipperos como yo de seguro les agradará y hallarán algo cómico lo que sigue tras esas líneas. Bueno, ya sin rodeos lean por favor._

 _Notas: Esta serie tan genial es obra de Butch Hartman n.n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **El pasado de Sam.**

Sam era muy fría conmigo, se tornaba distante y no era capaz siquiera de darme los buenos días. Yo trataba de entenderla lo más que podía pero esa situación era algo que un hombre enamorado y que ha esperado por la chica de su vida durante años no puede llegar a comprender, al menos no del todo y menos sin detalles. Todos los días la veía pasear del brazo de Thadd durante las mañanas, sonriendo, jugueteando y besándolo en la mejilla. Y yo, poco a poco me estaba convirtiendo en alguien odioso, celoso y muy agresivo. Tucker se la pasaba todos los días tratando de ayudar a mis padres en la fabricación del portal con las pocas piezas que había robado del sótano de la Casa blanca sin mucho éxito, pero se daba sus ratos libres para estar conmigo. Digamos que se sentía con cierto deber de ponerme en mi sitio o algo así cuando sentía que mis palabras se salían de control. En ese aspecto, puedo decir que no había dejado de ser mi amigo. Yo me encontraba como de costumbre espiando a Sam con su muy querido amigo, paseando cerca de la casa. Tucker entró a mi habitación llevando unas cuantas cosas. El frío estaba algo soportable dentro de la casa debido a que habíamos conseguido suficiente leña para la temporada.

-Oye, se van a acabar de tanto que los ves.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar?

-Nadie, creí que estabas dormido porque no contestabas mis llamados. Necesito de tu ayuda, ya sabes, con lo del portal.

-No me interesa ahora...-Respondí sin dejar de observar por la ventana.

-Viejo, Thadd no es mala persona, si lo sabré yo que comparto habitación con él desde hace semanas. Es un tipo muy agradable.

-No te pedí tu opinión, ahora resulta que todos van a defenderlo, ¿de qué?

-¿De tus golpes salvajes sin razón? Danny, sé que te pone furioso que ella se pase todo el tiempo con él. Pero debes comprender que en estos tres años que dejaron de verse ella entabló una amistad muy cercana a él muy parecida a la hermandad. No tienes nada de qué sentirte celoso. Ella te ama, nunca ha dejado de hacerlo, más debes entender que Sam solo esta siendo solidaria.

-¿Solidaria? Ja, no me hagas reír. Si fueras mi verdadero amigo, cosa que no eres, sabrías de sobra que esa clase de "solidaridad" se presta para malas interpretaciones.

-Mira, cerebro de medusa, Sam es una chica de un corazón muy considerado y bueno. Ella no está enamorada de Thadd.

-Cómo no. Lo ama.

-Que no, idiota. Sam esta siendo muy caritativa con Thadd, ella es una mujer muy piadosa. No tienes idea de lo que te quiero decir.

-¡Bah!-Dije de mala manera.

Me senté sobre mi cama mientras que Tucker se sentó a mi lado.

-Danny, hay algo que debes saber, pero Sam me pidió que no te lo contara. Sin embargo creo que debes saberlo.

-No tengo ánimo para más sermones ni verdades ocultas, si vas a hablar ve al grano, ¿quieres?

-Bien, aquí vamos. Thadd está enfermo, desde que nació ha tenido dificultades, padece de una enfermedad del corazón que le provoca arritmias cardiacas, es congénito. Sam tiene miedo de que le pase algo si se lleva algún tipo de disgusto fuerte, por eso está con él todo el tiempo.

Me llevé una impresión que no esperaba, ¿Thadd enfermo?

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí. Ella se enteró de que él la ama, y a pesar de que ella te ama a ti, Sam solo desea que Thadd esté bien y trata de prepararlo para pedirle que no la vea como una pareja porque es como su hermana. Este tiempo ha estado tratando de hablar con él de la manera más amable y delicada posible pero no, don gruñón celoso tuvo que arruinarlo todo con sus celos.

Negué un par de veces, estaba más que impresionado, me sentí como un verdadero imbécil.

-Sam solo desea el bienestar de Thadd, Danny.-Me dijo posando una mano en mi hombro.-Y yo quiero que los dos puedan al menos llevarse bien.

-Por Dios..., he sido un gran idiota...

-Sí, creo que sí. Te lo dije.

-No puede ser, Sam, con razón está furiosa conmigo. Ya imagino que ella no piensa perdonarme. Debe odiarme.

-Ya, no es para tanto. Ella no te odia, solo está molesta contigo. Le dije que debería ser honesta pero me dijo que no iba a hablar nada de eso. Además, creo que hay cosas que deberías saber de su propia boca. Todo lo que pasó al lado de Vlad, ella quiere que lo sepas pero como has estado en ese plan no lo cree conveniente.

-Pero ella puede contármelo.

-Pues pídeselo, ve con ella. Espera cuando esté sola en su alcoba y ve a hablar con ella.

* * *

Entonces, tal y como Tucker me había aconsejado, esperé a que cayera la noche y tras la cena fui sigilosamente a ver a Sam a su alcoba. Ya todas las luces de la cabaña estaban apagadas y todos se habían ido a dormir. Toqué levemente un par de veces la puerta de Sam esperando una respuesta. De rato abrió la puerta vestida con una bata de seda color violeta y su cabello recogido en una larga trenza. Se veía tan hermosa, destellaba sensualidad y deseo en una sola imagen. Debía ser franco, se miraba completamente sexy, tan apetecible. Cerré los ojos unos segundos tratando de encontrar la palabras correctas para poder dirigirme a ella. Sam se notaba algo confusa, solo vi que movía sus labios pero no pude oírla. Estaba tan distraído observando su atuendo, imaginando lo que se ocultaba debajo de esa bata cuando por fin pude ponerle algo de atención.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Ammm..., sí, jeje...-Reí tontamente, rascando mi nuca de manera nerviosa.

Luego puse atención a mi pijama. Una pantalonera color negro con cuadros rojos y una estúpida camiseta blanca con el dibujo de un cheeto bailando con un chile jalapeño y una leyenda que rezaba "Just dance!" ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando compré esa camiseta? Ni idea.

-Perdona, no sé cuando adquirí esta cosa, es horrible.-Dije señalando mi ropa-Me siento tan tonto.

-Jijijijijiji...-Rió ella tapando sus labios con una mano.-A mí me parece lindo.

-Serías la única. Jazz cree que es espantosa y solo me la pongo para molestarla.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo, ¿me dejas entrar?

No respondió, solo hizo una seña para que entrara a su habitación haciéndose a un lado de la puerta. Ella se encargó de decorarla como la habitación que tenía en casa de sus padres. Puso pósters que compró en el pueblo, algunas figurillas de cerámica con forma de murciélagos, calaveras y un ángel con ropas negras. Sus sábanas eran púrpuras al igual que los cobertores. Al parecer ella estaba a punto de dormir tras leer un poco.

-Mis miedos, un libro algo psicológico.-Dijo al notar que yo observaba la tapa del libro.-Es la historia de una mujer que pierde la memoria en un accidente en Holanda, luego del funeral de su novio. Es una trama un tanto oscura, si quieres te puedo prestar el libro una vez que lo acabe, voy a la mitad.

-Me encantaría.

Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro por unos momentos. Su voz era tal y como la recordaba. Era un poco más alta y su piel no había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo tan pura y tersa, como porcelana fina.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Danny?

-De todo. Quiero que me digas cómo fue tu estadía con Vlad, que fue lo que pasó ese día que te perdí, todas las cosas que pasaron cuando ese viejo decrépito nos separó de mala manera. Y también, quiero saber que es lo que te une a Thaddeus.

-¿Te contó algo Tucker, no es así?

-Sí, y me alegro que lo haya hecho. En cierto modo no ha dejado de ser buen amigo ese pequeño ratón tecnológico. No quiero más mentiras ni verdades a medias, quiero todo. Tal vez pienses que no soy el indicado para hacerte ni la menor de las exigencias pero debes entender lo mucho que ha pasado entre ambos, todos esos momentos que nos perdimos, y más que nada, deseo saber si aún hay algo llamado nosotros en este presente.-Esto último lo dije con un dejo muy evidente de temor.

Ella encogió sus hombros como pensando por dónde debía empezar. Sin embargo, Sam se limitó a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Tomé una silla y me senté frente a ella, con el respaldo frente a mí, en el cual apoyé los brazos. Con aire serio dirigí mi mirada sobre la suya esperando con algo de ansiedad.

-Te escucho.

-Bien...-Ella resopló algo tensa, mirándome a la vez que sus labios violetas comenzaban a hilar las palabras una por una contando su pesadilla-Antes que nada quiero que sepas que esto no va a ser fácil para mí. Viví cosas tremendas y bastante traumatizantes que desearía poder borrar con blanqueador puro de mi mente. La última vez que te vi, yo estaba cayendo a lo que sería mi fin, o al menos eso creía. Cerré los ojos y dije algunas palabras, no recuerdo muy bien cuales eran, solo sé que de repente sentí un calor cubrir mi ser entero, en eso, cuando tuve el suficiente valor para abrir mis párpados me encontré con la figura de Dan, estaba sosteniéndome, tapando mi boca con su mano. Acercó sus labios y a mi oído y me dijo que no fuera una niña estúpida y obedeciera, sino él te iba a matar. Con semejante amenaza y sabiendo que él era capaz de hacer cualquier atrocidad, no vi de otra más que hacerle caso. Me condujo por un portal hasta la casa de Vlad, en Wisconsin. Me colocó en el laboratorio sobre una silla a la cual permanecí atada por varios días, sufriendo.

Cerré los ojos un instante, tratando de controlar mi odio. No estaba seguro de poder oírlo todo sin poder contenerme.

-Vlad se apareció tras unas horas, orgulloso de poder dejarte como un vil asesino. Me mostró el video en donde aparentemente tú me arrojabas a los ácidos y yo moría, sin remedio. Yo le grité que eso era falso, que el único que me podría lastimar era él, no tú. Yo lo vi transformarse en ti antes de arrojarme al vacío y lo amenacé con denunciarlo públicamente por intento de asesinato. Entonces me di cuenta de que Vlad en realidad es un ser bestial. Colocó sobre mis sienes un par de parches electromagnéticos y descargó varios voltios sobre mi corteza cerebral cada cierto tiempo para hacerme olvidar. Era como una especie de lobotomía, quería volverme loca o sin memoria. Aún padezco de jaquecas de vez en cuando. Fueron varias semanas terribles, en ayunas, sedienta, suplicando por algo de piedad o una muerte rápida. Lo que se ocurriera primero a ese demonio. En un principio quise entender porqué me estaba haciendo todo eso y llegué a la conclusión de que no era a mí a quien deseaba lastimar, sino a ti.-Sam se secó unas lágrimas que no pudieron ser contenidas por más tiempo. Apreté los dientes, estaba tan furioso pero me mentalicé que en ese momento no se trataba de mí, se trataba de ella. Era mi deber el escucharla y al final poder decir lo que mi corazón no podía ocultar más-Vlad sabía que lo que te iba a herir era ver a alguien amado por ti sufrir cosas espantosas las cuales serían muy desagradables para ambos, pero no me esperaba que fuera yo la que pagara por dicha venganza. Creí que tal vez debió escoger a tu madre, o a tu padre, quizás a Jazz. Sin embargo, él te conoce mucho mejor de lo que yo creí conocerte. Perder a alguno de tus familiares habría sido un golpe cruel, pero que fuera yo, eso solo me hizo saber que en serio me amas. Traté de no tomar esa clase de ideas tan egoístas, no era un honor todo eso, al contrario, fue un maldito calvario. Vlad nunca me puso una mano encima, no me dio ni un golpe siquiera, pero la forma en que me trató se asemeja a recibir la peor de las torturas. Mucho tiempo después, meses, casi un año, estuve confinada a una habitación simple con una cama y una mesa para comer. Me daban cosas ligeras, como sopas, o algo de pan y leche, verduras cocidas y avena. Poco a poco perdí mi identidad, me encerré en una especie de burbuja, muy temerosa de que si no obedecía me volvieran a poner esas cosas en las sienes y me electrocutaran el cerebro.

Una mujer iba todos los días a verme. Creo que era una psiquiatra o algo parecido. Sentí como se metía en mi cabeza, jugaba con mi identidad, sentí que me hacía pedazos y trataba de formarme nuevamente como Lita, la chica que llegó de la nada, sin una identidad, sin vida, sin pasado. Llegó el día en que me preguntó por mi nombre y yo respondí que era Lita. Y desde ese momento fue como me llamaron. Me dieron ropas de mucama victoriana y me obligaron a usar un velo negro. Vlad me dictó una serie de normas a seguir si yo quería tener una estadía agradable en su mansión. Me dijo primero que nada, que yo sería una doncella más en su casa. Mi lugar era con la servidumbre. Respondería solo con un sí o un no con la cabeza, jamás iba a decir ni media palabra. Mi deber era solo obedecer a todo lo que se me mandara sin preguntar, sin hablar y poco a poco fui adoptando esa identidad. Conocí a Thadd unos meses más tarde. Él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, me cuidaba y me aseguraba que yo no estaba loca, sino que ellos me quisieron hacer sentir de ese modo. Una vez le pregunté quienes eran ellos, solo me dijo que debía ser precavida, que no los mencionara. Thadd era un chico de Wisconsin, él y otros estaban en contra de Vlad y fueron apresados ya que se enteraron de las barbaridades que estaba a punto de cometer al declararse como el presidente del país. Tucker me visitaba de vez en cuando, me preguntaba como estaba y me daba algunas golosinas. Creo que a pesar de todo no deseaba que me lastimaran, o quizá era que sentía remordimiento. Nunca me habló de ti, y para serte sincera creo que te olvidé, o al menos eso creí. Por mucho tiempo mi mente dejó en un rincón muy oculto de mi cabeza todo aquello que amé alguna vez. Mis padres, mis amigos, la familia Fenton y..., y...

Sam paró y terminó llorando a lágrima viva. Me levanté de mi silla y me senté a su lado, sosteniendo su espalda mientras que ella recargaba su rostro contra mi hombro.

-Lamento si es complicado pero debo saberlo todo, Sam-Le dije secando sus lágrimas-Me dijiste que sería muy difícil y te aseguro que para mí tampoco lo es. Lamento que te hayan hecho pasar todo ese calvario, te prometo que no quedará impune. Los haré pagar.

-Danny, yo no deseo que cobres venganza de nada. Lo único que quiero es que los dos estemos bien. Vi cosas muy espantosas que debemos detener y eso es lo que me importa ahora. Cuando te vi aquella vez, atado a esa silla sin poder levantarte y usando ese collar anti-fantasma créeme que estuve a punto de decirte quien era yo. Tuve que callarme para que nada malo te pasara, si yo abría la boca Vlad te iba a asesinar.

-¿Eso te dijo?

-No, pero lo escuché decírselo a Tucker. Cuando me enteré del proyecto Revival fue que me di cuenta de lo que Thadd trataba de protegerme. Vlad pretende manejar un ejército de fantasmas con poderes inimaginables guiados por él mismo. Quiere que nuestro mundo se una con la Zona fantasma para crear una Zona fantasma entre mundos y poder gobernarlo. ¿No te haz imaginado por qué ha mandado asesinar a esos fantasmas en su supuesta limpia por Amity Park? Esos fantasmas sabían de sus planes y todo ese tiempo trataron de advertirnos, sin embargo los Hombres de blanco los eliminaban creyendo que eran una amenaza potencial dado a lo que ocurría contigo, todo sobre tu persecución tanto como Danny Fenton y Danny Phantom. Si pensábamos que era un ser aborrecible, la verdad es que estábamos ciegos. En realidad es la peor de las calumnias que la naturaleza pudo concebir. Más valdría que Vlad Masters nunca hubiera visto la luz del mundo, jamás.

-Eso lo sé. También lo he deseado con toda mi alma.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la sostuve con fuerza. Su cuerpo era algo ligero, su respiración agitada y su latir golpeaba mi pecho.

-Danny, si no detenemos a Vlad va a usar tu ADN y lo inyectará en cada ciudadano del mundo, comenzando por Amity Park. Le tiene mucho odio a nuestra ciudad y todo porque ahí es donde comenzó su racha de fracasos iniciados por ti. No parará hasta que cada ser humano sea transformado en un hofa.

-Eso no, Sam. Una vez que mis padres instalen el portal voy a entrar y trataré de llegar a los fantasmas que estén dispuestos a ayudarnos.

-¿Crees que haya alguno que esté dispuesto a hacerlo?

-Yo creo que sí.-Le respondí con cierta duda no evidente.

Sam se puso de pie y fue a su mesa de noche de donde sacó un cuaderno. Se trataba de mi diario, el diario que yo estuve escribiendo en Londres antes de deshacerme de mi ADN. Ella sonrió, puso el diario sobre su regazo y me abrazó de nueva cuenta.

-Danny, sé que pasaste por mucho para poder verme de nuevo. A pesar de que esto se tratara de otro engaño por parte de Vlad me alegro de saber que siempre he podido contar contigo. Tucker me trajo esto para que me diera cuenta. Amé leerlo, cada línea, cada párrafo...

Yo desvié la mirada, sentí que iba a quebrarme en cualquier instante.

-S-Sam, yo daría mi vida por ti. Lo que sea necesario para poder estar a tu lado lo haré sin poner protesta alguna. Todo este tiempo te creí perdida y al tener un rayo de esperanza que me llevara a ti me hizo ilusionar con este momento. Sam..., te amo.

Quise abrazarla nuevamente, estar cien por ciento seguro de que era real, que todo aquello que estaba pasando en esa habitación era tan cierto como yo. Sam se dio la vuelta, como tratando de ser esquiva conmigo.

-No me evadas, por favor...-Dije en tono suplicante-Se supone que ambos hemos sido sinceros, que todo esto lo hemos hecho el uno por el otro y te niegas a que me acerque a ti... Sam, dime, ¿qué pasa?

-Si Tucker habló contigo, creo que no tengo nada que explicar.

Me di un golpe en la cara, hastiado. Traté de respirar, de contar hasta 10, quizá hasta mil de ser preciso pero no pude más. La tomé por los brazos y la hice volverse a mí.

-Sam, no más. Comprendo lo que haces por Thadd pero mentirle no será mejor. Créeme, las mentiras nunca llevan a nada bueno.

-¿Y decirle la verdad no crees que lo herirá aun peor?

-¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes engañarlo, hacerle sentir cosas por ti y al final mandarlo al demonio confesando que a quien amas es a alguien más? Te conozco desde hace mucho y sé lo fuerte que eres. Me sorprende que ahora que hay un problema como este sigas portándote como una niña.

-No es por mí, es por él. No me imagino qué pasará si le digo la verdad. Además, no creo que lo haga.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Digo que de ser necesario yo... Perdóname, Danny, pero no puedo dejarlo. Hice una promesa, le hice una promesa a Thadd. Le dije que cuando pudiera te dejaría rotundamente y me uniría a él. Cuando todo esto acabe, me casaré con Thadd.

Esa frase retumbó en mi cabeza como un martillazo.

-Sam... ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí. Se lo prometí justo la mañana que lo golpeaste. Hablé muy rápido, lo sé, pero es que sentía mucho coraje contra ti por haberlo lastimado. Ahora no me puedo retractar. Si le digo que no le cumpliré, sé que voy a sentenciarlo a muerte.

¿Y yo dónde quedaré? Me dije. Cerré los ojos un instante y esbocé una sonrisa. Así era Sam, siempre viendo por los demás. Tan generosa, tan sacrificada. Es una mujer tan noble que no creo pudiera encontrar a una chica así como mi Sam.

-No llores. Lo acepto. Yo tengo la culpa por mis arrebatos y por no haberte encontrado, nunca debí creerme tu muerte, debí buscarte en todo momento. Debí suponer que la tal Lita eras tú. Estabas en frente de mis narices y nunca imaginé que tú fueras ella.

-Danny...

La abracé y le dejé un beso en la mejilla.

-Me gustaría ser tu padrino de bodas. Seguro a Jazz le encantará ser tu dama de honor.

Sam volvió a llorar nuevamente y se abrazó a mí muy fuerte.

-Espera, Danny, no te vayas todavía. Yo debo cumplir mi promesa pero, quiero pasar un momento más a tu lado.

-Sam, sabes que esto será aun más doloroso, es mejor que terminemos esto de una vez.

Sin embargo, Sam se despojó de su bata quedando con su camisón de dormir de seda púrpura, de tirantes y largo hasta medio muslo.

-Recuerdo que una vez no pudimos hacerlo debido a mi timidez.

-Sam...,-dije mirando a otro lado-...éramos muy jóvenes, teníamos quince años.

-Ahora tienes 19, y yo ya los cumplí. Puede que mi futuro sea con Thadd, pero sabes que a quien amo es a ti. Solo te pido este momento para el resto de mi vida.

Por Dios... ¡¿La mujer de mis sueños me pide un momento de intimidad y tengo que tener puesta esta maldita camiseta puesta?! No, lo importante era lo que ella me estaba diciendo. No sabía que hacer. Era verdad que yo me había imaginado estar con ella, que deseaba poder pasar esa línea delgada entre la amistad y el amor pero no estaba seguro de que fuera prudente en ese momento. De cualquier manera no me iba a perdonar si no lo hacía. Estaba muy seguro de ello y si yo la despreciaba sería una humillación que Sam no me podría perdonar nunca.

-Danny..., está bien, si no quieres...

Me acerqué a ella y la besé en los labios. Me tomó por las mejillas y comenzó a responder a mi tacto. Llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando poder estar con ella de ese modo que sentí que todo mi razonamiento se había ido por el excusado.

 ** _Besé su cuello, trazando pequeñas líneas en vertical desde su mentón hasta el pecho, mis manos estaban algo ocupadas acariciando sus caderas, detallando con mis yemas cada curva de su silueta. Tiré por sus hombros los tirantes delgados de su camisón esperando poder dejarlo caer al suelo, ella solo correspondía a mis besos pero sabía que estaba muy nerviosa. Le acaricié la mejilla con el dedo, sonriendo con esa complicidad que solo una pareja conoce, tratando de hacerla sentir en completa confianza. Antes de decidirme en desvestirla, mejor continué con los besos y las caricias para que ella poco a poco fuera perdiendo ese temor. Sabía que ella había tomado la iniciativa pero no dejaba de ser su primera vez. Si la conozco como lo creo hacer, sé que ella nunca se ha metido con alguien, además ese modo tan virginal de portarse me daba la razón. Y aunque no lo fuera, me importaba un cacahuate. Yo no la quería por esas estupideces que los dizque hombres creen, yo la deseaba por ser ella, el amor de mi vida. Acerqué mis labios a su oído, diciendo cosas que sé a ella le gustaban._**

 ** _-Sabes que puedes matarme con solo desearlo, Sam. Soy enteramente tuyo, haz de mí lo que te plazca, mi Diosa... Mi gitana..._**

 ** _-Recitas poesía gótica..., Danny... Me encanta que lo hagas._**

 ** _Su camisón terminó por caer dejándola solo en ropa interior. Se trataba de un bonito conjunto de lencería color negro, con encajes violetas. Su rostro se tornó color rubí, dejando entre ver su preocupación por lo que quizá yo pensaría de verla desnuda por completo. Pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, algo tensa._**

 ** _-Si no soy tan bella como crees, ¿me seguirás amando de todos modos?_**

 ** _-Oh, Sam...-La abracé muy fuerte, pegando su cuerpo por completo al mío-Nunca dejaré de amarte, jamás._**

 ** _Mi mano bajó por su espalda hasta dar con los corchetes de su sostén. Una vez que la prenda cayera, pude ver su hermosos pechos, con sus pezones rozados apuntando hacia mí. Ocultaba un lindo lunar en medio de sus senos, se veía tan sexy. Tragué saliva, de verdad me encontraba extasiado, deseaba arrancarle lo que le restaba de ropa y hacerla mía. Por fortuna algo de razón me quedaba en la cabeza y pude contenerme un poco, debía ser consciente que se trataba de la primera vez de mi chica. Ella se cubrió el pecho por inercia, por timidez, no lo sé. Vi su rostro compungido y creí que se echaría a llorar._**

 ** _-Creí que esto iba a ser más fácil para mí ahora que soy una mujer. Pero me temo que sigo siendo una niña, me siento tan estúpida._**

 ** _Ante eso solo pude sonreírle nuevamente._**

 ** _-Está bien si no te sientes lista. Es normal que el miedo o la pena te hagan creer que no estás apta para algo como esto, y créeme que lo entiendo. Nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no deseas y lo sabes. Pero no deberías sentirte de ese modo, eres bastante atractiva, Sam, te haz convertido en una mujer muy bella._**

 ** _-¿En serio eso piensas?_**

 ** _-No lo pienso, es la verdad._**

 ** _Ella logró sonreír y poco a poco bajó las manos. Me acerqué a ella y comenzó a deshacerse de mi camiseta. Se quedó unos momentos mirando mi abdomen y mi torso, deslizó sus dedos por mis pectorales y mis bíceps. Descansó las manos sobre mis hombros contemplando mis ojos, abrumada por el momento._**

 ** _-No sé si esto es lo indicado, pero me siento algo excitada. Te haz puesto muy guapo, Danny, los años te han hecho bien._**

 ** _-Maduré Sam, ya no soy un adolescente. Soy un hombre. Un hombre enamorado de su chica._**

 ** _Nos besamos nuevamente, nos acariciamos otro momento más. Mis dedos pulgares tomaron las orillas de sus bragas y fueron retirándolas poco a poco de sus caderas. Ella solo se me quedó viendo mientras que su prenda interior llegaba a sus tobillos Hice que separara más sus pies uno del otro y me dediqué a besar su vientre. Le acariciaba la cintura y ella solo mantenía sus manos sobre mi cabeza. Entonces fue cuando me atreví y poco a poco bajé mi barbilla a su sexo. Interné mi boca entre sus labios para poder llegar a su clítoris, el cual estaba bastante duro. Mientras masajeaba su trasero me dediqué a dar unas pocas lamidas a ese pequeño órgano logrando que mi Sam emitiera pequeños gemidos, ella me tomaba por el cabello, dando algunos jalones y eso me incitó a hacer más. Sam terminó por sentarse sobre su cama y fue el momento perfecto para poder continuar. Separé sus piernas y ella se recostó sin oponer resistencia. Continué con el sexo oral, deslizando mi lengua desde su clítoris hasta llegar a su vagina, la cual estaba muy humedecida. Quise meter mi dedo índice dentro de su cavidad pero era muy estrecho. Temía mucho lastimarla, no me lo perdonaría._**

 ** _-Danny, quiero que lo hagas, quiero que me penetres._**

 ** _-¿Y si te lastimo?_**

 ** _-De todas formas lo harás, es mi primera vez. Es lo normal, solo hazlo. Quiero sentirte._**

 ** _Mi pantalonera cayó al suelo en un segundo tras oír esas palabras y no lo dudé más. Me acomodé entre sus piernas y tomé mi pene, estaba erecto y listo para poder complacer a Sam. Se lo merecía, se merecía que yo le diera el placer que he estado esperando poder darle y solo rogaba por no correrme antes que ella. A pesar de haber tenido algunas experiencias en el pasado no me sentía un genio en cuanto a sexualidad se trataba. Solo hice lo que sentí debía hacer. Una vez que me coloqué en su entrada, empujé mi miembro poco a poco en el interior de Sam. Demonios, era tan reducido, tan caliente, demasiado apretado. Voltee a ver su rostro y vi una mezcla entre dolor y placer._**

 ** _-Ay, duele, duele...-Me dijo de manera queda_**

 ** _-Me detendré si quieres._**

 ** _-No, Danny, sigue, solo sigue._**

 ** _Continué empujando hasta que sentí que había roto algo. Sam lanzó un grito no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para asustarme. Una vez que creí haber llegado al fondo, me propuse a comenzar a mover mis caderas. Tomé las muñecas de Sam y las aprisioné contra la cama, ella enredó sus piernas a mí y seguí con el movimiento hasta que el gesto de dolor de su rostro poco a poco se fue transformando en uno de placer. Ella gritó mi nombre mientras se corría, contrayendo aun más su vagina. Salí de ella y de manera inmediata la hice que se colocara de espaldas. Volví a penetrarla mientras que ella abrazaba su almohada, mordiendo su labio inferior. Ella tenía un espejo en la cabecera de su cama y pude ver esos preciosos gestos que hacía. Luego le pedí que se colocara de medio lado, me acerque a su espalda y lo hicimos de nuevo. Mientras la penetraba una y otra vez le acariciaba los pezones, dejaba ligeras mordidas a su cuello y oía su respiración agitada._**

 ** _Todo fue tan maravilloso, como un sueño volviéndose realidad. No pude más y terminé por correrme, viniéndome sobre sus sábanas._**

La abracé muy fuerte, tan fuerte, deseando que nunca se fuera de mi lado. El cansancio fue tal que terminé por dormirme en su lecho, sin ganas de despertar otra vez. Si esa era la última noche que la vería, deseaba no volver a un mundo donde ella no estaría para mí. La amaba tanto que vivir sin ella sería una muerte en vida. La noté igual de cansada y decidí verla descansar, mientras que en sueños sonreía y me abrazaba. Era como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro, como si hubiéramos venido al mundo solo parar encontrarnos. Ahora bien, una idea en mi cabeza había surgido. ¿Mis poderes de fantasma podían darme la habilidad de durar tanto? Al ver el reloj eran las tres de la mañana y yo había ido a verla como a las 10, nuestra charla duró un par de horas y el resto fue ese momento mágico. Fuera como fuera, agradecía por eso. De ser alguien normal tal vez habría terminado en el momento en que la vi sin sostén, eso me habría hecho sentir como un imbécil.

* * *

Por la mañana nos saludamos y yo corrí a escondidas a mi habitación. Me duché y me vestí usando unos jeans negros y suéter rojo. Bajé al comedor y mi madre y Sam ya habían preparado el desayuno, nos sirvieron no a uno mientras íbamos bajando, de rato llegaron Tucker y Thadd con algo de ojeras visibles. Mi padre nos saludó a los tres y pude ver que parecía no haber dormido nada. Tanto mamá como Jazz también lucían cansadas. Al final bajó Sam usando una falda negra de mezclilla, mallas negras y sus botas, un suéter violeta y su cabello suelto.

-Buenos días.-Dijo sonriendo a todos.

-Buenos días, Sam.-Le respondí tratando de no sonar como un idiota enamorado.

Los demás le contestaron el saludo y de rato mi madre y Jazz salieron de la cocina para poder tomar el desayuno. Todo mundo estaba bebiendo café mientras que nos dedicaban una que otra mirada con algo de ¿reproche? No entendía que era lo que les pasaba a todos.

-Es interesante saber que ustedes durmieron muy bien.-Dijo Jazz depositando un par de cucharadas de azúcar a su bebida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Sam a la vez que vertía mermelada a sus waffles.

-Ya deberías saberlo.-Le respondió Tucker de mala manera, untando mantequilla a su tostada.

-Hey, en serio, ¿de qué hablan?-Pregunté ya algo preocupado.

-¿Quieres que te responda?-Me dijo molesto a la vez que se puso de pie-¡Ay, sí, por favor, no te detengas, más, más!-Contestó haciendo gestos eróticos falsos a la vez que movía las cadera al aire.

Mi mandíbula casi cayó al suelo de la impresión a la vez que la cara me hervía. Voltee a ver a Sam de manera disimulada y la noté tan roja como yo, pero ella se cubría la boca con una mano.

-Exacto, Romeo, no nos dejaron dormir.-Me reprochó Jazz a la vez que me dio un codazo de disgusto.

Mis padres me vieron y sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Estaban enfadados.

-Hijo, sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, pero ¿debían ser tan ruidosos? Hay personas en esta cabaña y parece que lo olvidaron.-Mi madre fue tan cortante, siempre que duerme mal amanece de un genio terrible.

-¡Oh por Dios, trágame tierra!-Dije a la vez que me tapaba la cara con mi gorro.

-Danny, no puedo impedir que hagas tus cosas con Sam, pero deben ser más discretos, aquí cualquiera los podemos ver o escuchar. Te sugiero que la próxima vez tengas más cuidado, por favor.-Me dijo papá mientras le daba un bocado a su waffle.

-Sí, y sobretodo te sugiero que no grites tanto, parecía un exorcismo.-Remató Tucker, hundiéndome en la vergüenza total.

El único que no dijo nada fue Thadd. Siguió desayunando como si nada pasara a su alrededor y en cierto modo temí que se pusiera mal.

-¿Quieres callarte? Ya te entendí, Tucker.-Le dije ya molesto.

-Pues ojalá lo hagas para la otra.

Ya no pude ni terminar de desayunar así que me retiré a mi habitación. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Bueno, era obvio que anoche no había pensado nada. Salí para poder hablar con Thadd pero me llevé la sorpresa de que estaba en el pasillo con Sam, justo en las escaleras para ir al ático.

-Thadd, perdóname. No era mi intención que se supiera de ese modo. Lamento que te haya fallado, que haya hecho el ridículo en el desayuno. Perdóname, sé que dejarás de hablarme.

-¿Dejar de hablarte? ¿Por qué? Sam, Danny puede darte una vida plena, cosa que yo nunca podré. Soy yo quien te pide una disculpa por orillarte a hacer una promesa que no nació de verdad de ti. Te amo, pero eres mi amiga y una mujer enamorada. No te niego que me da envidia ese chico pero sé que te hará feliz. Solo deseo lo mejor para ti. No tienes porqué disimular más, sé feliz con Danny.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Nunca mentiría.

Sam le dio un abrazo a Thadd, de verdad eran buenos amigos. Yo estaba por irme de ahí cuando Thadd me habló.

-Oye, Fenton, el portal está casi listo.

-Muy bien.-Dije tratando de hacer de cuenta que no los había mirado-Eso es bueno, trataré de buscar ayuda de otros fantasmas para poder combatir a Vlad y a su ejército.

-No lo creo,

-¿Por qué lo dices, Thadd?

-Danny, el portal arrojó un paquete ectoplásmico hace un momento y lo que contiene no te va a agradar nada.

Bajamos a la primera planta y fuimos tras ponernos unos abrigos al garaje. Una vez ahí usamos la puerta al sótano y vi a mis padres observando esa caja de color verde. Mi madre, con los brazos cruzados se notaba muy dudosa de su contenido.

-Pareciera que Vlad ha dado un paso más adelante de nosotros, chicos.

Dentro de la caja había una nota. Me convertí en fantasma y la tomé para poder leerla.

-"La Zona fantasma ha sido oficialmente declarada gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América, por lo tanto se ha convertido en un lugar regido por las nuevas leyes de su Presidente y futuro Rey Vlad Masters. En este decreto oficial se ordena a los ecto ciudadanos a dar cacería perpetua en contra de Danny Phantom o su contraparte humana, Danny Fenton. Se dará una recompensa al fantasma o humano que lo entregue vivo al gobierno de los Estados Unidos o al cualquiera de sus cómplices, Jack Fenton, Madeline Fenton, Jazmine Fenton y Tucker Foley. Es de suma importancia que ayuden a su captura, es altamente peligroso. Firmado, Vlad Masters"

-Te lo dije, cielo, ese canalla ya se las olía que Danny trataría de ir a la Zona fantasma por ayuda.

-Maddie, no podemos exponernos de ese modo. Todavía no tenemos nada que nos indique cómo detener a los fantasmas del ejército de Vlad, su ADN se ha vuelto muy poderoso y Danny, a pesar de ser mitad fantasma de nuevo, no sería capaz de vencer ni siquiera a uno en un mano a mano, suponiendo que las cosas fueran parejas. No lo sé, debemos darnos más tiempo y prepararnos.

-¿Más tiempo, Jack? Te recuerdo que ese cerdo republicano de Vlad quiere convertirnos a todos en hofas. Yo no estoy dispuesta a serlo, sin ofender Danny, pero no arriesgaré a que mi hija o tú o cualquiera en este mundo pase por eso.

-Está bien, mamá. Ya conmigo es suficiente. No permitiré que ese degenerado se atreva a hacerle daño a más personas o fantasmas. Si conozco a los habitantes de la Zona fantasma como creo, alguno todavía será fiel a sus orígenes y me ayudará.

-¿Estás diciendo que vas a entrar al portal de todos modos?-Me preguntó Sam a la vez que me tomaba del brazo.

-Sí, eso dije.

-Danny, hijo, quiero que lo medites. Es algo arriesgado, bueno, muy arriesgado.

-No me queda de otra, papá. Debo hacerlo.

En ese instante, Tucker bajó al sótano portando su laptop, se notaba muy preocupado.

-Oigan, creo que estas son pésimas noticias.

"Alerta, se da aviso a las comunidades cercanas a Amity Park que abandonen la zona, hay un virus que se esparció desde el laboratorio de Fenton Works y ha contaminado al menos a 40 ciudadanos, repetimos, la alerta indica que se alejen de Amity Park, este virus está ocasionando comportamientos semejantes a los de un fantasma. La brigada de defensa y la agencia de los Hombres de blanco están trabajando en la captura de esos supuestos hofas que están propagando el virus por la ciudad. Se teme otro brote de esta enfermedad así que abandonen las zonas hasta que esta epidemia sea erradicada. En tanto, Amity Park ha sido declarada zona de cuarentena. Repetimos, alerta, no se acerque a Amity Park"

-¡Maldito viejo, lo detesto!-Dije ya enfadado-No sé como pero lo voy a detener. Me importa un carajo lo que me vaya a encontrar en la Zona fantasma, debo ir ahí.

-Bien, pensaba darte esto en otro momento, pero creo que lo necesitas ahora.-Mi padre sacó de su bolsillo un par de cuadrados pequeños, uno negro y otro verde.-Esto que ves aquí es una novedad que va a gustarte, hijo, y espero que te sea de gran ayuda. He trabajado en esto durante estas semanas y sé que te encantará.

-¿Qué es eso?

Tomó el cuadrado negro y me pidió que lo accionara. Al oprimir el botón rojo encima un traje negro con franjas verdes me cubrió por completo, los guantes radiaban una energía ectoplásmica al igual que las botas.

-Este es el traje de guerra Fenton, funciona por medio de tu energía ectoplásmica por lo cual se ajustará a ti según tu propio poder. Te protegerá de varios golpes siempre y cuando sean a una distancia considerable, en una pelea mano a mano no te prometo mucho. Lo bueno es que por medio de los botones de tu brazo izquierdo podrás elegir las opciones para que te muestre un GPS y tengas a donde ir si te sientes perdido. Te avisará de otros portales fantasma y te guiará a este cuando lo desees. Este otro cubo trae consigo un cinturón, llévalo puesto y podrás usar los botones que trae para sacar cualquier arma. Un termo Fenton, la caña Fenton o un arma de láser.

-Gracias, papá. Todo esto me va a ser de mucha ayuda, puedo asegurarlo.

-Lo sé, hijo, lo sé.

-Danny, cuídate. Por favor, si ves que las cosas se ponen mal mejor regresa, nosotros estaremos preparados para lo que sea que pase. Te esperaremos.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Oye, Danny, no todos los fantasmas le obedecen a Vlad, eso lo sé. Solo espero que te topes con los indicados.

-Ojala, Tuck.

-Danny, vuelve pronto.

-Claro, Thadd. Mientras te pediré que cuides a Sam.

-No es necesario que me lo pidas, sabes que lo haré.

-Ay, hermanito...-Jazz me abrazó algo triste-No sé en qué momento te volviste tan alto. Ya haz dejado de ser mi pequeño Danny. Cuídate mucho, por favor.

-Ja, ni creas que te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, tonta.

Estaba a punto de cruzar el portal cuando Sam me detuvo.

-Te esperaré de este lado. Por favor, que nada te detenga esta vez. No quiero llorar otros tres años.

-Eso nunca. Volveré, amor.

Sam me besó y no pude soltar su mano. Ella terminó por soltarme y hacerse a un lado. Activé el traje que me dio mi padre y lo fusioné por completo al que solía usar, dando como resultado un nuevo traje fantasma. Una vez que me despidiera de todos, les di un vistazo por última vez y crucé el portal, sin saber en realidad que me esperaba. La verdad es que tenía miedo, pero lo que me ayudaba a seguir era la venganza pendiente. Vlad me lo iba a pagar muy, pero muy caro.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, eso es todo de momento. Dudas, sugerencias, cambios se acepta de todo. Espero les haya gustado. Saludos.


	14. La Transformación

**Danny Phantom**

 **Pesadillas del Infierno.**

* * *

 _Notas: Esta serie tan genial es obra de Butch Hartman n.n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14.**

 **La transformación.**

Tras cruzar el portal, me di cuenta de inmediato que la Zona Fantasma estaba hecha trizas. Habían puntos rotos, agujeros negros. A pesar de ser un fantasma más fuerte, sentí que era tan vulnerable como humano. En realidad creo que nunca he dejado de sentir ese temor que te pone en alerta. Estaba casi seguro de que debía haber aunque fuera un solo fantasma dispuesto a ayudarme a regresar todo a la normalidad y no pararía hasta encontrarlo. Seguí levitando en medio de esa desierta Zona Fantasma hasta dar con un lugar que ya me sabia de memoria. Era el dominio de Clockwork. Esperaba con toda mi fuerza que estuviera dentro y me tendiera la mano. Al entrar, lo vi levitar delante de una bola de cristal donde observaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Su mirada era tan seria como siempre, solo que pude vislumbrar en sus pupilas algo llamado miedo. Nunca lo imaginé de él, pero lo era... Temía por algo.

-Tu llegada había sido anticipada, Danny Phantom. No te quedes ahí, pasa.

Se oía más serio que en otras ocasiones. Caminé hacia él y quedé de pie a su lado, esperando a oír sus palabras.

-Sabes las terribles consecuencias de todo esto. Tu mundo y la Zona Fantasma se volverán cenizas. Ya no hay nada por lo cual luchar.

-Te equivocas.

-Claro que no. Yo lo veo todo desde aquí y sé que es el fin.-Su forma de anciano cambió a la de niño.

-Clockwork, he venido porque sé que puedo detener a Vlad, es mi deber. He huido por mucho tiempo pero no más. Pienso acabar con él. Necesito de tu ayuda.

Sonrió de medio lado, cambiando a su forma de adulto.

-Danny, detener a Vlad es imposible. Lo que pretende hacer es inevitable. Mira a tu alrededor. Este mundo se ha vuelto pedazos, la Zona Fantasma ha quedado reducida a escombros y no veo a ninguno de los ecto ciudadanos tratar de reconstruirla. Todos huyeron, se esfumaron y esperan a que la nada llegue por ellos a donde sea que se oculten.

Cerré mi puño, furioso.

-Clockwork, una vez creíste en mí y me diste la oportunidad de demostrar quien soy en realidad.

-Se cometía una injusticia en tu contra.

-Así es, y será otra injustucia si no me ayudas ahora. Déjame probarte una vez más que la Zona Fantasma no se ha rendido. Vale la pena luchar por ella.

Los ojos rojizos de Clockwork me observaban de una forma muy severa.

-No. Yo no puedo hacer nada. Ustedes tuvieron su oportunidad y la desperdiciaron. Nunca debieron dejar que Vlad Plasmius regresara a la Tierra, debieron dejarlo exiliado, nunca debieron borrar la mente de los humanos y lograr olvidaran las aberraciones que ese canalla cometió. Ahora sufrirán las consecuencias de sus omisiones.

-Nuestro acto fue de compasión. Le hicimos ese favor para que de una vez por todas todos pudiéramos vivir en paz.

-Y mira el mundo tan pacífico que tienen.-Me respondió sarcástico.

-Por lo que más quieras, Clockwork... Solo te pido una oportunidad más, no solo por la Tierra, sino por todo el mundo, tanto el tuyo como el nuestro.

Volvió a su forma de anciano.

-Bien, supongo que si no les brindo mi ayuda todos pereceremos. Quiero que sepas unas cosas antes que te diga como te ayudaré.

Poco a poco pude esbozar una sonrisa. Me reconfortaba un poco el saber que iba a ayudarnos, pero me intrigaba lo que pudiera decir.

-Danny Phantom, tus problemas son mucho más graves de lo que te imaginas. Si creíste que los planes de Vlad Masters eran horripilantes, no te haz acercado para nada a la realidad. Desea convertir a los humanos en sus esclavos fantasmales, convertir la Tierra en una extensión de la Zona Fantasma... Y hacer de Pariah Dark su fusión. Quiere apoderarse de él con ayuda de El Caballero de la Noche. ¿Te imaginas el inmenso poder que obtendría si lograra esto? Pero lamento decirte que nosotros tenemos nulas posibilidades de detenerlo.

¡¿Que quiere hacer qué?! Eso era lo peor que se le podía ocurrir.

-Obtendría un inmenso poder...sería imparable. De por sí Vlad es un mal nacido hijo de puta, ahora si usara su ingeniería genética para poder apoderarse de Pariah Dark lo convertiría en el ser más poderoso del universo, me atrevo a decir. No pienso permitirlo.

-Bueno, quizá tengamos una ligera ventaja a nuestro favor, Danny Phantom.

-¿Cuál podría ser?

-Vlad aun no ha venido a esta zona. Ve y encuentra el sarcófago donde duerme Pariah en este momento. Una vez que lo encuentres no se te ocurra abrirlo, podrías despertarlo. Tráelo a este lugar y nosotros impediremos que Vlad lo utilice. Por lo que sabemos, Pariah Dark tiene el Anillo de Furia puesto. La pregunta es, ¿sabe Vlad dónde está la Corona de Fuego?

-"Danny, ¿nos escuchas? Somos tus padres...Danny, responde..."

Me acomodé uno de los auriculares, mis padres trataban de contactarme.

-Hola, mamá. Los escucho.

-"Hijo, ¿todo bien? Dijiste que nos llamarías una vez que atravesaras al otro lado del portal. Nos tenías muy preocupados.

-Estoy bien. Me encuentro en una zona un poco alejada del portal. Acabo de recibir una información muy importante.

-"¿Qué descubriste?"

-Algo nada agradable...Estamos sentenciados si no hago algo ya.

-Danny Phantom, no hay tiempo... Ve directo al castillo de Pariah Dark.

-Okay, ClockWork. Mamá, te llamo después, debo actuar ya.

* * *

Una vez que le colgara a mi madre sin poder decirle nada más, dejé el reino de ClockWork y me dirigí al castillo de Pariah Dark. Una vez dentro, recorrí los pasillos hasta dar con una habitación solitaria y llena de polvo y telarañas. El sarcófago estaba ahí, solo. Estaba a punto de tomarlo y llevarlo cuando miré detrás de mí la alta figura de Dan... Mis ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas de solo observarlo, tan alto, fuerte... Algo de temor me inundó pero traté de sobreponerme. No iba a darle la satisfacción de verme como a una víctima temerosa, no de nuevo.

-Danny, mira lo que has encontrado. El sarcófago de Pariah Dark. Ahora sé buen niño y lárgate de aquí. Eso si no deseas que te haga pedazos.

Me paré frente a él con la espalda recta, mis ojos en alto y mi postura segura.

-No me iré. No te dejaré llevarte el sarcófago.

-Mocoso, no tienes idea de con quien te estás metiendo. Oh, claro que la tienes. Te di una paliza hace semanas afuera de la presidencia, el día que impediste la boda de Vlad con Madeline.

-No iba a permitir que mi dulce mamá se casara con ese cretino. Debiste hacer lo mismo, ella es tu madre también.

-Jamás vuelvas a repetir semejante estupidez. Esa mujer no es mi madre. Yo no tengo a nadie semejante.

-Claro-le dije con algo de burla-un ser tan desgraciado como tú no necesita de una mujer como Maddie. Ella es muy valiosa como para ser tu madre.

Dan levitó un par de metros hasta quedar frente a mí. Él era más alto, más poderoso pero yo no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Yo no necesito familia ni nada de esas tonterías.

-No, lo que necesitaste fue mi ADN para ser alguien.

Cerré los puños y le di un golpe doble de energía directo en la cara.

Dan se limpió el rostro con una mano. Había un ligero rastro de sangre.

-Hablas muy rápido Danny. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de nada? Ese golpe te salió gratuito. Ahora lárgate si en serio no quieres salir muy lastimado. Vlad ha dejado de tener el mismo interés en ti y en tu familia, así que toma de mi parte esta oferta de no agresión. Vete.

-¿Acaso te volviste un cobarde? Sabes que no me moveré ni un ápice de aquí. No te dejaré con el sarcófago.

-Danny, sé que tu poder es nulo contra el mío, y no me importa si tuve que recibir tu ADN para poder ser más poderoso. Eres una pequeña alimaña y si no te haces a un lado por tu cuenta yo te haré a un lado.

-¡Atrévete!

Y de esta manera inició una gran batalla. Dan voló hacia mí con la intensión de atacar. Yo solo alcé los brazos hasta la altura de mi rostro para poder amortiguar su puño contra la cara. Una vez que vi la oportunidad lo ataqué de nuevo con un golpe de ectoplasma pero no pude hacerlo volar como la primera vez. Luego lo golpee una vez más, y otra vez con los puños, una patada, otro puñetazo...Sin embargo, nada de eso funcionaba. Dan estaba furioso, pero no perdía la compostura. Me tomó por el cuello y me levantó unos centímetros. Tomé sus muñecas con ambas manos para lograr soltarme de su agarre pero no podía separarlo ni un milímetro de mí. Sentí que el aire me faltaba y no tuve de otra que tratar de patearlo. Mis patadas no le hacían ni cosquillas, era un ser muy poderoso, demasiado.

-Pequeña rata..., te lo advertí.-Dijo a la vez que fruncía el ceño-Te advertí que tú no eres nada. No me interesa si debo eliminarte, lo haré. Pero antes quiero que veas en la pesadilla que se volverá tu mundo. Te sumergiré en el más profundo de los dolores, haré que grites una y otra vez hasta que tu voz se seque y tus lágrimas sean color carmesí. Te pasaré por un terrible sufrimiento y antes de atestarte el golpe final, tus ojos observarán con temor lo que nunca pudieron evitar. El inminente fin de la humanidad. No más humanos, no más evolución mediocre. Miles de años de pisar este mundo se terminarán para ellos. Y luego de eso, reventaré tu patético cerebro con mis puños una y otra vez hasta que dejes de respirar y tu corazón deje de latir...

-Mal... di...

No pude terminar mi frase ya que me quedé sin sentido. No sé en qué momento mis brazos se quedaron sin fuerza y mi visión se fue borrando hasta convertirse en una sombra oscura. Al despertar, respiré con desesperación varias veces, como si hubiera dejado de hacerlo por minutos. Estaba desesperado, llevándome las manos al cuello. Me fui tranquilizando poco a poco, levantándome del suelo y sacudiendo el polvo en mi traje. De pronto caí en cuenta de que Dan ya no se encontraba en ese sitio y un miedo me invadió. Voltee a ver la ubicación del sarcófago y vi con terror que ya no estaba. Solo estaba marcado en el piso la huella que había dejado el sitio donde antes estaba. Retrocedí un par de pasos y salí volando del castillo de Pariah Dark en búsqueda del portal para regresar con mi familia. Traté de comunicarme con ellos pero parecía que los auriculares no funcionaban, como si la comunicación se hubiera roto.

Una vez que encontré el portal, lo atravesé esperando poder ver a mis padres. Pero no había nadie. Parecía que habían desalojado el lugar con suma urgencia y que no les había dado tiempo para algo más. El sótano estaba desolado. Subí por las escaleras transformado en humano y los busqué por toda la cabaña. No había rastro de Sam, de mi hermana Jazz o de Tucker. Ni siquiera encontraba a Tadd. Corrí por los alrededores, grité por sus nombres pero nada. Parecía que me había quedado solo en ese lugar. Entonces, agudicé mi oído y pude escuchar las hélices de un helicóptero. No podía haberme equivocado. Estaba casi seguro de que ese helicóptero podía pertenecer a Vlad. Ya no me importaba si me localizaban por medio de mis poderes. Me transformé en fantasma y salí volando a toda velocidad a la dirección donde había oído en helicóptero. A unos kilómetros de distancia, pude ver la nave de mis padres siendo atacada por ese helicóptero militar. Los disparos de los soldados daban muy cerca de la nave, destruyendo árboles, montañas y afectando la vida silvestre de los alrededores. Me acerqué lo más que pude, activando los auriculares para poder hablar con mi madre.

-¡Mamá, traten de ir en zig zag, yo intentaré detener el helicóptero!

-"Hijo, estamos en problemas, tu padre está tratando de defendernos pero uno de esos ataques destruyó el sistema de la nave, creo que no tenemos de otra más que aterrizar"

-¡No, esperen! Los ayudaré, sigan en vuelo.

-"Danny, hijo, quiero que sepas que todos aquí te amamos"

-Mamá, no digas esas cosas, no... ya verás que todo estará bien.

-"Danny, soy Sam... No creo que podamos huir, los sistemas han dejado de funcionar... tengo miedo... Pero antes de otra cosa, como dijo tu madre... Te amamos. Yo te amo. Te he mandado un video para que lo veas en cuanto tengas oportunidad. Danny, mi amor..."

-Sam..., tranquila, yo los...

-"Descuida, Danny, nada de esto es tu culpa. Nunca me olvides..."

Tras oír esto último, un misil voló directo contra la nave de mi familia, volándola en miles de pedazos.

La nave, envuelta en llamas, o lo que quedaba de ella, fue cayendo al fondo de unas montañas cercanas, en donde nacía un pequeño río. Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, si no es que más. Paré mi vuelo y quedé levitando en el aire a unos 200 metros de altura, observando incrédulo lo que acababa de ver. Mi familia entera acababa de ser asesinada ante mis propios ojos. El dolor se apoderó de mí. Desde mi interior nació un gemido fantasmal tan fuerte que los vidrios del helicóptero reventaron. Volé hasta esas montañas para poder buscar sobrevivientes pero debía ser realista. Ellos habían sido destruidos por el impacto. Aterricé de manera estrepitosa sobre el suelo, dejando un agujero como si un meteorito se hubiera impactado contra la tierra. Grité, lloré, golpee el suelo no sé cuantas veces hasta que mis manos casi se destrozaron. Repetía en mi cabeza cada palabra que Sam me había dicho y el dolor regresaba con más intensidad. Ella habló sobre dejar un video y tuve la necesidad de verlo, de saber qué era lo que me quería decir. Me dirigí hasta la cabaña esperando que mis perseguidores me dieran tiempo antes de apresarme.

Entré a la cabaña y subí a la habitación de Sam. Sobre su cama había una cámara de video y la conecté al televisor de la sala. En el menú accedí a videos guardados y encontré el último que se había filmado. Al reproducirlo, pude verla acomodándose sobre su cama antes de hablar.

-"Danny, desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte tantas cosas. Anoche fue mi primera vez, y la verdad fue algo muy lindo."

Su rostro se sonrojó, con cierta inocencia.

-"Puede ser que eso lo haya deseado por mucho tiempo, bueno, iniciar mi vida sexual a tu lado y, no lo sé, tal vez... Saber que tú serías el único. Es decir, te amo. Te amo demasiado, y sé que a pesar de los años no podría pensar en nadie más. Durante estos años que fui privada de verte, solo imaginaba que un día tú estarías conmigo y despertaríamos de esta pesadilla. Nunca he estado con nadie más, nunca tuve otra pareja. Tadd es mi mejor amigo y solo quise que supieras que a pesar de que lo he procurado como a un amigo muy cercano que es, nunca podría darle mi corazón ni mis emociones. Todas pertenecen solo a ti."

El llanto volvió a mojar mi rostro, a la vez que no pude evitar hacer gestos de dolor muy palpables y a gimotear como un niño pequeño.

-"Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tucker nos ha dicho que los hombres de blanco se acercan, lo ha detectado en su radar. Sabíamos que no tardarían mucho en localizarnos y puede que no haya tiempo para verte de nuevo, así que te dejo esta grabación. Si muero, si ahora muero realmente, quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré. Si puedes salvar al mundo y hacer tu vida con alguien más hazlo. No les digas a mis padres sobre mí, sería horrible para ellos saber que no estuve muerta y que no tuve la oportunidad de poder reencontrarlos. Si lo hacía, ellos podían morir por culpa de Vlad Masters. Danny, ya nos tenemos que ir. Te amo... Te amo con toda mi alma, mi fantasma"

* * *

Mis manos temblorosas restregaban mi rostro de impotencia y sufrimiento una y otra vez, bastante dolido. Gritaba cada incoherencia, cada blasfemia habida y por haber que conocía. La puerta se abrió detrás de mí mientras yo estaba tirado de rodillas en el suelo. Mis lágrimas caían al piso y mi borrosa visión apenas si pudo distinguir los dos pares de zapatos negros que se acercaban a mí. El video de Sam se estaba repitiendo por tercera o cuarta vez, no lo supe. Solo oír su preciosa voz era suficiente para que mi espíritu se quebrara miles de veces, dejando estelas de tristeza dentro de mi ser. Ahora estaba derrotado, ahora sí que estaba vencido. Dos de los Hombres de Blanco se acercaban a mí. Me tomaron de los brazos y se obligaron a levantarme del suelo mientras me ponían esposas anti espectros. Me condujeron hacia la salida de la cabaña y pude ver tres helicópteros de la armada estadounidense y un pequeño jet con el logo presidencial. De esa nave habían descendido Vlad y Maggie, dirigiendo sus pisadas a donde me encontraba detenido. Entonces, ese dolor se convirtió en verdadera rabia. Quise poder zafarme de mis esposas y poder enfrentarme a ese anciano de pacotilla y matarlo, sí, eso era lo que deseaba y lo único que me quedaba, matarlo. Verlo agonizar antes de darle el golpe final.

-Daniel..., mira lo que ha pasado...

Vlad se abrió paso entre sus guardaespaldas y me miró desde arriba, tan altanero y lleno de soberbia. Pero a pesar de eso, pude vislumbrar, para mi propio asombro, un ligero destello de ¿pena? ¿Dolor?

-Maddie..., ella...

Una lágrima se escapó de su rostro. ¿Vlad estaba llorando por mi mamá?

-Pequeño idiota..., tu madre..., ¡Maddie está muerta!

-¡Esto es tu puta culpa, Vlad! ¡TODA TU MALDITA Y PERRA CULPA!

-¡Cállate!

-¡NO, NO VOY A CALLARME! ¡¿TANTO ME ODIAS QUE HICISTE QUE PERSIGUIERAN A MI FAMILIA Y LA ANIQUILARAN?! ¡AHORA DEBES ESTAR CONTENTO, INFELIZ, MALDITO VIEJO EGÓLATRA!

Vlad no me respondió más. Solo ordenó que me sedaran y que me transportaran a la Casa Blanca, en donde se haría un juicio en mi contra por mis múltiples crímenes. A mí ya nada me importaba. No solo había perdido a mis padres, a mi hermana y a mi amigo. También había muerto la chica de mis sueños. La mujer que tanto amaba. Y ahora era cierto. Ya no era una mentira, ahora había una verdadera tumba para Sam. Lamentaba la muerte de Tadd, aunque no era mi mejor amigo, ni nada parecido pero era un chico joven, con muchas cosas por vivir. Sin embargo, la muerte de Sam me dolía tanto que creí moriría por todo eso. Supe que no quedaba nada para mí en este mundo, y si Vlad tenía planeado convertir el resto de mis días en un infierno ya no me importaba, no me interesaba seguir vivo, seguir respirando si mi amada familia, si mis amigos y mi hermosa Sam ya no existían. Todo el vuelo de regreso a Washington D.C. estuve solo suplicando por dejar de sentir ese dolor. Recordaba cada momento que había pasado con mi mamá, con mi papá, mi hermana, mis amigos y sentía que me oprimía el corazón. Cada momento vivido a su lado no se repetiría jamás, no volvería a darle un beso a mi madre, no volvería a discutir con Jazz, no volvería a ver feliz a mi padre por capturar otro fantasma, no tendría la oportunidad de hacerme amigo de Tadd y no volvería a hacer el amor con Sam. No probaría sus dulces labios de nuevo, no la volvería a estrechar entre mis brazos, no le diría cuanto la amo al oído.

Me encerraron en una prisión para fantasmas durante muchos días. No recuerdo exactamente cuantos, quizás fue una semana. Durante todo ese tiempo estuve usando un collar anti fantasmas y mis raciones de alimento fueron reducidas a solo dos platos por día de solo 100 grs. cada uno. Vlad urdió planes para apoderarse de la Tierra de manera absoluta, Maggie se había convertido en su vicepresidente y juntos lograron enviar a su ejército de fantasmas a pelear en varios sitios importantes del mundo. Clockwork tenía tanta razón. Ya no había nada por lo cual luchar y yo no le hice caso. Todo mi mundo se había desmoronado ante mi mirada sin poder hacer algo realmente. Con el paso de los días, me volvía más débil y depresivo. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo mi mundo había cambiado de manera constante sin que yo lo evitara. Había momentos en los que todo parecía estar feliz, y de rato, recibía una patada en la cara. Luego, cuando todo parecía mejorar, de la nada me daban otra paliza.

Tras un mes, mi juicio había finalizado sin que yo estuviera presente. No supe cómo estuvo, que pruebas se presentaron en mi contra, solo sé que esa tarde estaba lloviendo con cierta fuerza en la ciudad. Fui conducido hasta lo que era una especie de tarima en donde había un batallón de seis hombres de blanco portando armas anti espectros, de las que Vlad había patentado y Tucker usó en Amity Park para acabar con los fantasmas. Antes de que me bajaran de la camioneta de alta seguridad, se apareció Vlad dentro para poder darme más de su mierda en la cara antes de acabar conmigo. Afuera había mucha gente, miles de centenares que esperaban ver mi cabeza rodar. Todos unos ignorantes del negro futuro que les esperaba una vez que Vlad se hiciera con el poder absoluto del mundo. No tenían ni idea de lo mal que la iban a pasar, de que su mundo se convertiría en extensión de la Zona Fantasma y ellos mismos serían convertidos en fantasmas para toda la eternidad. Vlad se sentó delante de mí, accionó un botón de un mando y mi collar me dio un electrochoque tan fuerte que me hizo convertir en fantasma. Apenas si pude levantarme del suelo, eso casi me dejó noqueado. Mis manos permanecían atadas, así que no tenía oportunidad de atacarlo.

-Daniel, la corte ha fallado en tu contra y te ha condenado a la pena de muerte. Yo mismo me cercioré de poder crear una ley que me permitiera ejecutarte en público, lo cual será transmitido por mi canal de paga para las personas que deseen verte morir. Por cierto, toda esa gente ilusa ha pagado una cifra alta para poder estar en este lugar, y no solo eso, mandé colocar pantallas para que los pobres que pagaron 50 dlls. para verte puedan hacerlo. Los lugares de adelante constaron alrededor de 2,000.00 dlls. Sabes, de haber sabido que ganaría tanto dinero por tu muerte, habría planeado hacer otras cosas antes de este día. Quizá, cobrarles a cada ciudadano 10 dlls por cada golpe que te den. Claro, cual saco de box. No tienes idea de cuanto te odia el mundo entero. De hecho, U.K. me pagaba trece millones de euros para poder eliminarte en el parlamento inglés.

No pude ni levantar la mirada. Ya no me interesaba ni siquiera poder mostrar algo de orgullo.

-Y si supieras cuanto ha pagado la ONU para poder ver la transmisión. Creí que se opondrían, pero luego les recordé lo que le hiciste a la pobre Samantha y me dijeron "Vlad, aniquílalo" y henos aquí a los dos, nunca creí que nuestra fatídica historia terminaría siendo todo un reallity show tan beneficioso para mí, por supuesto. Por un lado me vengo de ti, y por otro, sigo ganado dinero. Lo único que mejoraría este día es poder tener a tu madre a mi lado, pero ella está muerta por tu culpa.

Al oír que mencionaba a mi madre, saqué el valor que necesitaba.

-No fui yo quien la persiguió y ordenó lanzar esos misiles.

-No, pero eso fue consecuencia de librarle de su compromiso conmigo. De haber permanecido como el chico obediente que debiste ser desde el día que nos conocimos, nos habríamos ahorrado tanto, ¿no crees?

-Sabes, Vlad, de verdad deseo que me mates ahora. Me he hartado de escucharte.

Vlad solo chasqueó la lengua y salio de la camioneta. Acto seguido, sus hombres me condujeron a la escalinata de cinco peldaños para subir a la plataforma. La gente en cuanto me vio, comenzó a abuchear, a empujar y los policías a cargo los trataban de contener a cualquier costa. Vlad se colocó detrás del podio y observó el momento en que me colocaban ante su batallón. Sus fantasmas soldados se encontraban a su derecha, observando con esa mirada llena de satisfacción el momento en el que sería ejecutado. Había una columna de acero a la cual ataron mis manos con fuerza para que no escapara. El collar reducía mis capacidades de fantasma, ante lo cual, intentar escapar era inútil.

-Señoras y señores, el día de hoy les traemos en directo la inevitable ejecución del fantasma llamado Danny Phantom, a quien recordaremos como el chico fantasma que hace poco más de cuatro años dio muerte a la dulce y joven chica Samanta Manson, hija de Pamela y Jeremy Manson. El juicio se llevó a cabo tras varias semanas de la captura de esta fantasma criminal, quien nos hizo creer que había sido liquidado durantes las cacerías perpetradas por mi ex mano derecha y alcalde de Amity Park, el fallecido joven Tucker Foley, asesinado por este fantasma. Bien, creo que no querrán esperar más para poder ver eliminado a este delincuente. En este momento dejo todo a cargo de los Hombres de Blanco, quienes realizarán lo necesario para terminar con esto de una vez.

Vlad dio la orden de que la ejecución se llevara a cabo. Las armas de los seis hombres de Blanco apuntaban sus infrarrojos contra mi cuerpo y mi rostro. La lluvia se hizo cada vez más fuerte como si yo lo deseara, los relámpagos caían a lo lejos, en las montañas que rodeaban ciertos lados de la ciudad. El líder del pelotón dio la orden de abrir fuego contra mí, fueron varios segundos previos a sentir que los rayos me eliminarían cuando todo se rememoró en mi mente. Se dice que la gente en agonía o a punto de perecer puede ver pasar su vida frente a sus ojos y no lo creía, al menos no del todo. Sin embargo, pude verlo. Pude ver a mi hermosa chica a mi lado, pasear con ella por la ciudad junto con Tucker, pude ver la sonrisa de mi madre, pude ver la alegría en los ojos de mi padre y ver a mi hermana haciendo lo que más le gustaba, estudiar. Pude ver a la gente que me conocía de años, a mis compañeros de escuela y a mis maestros, incluso dediqué un breve instante al señor Lancer. Vi algunas de mis peleas contra fantasmas, las palizas que daba, los fantasmas que regresaba a su zona y muchas otras escenas. Pero el saber que nada eso existía, que el dolor que yo cargaba en gran parte era culpa de Vlad, y el recordar sobre sus planes de fusionarse con Pariah Dark me hicieron sentir un gran poder. Sin embargo, poco a poco fui perdiendo la cordura. Fue como si mi razonamiento fuese enviado al rincón infinito de la locura y ésta me dominara, me volviera su esclavo y tuve ganas de dejarle hacer y deshacer conmigo a su antojo.

Los disparos rebotaron de mi cuerpo, mientras que una risa incontenible nacía desde mis entrañas. Mis ojos brillaron en un color verde muy intenso, mi risa se volvía en una carcajada sonora que desconcertaba a los presentes. Vlad volvió a verme y ordenó a los Hombres de Blanco a que dispararan de nuevo, que no fueran ineptos y usaran el poder máximo de las armas. Ellos solo atinaron a aumentar la intensidad de sus armas y disparar en varias ocasiones mientras yo me deshacía de la risa. Era como si trataran de cosquillearme, eso no me hacía nada. Mis músculos aumentaron su tamaño y pude destruir las esposas que me aprisionaban. El collar que llevaba al cuello lo despedacé con una mano y fui levitando al cielo de a poco, mientras que la gente se quedaba estática, algunos corrían y otros tantos se quedaban y me gritaban ¡Monstruo! o ¡Asesino! Voltee a ver a Vlad de nuevo, él parecía no saber que era lo que me pasaba. Poco a poco la maldad comenzó a apoderarse de todo lo que yo pensaba, quise matar, quise aniquilar, quise destruir esa desgraciada y malagradecida ciudad de Amity Park. Mi traje se transformó en uno completamente negro con una lineas rojas a los costados. Una capa apareció y mi cabello se volvió un poco más largo, no tanto como el de Dan, pero sí más largo. Una linea negra lo cruzaba desde la frente hasta la punta, mi barbilla se ensanchó un poco y mis ojos se volvieron púrpura, con un aro naranja color lava rodeando las iris. Vi mis manos, ya no eran delgadas, eran gruesas, poderosas, con ganas de destruir. Miré a la gente con desprecio, con odio a sus existencias. Dan comandó a los fantasmas de su ejército y les envió de a poco contra mí. La concurrencia trataba de escaparse y eso que yo no había hecho algo aun, y eso me excitó. Lancé una bola gigantesca de ectoplasma contra ellos y pude ver a algunos salir heridos, dos o tres muertos. Lancé mi gemido fantasma más poderoso que antes, sus ondas destructoras destrozaron sillas, mesas y el podio donde Vlad estaba. Él era mi objetivo. Quise ir a por él cuando se me cruzó Maleza. Ese estúpido fantasma hijo de la naturaleza quiso detenerme con una especie de enredadera la cual no fue difícil de eliminar. Al darle un fuerte puñetazo, lo destruí al instante. Sus esporas flotaron en el aire por espacio de segundos antes de que la lluvia lo terminara por desaparecer.

-¡Con un demonio, Dan! ¡¿Qué acaba de hacer ese mocoso?!-Gritó Penélope Espectra.

-No lo sé, pero no me agrada. Ve por él.

Penélope voló hasta mí e intentó tocarme, pero lo único que logró fue que la friera con mi vista. Terminó carbonizada.

-¡Ese hijo de perra acaba de eliminar a Penélope!-Desiree voló hasta mí, tratando de realizar uno de sus encantamientos.

-Desea la muerte niño, y juro que te la concederé.

-Jajajaja, desearía que hablaras menos, Desiree.

La tomé por su cabello y se lo enredé en el cuello, asfixiándola en el acto. Walker y Skullker igual intentaron hacer lo propio, pero perecieron sin duda.

-¡Estoy rodeado de fracasados e inútiles!-Gritó Dan-Ember, eres la única que queda. Elimínalo con tu guitarra pero ya.

-Por supuesto, él desapareció a mi novio Skullker. ¡No se lo perdonaré!

Ember pulsó algunas de las cuerdas con su plumilla y desató una onda fuerte de poder ectoplásmico que se expandió a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Esto parecía mermar mis poderes y fui cayendo al suelo. Ella volvió a hacer eso a la vez que cantaba esa tediosa canción.

-¡Dí mi nombre, niñitoooo!

-¡Ah, noooo!-Respondí tapando mis oídos con mis manos.

Ember siguió su melodía al saber que eso era malo para mí y que podía someterme de esa forma.

-¡Vamos, primor, dí mi nombre!

Se acercó caminando hasta mí, con esa facha de estrella pop, tocando su guitarra y cantando con esa voz que le caracterizaba. Cerré los ojos muy fuerte, me tiré al suelo sintiendo dolor. Ella se carcajeó, siguió con sus ondas de poder y preparó su guitarra para hacer otro tipo de ataque. En medio de mis súplicas, me atrevía a asomar una sonrisa perversa de entre mis labios.

-¿Qué te da risa? ¿Acaso te encanta sentir dolor?

Tras cuestionarme, Ember detuvo su marcha hacia mí cuando me vio ponerme de pie ante su mirada atónita. Chasquee los dedos y un hilillo de poder brotó de ellos y rompieron las cuerdas de su guitarra. Ella, algo espantada, fue retrocediendo mientras que yo me acercaba a ella, dándose cuenta que todo aquello solo fue fingido. Al estar frente a ella volví a sonreír de manera muy satisfactoria.

-Ember..., si hay algo en este podrido mundo que odie más que tu intento fallido de música, es tu horrenda y chillona voz...

Ember intentó salir volando para huir de mí, pero fue muy tarde. La tomé del brazo, tomé su guitarra y la introduje por su boca, atravesando su garganta, su estómago y haciendo que saliera por su entrepierna. Luego, la tomé por el cuello y le di un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y terminó por volverse polvo.

-¡¿Qué haz hecho, Danny?!-Me gritó Dan a la vez que se acercaba a mí.

Yo le di una larga lamida a mi mano, llena de sangre de los fantasma aniquilados.

-¡¿De dónde haz sacado esa mierda de poder?!

Lo miré con algo de desprecio. Sonreí de medio lado y luego procedí a responderle.

-Oh, Dan, Dan, Dan... Eres tan patético e ingenuo que hasta provocas algo de ternura. Puede ser tan imbécil que puedo vomitar.

-¡¿Que dices?! Creo que necesitas que te dé otra golpiza, mocoso...

-No, Dan. Ya no tengo el poder de antes, ahora soy superior a ti, incluso soy superior a Vlad Plasmius. Espero que seas sensato y te largues ahora que te doy esta oferta de no agresión. Sino, te destruiré como a tus ridículos compañeros.

Un gesto de desagrado y posterior ira se dejó ver en su cara.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-¡Detente!-Grité-Solo te lo diré una vez, Dan. Si te enfrentas a mí, corres el peligro de desaparecer. Mi objetivo no eres tú, no me interesas. Quiero ir tras Vlad, él es quien está en mi lista negra. Así que tú decides, o te largas, o te mato...

Una pequeña parte de mí aun quiso regresar todo a como estaba antes, pero era tarde. Ya no era Danny Phantom. Ya no lo sería.

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Evil Danny

**Danny Phantom**

 **Pesadillas del Infierno.**

* * *

Ha pasado algo de tiempo pero este penúltimo capítulo ya está. Sï, esta historia ahora sí ya va a llegar a su final, el cual espero no tardar tanto en publicar. Tuve que aprovechar algo de tiempo para pensar cómo iba a seguirlo y de hecho ya sé cómo será el final, solo hay detalles que no lograba hacer que encajaran. Saludos a todos y perdón por la demora tan larga.

 _Notas: Esta serie tan genial es obra de Butch Hartman n.n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15.**

 **Evil Danny.**

No podría describir lo que ocurrió después, no al menos sin evitar reírme de Dan. El muy idiota había rechazado tajantemente mi oferta de no agresión y en medio de su ira se lanzó hacia mí. Voló hasta mí lanzando bolas de energía de ectoplasma las cuales eran muy fáciles de esquivar. La multitud ya se había marchado al igual que los patéticos de los Hombres de Blanco. Preparé un ataque poderoso, una onda de energía la cual usé para golpear a Dan en el estómago. Cayó al vacío y yo me dirigí hacia él con una patada en el rostro. Un poco de sangre se dejó ver bajo su ojo, a la vez que yo me reía. De nueva cuenta Dan fue hacia mí, pero esta vez usó su gemido fantasma. Tapé mis oídos, eso era molesto. Tomé el aire que cabía en mis pulmones y lancé un gemido fantasma mucho más fuerte que el suyo. Todo a nuestro alrededor se convertía en pedazos. Nos observamos mutuamente unos segundos antes que él volara hacia mí y me tomara por el cuello, tratando de asfixiarme. Sus manos rodearon mi cuello por completo, impidiendo que respirara libremente. Yo aproveché su proximidad para golpearlo en el vientre una y otra y otra vez hasta que cedió. Se llevó las manos al vientre, adolorido. Respiré hondo y luego le lancé una ráfaga de aire helado, pero él se volvió intangible y se escondió bajo tierra. Salió luego de uno momento observando todo congelado. Volé hacia él luego de multiplicarme tres veces, él hizo lo mismo. Comenzamos una triple pelea pero fue muy parejo. Las ondas de nuestro combate levantaban la tierra, se escuchaban a kilómetros. Paramos un poco, algo cansados. Volví a unirme y luego le di un cabezazo a Dan. Él solo rugió molesto, le di un puñetazo pero lo detuvo, le lancé otro puño y lo detuvo con su otra mano. Nos miramos a los ojos, él no iba a ceder, y yo tampoco.

-Al parecer haremos esto por siempre, Danny...

-No, uno de los dos va a morir, y lo sabes.

Sus dedos se enredaron entre los míos, hicimos fuerzas tratando de que uno redujera al otro pero no estábamos dispuestos a perder.

Entonces, observé en el suelo a Maggie. La muy idiota portaba un rifle de asalto anti espectros apuntando hacia nosotros. Supuse que lo que estaba esperando era tener mi espalda en su mira para disparar, lo cual me dio una oportunidad de acabar con mi rival. Dan era muy poderoso, pero yo también lo era. Poco a poco fui soltando mi agarre, reduciendo de manera considerable mi fuerza. Su sonrisa se fue ensanchando, orgulloso de su poder. Escuché una detonación, entonces aproveché el instante mínimo que me quedaba y me zafé del agarre de Dan bajando y dejando que quedara el espacio para que Dan fuera el blanco del ataque.

-¡Estúpida!

Dan gritó antes de que el ataque lo dejara frito, aterrizando de manera estrepitosa. Maggie soltó el arma, no parecía arrepentida o tratar de disculparse. Se quitó las gafas de sol y caminó hasta Dan. Yo me interpuse, no iba a terminar mi trabajo. La tomé por el cuello, la arrastré en el suelo a la vez que le daba de puñetazos en el rostro. Ella puso un pie sobre mi vientre y pateó duro, haciendo que ambos saliéramos despedidos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Aterricé sobre un árbol, y ella se estrelló contra mi cuerpo. Alcancé a tomarla del cabello y ella detuvo mis brazos con fuerza. Para nada era una mujer indefensa.

-¿En serio vas a pelear, Fenton?-Me dijo al tiempo que daba un rodillazo a mi hombría.

Maggie se limpió una gota de sangre que resbalaba de su labio inferior. Eso me dolió pero no mucho. Me repuso a los pocos segundos y la mire retador.

-Si no te interpusieras, no necesitaría pelear. Solo quiero ir hasta donde está ese desgraciado podrido viejo de Vlad. Apártate, idiota.

-Eso no es posible. El señor Masters está en medio de su proceso biocelular.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Jajajaja...-Dan se levantó del ataque de Maggie, aun adolorido-Solo te estábamos distrayendo..., imbécil...

Un grito se dejó escuchar en medio de las ruinas de la Casa blanca. Voltee a ver de qué se trataba. Entonces recordé lo que ClockWork me había dicho. Vlad trataba de fusionarse con Pariah Dark. Un aro de fuego de color púrpura se dejó ver. Las flamas se fueron elevando a un tiempo, mientras que Maggie volaba hasta lo que era la entrada de la Casa blanca. Dan desapareció en un segundo y yo quedé completamente confuso. Mi ira no había disminuido, al contrario, si Vlad había hecho lo que pretendía, ya nada tendría salvación. Caminé hasta el inicio del aro de fuego y entré en el, apenas sintiendo un poco de calor. El caballero del terror apareció montado en su tétrico corcel, dando unos pasos hasta estar a poco menos de diez metros de mí.

-Danny Phantom... Mi amo te espera...

Yo no sabía ni qué pensar. De cualquier modo nada me interesaba más que tener la oportunidad de hacer pedazos a Vlad.

* * *

El caballero del terror y su corcel caminaron al interior de lo que se fue transformando en un inmenso castillo, rodeado de un pozo de lava verde y con un fuerte olor a sangre. El cielo no había dejado de llover para nada, los relámpagos se intensificaron y poco a poco la realidad fue cambiando como si fuera por la obra y voluntad de alguien más. Caminando detrás del caballero del terror, pude ver al interior del castillo que estaba creado a la manera victoriana mezclado con un toque gótico. En una sala principal había un trono. Era enorme, oscuro y siniestro. Al acercarme pude ver una sombra sentada sobre ese trono. Era una figura esbelta pero poderosa. Su largo cabello blanco era inconfundible. Su sonrisa adornada con una barba grisácea me recibió con un tono de burla que no iba a perdonar. Fruncí el cejo bastante molesto por su osadía y se la iba a hacer pagar. Una serie de luces se encendieron dejando ver a Vlad Masters. Claro que no era el mismo, era alguien completamente distinto, se notaba a leguas que se había fusionado con Pariah Dark. Su armadura le daba un aire de presencia muy fuerte. Se notaba ligeramente más alto, sus manos sostenían un cáliz dorado. Dentro del cáliz había vino rojizo. Lo dejó sobre una mesa, se levantó y me miró como si mirase a un chiquillo travieso.

-Daniel... Bienvenido a mi nuevo hogar.

Lo vi con desprecio.

-No iba a hacer esto tan pronto pero como lo puedes ver, las cosas se han precipitado un poco, todo gracias a ti. No sé como es que no te das cuenta que cada paso errado que das me da una oportunidad de mejorar. Quería que vieras en lo que he convertido este mundo. Aquí, justo a mi derecha, detrás de esta cortina, tengo una máquina gloriosa. La llamo, Espectronio.

-¿Acaso crees que me interesa lo que hagas? Lo único que deseo es tu muerte, malnacido.

-Hmm..., oh, Daniel, deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices. Ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer para herirme. Nuestros poderes son muy diferentes, como puedes ver. No tienes a nadie para que te cuide las espaldas, en cambio yo, tengo un vasto ejército.

-¿Ejército? No me hagas reír... He acabado con tus patéticos súbditos. Si acaso lo único que te queda es ese idiota de Dan y esa puta de Maggie.

Los mencionados hicieron acto de aparición tras un breve instante. Maggie llevaba el cabello suelto, vestía una chaqueta de cuero y sostén de encaje negro, un pantaloncillo corto y botas altas de bailarina exótica. Ya lo entendía todo, se había convertido en la amante de Vlad. Dan no se veía mejor que la última vez. Estaba hecho un harapo pero aun así tenía fuerza suficiente para darme pelea.

-No me interesa si debo pelear contra ustedes tres, te aseguro que podré acabarlos.

-Daniel, poseo más que la ayuda de ellos dos. Tengo al caballero del terror y el anillo de la furia. Tú solo no puedes conmigo, ni con ellos.

-Vaya, te noto muy confiado, Vlad. Muy seguro de ti mismo debido a esa fusión. Pero olvidas algo, no posees la corona de fuego. Sin ella, aun queda una posibilidad de que te venza. Oh, vamos, claro que voy a vencerte. Te derrotaré, te quitaré todo lo que amas en la vida y te asesinaré.

Me adelanté un par de pasos para acercarme a él y comenzar un nuevo ataque pero Maggie me lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma.

-Te lo dije, no puedes conmigo. Tan solo para poder llegar a mí requieres derrotarla. Maggie no es tan indefensa como te lo imaginas. De hecho, no ha mostrado el 100% total de su poder. Si la desafiaras a un verdadero combate, te derrotaría sin problemas. Además, no pretendo permitir que me quites más de mi valioso tiempo. Necesito la corona de fuego. Y mandaré a mi ejército a buscarla. De hecho, Dan ya va en camino.

Dan entendió perfectamente y se marchó abriendo un portal con un anillo en su mano derecha y desapareciendo en segundos.

-Dan..., la copia del hijo que nunca tuviste...

-¡No seas ridículo, Daniel! Al único que deseaba como un hijo era a ti. Pudiste serlo, pudimos vivir como una verdadera familia pero no lo permitiste. Pudimos gobernar juntos este mundo y la Zona Fantasma como uno solo pero tu patética arrogancia solo hizo que esta guerra se prolongara más de lo debido. Ahora, quiero que prestes atención. Es hora de que el mundo y la Zona Fantasma se fusionen. Mira mi última invención, producto del cerebro de tu amigo Tucker y mi inversión económica.

Al voltear al techo, una compuerta se abrió. Maggie quitó una cortina dejando ver una especie de máquina con un pararrayos enorme. La máquina era cuadrada, de metal con algunos botones y una pantalla, la llamada máquina Espectronio. Comenzó a entrar el agua de la lluvia y, en el momento de que uno de esos rayos fue atrapado por esa antena, Maggie subió una palanca al lado de la máquina logrando que una descarga de energía brotara por el pararrayos y se disipara en miles de pequeños rayos que viajaron por el espacio, aterrizando en muchos lugares de la Tierra. Por medio de la pantalla pudimos observar varios países diferentes a donde llegaban los rayos. Los humanos comenzaron a transformarse en fantasmas azules o verdes, algunos de color morado. Ya no llevaban pies, solo una cola flotante de fantasma. Sus ojos se volvieron negros y parecían no darse cuenta de su actual estado, como si hubieran sido encantados o se les hubiese lavado el cerebro. El ambiente también cambió haciendo que todo a nuestro alrededor se viera exactamente como la Zona fantasma. Volé al exterior y pude cerciorarme de que todo lo que veía en la pantalla era cierto. La Zona Fantasma se había entendido al mundo real. Ya no había mundo real. Para ser franco, ya no me importaba nada. Descendí de nuevo al suelo y me reí un poco.

-Al parecer has conseguido lo que te propusiste. Ciertamente, Vlad, me da igual. No me importa en donde estemos, yo voy a derrotarte y teñir el piso con tu podrida sangre. No me interesa si poses esos poderes, si el caballero del terror te sigue o si Maggie, esa zorra barata, te intenta proteger de mis ataques. Estoy lleno de ira, de rabia, de un odio más profundo que la inmensidad del universo.

Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Solo quiero hacerte pedazos, regresarte a cuenta gotas todo el daño que me has ocasionado sin motivo! ¡Yo era feliz, lo tenía todo! Y ahora, tu todo lo convertiré en cenizas.

Volé hasta donde estaba Vlad, pero el caballero del terror me detuvo dándome un fuerte golpe en la cara. Maggie se acercó a él y se preparó para repeler mis ataques. Apreté los dientes y me dupliqué. Traté de contenerles a los dos, en una fiera batalla. Maggie era muy difícil de someter, sin embargo, logré contenerla. El caballero del terror fue más desafío. Me lanzó sus meteoros flameantes un par de ocasiones los cuales no fueron tan difíciles de esquivar. Yo resoplé una ráfaga fría tratando de congelarlo, pero con su espada repelía mi ráfaga dirigiéndola al cielo. Esa batalla me estaba hartando. Lancé un gemido fantasma pero no le causó ningún daño. El caballero del terror era un digno oponente.

-Caballero del terror, te encargo a Daniel. Aniquílalo.

* * *

Vlad tomó a Maggie, liberándola sin mucho esfuerzo de mi otra mitad fantasma. Una vez que me uní, pretendía ir a por Vlad pero el caballero del terror me contuvo. De seguro iba a esperar a otro sitio a que Dan llegara con la corona de fuego. Si la obtenía, si obtenía esa maldita corona... Mi combate contra el caballero del terror se estaba intensificando. Comencé a lanzarle rayos con ambas manos pero él los esquivaba o dejaba que lo atacaran pero sin resultar lesionado. En cambio, yo no hallaba una manera de poder derrotarlo. El caballero del terror comenzó un ataque de meteoritos púrpuras los cuales me dejaban casi derrotado. Tomó su espada y luego la enterró en el suelo, invocando una serie de esqueletos fantasma los cuales se me echaron encima. Derrotarlos no era complicado, lo complicado era derrotarlos a todos. Eran demasiados. Sabía que el mayor poder de mi adversario se debía por la espada. Lástima que no tuviera una calabaza cerca.

-¡Ya me tienen harto!-Grité a la vez que golpeaba ambas palmas y una onda de poder a mi alrededor desarmaba los esqueletos fantasma cercanos. Volé en dirección al caballero oscuro, quien me miraba como esperando que volviera a atacarle. Sin embargo, más de esos monstruos aparecieron y comenzaron a sujetarme.

-Es hora de que seas eliminado. Tu agónica vida ha terminado.

-Si vas a liquidarme, solo hazlo. No necesitas hablar de ese modo tan poético. Es patético.-Respondí dando una media sonrisa apática.

Sin embargo, el caballero del terror ignoraba que yo tenía una tercera parte escondida bajo tierra, la cual esperaba el momento para poder atacar. El caballero del terror tomó su espada del suelo. La ondeó hacia arriba, se preparó para decapitarme pero en eso una lanza de hielo le atravesó sin dificultades. Los esqueletos desaparecieron y mi otra parte se unió a mí, restaurando mis poderes del todo. El caballero del terror cayó de rodillas, llevando sus manos al área del pecho donde se asomaba la punta de mi lanza. Me fui acercando a él, con un aire amenazador.

-Antes de eliminarte, solo quiero que sepas que no me iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente por un patético fantasma como tú. Ya te he derrotado en el pasado y no es de extrañar que esta vez nuestro combate no haya durado mucho. Soy muy poderoso, la ira y el rencor alimentaron mis fuerzas y soy más difícil de vencer. Quizás en el pasado tú eras de lo más poderoso, pero esos días han terminado.

-Danny Phantom...

-Así es, ese es mi nombre. Ahora, responde, ¿dónde está la corona de fuego?

Él dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Vlad Masters la poseía, pero, cuando fue exiliado por su cuenta al espacio tras fracasar en detener el desasteroide, un grupo de fantasmas se hicieron con ella tras entrar a su mansión.

-Entonces, debe estar en la Zona Fantasma, en algún sitio. Imagino que se lo dijiste a Dan.

-Sí. Lo hice. Después de todo, mi lealtad está con Pariah Dark.

-Ya no existe Pariah Dark, necio. Se ha fusionado con Vlad.

-Te equivocas... Mi amo jamás permitiría que un hombre como Vlad, con quien ha tenido rencillas en el pasado le domine y mucho menos que lo haga parte de sí. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás eso era lo que mi amo deseaba? ¿Un cuerpo donde residir hasta obtener las dos cosas que le dan poder infinito?

-¡¿De qué estás hablando, maldito?!-Lo tomé por el cuello, sacudiéndolo.

-Hablo de que es muy tarde para ustedes... En cuanto Vlad obtenga la corona de fuego, no habrá mañana para nadie, fantasmas y humanos desaparecerán por completo...

Saqué la lanza de hielo de su cuerpo y la enterré en uno de sus ojos, siendo salpicado por su sangre. Le di un golpe en el rostro tan fuerte que terminó por desaparecer. Fui a ver el Espectronio y me di cuenta que la máquina aun no terminaba por transformar al mundo en la Zona Fantasma. Traté de parar la máquina pero esta no cedía. La palanca terminó por romperse y maldije. Faltaba poco tiempo para que el mundo desapareciera por completo. El idiota de Vlad creyó en serio que podría controlar a Pariah Dark. Entonces, si lo que el caballero del Terror me había dicho era cierto, nadie podría salvarse. Ni siquiera yo. Salí volando del castillo en el que se había convertido la Casa blanca y fui a buscar a Dan. En mi camino me encontraba con fantasmas de lo más tranquilos. Los humanos en realidad habían optado esta nueva apariencia con mucha naturalidad, como si les hubieran lavado la cabeza. Incluso los animales eran fantasmas. De nada me servía un mundo así, si de todos modos Pariah Dark nos iba a aniquilar. Necesitaba esa corona antes de que Dan se la entregara a Vlad. De verdad me sentía preocupado. Yo había dejado que la ira me cegara, en vez de tratar de evitar que Vlad se fusionara, le di el tiempo justo para hacerlo. Una vez en la Zona Fantasma, comencé mi búsqueda de la corona de fuego. Pasaron unos días, y no daba con ella. De lo único que me alegraba era de que Dan tampoco la había encontrado. Y eso lo sabía porque el mundo entero estaba intacto.

Llegué al reino de los Congelados. El sitio parecía estable, como si nada estuviera pasando. Algunos de los yetis estaban de pie formando un círculo, en torno a una figura esbelta. Al acercarme un poco más con cierta cautela pude ver que se trataba de Dan. Busqué a su rey, Congelación. Él no estaba, al menos no le miraba. Uno de los yetis salió disparado al igual que otros tres luego de este. Dan lanzó un gemido fantasma potente partiendo parte del reino en dos. Aparecieron varios fantasmas esqueletos y atacaron a los yetis. Estuve a punto de salir al combate cuando una mano gigantesca se posó sobre mi hombro. Al girarme, pude ver a Congelación un poco herido.

-Danny...

-Congelación, ¿qué pasó?

-Sígueme y te lo digo.

Entramos a una pequeña cueva la cual fue sellada con una ráfaga de hielo.

-Danny, Dan quiere la corona de fuego.

-Eso ya lo sé. Yo también la quiero.

-La corona, yo sé donde está. Pero no te la entregaré.

Le miré enfadado. No necesitaba esta clase de obstáculos.

-Tu corazón está dividido. Una parte quiere hacer el bien, la otra desea el mal y el caos. No puedo entregarla si lo que quieres no está definido.

-No necesito que me quites el tiempo. Debo detener a Vlad. Se ha fusionado con Pariah Dark, en cuanto posea la corona de fuego, Pariah lo hará trizas y el mundo real y la Zona fantasma van a desaparecer.

-Eso lo sabemos. Pero tú, ¿qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

Congelación me observaba directamente a los ojos, como escrutando mi rostro.

-Venganza. No pretendo matar a Pariah para defender a Vlad. Quiero eliminar a ambos.

-La venganza ha consumido parte de tu bondad. Parece ser que has olvidado algo muy importante. La venganza solo traerá más venganza. Tú eres Danny Phantom. Héroe. Un fantasma dispuesto a ayudar a otros fantasmas y a los suyos por igual. ¿Ves este lugar? Muchos han tratado de quitarnos el reino que nos pertenece, pero no lo han logrado. Si no quieres que todo desaparezca, debes luchar por el bien. La venganza no es atributo de un héroe.

-¡Fui un héroe, salvé al mundo y me trataron como basura!

-No fue culpa de ellos, fue Vlad. Él ahora va a pagar el daño que ha causado pero antes, debes lograr extraer a Pariah de su cuerpo y encerrarlo en su sarcófago. El poder de la corona es algo que puede consumirte si no lo usas de manera correcta. Sé que puedes lograrlo, pero antes, define tu sentimiento. El mal te hará su presa y luego, te destruirá.

-Lo entiendo. Haré lo correcto.

-La corona está aquí, en este cofre...-Congelación abrió dicho cofre detrás suyo, rompiendo algunas estalactitas que lo rodeaban. Al ver la corona, un sentimiento de poder renació de mi interior. Tomé la corona y le di un golpe a Congelación, haciendo que saliera despedido con una fuerza muy grande. El estallido llamó la atención de Dan, de eso estaba muy seguro. Luego, me puse la corona en la cabeza y sentí que mis poderes de fantasma se aumentaban unas cientos de veces. Unas lineas negras aparecieron bajo mis ojos, llegando a media mejilla. Mis ojos se pusieron de un rojo intenso y una sed de muerte dominó mi corazón. Mi traje de fantasma también cambió a uno completamente negro, con un par de lineas blanca que cruzaban desde mis hombros hasta las puntas de mis botas. una larga capa negra colgaba desde mi cuello y un flujo de energía oscura rodeó mi cuerpo. La corona me estaba convirtiendo en su nuevo dueño. Dan me encontró dentro de esa cueva. Al verme, su expresión me hizo dar cuenta de que tenia verdadero miedo.

-La corona..., la puta corona... Danny, ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

Comenzó a retroceder, lleno de un verdadero temor.

-¿No te agrada lo que ves?

Creé una nueva lanza, esta vez hecha de energía oscura, fría como el hielo y poderosa. La apunté al pecho de Dan y terminé por asesinarlo. Mientras agonizaba yo sonreía satisfecho. La corona me iba a dar el poder que tanto necesitaba para acabar con Pariah y con Vlad. Nada iba a detenerme. Los yetis llegaron mientras yo escapaba.

* * *

Ahora era el turno de Vlad. Iba a ser su inminente fin. Abrí un portal al mundo real, o al menos a lo que quedaba de él. Los fantasmas seguían con su vida normal, como si fueran humanos aun. Mientras buscaba a Vlad, estuvo enviando fantasma a combatirme durante días sin éxito. Me propuse a destruir todo cuanto había a mi paso para poder dar con él. Interrogaba a otros fantasmas pero no lo lograba, no daba con él, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Muchos de esos fantasmas me enfrentaban en grupo, eran buenos, pero su poder era mínimo. En uno de mis últimos combates, apareció un fantasma que pretendía quitarme la corona. Se trataba de el fantasma de las cajas.

-Dame esa corona, y no te encerraré en una caja tan pequeña.

-¿Vas a encerrarme, a mí?

Con un chasquido hice que una boa de energía oscura se enredara en su cuerpo, aprisionándolo con fuerza. Casi lo mataba cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Al girarme a ver quien era esa persona ilusa que se metía conmigo, me llevé una sorpresa nada sorprendente después de todo.

-Valerie...

-Ese es mi nombre. Lo que no me explico es, como lo sabes.

La mujer vestida con un traje rojo de combate y armas caza-fantasmas se acercó, apuntándome con una lanza.

-Te lo diré. Hace tiempo, yo era una persona buena. Luchaba por los humanos como tú, los defendía. Pero un día, todo terminó para mal. Perdí todo lo que amaba y me juzgaron. Cuando recuperé todo lo que amaba me lo volvieron a arrebatar.-Bajé hasta ella, transformándome en humano.

-¡Danny Fenton!

-Sí, ese soy yo.

-¡No puede ser...!

-Sí, Valerie. Todo este tiempo he sido yo. Se me juzgó por matar a mi Sam, pero ese no era yo. Vlad Masters se convirtió en fantasma, tomó mi vieja apariencia y la eliminó. O al menos eso creí.

-¡Mientes! Los fantasmas como tú dirían lo que fuera necesario para salvar sus miserables existencias. Yo he venido a combatirte, al igual que muchos otros fantasmas.

-Lo que me intriga es saber que tú no te convertiste en fantasma.

-Llevo esto, es un cinturón anti espectros, por eso yo no me trasformé. Pero ahora, acabaré contigo.

La boa que rodeaba al fantasma patético de las cajas desapareció dándole tempo para escapar.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes, insulsa. Eres de lo más estúpida si crees que una niña como tú, con tecnología barata va a poder derrotarme.

Me transformé de nuevo. Esta vez, expulsé una cantidad de energía enorme, haciendo que las ondas se expandieran a varios metros. Valeríe salió disparada pero logró detenerse con una rama de un árbol. Cayó al piso y comenzó a dispararme de nuevo. Sus ataques de láser eran tan infantiles. Sacó un arma más poderosa y el rayo que disparó me golpeó en el pecho, sin causarme más que cosquillas. Me fui acercando a ella, entonces disparó una, y otra, y otra y otra vez, sin embargo el resultado era el mismo. Nada servía en mi contra.

-¿Lo ves? No puedes conmigo.

Al estar cerca de ella, intentó huir pero la tomé por el cuello. Comencé a asfixiarla, logrando que su casco desapareciera por la presión. Llevaba su cabello hasta los hombros, ondulado. Sus ojos color turquesa comenzaran a lagrimear, mientras que sus manos débiles de mujer trataban de contener mi ataque.

-¡Agh...!

-Sí, eso es, trata de zafarte de esta, muñeca linda... Trata de evitar tu muerte...

-¡De... Déja...me...!

Sus patadas me lastimaban un poco las piernas en el área de las espinillas pero no lograban nada. Solté un poco mi agarre de su cuello para dejarle respirar y volver a asfixiarla de nuevo. Me encantaba ver sus ojos a punto de explotar por la presión, pero quería seguir con esa tortura. Entonces pensé, ¿por qué matarla ahora, si puedo torturarla un poco más? Arranqué su traje del cuerpo dejándola expuesta solo con una camiseta y sus bragas. Vaya que si iba muy ligera de ropas. Era una mujer muy bien proporcionada para su edad.

-¿Quieres saber qué se siente ser follada por un fantasma, uno muy poderoso?

Golpeó mi pecho con sus puños al oír aquello. Dejé que respirara otra vez. Luego, aparecí alrededor de sus muñecas una soga ectoplásmica para que no pudiera moverse. Separé sus piernas y desgarre sus bragas, deslizando mis dedos por su entrada. Estaba muy estrecha, como si no hubiera tenido sexo.

-Oh, eres virgen, ¿cierto?

Sus lágrimas saladas resbalaban por su rostro, sabiendo el mal que estaba por sucederle. Metí los dedos en su vagina, escuchando sus gritos desgarradores. Tapé su boca y ella ya no pudo gritar, solo gruñía bajo mi palma. Se retorcía, trataba de zafarse. Sonreí de manera diabólica y metí mi mano entera en su entrada. Comencé a ver sangre, de verdad la estaba lastimando. Con el pulgar masajeaba su clítoris, estaba seguro de que eso le causaría una reacción contraria a lo que ella estaba pasando.

-Sé que en un tiempo yo te atraía, te gustará esto.

Desgarré su camiseta y pude ver sus pechos enormes, apuntando al cielo. Lamí sus pezones, mientras continuaba penetrándola con mi mano. De pronto un chorro cristalino salió disparado, ella se estaba excitando aunque lo negara.

-Eres una degenerada, esto te está excitando...

Volví a tener mi puño, ante lo cual ella intentó gritar de nuevo. Una vez que me aburriera, la levanté por el cuello. Ya había hecho que sufriera lo suficiente, era hora de matarla.

-Ya me aburrí de ti. Ahora, morirás...

Preparé mi puño con un ataque de ectoplasma, estaba a punto de volarle la cabeza... Entonces mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos, como si se tratara de una eternidad. Esa voz... Oír esa voz de nuevo me hizo desistir de mi ataque. Solté a Valerie quien cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa. Me giré para ver a esa persona quien me llamaba. Llevaba el cabellos sujetado en una larga coleta. Unos vaqueros negros al igual que un top hasta el ombligo, unas botas de cuero y un arma apuntando a mi rostro. Sus labios violetas estaban ligeramente abiertos y su pose de pelea lista para atacar. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, esto no podía ser verdad. ¿Por qué estaban jugando conmigo? ¿Por qué tenía que verla en este momento?

* * *

-Danny... Detente ahora...

-S... Sam...

Caí de rodillas al suelo, ella se acercó a mí y yo me negaba a verla. Debía ser una broma, o lo que fuera, pero era de lo más cruel.

-Soy yo, Sam. No he muerto. No, Danny...

Solté un quejido, completamente devastado.

-¡No puede ser, no puede ser, ¿por qué?!

Comencé al golpear el suelo, estaba muy confuso. Creí que todo eso me iba a enloquecer, creí que esto se trataba de otra broma de la vida que solo deseaba verme hecho pedazos.

-¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

-Lo es, estoy aquí contigo. No me agrada ver en lo que te has convertido.

Sam me veía desde arriba muy enfadada y no era para menos. Corrió hacia Valerie y le reviso los signos vitales.

-No ha muerto, por fortuna. Pero hay que llevarla a recibir atención médica.

-Sam..., yo...

-No me digas nada. Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Danny... No eres el Danny que yo amo.

Sam tomó a Valerie del suelo y ambas caminaron tratando de alejarse de mí. Me interpuse entre ellas y su camino, había tanto que explicar.

-La última vez que supe de ti ibas en una nave que voló en miles de pedazos.

-Ese ataque pudo habernos liquidado, pero tus padres lograron protegernos de ese ataque. Ahora, necesito llevarme a Valerie de aquí.

-De acuerdo..., yo...

-Tú te quedas aquí, enseguida regreso.

Una camioneta se dejó ver a lo lejos, Sam metió dentro a Valerie y luego de unos cinco minutos regresó hacia mí.

-Danny, veo que posees la corona de fuego, ¿por qué?

-Por... Por venganza... Quise matar a Vlad... Él me los había arrebatado, él los había asesinado...

Me transformé en humano delante de ella. Fui con ella y la abracé, llorando como un niño. Si había alguien en el mundo que pudiera contener a la bestia dentro de mí era ella, solo ella. Sam me quitó la corona y la guardó en un bolso blanco y verde. Tenía una F grabada lo que significaba que era un invento de mis padres.

-Danny, nosotros logramos sobrevivir por una cápsula que tus padres habían instalado en la nave. Todos entramos en ella y fue de ese modo que desaparecimos de la nave sin ser detectados. Tus padres, Jazz, Tuck y Tadd están bien. Estamos escondidos en casa de mi padre, Billie.

-¿Billie?

-Sí. Ya lo he conocido. Es un hombre muy agradable.

-Sam..., lo siento... Lo siento tanto... No sé que me pasó...

-Ya, deja eso. Vamos a la camioneta. Te explicaré todo.

Dentro de la camioneta había una máquina con una cisterna en donde Valerie reposaba rodeada de agua. Sam le había puesto un poco de ropa y la dejó dentro con la cabeza afuera del agua.

-Es es un invento de Maddie. Es agua curativa, Valerie estará bien en unas horas. Despertará y lo primero que haré será explicarle una historia de cómo la encontramos en el suelo luego de ser atacada por un fantasma.

-Sí, yo...

-No, Danny. Ese no eras tú. La corona te poseyó como lo haría con cualquiera que se la pusiera.

-Pero ella no olvidará que fui yo quien la atacó.

-Tenemos esto, es un borrador de memoria.

-Pues yo quiero usarlo.

-No, Danny. Olvidarías que me viste, y posiblemente regresaría a ser Danny malvado.

-Valerie no se merecía eso.

-Ya, Danny, ese no eras tú.

Ella trataba de consolarme pero yo no me dejaba de sentir como un canalla.

-Huimos a las montañas, nos escondimos por un tiempo y luego encontramos a mi padre. Íbamos a liberarte del juicio pero no pudimos acercarnos. Cuando te transformaste en ese fantasma malvado, usamos estos cinturones para que no nos convirtiéramos en fantasmas.

-¿Por qué no fueron por mí antes? ¿Por qué dejaron que yo hiciera estas cosas tan terribles, Sam?

-Lo siento, yo no tuve mucho tiempo, además mi padre no quería permitirme hacer esto.

-Es un buen tipo, solo con algo de mala suerte.

-Sí, entiende que cometió errores, pero ahora se está enmendando.

-Quiero ver a mis padres.

-Allá vamos.

Sam conducía a casa de su padre, la cual estaba algo lejos.

-Estás muy callado, Danny.

-No creo que sea para menos. Creí que ustedes habían muerto. Me sentí tan perdido y vacío que me daba igual lo que le pasara al mundo. Y ahora mira lo que hice, lo que provoqué por dejarme llevar por el sufrimiento.

-No te culpo, al menos no del todo. Si yo hubiera perdido a mis padres de ese modo, estaría tal y como tú lo estás. Tus padres te han extrañado tanto, y Jazz ni se diga. Por cierto, comenzó un romance con Tadd, así que no trates de hacerle daño.

-¿Tadd y Jazz?

-Sí. Tadd estaba enamorado de mí por un tiempo, pero tu hermana y él comenzaron a conversar, a ser más amenos y pues se han dado ciertas cosas. Tu hermana es muy feliz con él.

-Sabía que Jazz encontraría a alguien lo suficientemente loco para amarla.

-Jeje, no seas así. Jazz es como una hermana mayor para mí.

-Oye, no,.. Hermana no. Yo soy hermano de Jazz.

-Okay, señor pervertido. Será una gran amiga.

No comprendía como es que podía sonreír en momentos como ese, cuando el mundo parecía quererse podrir. Valerie despertó tras una hora, salió del agua y Sam paró su marcha.

-¿Qué pasa? Por Dios, Sam... ¿Eres tú? ¿Danny? Estás vivo...

Tras explicarle de manera breve los acontecimientos alrededor de las supuestas muertes de Sam y de mi familia, el engaño mundial de Vlad y mi inocencia, ella pareció tan descolocada y algo confusa.

-No me lo puedo creer. Todos creíamos que los Fenton estaban muertos y que tú estabas detrás de todo eso.

-Así es, Vlad fue quien engaño a todos e hizo creer que Danny me había asesinado. Luego lo engañó haciéndole creer que me reviviría para que estuviéramos juntos. Y pues... obviamente lo que deseaba era un ejército que le sirviera. Sin embargo, solo fue una treta para poder hacerse con el poder mundial y sobretodo, apoderarse del cuerpo de Pariah Dark.

-Vaya, Sam..., eso me ha dejado tan impresionada.

-Y eso no es todo.-Dije a ambas-El caballero del terror, antes de desaparecer por mi puño, me confesó que Pariah había dejado que Vlad le poseyera con el fin de obtener esta corona, deshacerse de Masters y desaparecer todo.

-Entonces debemos destruir esa corona, desaparecerla para siempre.

-No, Val, lo que haremos será esperar a que Vlad venga por ella.-Respondió Sam al estacionarse afuera de una vieja casa-Estamos preparando algo grande Danny, y creo que Valerie nos será de mucha ayuda.

Bajamos de la camioneta y entramos a esa casa, nos dirigimos al sótano en donde toda mi familia estaba presente. Sentí una especie de alivio al verlos a todos ahí. Mi padre se notaba algo más repuesto, recuperando algo de peso. Mi madre lucía el cabello más corto, con una pequeña coleta. Mi hermana se había dejado el cabello más largo y usaba un traje como el de mi madre pero en color verde. Tadd también había cambiado. Llevaba un traje de combate amarillo y Tucker revisaba una máquina. El padre de Sam estaba metido en uno de sus libros, volteó a vernos y sonrió.

-Vaya, mi yerno ha llegado...

-¡Danny!

Mi madre corrió hacia mí. No pude evitar el echarme a llorar en su regazo, la había extrañado tanto. Mi padre me abrazó al igual que Jazz. El reencuentro con los míos era algo que necesitaba con urgencia. Sam llevó a Valerie a una habitación del piso de arriba y regresaron luego de media hora, Valerie portaba su traje rojo con algunas mejoras. Sam se había puesto un traje de combate negro con vivos en violeta. No paraba de abrazar a mi madre. De verdad la había necesitado tanto.

-Mi niño, sé que has pasado por tanto...

-Mamá, no sabes cuanto los extrañé, hasta a Jazz...

-Bobo.-Dijo Jazz fingiendo molestia.

-Lo imagino, hijo. Nosotros igual te extrañamos tanto. Nos escondimos por un tiempo, preparamos armas, estrategias y mientras tanto Sam salía en ocasiones para buscarte. Nos enteramos de que habías enloquecido y que te habías convertido en un fantasma bastante fuerte. No queríamos herirte, pero sí lo pensamos y era nuestra última opción.

-No los culpo. Yo igual habría hecho lo mismo.

-Sí, cuando vimos que eliminabas fantasmas pensamos que si nos veías harías lo mismo con nosotros si intentábamos detenerte.

-Papá, de verdad me habría alegrado que intentaran hacerlo. Oír a Sam me calmó demasiado, fue como si ella apagara al Danny malo en mí.

Sam sonrió de medio lado.

-Bueno, romeo, creo que es tiempo de hablarte del plan.-Tucker dejó una tablet y se sentó frente a mí-Hemos preparado un arma poderosa para poder desestabilizar el Espectronio de Vlad.

-¿Sabes del Espectronio?

-Por supuesto, Danny. Yo cree varios de los planes que Vlad estaba usando. Yo estaba consciente de que haría todo eso. Incluso el apoderarse de Pariah, ¿lo olvidas?

-Ya, es cierto. Solo que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que hablamos.

Sam se sentó a un lado de mí y su padre se sentó al lado de ella, abrazándola.

-Papá, ya te dije que no me iré.

-Lo sé, primor, pero no puedo evitarlo. Recuerda que pasamos tanto tiempo separados, y quiero recuperar algo de ese tiempo.

Sam lucía algo fastidiada, en cambio su padre lo disfrutaba mucho.

-Ah, es que recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y me decías que querías que te leyera un cuento de terror...

-Sí, pero eso no significa que me abraces cada cinco minutos.

-Lo sé.-Respondía su padre sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Sam, así son los padres, mira, mi madre tampoco ha dejado de abrazarme.-Respondía haciendo que Sam viera a mi madre abrazarme.

Tras contarles a todos lo que había pasado desde el día que fueron derribados por los hombres de Vlad, Tucker me mostró un anillo y lo puso en mi mano.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un traje Fenton reforzado, con nuevo armamento, te permitirá mayor movildad y te protegerá un 50 por ciento más. Es un diseño parecido al de Sam, solo que con vivos en blanco, y con una D en el pecho, como uno de los primeros diseños que usabas.

-Gracias, Tuck. Me será de mucha utilidad.

-Por cierto, pensamos ir a atacar a Vlad mañana temprano.-Dijo mi padre a la vez que se sentaba con una taza de café-Le haremos pagar todo el daño que ha causado.

-De hecho, haremos dos equipos. Uno será comandado por tu padre y el otro por mí, Danny. Unos irán a enfrentar a Vlad y otros a detener el Espectronio para regresar el mundo a la normalidad.

-No, ustedes vayan por el Espectronio, yo iré a por Vlad. Mientras no encuentre la corona de fuego, será más fácil derrotarle.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que irás tú solo, bobalicón?-Me gritó Tuck-Para empezar, Vlad se ha fusionado con Pariah, lo cual le ha dado un poder destructivo impresionante aun solo con el anillo puesto. Y otra, está acompañado por Maggie, quien es de mucho cuidado. Tenemos a Valerie de nuestro lado, así que somo un completo equipo de pelea.

-No quiero arriesgarlos, Tucker. No quiero que se expongan de esa manera tan innecesaria.

-Es muy necesario hacerlo. El deber de salvar el mundo es de todos nosotros, hijo.-Mi padre me puso una mano en el hombro-Y no olvides de que los Fenton somos una familia.

-Solo hay algo que deseo saber...-Preguntó Valerie-¿Cómo piensan hacerle para deshacer la fusión de Vlad y Pariah Dark?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos.

-Bueno, se podría hacer revirtiendo el proceso biocelular de fusión.-Contestó Jazz leyendo uno de sus libros-La máquina que se empleó está en donde solía estar la Casa blanca, ¿no es así? Entonces, si logran debilitarlo el tiempo suficiente, yo podría usar esa máquina para separarlos a ambos.

-Buena idea, Jazz.

-Gracias, Tadd.

-Hey, sí, muy buena idea y todo, pero, ¿no cuentas con que la máquina tenga un password para poder usarla eh?-Interrumpió Tucker la celebración.

-Oh, vaya, eso no lo vi venir...

-En todo caso tú puedes ayudarle, ¿no?

-Sí, Danny. Pero tendría que pensar en muchas palabras para ello, ya sabes lo complicado que es Vlad.

-No importa, ustedes dos se encargarán de la máquina. Ese viejo descarado no sabrá lo que le cayó encima.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
